All That Remains
by HawtDawgMan
Summary: Pure Pricefield fluff for those who wished for more closure from their ending. Setting: Two girls on a cliff in a storm, watching a Bay have a very bad day. A massive thank you to all the wonderful and supportive readers out there who have inspired me to continue this behemoth. And of course thank you Dontnod, for making the most profoundly beautiful game I've ever played.
1. Chapter 1 - The Aftermath

They stood upon the cliff, Max's head buried in her best friend's shoulder, soaked in a mix of rain and tears. The wind howled with the wrath of vengeful Furies, while the driving rain seemed to pierce them like thousands of tiny needles. This was destruction. Ruination. And yet here they stood together, defiantly braced against the storm, against fate itself. Impervious, indestructible and yet at the same time, vulnerable and broken. Thoughts crashed through Max's mind with all the chaos of the storm around them. Incoherent. Raging. Colliding into each other.

 _This is what you wanted, Max. This is what you've done. You've saved your Chloe. You've damned the whole town._ _Of course you would! How could you?_

It felt like it lasted an eternity, even for a "Time-Master", when in reality the storm managed to ravage Arcadia Bay in mere minutes. And then, just like that it was gone. The tempest which felt like it had been brewing for years, crawling ominously forward to consume the place they once called home, dissipated in a mere moment. What it left in it's wake however, debris both physical and emotional, would be something that remained long into the future. For Max. For Chloe. For Arcadia Bay.

Max was only vaguely aware of the precarious walk down from the lighthouse. Thoughts of all the people who'd just died because of her. Their pleas. Their desperate sobs mixed with Max's own. Joyce. Warren. Frank. Occasionally punctuated by the sight of Chloe, beautiful Chloe, leading her carefully and watchfully through the muddy maze of broken branches before them. Sometimes she'd blink and she would be following a blue butterfly, only to shake her head and bring her mind back to reality. Horrible reality.

They finally arrived at Chloe's truck, which she'd parked a safe distance away on the far side of the mountain. Max had no idea how long they'd walked for. A fair while, Max guessed. The sun was blazing through and their clothes were already nearly dry. It would have been a beautiful day today, she thought, had it not been for everything I've done. As bright as the sun was, it didn't seem to bring any real warmth to Max and she shivered again, probably more due to her emotional state than the cold.

Chloe noticed this, of course. For the entire walk back she'd never once let go of Max. She felt every tremor Max made, heard every sob. She couldn't think about anything but Max. _Wouldn't_ think about anything but Max. One minute she'd be walking ahead of her friend, gently holding hands with one hand, angrily clearing the path ahead with her other. A heartbeat later she'd be beside Max with her arm around her shoulder, as Max's knees would start to buckle, catching her before she fell. "I've got you, Max." Chloe would say. They would stand in each other's arms, Chloe taking as much of Max's weight as she needed, until she knew Max was ready to move on.

Max felt Chloe hold her again as they stood by the truck. She felt her best friend's warmth, something even the sun couldn't seem to provide, and it buoyed her spirits, if only a little. "Let me know whenever you're ready to go, Super-Max." Chloe tried to add a little brightness to voice, but she couldn't help but notice the wince her friend made.

"Not Super-Max, Chloe." Max said meekly, her voice cracking. "Not at all...". She buried her head in the taller girls chest and cried again, feeling her warmth mixed with three icy cold bullets against her cheek. But Chloe's warmth. She's alive. She's here. Max squeezed Chloe's waist in a bear hug, with more strength than she'd felt capable of lately.

"Whoa! Now _that's_ a grope, Mad Max. I umm...I can't breathe over here!" Chloe felt her friend's head jerk a little as she heard a little giggle fight it's way through the tears.

"You're such a dork, Chloe." Max sniffled, the corners of her mouth lifting into the slightest, briefest smile for the first time in longer than she could remember. "Thank you." Max lifted her head to look at Chloe. It felt like days, weeks, since she'd been able to look into Chloe's blue eyes. "Let's go. Let's just get away from this shit, ok?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Chloe exclaimed boisterously, already in the process of opening the door for her best-friend. "I've waited 5 years for you to say that." she added under her breath. Max heard it though. And she heard the sad melancholy in her friend's voice as she'd said it. Did Chloe even mean for that to come out? I don't think she wanted me to actually hear that, Max thought, as she climbed into the truck. But she saw the crack in Chloe's armour. _Poor Chloe. She's a rock, just for me. But she's lost everything because of me._ Max looked up at her friend, a look of sadness and apology. Chloe seemed as though she was about to say something, but just ended up smiling a somewhat awkward, slightly ingenuous smile. "Just...shut-the-fuck-up, ok!" she said, slamming the door behind Max and running around to get in the driver's seat. The horrible feelings in the pit of Max's stomach, churned around again. _Max Caulfield. You destroyed the entire world around her, just so you could save your best friend. But what have you already done to her yourself?_

The truck rattled and shook to life and Max rested her head on the window beside her. The hum of the engine and the vibration of the glass were enough to at least provide some distraction. Something that wasn't buffeting, angry winds and driving rain at least. "Let's fucking roll." Chloe snarled, regaining some of her customary defiance and strength. At least on the outside. The truck's tires spun, searching for traction in the muddy ground, before gripping the road, and with a slight lurch, Max and Chloe were leaving Arcadia Bay at last.


	2. Chapter 2 - Leaving Arcadia Bay

Driving through the carnage, driving through what once passed for a small coastal town, their home, was like a Chamber of Horrors for Max and Chloe. They drove past landmarks, places they remembered hanging out as kids, now just masses of strewn wreckage. They would have to stop from time to time to clear obstacles from the road. A barbecue. Fallen branches. A dead doe. And worse. A few poor people so caught out by the storm that they didn't even make it to any sort of cover. All of them reminders of the life that purveyed throughout Arcadia Bay just hours earlier. The task would have been all but impossible for the two to bear had they not already gone through so much over the past week. Chloe was always the one to get out and move the bodies though. The very sight of them would cause Max to break down in tears again and Chloe wouldn't dream of letting Max go through any more pain than she had to. Max noticed her though. Every time Chloe would return to the car she was a little less stoic, a little less...strong. She'd never let on, at least not intentionally. But Max knew Chloe almost as well as Chloe knew herself. She could see it all weighing her friend down. In her eyes. In her lips. In her shoulders.

Driving past the Two Whales Diner, or what was left of it, was harder than Max could have even imagined. The sight of the place which in many ways was a home away from home for the two when they were younger, now in ruins. Joyce, Warren, Frank, poor Pompidou. They were all there when it was destroyed. Max felt nothing but a deep, utter despair. She was drowning in it. The tears came and once again, for all her powers, Max could find no way to make them stop. _Fuck Max! You selfish bitch! How the hell is Chloe even coping with this?_ Max stared at her friend, trying to read any and every nuance. "Chloe?" she rasped. She saw her friend's face, a picture of resolve and fiery determination, yet on the very precipice of collapsing like the town around them. The tears blazed across Chloe's eyes, searing them so she could barely see where she was driving. She wouldn't cry though. For Max's sake. Not now. She squeezed Max's slender hand in an attempt at reassurance, trying not to reveal her own feelings of desperation. _Fuck you, Chloe! Not now. Look at everything she's done for you. Just keep it together for Max._ Chloe's boot stayed firmly on the accelerator pedal, her gaze straight ahead, blinded but unwavering.

Not much further along the street from the Diner, Max noticed an upturned car. A familiar car. There was a body crushed beneath it, Warren's shoes protruding from under a blanket. _Oh God no! Poor Warren. Why was he even out here, instead of staying in the diner? Because of me? I killed him. Either way I killed him. I killed them all._ Surprisingly though, Max was no longer crying. There was nothing left. Nothing left to give but an empty stare. Chloe never once looked at Max, but she saw everything. She'd seen Warren's car and she knew exactly what Max was going through, so she hit the brakes and brought the truck to a halt in the middle of the road. Although Chloe never had time for Warren, a lot of that probably due to her jealousy over anything related to Max that didn't involve her, she knew he meant something to her friend. If Max wanted to stop and get out she'd understand. But Max couldn't will even an ounce of movement from her tired body. Her gaze listless, focused on nothing in particular, she sat. Staring without seeing. The chaos of her thoughts and the relentless grief all but preventing any information passing from her eyes to her brain.

And at once a sparkling, brilliant warmth spread across Max's left arm, cutting through the tide of dismay and snapping Max out of her reverie. She looked to her left where Chloe's beautiful, slender hand gently rested upon her shoulder and she met the older girls big blue eyes again. There wasn't much Chloe could say. They both knew it. What sort of words, in what conceivable order, could match the gravity of everything they'd been through? Instead she just gave Max a look. A simple flash of a smile that said _"I know. I know and I'm with you. And we'll be ok, one day..."_ Max wasn't even sure how she managed it, but she flashed that smile back at Chloe, telling her the same thing. Seeing that fleeting spark in Max was all Chloe needed. Her eyes focused forward again and her boot hit the gas with more resolve. They had a long, long road ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Longest Night

The sun was setting and try as she might, Chloe was struggling to stay awake at the wheel. She felt beyond exhausted. She'd been chain-smoking for almost an hour just to stay awake, but even that wasn't helping any more. She looked across at Max, her pretty head resting against the window, eyes closed. Looking more at peace than she had in ages. "Hey, Max." she offered quietly, trying to gauge whether her friend had finally managed to drift off to sleep. The last thing she wanted to do was wake her if she had.

"Yeah?" Max answered distractedly.

"Fuck. I'm sorry Max, I really wanted to get you back to your 'rents place, you know. Just drive and drive and not look back at that shit-stain behind us. But I'm a wreck dude. I need to pull-over and crash before we like...you know...crash." Max loved the way Chloe spoke. The beautiful punk girl and her corny puns. _No matter what darkness surrounds me...Chloe, her voice, her touch, her eyes, she's my lifeline, Max thought to herself._

"Don't apologise. You've driven the whole way. Shit Chloe, you've practically had to drive me around all day, since I was on auto-pilot for most of it." Neither of them really knew what the other had gone through earlier that day but they both understood how hard it had been on the other. They'd be able to talk about it one day, but not for a while. Not until the storm had subsided inside them.

"Cool beans. I'll take the next exit and find somewhere off the side of the road and we can try and rest." Max's mind drifted briefly back to Frank and Pompidou.

~oOo~

Damn, I wish I had money on me, Max thought to herself. Poor Chloe at least deserves to sleep in a bed tonight after all she's done for me. But no, all my things, all my classmates' things, fuck, probably my classmates themselves, all buried in the rubble of Blackwell. The weight of it all started to wash over Max again. Pecking away at the little strands of healing and sapping away the strength she was trying to regain. A thought occurred to her through the haze. Maybe if I call Mom and Dad, they'll be able to pay for a room for us somewhere? Shit, I haven't even checked my phone. They'll have seen the storm on the news by now. They'll be freaking out so badly, wondering if I'm ok. As she was about to reach into her pocket, Max caught herself. I can't do it, she thought. How can I call my parents now, here, with Chloe. How can I tell them how happy I am to hear their voices, or tell them I love them, while Chloe sits next to me with nobody left to call. I'm the one who took everything she knew and destroyed it. And Max broke down again. The tears which seem to spring from an infinite well, pouring over her cheeks once more. _No_ , Max sobbed to herself, _Chloe will always be my number one priority._

The truck jolted to a stop off to the side of a quiet road, just off the highway. Chloe quickly turned the engine off and wrapped her arms around Max, who had already buried her wet face into Chloe's smoke and storm soaked jacket. "Shit, don't cry dude, I'm sorry we have to sleep rough, but it's not that bad. I know I have like hella bank compared to Tuesday, about twelve dollars and change I think. But it's not gonna be enough to spot us at one of those swanky roach motels, m'lady." Chloe tried to use her most posh English accent at the end. She failed miserably.

"Such dork." Max grinned, tears still filling her eyes as she lifted her head to look at her friend. "Fuck I must look like a total mess right now. I probably look like the Joker off his meds."

Chloe actually managed a laugh. "Well, I wasn't going to be the one to say it..." Max poked her in the ribs. "Who have I been this week already? Bonnie. Thelma. Abott...or Costello? I reckon I can rock a 'Harley Quinn'!" It was Max's turn to let out a laugh. "Let's try to get some sleep dude, I'm wasted. And not in a good way." The weariness was slurring through Chloe's speech. "Here. Put your head in my lap and stretch out on the seat."

"But Chloe, you've driven the-" Max started to protest, but Chloe pressed a finger against her lips.

"And _you've_ been through like how many _dimensions_? You win. Go to sleep, Max-a-Million." Max, far too tired to argue, curled up on the truck's bench seat, head resting on her best friends leg, and let her eyes close. The swirling noise of sadness that haunted her, only seemed to grow louder when she closed her eyes. Would she really be able to fall asleep through it all? Then she felt Chloe's soft breath in her hair and a quick, very gentle kiss on her temple. And with that, the sheer weight of the day overwhelmed Max and dragged her quickly off to sleep. In the moment before she lost consciousness she was sure she felt a small sob pulse through Chloe's leg. _Chloe?_ She tried desperately to catch herself. Wake herself. _Chloe?_ But it was too late.

~oOo~

Dying. Almost dying. Losing everything and everyone. Mom, Rachel, even David, all gone. All of it. Everything gone but Max. _Just keep it together for her, Chloe. Just a bit longer._ The strain of everything was pulling her apart from the inside. She was just trying to survive in 'zombie-mode' now. Ignoring the pain and trying to stuff it away somewhere to deal with at another time. Trying not to think at all. Now, without the distraction of the road, all she had was her fatigue and the sound of Max's soft, pained breaths in her lap. And it was no longer enough to hold the thoughts at bay. _Why me? Why me over my mom, for fuck's sake? Why me over any of them? But me over all of them? How? Max, how? Chloe the fuck-up. I live while everyone else dies? Do I really mean that much to you, Max? Really? How could I possibly? I'm not worth it._ Chloe twisted her torso, trying to keep her leg perfectly still so as not to disturb her poor sleeping beauty. She turned her face away and buried it in the elbow of her jacket. Only then did she stop fighting. Wave after wave of guilt and sadness poured over her and tears began to flow with the voracity of the of the storm they'd just left behind. Chloe wasn't sure how long it took her to fall asleep that night, or for how long she slept. She knew that the sleep she did get was short, fitful and punctuated by waking up in fits of tears. To be honest, it probably hadn't done very much good. Max never even stirred. Her body had virtually shut down from the sheer exertion and exhaustion of the past week. They stayed parked there until the sun started to rise the following morning. They both needed the rest, much more than either of them would admit to the other.

Dawn was finally breaking and Chloe felt a little more invigorated. The night had been horrible for her, but the sun brought with it's warm rays, the hope of a new day. Something, at least. She was already sitting and watching the sunrise when Max awoke with a start, the first movement she'd made in many hours. "Chloe?!" she blurted out, sleepily but still sounding alarmed.

"Right here." Chloe smiled gently back.

"Are...are you...ok?"

Still holding onto the same smile, she placed her hand on Max's forearm. "Of course I am. Well...you know, as good as can be expected under the circumstances." The smile held. Last night, as crushing as it was, at least helped Chloe to fortify her defences once more. For Max.

"Sorry, I just..I just knew I had to ask when I woke up. Don't exactly remember why. My brain is such a fucking mess!" she admitted, finally lifting her head from the warmth of her best friend's lap and rubbing the caked up tears and sleep from her eyes. "Yesterday I...I was in San Francisco. In Jefferson's fucking dark room. At Blackwell Academy... _backwards_! Watching a storm end the world. With you. So far away from you. I was, but then I wasn't. Chloe I don't have a damn clue how to process any of this." Max was starting to work herself up.

"It's ok Max. We'll be ok" the older girl tried to reassure her.

"What did I do, Chloe? What _didn't_ I do?" Chloe reached out and gently caressed her arm.

"You did what you had to do, Max. And you did everything you could. More than anybody else in the world could. We're only a couple of hours from Seattle. Lets get you home. Besides, your folks will be totally flipping their fucking shit out all over the fucking place right now."

Max had to smile. "You've always been a poet, Chloe"

The truck grumbled to life again. Chloe yanked the wheel and stomped on the gas and they were on their way. To Seattle. To a new day and a new future.


	4. Chapter 4 - Home Sweet Home

Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield were busy stuffing a few belongings into a large red suitcase. Neither of them were thinking clearly and what ended up being packed wouldn't have been of much help to anyone. Five of Ryan's shirts were there. No pants. No underwear. Four pairs of their daughter's jeans were in there too, but nothing else of hers. _Oh Max. My sweet angel Max. Please be ok._ The only dialogue that pulsed through Ryan's mind, ever since he and Vanessa had heard the news of the freak tornado that seemed to come from nowhere to devour Arcadia Bay. _Please be ok!_

Vanessa looked into the suitcase. ' _What the hell are we packing?'_ She thought to herself and with that, reached out to grab Ryan's fumbling hand. "Honey?" Ryan looked up at her, still distracted. "Let's just take a breath, ok?" she said to her husband. He gave her a knowing smile, his loving wife of more than twenty years, and walked around the corner of the bed so that he could wrap her in his arms.

They were preparing for the long drive to Arcadia Bay, or what remained of it. The police said that the entire town had been cordoned off to allow the rescue teams to get in do whatever they could. Nobody else was allowed in, but as had been said numerous times in the reports, there was hardly a way in at all any more. The town had been razed. There were reports of a few survivors, but the death count would be high. Many buildings were built above storm shelters since tornadoes weren't entirely uncommon in the area. This storm however bore far more force than the storms that came before it and many of the structures which had previous withstood the tempest, also found themselves scattered to the winds. Ryan and Vanessa weren't sure how they were expecting to get past the police cordon, or even what they'd see on the other side if they got there, but somehow they had to find their daughter. It was all they could do. They'd tried to call her phone at least a hundred times. _The number you are calling is not available._ It was hard not to think the worst.

~oOo~

Max had tried to check her phone when they were about an hour from her parents' house, to let them know she and Chloe were alright and on their way. Unfortunately her phone died with Arcadia Bay. In the pocket of Max's muddy jeans, soaked by the driving rain. "Shitballs! It's dead" she cursed. Chloe reached into her own pocket. She hadn't once thought about her phone once since the storm. She had no real reason to since there was nobody left to call her.

"Same here." Chloe said, lacking the same frustration Max had felt. And she drove on.

"It's that one, on the left" Max pointed the house out to Chloe as they pulled into her street. She'd been giving directions most of the way through Seattle. Often though her mind would wander and she'd completely forget where she was, where they were going. She didn't seem to notice that Chloe would still take all the right turns, regardless of her side-kick's directions, or lack thereof. Chloe knew the way. Chloe knew every turn that would take her to Max's house. She'd driven this road countless times before in her mind. _This is all I need to do to find my best friend. This is where I need to go._ Of course she never actually made the journey. Not unless you count the one time, her 18th birthday, when she drove for almost an hour before turning around again, lonely, furious. _Don't be such a clingy bitch! She's moved on. She doesn't give a shit. Max doesn't want your sad bullshit any more Chloe, you're a fucking loser!_ Now, driving through Seattle, it brought up every one of those feelings again. As raw as the first time she'd felt them. _You're still the same fucking loser Chloe. Probably worse now than before. She'll move on again. Once she's fixed. Once she's got the love of her parents around her again and you've got nothing. Max won't want your sad bullshit any more._ Nobody could see the thoughts swirling inside her, not even Max. Her face was like stone. She was Chloe the rebel. The punk. The fucking ass-kicker. For Max. Somehow. She worked up another smile for her friend.

"Home sweet home, kiddo." Chloe chirped as she turned off the engine.

~oOo~

Max grabbed Chloe's hand. It ended up being an awkward, fumbling advance thanks to Chloe's keys, and that panda key chain. And the fact that most of her advances came out awkward and fumbling around Chloe. They stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them spoke. But the moment gave them both some much needed strength. _We've got each other's backs._ And with a fleeting smile they turned and got out of the truck. Not a moment too soon as it turned out. Vanessa was barrelling through the front door and down the driveway, arms flailing, somewhat resembling a one-person stampede. Max barely had time to get her arm out and close the door before she found herself swept up in her mother's arms, being squeezed, a bit too hard in fact. "Mom!" Max half-grunted. Vanessa stepped back and grab Max by the shoulders, squeezing them, again a bit too hard. Beaming and crying at once she looked at her daughter's face, so grateful just to have the chance again.

"Oh Max! My baby!" she blurted "I'm so glad you're ok!" and grabbed her close again. "Ryan!" she called at the top of her lungs, turning back towards the house. She was startled when she saw him already standing behind her, smiling his customary wide and toothy grin, even wider and toothier than she'd seen before. He was leaning over to hug the two most important people in his life. Thankful to be able to do so again.

"Welcome home, my Angel" he gushed, arms around them both, and lent in to kiss Max on the forehead.

She was finally home. After everything she'd gone through, one week, crazier than a thousand lifetimes, she finally made it home. She smiled at her mom and dad. She wished she could be happier to see them. At least _seem_ happier. That she could mirror their reactions to seeing her. But how could she? _Chloe, my poor Chloe._ Her thoughts never left her best friend and the smile slipped quickly away again. She stepped back from the crazy Caulfield bear-hug and looked past the truck to Chloe, who was leaning against the truck staring towards the house. Max could tell that she was on the verge of breaking down. Tears had welled in her blue eyes, and whilst she looked like she was fighting them with everything she could, they seemed to be winning.

The conflicting emotions felt like they were tearing Chloe apart. She was so happy that Max could have something like this, yet so crushed that she had nothing left herself. She had another chance to see the people who were essentially her surrogate family growing up, but she couldn't help but remember how long ago that was and how she'd been left behind by them when she needed them most. It had been a long five years for Chloe. Here she was staring at her best friend's house, the place she'd dreamt of running away to all through her teenage years. Whenever things seemed at their worst. Now she was here and things really were at their worst. She felt alone. "Chloe." she heard the soft whisper from Max and it seemed to catch her. She looked across at her best friend with cloudy eyes, trying desperately to find another smile, but falling just short. Max found the lilting glance she was greeted with one of the most heart-breaking yet beautiful things she'd ever seen. It would have made such a perfect photo, the centrepiece to her whole collection, in another universe.

Ryan and Vanessa watched Max step back and followed her gaze across the truck. _Oh no! We've just ignored the person who got Max back home! We have to thank her!_ They both realised in the same moment. It seemed Max's parents didn't even process the fact that someone else was there right away. "Chloe." came Max's hushed tone. _Wait, what? Who?_ That slender face from the past, now shrouded in bright blue.

"Oh my God, Chloe?" Vanessa exclaimed loudly and both she and Ryan seemed to scramble over each other to run to the other side of the truck, both grabbing Chloe at once. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Chloe! Thank you!" and finally after an awkward amount of thanks "We've missed you!" and "We are so glad you're here!" Caulfield bear-hug part 2, Max smiled inwardly. She saw it break Chloe though. She was quickly becoming overcome and Max could tell. The strength was being sapped from Chloe's slender legs.

"Mom, dad, we're both a total wreck right now. Sorry. I think we need to shower and maybe try and get some sleep. Can we go in?" Max's parents both saw the fatigue in the two girls and they understood.

"Max why don't you take Chloe up to your room and find some clean clothes. I'll bring up a couple of fresh towels in a minute" Vanessa offered before hurrying Ryan inside the house.

Chloe watched Max hurry towards her and fought so hard not to break down under the flood of emotions she was feeling. It was dizzying and she had to steady herself against the truck. Then Max's arms wrapped around her and for a moment she worried she would collapse into her friend. _Delicate little Max. I'd probably break her._ She gathered herself yet again. "Thanks for that. With your folks, I mean. They're great, of course, shit...but I think I was about to pass out."

Max squeezed a bit tighter. "I've always got your back." A short while later they turned and walked, hand-in-hand up the path to Max's house.


	5. Chapter 5 - Back to Reality

"Well it looks like we're going clothes shopping tomorrow." Chloe teased as she searched through Max's wardrobe. "Not knocking your style or anything like that, _obviously._ "

"Hey-" Max complained lying on her bed, staring at her best friend rifle through her things like they'd done so many times in the past. So long ago.

"It's just that it's not exactly _my style_ , ya know? Or...umm...or my size for that matter. Wait, what the Hell is this? 'No Fucks Given'? Oh my shit, Max, you _still_ wear this shirt? For real?"

Max blushed. "It still fits! Kind of. Shut up!" before truthfully adding, "It reminded me of you. Of us." That last, earnest comment rattled Chloe. Back in her old room, now likely washed away, she remembered her own countless little keepsakes she'd held onto since her friend left. That crappy, sparkly flip-phone they'd decorated together. The pictures and comics they'd drawn. Some of Max's old photos. She always wished she had more things to remind her, but at the same time they all seemed to hurt as much as they'd heal.

"Well you're wearing it tonight, ok?" Chloe smirked, throwing the T-shirt at her friend.

"I-" Max began to protest before smiling and rolling her eyes "Fine, you win."

Chloe grinned back at her. "Now, what about me?" she said, turning back to Max's wardrobe.

"I guess the largest, punkest thing I have in there, right?" Max offered.

"Oh Max, you know me too well." her friend replied sarcastically. Max had neither anything large, nor punk.

"The closest thing you're going to find is probably my old 'LeChuck' T-shirt." Max chuckled. Chloe shot her a look.

"Seriously, Max? We're like _how_ old?" she poked at her younger friend.

"All my good stuff was at Blackwell!" the younger girl protested, though they both knew nothing Max had at Blackwell would have suited Chloe either. "Well...you're wearing it tonight." she playfully added, before a knock at the door broke their moment. It was Vanessa.

"I've brought you girls some towels." she said quietly, smiling warmly at them both as she placed the towels on the end of the bed. "and it really is so good to see you again, Chloe. Really it is. We missed you so much." Chloe smiled back but when she spoke, Max noticed the slight tremor in her voice.

"Thanks Mrs. C." she cleared her throat.

Vanessa also noticed and she could see the two girls still weren't really ready to talk. She was just happy they were here, safe. "If you girls want to eat, just tell me and I'll make you something, ok?" Max smiled at her mom. It was nice to have that safety net right now, for her and for Chloe. Something else to rely on, since they only had so much strength left between them.

"Thanks, mom" she said as the door pulled gently closed.

~oOo~

Reality. Chloe sat heavily on the bed, shoulders down. Her head drooped into her cupped hands, tangled blue hair falling messily about her face and she exhaled heavily. "Fuck." The weight of all the loss felt like it could have pulled her down into the Earth itself. Nowhere and no-one else to go back to. All because of me. So much effort to stay strong for Max. Exhaustion. She felt Max's slender arms wrap around her from behind and the smaller girl's head pressed gently against the back of her neck. Chloe felt as if she was standing on a cliff at the edge of the abyss, leaning forwards into the void. Held only by her best friend's delicate arms. They sat there for almost half an hour like that, unspeaking, unmoving, for fear that they'd both topple together. With a deep breath, Chloe reached up and placed her hand on top of that of her friend, interlocking their fingers. She squeezed it lightly and the younger girl gave her a gentle kiss on the back of the neck before sliding off the bed to face her friend. They smiled at each other for a moment, misty-eyed.

"Hit the showers, Chloe Price." Max said, grabbing a towel for her friend.

"No, no, it's cool. You-" she began to protest, but the look Max gave her shot her down. "Yes sir. Um...Miss Caulfield" she said with the faintest smile, grabbing the towel from her friend and shuffling into the bathroom.

~oOo~

Max slumped back down onto the bed. She struggled to remember the last time she was properly able to rest. In a bed, in a facade of normalcy. She may have fallen asleep then and there if Ryan hadn't entered the room. "Hey, Angel." he smiled as he wheeled in the old portable bed. "I know you two must have been through so much. Your mom said not to disturb you but I just thought I should bring the old bed in. The spare room is set up for Chloe too but, well, I guessed maybe you two would want to stay together tonight after everything you went through."

Max met her father's smile with her own much softer one. _If you only knew._ "Thanks, dad. I think we both just need some sleep. A _lot_ of sleep." Ryan walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead again.

"Sorry...Sorry, I'll go now. It's just..you know." he said backing out of the room, beaming at his daughter.

"Goofball." Max chuckled as Ryan pulled the door closed, grinning at her through the ever narrowing gap.

~oOo~

Warm water rained through her chlorine-streaked, bright blue hair and down over her tired body. _A shower to wash away a tornado?_ she mocked wearily. It felt good to clean off the mud and the rain. To rinse the numerous scrapes and scratches. But at the same time, the sense of isolation only made the vortex of bitter, unresolved thoughts swirl more furiously inside her. _Damn it!_ She didn't stay in long, for fear of falling prey another bout of tears and horrible thoughts. Quickly stepping from the shower, Chloe haphazardly dried herself off before wrapping the towel around her and opening the door to Max's room. "You're up, slugger." she smiled in her forcefully-mustered but genuinely intentioned smile. Max was staring at the door as it opened and she caught herself with a tiny gasp as Chloe stepped into view. She stared at her friend, wet hair falling around her beautiful, angular face. Water dripping onto her narrow shoulders. _Oh my God, Chloe. You are so damn stunning,_ she thought to herself. In the same instance she hurriedly and with her studied awkwardness, looked down at her jeans. Anywhere else at all. But that happened to be where her eyes found themselves. "I guess I really should be telling you to 'take a photo, it'll last longer' or some shit, right?" Chloe prodded, not missing a moment of her friend's embarrassment. _Shit, Chloe. You had to go and say something too,_ Max fumbled to herself.

She quickly scooped up her towel and clean clothes and hurried into the bathroom. "You just...startled me, is all" was her best attempt at subterfuge. A disbelieving "mm-hmm" and an accompanying smirk was all it managed to earn her.

The warm water rained over Max and with it eddied up the same feelings of isolation and dismay. Max didn't stay in long either. She turned the shower off and dried herself quickly, before changing into her fresh clothes and brushing her teeth. A little taste of normalcy. Mundane things, normally taken for granted. She opened the door to her room and looked across at Chloe, laying on Max's bed, propped up against the bed-head, gazing back. She was wearing an ill-fitting and ill-suited T-shirt, tired eyelids battling gravity in languid blinks. She still looked so beautiful. "Feeling better, Bat Max?"

 _Not much_ , Max thought to herself. "A little bit. Yeah." she answered.

Chloe fidgeted "I'd kill for a fucking smoke! I'm out, dammit. Don't suppose your folks decided to take it up while you were away?" she sat up and hung her legs over the side of the bed impatiently. Max let out a small laugh.

"Not unless they started yesterday. Are you hungry or anything?" she asked.

"Just tired." Chloe sighed. "Too tired to be hungry." Max felt relieved to hear her say that. She was almost asleep on her feet and hunger felt like a luxury far away from consideration.

"Totally. Hey if you want to use my toothbrush, go ahead."

"Isn't that a bit, _gross?_ Geez Max!" the older girl mocked at her friend before poking her tongue out.

"Let's just say I owe you one." Max said cheekily.

Chloe hopped off the bed "Wait, what? When-? Never mind. We've got a lot of shit to catch up on." and she walked into the bathroom.

~oOo~

When she returned, Max was already in bed. "Dad said the spare room was made up if you wanted." she offered, trying not to sound at all worried about her friend's response. "He brought the old fold-up bed you used to use when you'd stay over too, if you want that." she added, only slightly more hopefully. Chloe's blue eyes stared piercingly back at her. Fiery and scornful.

"Max Caulfield! Are you fucking _cereal?_ " she derided before finally, playfully adding "Scooch!" and jumping into bed beside her best friend. _Of course she would Max. Was there ever any doubt?_ she smiled. Their need for each other right now was a two-way street. Chloe smiled back and reached her arms around Max, drawing her close. Max placed an arm around her taller friend's waist and curled up close to her. There wasn't much room in Max's single bed but they didn't need any more than they had. There's was no place either of them would rather be. And before the storm of sadness and grief even had a chance to scream at her, Max fell deeply asleep. For the first time in what felt like weeks.


	6. Chapter 6 - In a Darkened Room

"I could frame any one of you in a dark corner..." Max struggled, but her wrists and ankles were bound tightly to the chair. _Oh no, please no. Not again!_ "But you know I only want it to be you, Max." His face, that god-damn face, swirled slowly into focus again. From the moment she watched the life torn out of her best friend in the junk yard, a moment vividly tattooed onto her brain, and his god-damn face swirled into focus, that was the time when her nightmare took shape. Became a physical, tangible entity. And here it was again, glowering at her. "Such pretty innocence, Max. Let me capture it as it falls away." Jefferson continued smoothly. Max felt disgust dripping like honey over every syllable that came from his mouth. She struggled again, voraciously but to no avail. _My right foot?_ Bound tight. She could do absolutely nothing but listen. Watch. No photos this time. Just a darkened room.

"But alas, Max. I believe I may have already missed my moment. That precious moment." Jefferson paced around her slowly, menacingly and close enough to make Max's skin crawl. "I mean you still look a lot like that sweet, innocent ' _old_ ' Max. You look like you might still believe that you are. Which would be so beautifully ironic, wouldn't it?" He leant in close, so his face was right in front of Max's, so close she could taste the acrid taste of the words as he spoke them. "You feel like you're trapped by a monster right now, don't you Max," Every word hit her. Each bringing with it a cacophony of emotions. "yet for all the subjects I've had, helping me create to my art...for each one, you killed what, a hundred more? Majestic! Shouldn't _I_ be the one who's scared, Max?" Jefferson's laugh mocked her mercilessly. "And you did it all for that punk. You had no grander, more poetic goal than just that. _She_ was all it took to make you do what you did." Max couldn't listen to any more, but she was too broken to utter anything back. Or block it out. The tears that were streaming from her eyes provided no defence. "Oh Max, you're still my perfect subject. But now I get to photograph a real _monster!_ "

"Max, come on."

"Max, come on, wake up." _Chloe is that you?_ Max's thoughts raced in a hurried, jumbled mess into semi-consciousness. She tried to open her eyes, which had already welled up, but night had fallen and the room was dark. Her unaccustomed eyes searched, but found nothing. _Oh God, the dark room, I can't move!_ _Light, any light! Just let me see something else!_

"No, please-" she cried softly.

"It's ok, Max. You're ok." Chloe's arms held her tight and the sounds of her words felt like they carried the serenity of a Spring breeze across Max's distraught face. Max knew where she was again. Here with Chloe. All that mattered.

"Oh, Chloe..." she mumbled tiredly. Absently. "I...I was just...I love-" and Max was asleep again. Chloe knew her friend had drifted off. She was relieved for different reasons. Max was exhausted and she could tell that her fragile partner needed to rest if she was ever going to start healing again. But equally she was relieved that Max didn't wake up and look her in the eyes.

~oOo~

Chloe hadn't slept much. She lay awake, holding Max. Making sure her friend got to sleep. Her thoughts in those empty moments, always turned to Joyce. To Rachel. To home. Home that wasn't home any more. With Max asleep and her defences down, nothing was left to hold back the tirade of emotions and grief. _Why me? Fucking fuck-up, me._ She'd rock back-and-forth with the sobs, cradling her best-friend, her only lifeline, like a newborn baby. _And w_ hy _did you leave me, Max? You? All that I ever really needed. Wanted. How, Max? Why?_ Sheer exhaustion would force her to sleep occasionally, but the slightest flinch or meekest whimper from her friend would wake her and she'd check to make sure Max was still ok.

While Max may have looked fine to the outside world, a torrent of nightmares haunted her sleep, relentlessly. The faces of people now dead because of her. Her storm. Her power. Her...choice. Warren's caring smile turning to an anguished look of fear. Terrified by the storm bearing down upon him. Joyce. Always so loving towards Max. Her "other mother", smiling and warm. The next moment crumbling into a twisted corpse, pinned beneath the debris of the diner. The debris Max caused. So many faces. Not faces, people. Pleading to live. Pleading to Max. And she could do it. Save them all. Not poor Kate, whom Max has watched fall over and over again in her mind. No, Kate, even with all my power I wasn't good enough, kind enough to be able to save you. The rest of you though, I chose to let you all die. For Chloe alone. For Chloe and me.

My Chloe. And I broke you too. I broke you first. Every day I was away from you, hopelessly trying to adjust and work out how the fuck to make a life in Seattle without you, I wouldn't call you. I didn't know how I could possibly say anything to you from so far away, that really told you how sorry I was. For everything. Or how desperately I missed you. But all that matters is that you needed me, more then than ever. And it was my awkward, stupid, insecure shit that kept me away. _Fucking idiot!_ Every passing day only making things that much worse. I finally saw you again after so long. I'd waited for that very moment for more than five years, the whole time knowing I could've just called, but feeling too damn pathetic. I hoped you wouldn't hate me when I saw you again, but I would have totally understood if you did. The fear of that kept me away. I couldn't bear the thought of it. So I came back and instead I chose to destroy the rest of your world too. Take away everything else you had left. Except me. Selfish me!

Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry. I chose you over the world, and yet I still can't apologise enough for everything I've done to you. You mean that much to me, Chloe. More than anything. _Tell her, you moron!_ Her inner monologue was being drowned out, stifled by the barrage of desperate voices around her, but Max held onto it. As everything else about her crashed into a deafening hurricane, she held onto a thin line. A single strand of clear thought and purpose.

I'm gonna make it all ok for you, Chloe. I promise. "Chloe!"

~oOo~

The sun was already shining, it's rays warmly glowing around the edges of the heavy curtains in Max's room, casting a gentle light. Chloe was awake, staring emptily at the ceiling. She'd had enough sleep to face another day, but no more. Once she noticed that the sun had started to rise, she kept herself awake. Max would wake up at some stage and she made sure she would be there for her when she did. Her eyes dry and her resolve strengthened once again. _Her whole night must have been one long nightmare,_ Chloe thought to herself, _Kicking and flailing her arms. Yelling. Crying. As far as sleep goes, that was a fuck of a ride!_ She heard Max call out her name and she could tell it wasn't part of another nightmare. The sound of it helped to buoy the older girl's spirits. "Right here, Max. Always."

Max sat up quickly and propped on her elbow. The sudden movement surprised Chloe. "Whoa! 'morning Max." she said, noticing the fervent, intense look that covered Max's normally gentle face and she too sat herself upright. "Are, you...ok?"

Max reached out quickly and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Chloe I'm so, _so_ sorry."

The older girl was a little taken aback by the desperate, yearning apology from the girl who'd just saved her life. Who'd saved it so many times now. "It's ok, dude. Just a bad dream." They both knew that was a gross understatement, but the sentiment was all that mattered to Max.

"So many, Chloe. Constantly." the small girl sighed in a fragile rasp. "But it'll be ok. One day." The words touched Chloe profoundly. "I'm gonna fix things." She could see right there, a resoluteness in her best friends eyes and it was the first time since the storm hit that she allowed herself some hope. Even if there was none left for her now, perhaps there could be for her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7 - Asymmetry

The two girls spent most of the weekend in Max's bedroom, sleeping on and off. Occasionally Max would go downstairs to grab some food for the pair, which Vanessa made sure to have ready for them when they needed it. She'd ask about the news, but dreaded hearing the answer. She wanted not to ask at all, but knew there was no point trying to hide from what she'd done. As it turns out, there still weren't a lot of details coming out of Arcadia Bay. Reports told of a few survivors being found scattered amongst the debris, or being dug out from their storm shelters, But the death count, Ryan and Vanessa had heard, was still going to be abnormally high. That part they kept from their daughter. And with that, Max would run back upstairs to her room, back to Chloe. She felt loathe to leave her at all. As wonderful as it was to see her parents again and to be back home, away from everything in her wake, it all felt a bit surreal. There was no way she could tell them, even her beloved parents, what had really happened. Nobody could ever know. She felt like she was a step outside of this reality, viewing it all with the same eyes but from a slightly skewed angle. Like a blurred photo. It was as if the colour palette had shifted ever so slightly and the light now moved somehow lethargically about her. Only Chloe was in focus now. Only she could occupy the same space and time. Her reality, wrapped in a dream.

Max's mind wandered to photography as she climbed the stairs to her room, carrying a plate of sandwiches for the pair. That once so pure and free expression she loved so much, now tainted by the vision of it being used as a tool of malice and manipulation. Would she ever want to take another photo, for no purpose at all but the beauty if it? She knew she had no answer for that right now. As she entered her room she realised that there was something that still needed to be done though. One last shot. Placing the plate on the bed next to her friend, she turned and picked up her camera from the bedside table. William's old camera. It had survived the storm thanks to the sturdy leather case, which had deflected most of the onslaught of rain. There it hung through the whole ordeal, by her side like an old, faithful companion.

~oOo~

Beautiful blue hues filled the lens. Stunning eyes, deep as an ocean gazed up at her. "Perfect." she said as the old camera clicked and whirred quietly.

"Well shit, you could have at least warned me!" Chloe poked. "I mean I don't exactly have my 'cover girl' on right now, ya know? How come you wanted a shot?"

Max shook the photo, "I just thought...I mean I know I said I would never use my powers again, and I honestly intend to keep that promise," Max shifted awkwardly, "But after everything I went through to keep you...now you feel like the only thing that's real any more, and I won't lose you again."

As the photo came into focus, Max once again caught herself staring at her friend's striking appearance. Piercing blue seemed to make the picture dance and come alive. _Shit Chloe,_ the smaller girl smiled inwardly. Not entirely inwardly, apparently. Chloe watched the tiny trace of a smile draw itself across Max's face. "Or you're just a perv'!" she goaded. Max fumbled and looked away, hurriedly walking over to her closet and reaching for an old photo album.

"The...lighting was really good," Max floundered, fooling nobody at all. Opening the dusty book, she looked down to see a photo of Chloe, Joyce and William that she'd taken one afternoon in their backyard, back when she was just eleven. Back in happier times. The jolt of emotion hit Max physically and she swayed for a second before quickly placing her new polaroid between the pages and slamming the book shut.

"What is it Max? Are you ok?" her friend asked, noticing the flinch and the hurried motions.

"Nothing really. Just bad memories" Max said as she reached up and tucked the album safely away. "Or rather...good memories that just don't feel very good any more." she added, her eyes welling up.

She didn't notice her fleet-footed friend was already standing behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. The older girl hadn't seen what Max had looked at when she'd opened the album, but she knew from the album itself that it must have been another stark reminder of the past. "It was a long time ago. You've got me now, Max." she offered in a reassuring tone which belied her inner feelings. Her best friend turned to her and they held each other close. ' _How can you replace everything, Chloe?'_ The older girl chastised herself. _'How can you possibly fill a void like that? The void that's only here because of you.'_ The older girl's thoughts antagonised her but she held them at bay. _If you're going to say shit like that, Price, at least let Max believe it._ And Max did believe. To her, Chloe was the only person who _was_ larger than life. Who _could_ fill a yawning chasm.

~oOo~

The pair ate some of the sandwiches, more from necessity than hunger. They showered for the routine of it alone. Never for long. The television at the end of Max's bed never came on. The reports of the storm were all too frequent and not a reminder either of them needed. Besides, what would they watch? Some blathering idiot hosting a game-show? When Max emerged from the shower she went to over her drawers, stooping down and opening the bottom one. Nostalgia washed over her as her tiny fingers brushed across the spines of the DVD collection she loved so much. Most of these she'd watched with Chloe. Her favourites. Their favourites. She stopped when she found what she was looking for and plucked it from the drawer. "Blade Runner?" she smiled over to her friend. Only Max knew the poignancy of her selection. It was bitter-sweet for her, but it felt special. Just to be able to do this here, now. Chloe alive and well, not sick and dying.

"Perfect!" Chloe shone a smile back at her old friend. Her all-time favourite movie. Dark. Brooding. She loved those nights, her and Max sitting together watching movies, eating popcorn. Not a care in the world, save from how best to take over Arcadia Bay. Now, as she was feeling the loss left in the wake of the storm, having one more simple little tie to a better time meant a lot to her. "You've gotta promise me one thing though." She said as her best friend jumped back into bed beside her.

"What's that?" Max enquired.

"Don't you go falling asleep on me like you always do." Max's head spun quickly, but a wide, glowing grin spread over her face. _Chloe Price,_ she thought to herself. _You are amazing, in every timeline._ Unfortunately for Max, lying there curled up with her best friend, Harrison Ford's soft diatribe in the background, she was once again doomed to fail at her given quest. Chloe knew when she received a gentle, twitching kick halfway through the movie. The older girl smiled to herself, watching until the end before turning off the television and switching on the bedside lamp. She knew her friend hated the darkness now and with the sun setting, she wanted to make sure there was always some ambient light for Max. "Goodnight, Bat-Max." she whispered before kissing the top of her friend's head and drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Connections

Each time she fell asleep Max was beset by the nightmares. They weren't ready to relent and let her move on yet. As one scene would fade away, another would replace it. As ugly again or more-so. _It's like I'm in 'A Clockwork Orange.'_ she would find herself thinking. Eyes pinned wide open and forced to watch a revolving slide-show of horrors. Then a memory of Chloe. Sometimes from their childhood, sometimes from their last week together. Always good memories. Happy moments. Pirates. Pancakes. They'd inevitably end up swept away in the tide, far too fleeting for Max. But each time she slept, more of the painful memories would find themselves being replaced by her blue-haired lifeline. With enough time, she hoped, maybe she'd be able to go to sleep and dream of nothing but Chloe. Or nothing at all.

Time didn't bring the same respite to Chloe however. She didn't have enough left to cling onto and time was only serving to crack away her fortitude. All that was left was Max and whilst she loved her best friend dearly, the strength she'd been using to support her came at a cost. And she wasn't able to shake that one recurring thought that plagued her. _Max left before. She'll leave you again and you'll have nothing. You're not worth it._ For now though, her friend's recovery was all she'd focus on. It was all that really mattered to her. She woke and waited for Max.

Once they were both awake, they decided they should head into the city and go shopping. Chloe's clothes were clean, but they were all she had. Most of Max's good clothes were at Blackwell. More importantly though they wanted to get new phones, just in case there was a slim hope of hearing from anyone they knew. Ryan gave his credit card to his daughter and told her to get whatever she and Chloe needed and with that, they drove into the beating heart of the city.

~oOo~

The girls didn't stay any longer than they needed to. It felt so strange to the both of them being amongst a throng of people, some smiling at them as they passed, others lost in their own little worlds. All seemingly going about their lives oblivious to the devastation lying a few hundred miles away. It was just another day, but to Max and Chloe it was another universe. They drove straight back to Max's house. Back to the cocoon they'd made to keep themselves together and to shut the rest out. The friends charged their phones, waiting, dreading the news they'd bring. Or the lack of news.

Max was the first to grab her phone from the charger and she plugged in her sim card, almost fearfully. Chloe seemed far less eager still. "Come on, Chloe. Just do it." Max urged softly. "We need to know." Begrudgingly the older girl followed her friend's lead. Max turned on her phone and waited agonisingly for it to find the network. And then it all began. A cacophony of default beeps came from her new handset. Voicemails, SMS', missed calls. _Some people must have made it! It can't all be mom and dad._ The sounds grated on Chloe's ears. She knew that's not what it would be like for her. She stared at her phone, unwilling to turn it on.

Max scanned the names attached to the missed calls. She tried to focus but they were blurry and swirling. It felt as though the pulse surging through Max's body would shake the phone in her hand as she tried to read it. So many missed calls and messages from her mom and dad of course. She felt sorry that she couldn't have allayed their worry earlier than she did, but the fact that she returned at all was more than enough for Ryan and Vanessa. Max tried to refocus. There was something in particular she was looking for. Someone. Her heart sunk when she didn't see anything from Joyce. "Chloe, look!" she exclaimed suddenly. "It's David!" she added quickly. As soon as she'd cried out she realised that Chloe may have got her hopes up that there was a message from her mom. "He's alive. He says that if you're with me then please call him as soon as you can." Chloe was already fumbling to turn her phone on, almost dropping it as she sat up beside her friend.

The older girl was awash with emotion as the phone hummed to life. She had messages from Justin and Trevor. They'd survived somehow and she was relieved, but that was for later. Most of the calls however were from David. David, not Joyce. She'd had about as rocky a relationship with her step-father as you could hope or rather, hope not to have. She hated him for so long. Blamed him for so many things. Taking her mother from her, but in no way replacing her dad. When Max had told her about how he rescued her from the dark room though, rescued Max when Chloe wasn't able, she couldn't have been anything but thankful to have him around. He gave Chloe the most important gift of all. Her best friend. But now he was alive while her mom was dead. Calling David was too hard for Chloe and she looked up despondently from her phone and into the waiting eyes of her friend. "You've got me, Chloe." Max said as she reached her arm around her friend's slender waist. It hurt Max so much to see Chloe like this and she wished there was something more helpful she could say.

"Thanks, Max." Chloe said squeezing her friend's thigh. "I'm gonna make the call."

Max held her friend close as the call connected. She listened to Chloe's responses, trying to piece the conversation together. "Hi David. It's good to hear your voice too." after a brief pause "she's here with me. We're in Seattle at her parents' house. We're ok...Mom! What about mom?" the next pause felt like minutes to Max. She was so scared for Chloe. _Please let her have some good news, for once._ "Oh shit, no!" Max's heart plummeted. _Oh Chloe, I'm sorry!_ "Fuck! Fuck I'm-" Chloe's angry voice cracked. "Don't you fucking dare tell-" she spat venomously and Max held her as close as she possibly could. "I'm...I'm sorry, David, I didn't-" At once, all of the fire had left Chloe and her tone was once again mellow and sombre. "Thank you, David. We'll be here. Please let me know if you hear anything at all, ok?" She said goodbye and hung-up the phone, tears filling her blue eyes relentlessly until blinking them back became impossible.

"Chloe?" Max asked, not quite being sure how to read the conversation. Those beautiful, pained eyes found hers again.

Chloe gathered herself enough to rasp out the words, "They found her." Max found the moment excruciating. "She's alive. But she's in a coma. That _fucking_ diner collapsed on her!" she went on angrily. "I told David I was coming down but he said that nobody was being allowed back into the town yet. He said he'd tell me if there was any change and just to stay here with you. So I guess now all I can do is fucking wait. Fuck it!"

Chloe sobbed and Max immediately reached up, grabbing her head and pulling it to her chest. The taller girl bent a little awkwardly down to cry into her friend's shirt. "She's alive, Chloe!" she comforted.

"She's like a fucking vegetable, in a coma! Just when I was trying to come to terms with all this shit...and now she's going to die on me all over again."

Max tried to get her friend to look at it as positive news, but if doctors couldn't tell her things would be ok, how could she? "At least now there's some hope."

"Yeah, hope that can be crushed again. I couldn't fucking bear it, Max." Chloe countered. She was always good at making the contrary argument to Max, whether she believed the point she was making or not. Max never felt quite sure of her own position after she and Chloe would argue.

"Well whatever happens, we'll face it together, ok?" Max conceded.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Vortex

As the following days passed, it became obvious that as Max was gradually starting to recover, Chloe's condition was getting worse. She knew her younger friend didn't need her to help get her off to sleep, or again the moment she opened her eyes. Max wouldn't have had it any other way, of course, but to Chloe she was becoming of less and less use to her friend. More and more of a burden, on her and her family. Her own mother's condition hadn't changed. She'd been unresponsive since they found her. Doctors couldn't tell them anything more. That mantra _'She left you before. She'll leave again. You're not worth it.'_ echoed in her head, over and over again. Depression had Chloe in it's spiral and no amount of argument or logic could drag her to the surface.

It had been about a week since Chloe first spoke to David when he called her again to tell her that they would be moving Joyce to an ICU at a Portland Hospital the following day, so that she could receive closer treatment. She wanted desperately to see her mom again. To say how sorry she was for everything, even if her mom couldn't hear it. She'd tell her and somehow make her understand. Max was going to be ok now, or one day, and she was home with her family. She wouldn't need Chloe any more. I can't just leech off them here forever anyway, she thought. _Fuck it! This'll be easier on everyone._

Max woke up early that morning, before the sun had a chance to light the room. She'd been sleeping heavily every night since they'd arrived at her parents' house. The toll taken on her body from the strain she'd placed upon it. But today she felt a sense of unease creep into her already turbulent dreams. It felt uncomfortable and gradually became more agitating. "Chloe," she said as she forced her body awake. "Chloe?" Max reached out her arm, but her friend wasn't anywhere to be found. The bed next to her was cold and Max felt a surge of panic. _What's going on? Chloe, I need you!_ She grabbed hastily for her phone, knocking it onto the floor next to the bed. _Shit! Come on, Max! s_ he chided, picking it up and hurriedly dialling her friend. The phone at the other end was ringing but there was no sign of it anywhere nearby.

"Max," Chloe answered quietly. Relief washed over the younger girl at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Chloe, where are you?" she implored.

"About two minutes away, Bat-Max. Sorry. I'll see you in a sec, ok?" Max didn't want to hang up the phone. She feared that if she lost the connection, she may never get through again. And never see Chloe again.

"Ok, sure." she replied, trying not to sound fearful, before hanging up the phone. Please come home, she thought to herself. Nothing else matters. Just please walk through the door again.

~oOo~

Almost on cue she heard Chloe's truck complaining as it turned into the driveway. Max sat on her bed facing the door, waiting to see that vivid blue. Electric, she thought staring distractedly. A tap on the window behind her back greeted her instead and she jumped and let out an involuntary squeal. When Chloe left she did so without taking keys to get back into the house, so she climbed spryly from her truck onto the garage roof, above which sat Max's window. The slightest footfalls of her boots were the only sound her lithe form made. "Chloe?" a still startled Max spun around and asked. She saw her best friend perched dexterously, cat-like, outside the window and immediately opened it to let her in. "Harley Quinn, meet Cat Woman." she grinned at her friend as she slid nimbly through the gap, closing the window behind her. The worry started to return to Max's face. "Chloe, where _were_ you?" she asked as the older girl unlaced her boots.

"Just had to go and get some smokes," Chloe answered, patting the bulge in her pocket before returning her attention to her laces.

"Bullshit, Chloe." Max wasn't fooled, "I know you better than that. Besides, the bed was cold. You must have been gone a while."

Her boots removed, Chloe turned and sat on Max's bed, cross-legged and facing her friend. "I'm sorry Max," Chloe began. "I just...you know...had to go and clear my head," she said grabbing her friend's tiny hand. "It's been a shit week...would be a fucking understatement." After a moment's pause she continued, "I really have to go to Portland and see my mom and I wouldn't expect you to leave here now that you're home. Anyway, it's not like you're going to need me to hold your hand every time you wake up, right?" There was no malice in Chloe's tone. No resentment at all. If anything it was just melancholy that painted her words. Painted them blue.

Even in the absence of any ill-will, those words stung Max and she took a second to compose herself. "Chloe, you can't think that! Don't _ever_ think that!" she said in a quivering yet emphatic voice. "Even _if_ a day comes where I wake up and I _don't_ feel like shit, I'll still want you there." The two friends sat crying at each other yet again. An all too familiar scene for both of them. This time because Max desperately needed her friend to know how much she loved her, and because Chloe needed to hear it.

"Will you really though, Max? _Always?_ " The hurt in Chloe's tone was far deeper than Max could have possibly feared and it crushed her with it's weight. Right now, for the first time, she truly began to see the consequences of what she'd done to her best friend. "That's what you said when we were kids. It's what I _used_ to believe. Fuck!" Chloe cried, twisting the knife Max already felt buried inside her. She'd had no intention of coming back and having this conversation with Max. Of accusing her friend and laying her emotions bare. She thought the very opposite, in fact. That she'd found her inner fortitude. The feelings were still too raw however, and the thin scabs that covered them fell away easily.

~oOo~

When she went out earlier that night, Chloe had decided then and there to leave. To drive to Portland alone. She left the keys not because she'd forgotten them but because she hadn't intended to use them again. For almost an hour she drove. Crying. Cursing herself, and Max. Cursing the whole world. She'd given up hope, finally convinced by that irritating little voice, depression. _She'll leave you again and you'll have nothing left. You're not worth it._ Easier to slip out into the night now, without a word, than wait around to be kicked out. Easier than putting either herself or Max through that horrible, inevitable conversation, right? She could travel to see her mom, carrying with her the slim hope that one day maybe she'll have her back. Have something, or someone. Chloe had hit rock bottom. Only when things couldn't get worse, could they start getting better. "Fucking bullshit!" she screamed at the windscreen as she pulled down hard on the steering wheel, bringing the tired truck screaming to an about-face. Her right foot slammed to the floor and the already smoking tires wailed and spun again. Chloe was a fighter. She was battered and beaten, but if she was ever going down, she was going down kicking and punching until she no longer could. _Fuck it all and fucking no regrets,_ she thought of a lyric she often liked to use. Max had left her once, but she could never do that to her friend. If Max did it twice? Well, better to die trying, as they say. She was going to hold up her end of their pact. The one they made so many years ago.

~oOo~

"I know I can't say anything to take back what I did to you over the last five years, Chloe." Max forced through the cascade of emotions that were washing down her face. She leant forward and grabbed her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "I'll tell you every last shred of what was going through my stupid brain. But it's probably better when we're both a little less wrecked. But I fucked up, Chloe. That's all that matters. It was my fault." Her friend's eyes, wide and tearful and so beautifully blue, stared back at her absorbing everything. Chloe was unable to do anything else. Words, as so rarely was the case, were beyond her. The only thing she needed right now were the words that were coming from her best friend's trembling lips. Nothing else could help her and there was nothing else she wanted. Max continued, determined to keep speaking for however long it took to make Chloe understand, "The one thing I absolutely fucking swear to you now though, Chloe Price," she lingered for a second, perfect for the gravity of the words, but unintentionally theatrical. "is that I will never, _ever_ , make that mistake again."

 _That was it. Job done. Simple as that, Max. After all your petty self-indulgent bullshit, you finally did, said, the one simple and honest thing that you should have done for her all along. For both of you._ She knew by the way Chloe had leapt forward, crashing her chest against her smaller friend with a thud that almost took the wind away from her. They clenched each other as tightly as their arms would allow, crying profusely, but motivated now by different emotions. They'd both witnessed and experienced so much more than any two people ever should. Died. Saved. Loved and lost, everything. But not everything. The two pirates, destined to rule the world had each other again. And they knew right there that they always would.


	10. Chapter 10 - Moving Forward

Max and Chloe joined the younger girl's parents in the kitchen for breakfast, for the first time since they'd returned over a week earlier. Ryan and Vanessa hadn't seen much of the girls since they got back. They'd kept to themselves for the most part. Max would come down to collect some supplies every now and again, or they'd watch her drag her begrudging friend outside for a walk to get some fresh air. Or smoke, as it was in Chloe's case. She'd taken to climbing out Max's window and sitting on the garage roof, but Max knew the walks and the change of scenery would help her friend. "How are you girls doing?" Vanessa asked handing two big plates of bacon and eggs to the hungry girls. It was apparent in their faces that they were slowly coming to terms with whatever it was that they'd seen together. _Those poor girl's have taken the storm really hard,_ Vanessa thought as she looked at her daughter. She looks so much older now. Still her delicate little daughter, but now more sagacious and mature. Beyond her years.

"We're doing ok. Getting there." It was the first time that Max felt as though she could answer a question like that with any semblance of truth. Thankfully, after the initial bluster of emotion at their homecoming, Max's parents had known well enough that asking them would only bring back too many bad memories. They'd wanted to, constantly, of course. It was such a relief to them both to be able to finally get to spend some time with their daughter and it was the little bit of comfort that they themselves had both needed throughout the whole ordeal. The physical effects of the tornado were atypically small and localised, but the emotional ones had far greater reach. The two girls, unbeknownst to anyone but them, had survived it's very epicentre and they found it awkward at times, only being able to tell a part of the story. A relatively small part, compared to all the events of that traumatic week. They would catch themselves before starting to mention one of the numerous life-or-death, time-travelling moments which would be beyond any reasonable explanation.

~oOo~

When breakfast was finished, Max broached what she knew was going to be an uncomfortable subject. "Mom, dad. Chloe and I are going to Portland." It wasn't totally unexpected, of course. Max had told her parents about Joyce's condition and that she was being moved there the night before. They couldn't help but be a little disappointed to lose Max again so soon, but they could tell that she and her friend had become inseparable since the storm. To be honest, they had always felt guilty for taking Max to Seattle five years ago, but it was a move necessitated by work. The two had seemed bound to each other even then and taking Max away right when William died, well that only made them feel all that much worse. They would often ask Max how Chloe was doing and when she was unable to tell them, they'd always urge her to call, or write. It surprised them when Max never did. They knew it came down mostly to their daughter's own insecurities, but they always expected she would get over it and eventually the two would be close again. Nobody had a clue how many crazy events would have to transpire for that seemingly simple event to occur. And now they truly were inseparable.

"Of course, darling. We understand." Ryan said smiling at both of them.

"You know that you're both welcome here for as long as you want...whenever you want," Vanessa added, looking more specifically at Chloe.

The blue-haired girl smiled back warmly, "Thank you...for everything, both of you." Her eyes glazed over a little and her voice lacked some of it's usual strength, but there was a levity behind her words. "Thanks for giving me a home. Before...and now. You guys totally rock. And I'll take good care of Max, I promise."

Ryan grinned before ceremoniously announcing, "Well in that case, whilst we're going to hate see Max leave...Chloe Price, you have my blessing to take our daughter." A flush of embarrassment washed over Chloe, which happily for her she'd managed to keep to herself, as she read something totally unintended into Ryan's usual corniness.

Mustering more and more of her brash self again, Chloe uttered a cheesy "Thanks... _Dad!_ " Ryan laughed heartily at the continuation of his joke. Chloe laughed for a slightly different reason. Max's laugh fell somewhere awkwardly in-between.

~oOo~

The girls went upstairs to pack their things for the road ahead. Chloe's job was easy. Everything she had bought in the last week, nothing more and nothing less. She grabbed it all in a few bunched handfuls, stuffing her clothes roughly into one of the suitcases that Vanessa had grabbed for them. She wasn't the sort of person to separate and fold. She was the polar opposite. Throw everything in until nothing else fits and leave the rest behind.

Max was folding a shirt as Chloe zipped her suitcase closed. She had barely started to pack. "Well shit Barbie, come on!" Chloe teased.

"Piss off!" Max gave her a hurt look, "Just because I never learnt the famous Chloe-Price-method of packing stuff,"

The older girl sprung over to her friend and grabbed one of her T-shirts, "Here, I'll teach you if you like." she said scrunching the shirt in her hands.

"I've survived this long without it." Max said, playfully snatching the shirt from her friend before proceeding to fold it again. Chloe spryly ran over to Max's wardrobe and the next thing Max felt was a T-shirt hitting her in the face. "Chloe! Shit!" she said as she dropped the shirt that she was still trying in vain to fold. Max removed the shroud from where it hung over her face. Purple.

"Don't forget to take that old fav'" Chloe smirked as Max looked down at her old 'No Fucks Given' shirt.

"Seriously, Chloe? Again?"

Her friend laughed quickly and added "Just do it, pirate!" _Well done, Max! She's never going to let you live this one down,_ she thought to herself as she scrunched her old shirt before conspicuously throwing it into her bag. "Now you're getting the hang of it!" Chloe was obviously enjoying the merciless teasing of her best friend. She had more confidence to do it now than she'd dared allow herself before.

~oOo~

With their belongings packed in two large, matching suitcases, the girls headed downstairs. Max's parents were both there ready to see them off and Ryan smiled as he opened the door for Chloe and his daughter who was closely behind. Vanessa followed the girls out to the car, tears in her eyes but happy to see them together. "Your father and I...wanted to help you two out," she said to Max, but addressing them both equally, "so I hope you don't mind, but we thought we'd find an apartment near the hospital for you." Neither Max nor Chloe knew quite what to say. "It's small, but we paid a deposit and if you want to stay there, we said we'd rent it for a month." The girls hadn't quite planned ahead as far as their accommodation was concerned. They were going to Portland to see Joyce, probably to rent a room in the cheapest, dingiest motel they could find. Now they'd have a temporary little place to call home.

"No, I couldn't...we couldn't-" Chloe began before being abruptly shut down by Ryan's booming voice.

"Don't you even _think_ of protesting, Ms. Price! _Either_ of you." Max ran over and hugged her father. Chloe grabbed both of them. Vanessa, not missing an opportunity for a Caulfield bear-hug, raced over and threw her arms over the group, making the whole thing appear melodramatic.

Once the four had said their goodbyes, the two girls once again jumped into Chloe's truck and looked across at each. It didn't feel like any time at all had passed since they were hopping into the cabin amidst a cataclysm of destruction. At the same time it felt like a lifetime had been shared by the two since the events of that fateful week. They both shared a smile, warm and reassuring, before turning that smile to Ryan and Vanessa. Max waved and Chloe flashed them a peace sign before starting the engine, which rattled dutifully to life once again. Reversing out of the driveway and onto the street, they yelled goodbye through the truck's opened windows and were on the road again.


	11. Chapter 11 - Into the Unknown

It wasn't a long drive to Portland, not much more than a couple of hours. In the quiet moments however, Chloe would wait until her friend was gazing out of the window and her mind would wander. She still had battles to fight. Internal struggles against the torrent of feelings inside. She couldn't think of her mom lying unresponsive in a hospital bed, beaten by the storm. She couldn't, but she did. As much as she so desperately needed to see her, would seeing her like that provide any comfort? She fought the tears away, as she had so many times before. This time however she was bolstered by Max. By the thing's she'd heard her say the night before. She allowed herself the hope that her best friend had returned to her for good, because she was starting to believe it herself. Armed with that, Chloe could fight the world.

Following the directions that Ryan had sent to Max's phone, they pulled up outside a modest apartment complex. He'd also arranged for the agent to meet them when they arrived, whom they assumed was the portly, middle-aged man leaning against a BMW. They climbed out of the truck and the man straightened himself up before approaching them. "Max Caulfield?" he asked, gaze switching between the two.

"Yeah. Hi." Max offered her hand.

"Hi. Hi. Nice to meet you both." he smiled shaking both their hands a little too emphatically. "Howard. Howard Griswold! Come with me and I'll show you the place," he said, turning quickly and walking the two girls to one of the ground floor apartment doors. "Here we are," the agent announced, fumbling in his pocket for the keys before producing them with a well-prepared smile. One that comes with the job. The door opened and he hurried inside, the girls in tow. "Feel free to take a look around and let me know what you think."

Both Max and Chloe had the exact same thoughts as soon as the stepped inside and they blurted almost simultaneously, "We'll take it!" It was like a palace for the two friends. It wasn't, of course. Not by a fair margin. But it was a place of their own, even if it was a temporary measure.

"Well, that was easy!" Howard chortled at the two, "So, business or pleasure?"

"Sorry?" Max asked.

"Portland. Just wondering what brought you two." the older man added.

"Oh..umm...business, I guess." Max felt cold saying it, but their trip certainly wasn't a pleasure, and it wasn't something she had any intention of discussing with the stranger.

"Sorry dude, we're really beat. It's been a hella long day," Chloe jumped in, sensing the agent's propensity to talk until he'd overstayed his welcome. "Can we just, like, grab the keys?" _Abrupt,_ Howard thought to himself. _So many people were, nowadays. Why don't folks want to chat?_

He smiled the agent's smile and handed Max the key. "You're dad said he was paying. He's already left the deposit, so if you could have him call me, that would be much appreciated." Opening the door and walking outside he added "Enjoy your stay! And if you need anything, just holler."

The door pulled closed and the two girls looked at each other for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter. "I felt like if he stayed and 'chatted' much longer we'd have ended up with a used car!" Max giggled.

"Life insurance. Fucking dental plan..." the older girl added before grabbing both suitcases and stomping for the bedroom. Max followed her best friend, laughing the whole way.

~oOo~

Two single beds lay against adjacent walls in the spacious and well lit bedroom. Chloe dropped the suitcases unceremoniously on the floor before motioning to the beds in a manner befitting a game-show, "Which do you prefer, my lady?" Max looked around quickly but with no real care for what she saw. ' _Just yours, Chloe,'_ she thought to herself, still not really wanting to face the thought of having to lie in a bed, alone with the things that come in the night. Not yet at least.

"The one under the window, I guess." she said unenthusiastically.

"Perfect!" her friend chirped before picking her own suitcase off the floor. She dumped it on Max's bed before coyly adding, "You know I always prefer the window."

They didn't stay long in their new-found place, quickly freshening up before hopping back in the truck which was still cooling down outside. They sped, mostly legally, to Portland Hospital, parking abruptly in-between two parking spaces. Neither handicapped at least, Max thought. The engine still coughing to a halt, Chloe reached quickly across to grab her friend's hand. "Max..." she looked pleadingly at her friend. Max couldn't think of a single appropriate, proportionate thing to say so she slid quickly across the seat and put her arms around her friend. Chloe was starting to cry now and all Max could do was hold her and hope to give her some strength. She did. A few moments later Chloe broke her friend's embrace, looking into her eyes. "Let's do this," she said with more resoluteness and the two walked hand-in-hand into the hospital, to face the terrifying unknown.


	12. Chapter 12 - Reunion

Chloe's tall, slender frame pushed brusquely past the poor young orderly who'd been unlucky enough to be leaving the room at the time. "Sorry," she flicked back over her shoulder almost automatically. She was unapologetic. Not maliciously so, just distractedly. Joyce was the only thing on Chloe's mind. And Max, of course, who was omnipresent to the older girl. "Mom!" she cried, rushing to the bedside, hurriedly but ever so carefully grabbing her mother's unresponsive hand. All she wanted to do was wrap her in a big, apologetic hug and tell how much she loved her. But there was no way she could. A tangle of IV drips were connected to Joyce's arms, her head and chest heavily bandaged. There were tubes for oxygen, for blood, for feeding. All those machines, tirelessly performing their duties, keeping Chloe's mother alive when her own body had since given up. But what kind of life? Tears were cascading from Chloe's blue eyes. "Oh mom," she whimpered, clasping her mother's hand tighter still "I'm sorry."

"Hey Max," came a soft voice as she followed her friend into the room. Warm and caring, but with an edge of authority. The presence of someone else in the room startled Max. Both young girls were focused on Joyce, and each other. She spun quickly, turning to the voice in the corner of the ward.

"David!" she exclaimed before running over and placing her arms around him. _He looks like Hell_ , Max thought to herself. David Madsen had always maintained a militaristic level of meticulousness when it came to his appearance. Now however, he looked completely dishevelled. Unshaven and hair messy. Creased, untucked clothes. All due to the fact he'd virtually not left Joyce's side since the moment he found her. _If she does wake up,_ he thought, _I'm gonna be right here._ He would leave occasionally to get something from the hospital cafeteria or to go to the toilet. But he'd always come straight back to watch over the woman he loved, or when weariness would consume him, to sleep in the chair near her. He smiled at the sudden and highly unexpected show of warmth from the younger girl.

Max felt as though she'd butted heads with David from the moment she returned to study at Blackwell Academy. He had always seemed to Max to be antagonistic and excessively authoritative towards the students. Some more so than others. It was never David's intent to be that way, but the years of strict military training had become ingrained in his psyche and that drill-sergeant mentality seemed to him to be the only way to maintain order. The events that night in the bunker, when he had come to Max's rescue, showed her another side to David. A far truer side. The one of a man who cares for his loved ones above any and all else, despite his misguided attempts at showing them.

Max's reality was the only one in which David had rescued her from Mark Jefferson, literally at least, so it made her reactions seem a little over-exuberant. David was incredibly thankful that somehow Max had managed to uncover the truth behind the disappearances in Arcadia Bay. He hated the unresolved mystery, feeling as though he'd failed to protect those he had sworn to. More than any of that, however, he was so grateful that Max was there for Chloe, and she was able to keep his step-daughter safe. A hug from the young girl? That was a surprise though. So few people ever felt the urge to hug his gruff, regimented frame. It moved him.

~oOo~

From the moment the storm had subsided and the police took Mark Jefferson into custody, David headed straight into the heart of the destruction. The centre of town. To the diner where Joyce would have been when all Hell broke loose. He'd stop to clear debris from the road along the way in. He noticed a boy from Blackwell, lying crushed beneath an upturned car. A quiet kid. Scientist. Warren. David knew virtually everybody at the school. He had files on many of them. The more information, the better armed he would be against any threats to the students or school, David thought. He stopped the car, reaching for a blanket on the back seat. Solemnly placing it over the anguished face of the fallen boy, he uttered a short prayer. David wasn't a religious man as such, but he felt that a short vow for the boy was the least he could do. Returning quickly to the car, he drove the remaining short distance to the diner, focused and determined.

The diner was in ruins and David's fortitude was acutely tested. _How could anybody have survived in there?_ he agonised, all the while clambering over wood and metal, tossing aside mangled parts of the diner, or whatever detritus it was that had been flung at it. The entire front section was almost unrecognisable and David couldn't even be sure what the debris was that he was clearing from his path. All that concerned him were survivors, of which there were none, and his wife. Nothing. Bodies, but not hers. He pressed on determinedly to a doorway at the back, still standing in spite of itself. On the other side, the kitchen. Scrambling through the rubble, oblivious to the cuts and scratches he was receiving on the way, he hurried inside. "Joyce!" he hollered. Nothing. His eyes swept the scene frantically. Structurally the room was still standing, though most of the roof had collapsed under the weight of the wreckage cast upon it by the churning winds.

Dark blue struck David's eye. Exactly what he was hunting for. "Joyce!" he yelled, throwing himself towards the pile of shelves and tiles and concrete that lay covering his wife. Carefully but with haste, he cleared away piece after piece until she was left lying on a bed of rubble. Her face and hair were caked in now congealing blood. If she was breathing, it certainly wasn't apparent to the outside world. David pressed his fingers to her neck. There was a pulse, though it was as faint as a whisper and irregular. In a single breath David exclaimed "Hold on Joyce. You're going to be ok. I'll be back with help," and he was already sprinting, stumbling on the uneven footing, back to his car. David knew that every moment now was as precious as life itself. All regular communications were down so he sped back to the barn where the remaining police and FBI would no doubt still be congregated.

Neither David, nor Max and Chloe realised how narrowly they'd missed each other by, David fleeing from the diner mere moments before the two girls drove through. The friends had been oblivious to detail, not even processing the fact that once they'd driven past the diner there had been no more debris to clear. Or the blanket draped over Max's friend. They were too consumed by their own thoughts and horrors, and minutiae had no place.

~oOo~

"Oh, it's so good to see you both!" David smiled at the girls. "You're a real hero, Max." The words stung the young girl. She would never look at the events of that week and see any heroism in her deeds. Only mistakes. A series of stupid decisions that doomed a whole town. One decision only that she stood by. One she would never change. Chloe.

Max forced a smile, "I wouldn't exactly say _hero_ , David."

Having only his very limited knowledge of what had occurred, he honestly added, "Well, you are to me."

Chloe was consumed by the very presence of her mother. She'd never thought she would see her again. She was so thankful, but at the same time the sight of her, lifeless and unresponsive, was excruciating. And of course there was Max. _Was she speaking to someone?_ Chloe recovered from her abstraction and turned to look at her friend. And...David. She stood quickly, walking over to her step-father and hugging him. "Hey, Chloe," he said softly. _Well now I've seen it all,_ he smiled to himself.

The older girl stepped back, cloudy-eyed, "Thank you, David...For this. For Max and for mom. For everything, really. I was such a shit-head to you. Fuck!"

 _Nope, now I've seen it all,_ David laughed to himself. "Well I believe I was a bit of a, what I think you kids might call...douche myself, Chloe." They all laughed outwardly at that.

~oOo~

The girls stayed for a couple of hours before the tiredness, hunger and sheer weight of the emotions overcame Chloe and she looked from her mom to her best friend. "I think we should probably make a move," she said wearily.

Max knew. She always knew. "Of course, Chloe. Let's go get some rest." They said goodbye to David, leaving him to maintain his vigil. A soldier, more than happy to be at his post. The girls drove through a nearby 'Burgerville' and picked up some food before heading home.

Chloe was emotionally exhausted. She kicked the door open and barrelled into the apartment, tossing her keys roughly in the direction of a side-table, knocking over a picture frame in the process. "What the fuck, Max?" she appealed to her friend, "How the fuck am I supposed to deal with that?" They started eating, Max using the brief distraction to think of anything worthwhile to say. There was nothing that could really help.

"I dunno, Chloe," Max tried, "She's getting the best care. David's there. We're here now too." Cold comfort, all of it. "But no matter what, I'm here for you. And I always will be." Some comfort at last. Chloe couldn't hear those words from Max often enough.

"Thanks...partner." Chloe replied, lingering on the last word, her mouth still stuffed with food, reluctantly chewing. _Still so beautiful,_ Max contemplated.


	13. Chapter 13 - Catharsis

Max walked over to the single bed by the window, occupied by her best friend, bathed in a deep blue melancholy. She climbed softly in beside her, wrapping her arm around her friend's waist. Chloe's mind was awash with sadness seeing her mom today. Awash with a mix of emotions. All that work she'd done climbing out of the abyss felt like it was starting to be unravelled again. _No, never unravelled, so long as I have Max. Stalled. Thrashed. Turned upside fucking down. But not to unravel again._ The older girl let out a long sigh "I need some fucking weed." Max knew her friend's lack of 'self-medication' since they left Arcadia Bay and moved in with her parents, must have been adding to her stress.

"Maybe you should like...check out a tattoo store or something? Skate park?" she tried to add, helpfully.

"You wouldn't have the first clue what you're talking about, would you Max?" Chloe grinned ever so slightly.

~oOo~

 _It's time, Chloe,_ she thought to herself. _Max is the whole reason you're here, literally and figuratively. And you need her._ The older girl's feelings were tumultuous and she figured it was time to finally kill the elephant in the room. Either to help heal herself or to at least know the size of the fight she had ahead. "It's time, Max." she said quietly, emotions churning up inside.

"For what?" Max asked curiously. tentatively.

"I don't even want to Max, really...shit. But I need to. Now." They looked at each other in earnest for a few moments before Chloe's eyes began brimming over. "How, Max?" she continued, her voice barely managing to creak through her body and escape her mouth. " _Why?_ " Max felt whatever fortitude she had, smashed into tiny jagged shards as she too started to cry. _Here it is, Max, the moment you've been waiting for...idiot!_ she scolded herself wrathfully.

"How?" And "why?" are all that her best friend had asked of her, but she knew exactly what those tiny, insignificant words meant. She decided not to waste any more damn time and opened her mouth to pour out her soul. "Chloe, from the first day I went to Seattle, I had no clue what to do. What the shit I was supposed to do without you." Direct and to the point. Chloe deserved no less. "You were everything to me. You always had been." she continued, her voice strangled by tears. "I felt so _fucking_ lost. I wanted to fit in to...something. Anything. To feel like it was possible for me to live a life without you in it... _somehow_." What she said next was harder still. "Wil-...your dad dying wrecked me too." Tears were flowing unabated from Chloe's beautiful blue eyes.

But on Max went, with no idea what subconscious function was managing to push the words from her grief-stricken mouth. "He was like a father to me too, Chloe. I'd never had to deal with that sort of loss and I selfishly didn't even think that it would be...like, a million times worse for you." Chloe wasn't going to speak, even if somehow she could. Max knew. Max deserved to be the one to have to do this. "You know better than anybody, what an awkward fuck-up I am. Every single day that I didn't call or write, or _anything,_ I just felt more and more guilty. Each day I'd let you down more than the last, until I felt something else too." As gruelling as this was for Max, it was also cathartic. She'd needed to do this, seemingly forever, for herself too.

"I was fucking scared, Chloe. Fucking _terrified..._ that I'd wrecked it all between us." All of Max's innermost demons were being laid bare in front of her best friend. It was all here. No hidden doors and secret corridors. An empty canvas being painted on only by Max. Painted with Max herself. A painting for Chloe alone. "Schroedinger's fucking cat. If I opened the box and you'd moved on, or you didn't care about me any more or worse still...if you fucking _hated_ me for what I did...and you easily could have-" The brush faltered on the canvas. Even within brutal, uninhibited honesty, sometimes the right words are hard to come by. "I honestly don't _fucking_ know, Chloe! I can't even begin to-" She didn't need to. Chloe squeezed her friend against her and they sobbed in unison. Max squeezed back equally, ruing every space between them. Ruing like there was five years of space in each millimetre.

"Max-" Chloe choked out. "I...Fuck! I was about to say 'do you mean it?', because it seemed to fit. But you really do, don't you?" The one thing Chloe had most wanted, or needed to hear when she decided to 'open the box' with her friend, was exactly what her she'd found. No, it was even better. Before her friend could even begin to reply to her rhetorical question, she went on. "You're really back. We're here, together. After all this shit...five years of fucking hell. It's all over, isn't it?" The last question equally rhetorical as the one before. This time however, Chloe waited for the answer she knew was now no less than inevitable.

"It finally is," Max replied on cue, "and there is no way in hell I'm leaving you again." The girls held each other, bathing in the feelings of hope that they shared for the future. Their future, together. They'd said to each other, what felt like aeons ago, that they would always have each other's backs, against the world. Now their promise was renewed again, this time as much older, wiser people. Still so young, but having lived through such unimaginable things. Their oath was stronger than ever, and they would be too.

~oOo~

Armed with her new found armour, Max decided the time was right to return the favour and have some of her own insecurities allayed. "So...Chloe. If you don't mind, I want to...ask you something."

Chloe smirked cheekily at Max through the tears, "Well shit, dude. I don't wanna get too...you know, personal here." Chloe was coming back and there was no stopping her. Bigger, bolder than ever.

Max proceeded more confidently, "Look, this is so stupid...shit! I just...I think you know you mean the world, literally, to me now."

"Go on, Miss Caulfield." the older girl goaded, already quite sure of the subject her friend was fumbling around. A very sore subject still, for Chloe. She was touched that after all they'd just shared, her friend would still be so furtive and scared of hurting her. She smiled genuinely at her friend. She could now.

Max started to feel uncomfortable. Like she was having a pointlessly awkward conversation for the sake her own petty self-doubts. Chloe poked her gently but insistently with a slender finger. "When I saw you again I...you were on a mission to find Rachel. And I...I just tagged along." Her friend smiled at her soothingly, delicately drawing the words from her mouth. "It seemed like...even though I was there...we were there...it was all about Rachel. For you, I mean..."

"I know, Max" the older girl gently coaxed.

"Right until the...end. When I saw you...lose her." Max knew she was testing both of their resolves. Chloe knew too. The feelings were still so deep. But now she was ready to fight again.

"It's ok, Max." she said through tear-filled eyes but with her warrior's voice showing it's ominous strength. She allowed Max to finish, for Max's sake more than her own. _Poor Max, this looks harder on her than me._

"I saw the look in your eyes, heard your voice so...desperately sad. I...shit! I felt like everything I'd dreaded was true," Max went on. Chloe grabbed her friend's hand. "Like I was just your stupid 13 year old, long-lost pirate dork. And here you were, so grown up, wanting your mature, adult friend...or lover, whatever," Max cursed at how awkward she'd made the last part sound, continuing hurriedly, "in your real, mature, proper life. Not me the kid from the past. Stupid, I know, right?"

Chloe didn't need to let Max ask the questions that she knew were plaguing her younger friend, so she began. "Yeah Max. I'm not the person I was five years ago, sure. The hair is a fucking massive give-away." _Oh, Chloe._ Max smiled. "and yes I was fucking in love with Rachel...I know, a lot of people were, right? But she was an amazing person, Max, regardless." she drew a slightly pained breath before continuing resolutely. "But truthfully? If you want me to be honest with you _and_ with myself-" it was hard to speak these words about the girl she had truly fallen in love with, but they were the truth and now was the time. "She was...hell _everything_ in my life was a...a fucking, place-holder. For you, Max. Anything to fill the void."

"Oh, Chloe, I fucked up so bad-" Max found herself pleading again. This time however she was met by a stoic laugh.

"I know you did, you little shit!" Chloe tickled her fragile friend causing her to jump suddenly and her heart to scurry.

"Ugh, stop, Chloe! I still fucking hate that!"

The taller girl relented and smiled again. "Bat-Max. You fucked up, big-time. And now you're back. That's all that matters. The past is something that _hopefully_ , is always gonna be just that from now on. And shit, it got us _here_ , didn't it?"

Such an uneventful night for the two girls. Take-out for dinner and straight off to bed to chat. All the while mountains felt like they had been moved by the pair. Worlds and lives reshaped, reworked, adorned. Their futures were now both laid out. The road itself was completely unknown, but the journey was something they'd prepared their whole lives to make. The pirates were setting sail at last, the bounties of the world in their sights.


	14. Chapter 14 - Awakening

A rather simple routine had developed for the girls since arriving in Portland. They'd have some breakfast, go shopping if they needed anything and then head to the hospital. There they would spend the day with an unresponsive Joyce and her ever-vigilant David, sometimes going to eat lunch together in a nearby park so that they could have some time alone. They both felt as though there were five lost years of time together that needed to be made up for. Unfortunately as neither of them was prepared to leave the other's side regardless, they still weren't working off the deficit. As night would fall they'd return home again, often picking up some fast food on the way.

Max contacted a few of her old Blackwell friends. Dana and Juliet had survived with Taylor, barely, shut in Dana's dorm room which thankfully was located on the back side of the building away from the storm. Daniel, Luke, Justin and Trevor had done the same in the boys dormitory. Others however, either hadn't contacted her or, as in some cases, couldn't. Chloe let Justin and Trevor know that she was fine, but so long as she was stuck in this limbo with her mother, she wasn't really interested in much outside her own little world.

The relentlessness of it all frustrated Chloe. Each day a tiny sliver of hope for her mother disappeared. She desperately wanted not to lose her, but she needed to move on somehow. Sometimes she'd sit and draw, furiously scratching away at a page, etching away the frustration of her inability to do anything else. Skulls. Butterflies. Bottles and bullets. Sometimes just patterns, swirling, intricate and intense. Max would stare, perched over her friend's shoulder as she watched a svelte, lithe, blue-nailed hand dance across the page. Watching Chloe was enchanting to Max.

"You're amazing, Chloe." Max mused one day.

"Hardly!" her friend laughed, slamming her notebook shut and smiling back at her.

"Don't stop!" protested the younger girl, disappointed at being dragged from her moment.

"It's cool. I was just scribbling some shit to keep my mind busy." Chloe replied.

"Seriously. Even when we were young, your drawings were so much better than mine. I always got you to draw all the important stuff when we'd make our comics. You really should draw more." Chloe had loved to draw for as long as she could remember, from back when she first drew on her parents' living room wall at four years of age. Over the last five years she'd drawn less and less and when she would, they were mostly roughly scrawled over a minute or two before being crumpled up and thrown away. She was proud of her tattoo though, hand-drawn and meticulously applied over many gruelling hours. The skull, the flowers, the thorns and butterflies. She loved the way the colours played together.

"Thanks, Max. I probably will. Now that I've found my muse." she smiled.

~oOo~

For ten days now, the girls had lived their new life together. Still following their simple routine. It was late in afternoon and they were sitting with Joyce, Chloe clinging to her mother's hand as always, preparing to take her best friend home again. Max's support was completely unwavering and Chloe appreciated it more than she could express. Max knew what it meant to her and needed nothing at all.

A firm clasp on her hand. "Chloe...darling?"

"Mom!" Chloe cried out, squeezing her mother's hand tight.

"How are you...darling?" the words flowed in a surprisingly easy manner, but there was little lucidity behind them. "Is everybody...well? Can I...get you something?" her eyes were darting around the room as her brain struggled to comprehend what was going on. David was already rushing into the hallway, calling for a doctor without quite the proper decorum expected in a hospital.

"Mom!" Chloe pleaded again.

"...in such a rush, David." Joyce said with a stoned grin, turning her eyes to her daughter. "Pancakes...for you and Max?"

Her tiny friend was beaming over Chloe's shoulder, hand clutching it. Both girls were crying, as they'd done on so many occasions lately, but this time neither would have it any other way. A team of doctors and nurses rushed into the ward and Chloe leapt out of their way. David followed them in eagerly, beaming at the two girls. They could never have imagined a day where they saw tears in the ex-soldier's eyes, but they were there now, glazing over his typically stoic visage. "She's gonna be ok!" he said, the joy apparent in his voice too. The three hugged each other, just another in a series of strange events in itself. Chloe, of all of them, was the most tempered in her reaction. She knew, as they all did, that Joyce was by no means safe yet. And even if she did recover, what damage would have been done? How much of it could she recover from? But at least Chloe had her means to start moving forward.

Joyce slipped back into unconsciousness not long after the doctors had started performing their initial tests. Gone again, at least for now. Scans were showing signs of heightened brain activity, but they were told once again that there was little more to be learned than that. It was certainly positive news, but until she regained consciousness again they were still somewhat in the dark. Nothing more could be done right now they were told, so reluctantly the two left David to go back to their apartment once again. _Shit! I didn't say anything to her while she was awake,_ Chloe scolded herself. It couldn't dull the positivity she felt now, however.


	15. Chapter 15 - Another Shot

It was almost forty eight hours after Joyce had first regained consciousness when she finally came to again. Another period of confusion for her as her mind continued to try and process what had happened. She told Chloe that she loved her, something that cracked her resilient daughter. She asked again about Max, before coming to the realisation on her own that the young girl was indeed standing right in front of her. She told David how grateful she was to have him here. Each of these moments of clarity, disrupted by equally addled thoughts. After around ten minutes and some more tests, Joyce was asleep again. _Asleep this time,_ Chloe thought. _Not dying._

Progress was slow, stalling sometimes, but the prognosis was now good. Joyce was going to live. Determining the extent of the damage would take much longer though and they wouldn't have a clearer picture until she started undergoing intensive rehabilitation. That was still a few steps away yet. In the lucid moments, Chloe would find herself bombarding her mother with a flurry of apologies. All she'd wanted was another chance to tell her how she felt. She was never too sure if Joyce would understand or whether she merely appeared to. Not until Joyce actually responded, "Enough darling, really. I get it. I love you, no matter how obstinate you act!" laughing at her tearful daughter. "Somebody...change the jukebox..."

~oOo~

When they were at home, Chloe found herself drawing, sketching more and more often. Her once angst-covered lines now more thoughtful and structured. She'd missed this so much. There was a lot that Chloe missed, but now it felt like the things that mattered had returned, just in time. She smiled inwardly, misty-eyed and contemplative. A smile of contentment, the likes she hadn't felt since her childhood. Her head bowed slightly and the smile remained as she went back to her drawing.

Max loved watching Chloe like this. Absorbed. Focused. But most of all happy. It made her think of her own now idle passion and her trigger finger grew itchy. She'd been thinking about photography lately. Missing it. Inspired by her beautiful friend. She stared at her blue-haired knight, perched alluringly on the arm of the couch. Her brow furrowed but smiling coyly, not to anyone or with any purpose. That was just Chloe. Max allowed herself a moment to regain her composure before creeping furtively from the room, careful not to disturb her best friend.

When she returned just a moment later, she stared at Chloe again. Sparkles of vivid, living blue danced around the viewfinder as she crept silently closer. Just close enough that Chloe won't notice. "Have to work on the old stealth there, Bat-Max." the older girl smiled, not looking up from her drawing. She expected the familiar click and whirring sound that immediately followed.

"Shit, Chloe! How...at least I got the shot." Max said with a hint of frustration which only made Chloe smile harder and look up to face her friend.

"So, trying your hand at photography huh Max?"

Her right hand waved the polaroid back and forth, a comforting, familiar motion that she'd refused herself lately. "Sometimes you just see something special and you know you have to take the shot." Those last three words felt sour as they escaped Max's mouth, which spurred her to continue, "Fuck Jefferson, that twisted fuck." Chloe loved seeing the fight in her delicate little friend. So much in such a small package. "Why should I let that creepy shit-eater stop me doing what I love?" The older girl smiled again at her young friend's use of 'Price-poetry'.

"Fuck yeah, Max! Let that son-of-a-bitch eat all the fucking shit! Right?" she proclaimed raising a fist defiantly in the air, ribbing her friend, but meaning every word.

Max raised her fist in solidarity, "Yeah!" she said said more awkwardly than emphatically however. "Piss off, Chloe," she laughed. "But I mean it. Fuck him. Fuck that!"

Chloe closed her notebook and placed it on the coffee table before skipping over to her best friend. She stood behind her and rested her chin on the younger girl's bony shoulder, together watching the photo as it developed. "It's perfect!" Max admired. Once again her friend's blue set the photo on fire with life and vibrancy. Red flowers on a table in the background against a pastel yellow feature-wall, echoed in the art on Chloe's slender right arm, providing contrast.

"Hmm...the subject could've been more...interesting. But nice...structure." Chloe played, placing her arms around her friend's narrow waist. Max continued staring at the photo. At the subject in question. The girl with the blue highlights, hovering sylphlike and svelte on the arm of a stark white couch. Weightless. Ethereal. Piercing and focused eyes watching her own lithe hand skipping and dancing across a page.

"The subject is what makes it perfect." Max said breathlessly and a little in awe once again of Chloe's striking appearance. This was the new centrepiece to her special, personal album.

Chloe wasn't the type to blush. She could leave that in her young friend's capable, uncomfortable hands. Capable enough for both of them. This time however, she felt her cheeks warming and she grinned, turning her slender friend around to face her. "You sure know the way to a girl's heart, Max Caulfield." Purposefully theatrical and in a deep Southern accent. It was better than her British, to be fair. She lifted her right leg behind her, continuing the display and lent gently forward, kissing Max on the lips. The kiss lasted for sheer milliseconds and it was gone, blatantly mocking the kiss that Max first gave her weeks ago. Chloe immediately let go of her friend and gave her a playful shove.

Max felt as though her friend was chauffeuring her. She felt the warm, smiling face beside hers before allowing her body to be turned around, shuffling her feet in a small circle. Chloe's face was staring back at hers. Beautiful blue. The taller girl was leaning towards her. _Is she going to...kiss me?_ The faintest, almost immeasurable peck on her lips. Chloe's hug? Gone? Stumbling backwards, reality rushing in once again. "Shit!" Max exclaimed, grabbing the back of the couch, barely preventing herself from tripping over her feet. "What the _shit_ , Chloe?" Chloe's warm, uninhibited laugh sounded musical to Max, who straightened herself up before joining in herself. _You absolute dork, Max!_


	16. Chapter 16 - Motivations

Max and Chloe had been living in Portland for a little under a month. Joyce was recuperating and doctors told them she would be able to be taken home within the next couple of weeks. In time she would make a complete recovery. David had found a small place for the two of them to rent until their house was rebuilt. They weren't sure how long that was going to take, but it didn't matter. Arcadia Bay had been home for a long time, but they were in no hurry to return. The girls would visit every day. Sometimes Chloe would push her mother's wheelchair through the nearby park. Their relationship was so very different now. They'd always loved each other dearly, unfailingly. Now however, Chloe's demeanour had changed, her whole outlook flipped and re-organised. The positivity and vitality was something Joyce hadn't seen in her daughter for many years. Since William died and Max went away.

Max went to the cafeteria with David to grab a coffee, letting Chloe and Joyce spend a bit of time alone, walking together. Talking. She knew how much Chloe had needed that time. David wasn't exactly much of a conversationalist, but he and Max had developed a new-found appreciation for each other, so Max was happy to do it for her friend. The hardest part for Max was spending the time without her partner in crime. She'd felt conjoined to her since the moment she made that one momentous decision, standing on the cliff on that fateful day. A decision which would haunt her forever, but one she was now completely sure of.

"It's so good to see you back with Max, honey." Joyce said as they slowly ambled through the glowing sunshine. "It was so nice when she came back...but now, on the other side of that damn storm...it's great that you two still have each other."

Chloe smiled, bathing in the warmth. "I wouldn't be here without her," she said honestly but bereft of detail.

"I'd believe it. You two always made such a good team." her mother said openly. Chloe still felt pangs of sadness at the time she'd spent without her best friend.

"Yeah. You don't have to tell _me_ that." she said briskly but without malice.

Joyce continued purposefully, "So are you going to...live together?" Chloe sensed the conversation was being steered into waters she didn't want to dive in to.

"Mom!" she said, a little more defensively than was called for.

"I'm only asking." her mom persevered, "You obviously can't stay where you are forever. Have you made any plans?"

Chloe realised that whilst she and her friend had grown up so much recently, they hadn't really focused on their future, or anything but the here and now. "We'll...work it out soon."

"Well it would be nice if you two didn't go your separate ways this time." her mom stated, needlessly.

"I don't think that'll happen, mom." she assured. "At least it better fucking not!" she added, still Chloe.

~oOo~

The two friends were lying in their single bed that night when Chloe decided it was time to broach an important subject, one previously ignored by the two. "So...Max," she began, her friend gazing back at her. "Ready for a big one?" Max's eyes quickly became more attentive and intrigued.

"Go on." she said with interest.

"Our future," the older girl followed succinctly. Her young friend was taken aback at how 'big' the conversation was about to be, and how suddenly. She'd been so happy just living in the moment with her best friend that her mind rarely wandered to much else. Compartmentalising nightmares, dealing with mundane life and being with Chloe. Those are what had constituted Max's thoughts.

"Shit...ok," she stumbled. "I haven't even thought ahead more than a few hours recently."

The girls sat up and faced each other. Chloe was the first to speak. "First off, we obviously can't just mooch off your poor fucking parents forever." Max knew that her parents were quite well-off. Not rich, but certainly comfortable. And they were more than happy to support the girls both financially and otherwise, but this conversation was about something much bigger than the present.

"No, of course not," Max agreed.

"So..." the older girl continued, "obviously all that money and work and reality shit is gonna kick in. And I...well...I want to stay here, in Portland. At least just while my mom's here recovering..."

Max interrupted her friend "Well I guess that means we start looking for a place here in Portland."

Chloe smiled an emotion-filled smile. "So you...don't want to go back to Seattle or anything?"

Max may have been slightly offended if she didn't know Chloe so well and love her so much, "Jesus, Chloe! I made that exact mistake once before. How stupid do I _look?_ " she retorted with mock incredulity.

"Cute as a bean," her blue-haired friend grinned.

"Even if you said you were going to _Australia,_ I'd still be going with you, Chloe. Worried to shit about our finances maybe..." Max said glibly.

~oOo~

Their plans for Australia firmly on hold, for now at least, the girls set about discussing what they needed to do in their immediate future. "When I was talking with mom today she was asking a lot about us. She's the reason I started thinking about all this shit. She said that she wanted to help us cover some of the rent until we got on our feet." Max was touched. _Joyce! You're only just barely back to life and already you're trying to help again._

"She's so amazing, Chloe! But we don't need-" the younger girl began before being cut short.

"We talked about it, Max. She's got the money...and your folks have already done so much. And she...she was just so happy to see us together."

The words moved Max. She felt emotions trying to choke her reply, but before they could she said light-heartedly, "I'm glad to hear that, _Mrs. Caulfield._ "

Chloe laughed heartily before suddenly protesting, "Wait...what?...Mrs. _Price!"_ The blue-haired girl continued, "Also...I think I want to get a job, probably tattooing. At least while I get my art on." Max continued to be amazed by her friend's new found purpose in life and what brilliant things it brought out of her. This part of Chloe was something she'd never experienced before, no matter how close they'd been. No, this was a new Chloe Price. The caring, creative, thoughtful and intelligent young girl, blended as if by an artisan with the older, hardened, steeled, poised adult. Divine yet lethal.

"I...don't know what to say. I-" the younger girl started.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence there, Max!" Chloe teased.

" _Chloe!_ " Max rolled her eyes, "I was going to say that was a totally awesome idea. And...it's just a spin-out! Five minutes ago I hadn't given a single thought about the future and now...shit Chloe, you're so...organised!"

Chloe broke into laughter at that comment. "I've _never_ been accused of that before! Take it back, now!"

"Seriously, I'm impressed. I'll get my shit together too. Promise," Max said earnestly in reply.

Her friend smiled at her again, "Take your time, Max. No rush. You've earned it. I guess I've just...needed to do this for a fucking while now. And what better motivation could I have, hey?"

Even as Max fell asleep in Chloe's arms later that night, she still hadn't recovered from sight of her friend. Inspired and brilliant. She had a night completely devoid of nightmares for the first time in well over a month.


	17. Chapter 17 - A Different Shot

Searching for a house turned out to be far easier than either of the girls could have hoped. As simple as a single phone call. A couple of hours later they drove out to a small two bedroom house, in average condition, about 10 minutes from the city. Howard Griswold leant slackly against his BMW, standing and straightening his jacket when he saw the old truck coming down the street. "You reckon it's that one?" Max grinned cheekily, pointing at the estate agent.

The girls were greeted by over-exuberant handshakes and once again led inside by the man. They accepted even more quickly this time than before. Howard smiled to himself, contentedly. It wasn't anything about the house itself. It was decidedly average, at best. Some of the fittings were loose. The carpet was worn in places and there were a few cracks adorning the walls. But it was cheap and it was available on a six-month lease. Max's parents had said they would pay the bond and the first rental payment, as well as sending Max some money so that she and Chloe could go and pick out some modest furniture. They couldn't help themselves.

After some hurried goodbyes, the two drove to the hospital once again, both brimming with enthusiasm at the thought of their new place. Their own place. Max called her dad to arrange the settlement, amid a barrage of thank-you's, also yelled across the truck by her friend. They bounced up to Joyce's ward to tell her and David the news, which was greeted with warm smiles and congratulations. Joyce re-iterated, this time to both of them, "I...David and I are both going to help you out with some money until you can get by yourselves. And don't even think of arguing." Even with the overwhelming support and generosity, today they didn't stay long. They had furniture and appliances to shop for, preparing for the move the following day.

The rest of the day was spent in a flurry of activity. When they were shopping, Max would find herself picking items based on how she could frame them in a photo, with Chloe. It was her own little eccentricity and she kept it from her friend. She'd tell her in pictures. Chloe's taste however was for anything punk-chic. _Heavy_ emphasis on punk. If it was old and ratty but a bit different, that was perfect for the older girl. The results of their shopping spree was a melange of mismatched things. Perhaps something they would have to work on in the future. For now though, the two couldn't be happier. With Chloe's truck laden and the few larger items being delivered tomorrow, they finally headed back to the apartment.

It had been a busy day for the girls. On their feet or driving the whole time. It was tiring for both of them but as they lay in bed they found they were too excited to sleep. "I can't believe this is all happening," Max beamed.

"I know, right. Shit." her friend grinned back. "Playin' with the grown-ups now Max-a-roni."

Max laughed before putting on a stern and sombre face. "Time to be adults."

It was Chloe's turn to laugh, "Fuck that! I'll play their little game, but I'm never gonna be one of them."

The younger girl knew how true those words were. "No, Chloe. You aren't like _anybody_ else!"

The older girl poked her friend's ribs, "I'm gonna choose to take that as a compliment, for your sake!" The girls lay talking until the early hours of the morning, before weariness finally won over.

~oOo~

The next day they packed up the truck once again, collected the keys from Howard and went to their empty new house. The furniture was delivered a little while later and Chloe assumed the job of foreman, directing the men who unpacked their things. Max went about opening boxes, placing little items around to make the new house a home. It didn't take too long until everything was done. They didn't want to blow a hole in the Caulfield budget, so the girls bought the necessities. By the time night had fallen, their things were unpacked and they were sitting eating pizza. On their own couch, in their own home. "I could get used to this, Max Caulfield." the older girl said with a grin.

"You'd better." her friend smiled back.

They'd finished eating and were chatting on the couch when Chloe abruptly sprung to her feet, "It's time, Max!" She exclaimed before running to the bedroom. _Whenever she says that it's usually something monumental,_ Max thought to herself, still a bit in shock at the sudden chaos that had appeared in the middle of one of her otherwise more mundane comments. In no time at all the blue-haired girl was walking back into the room, swaying coyly, with her arms behind her back. "We've been through a lot lately, you and I," she began, "and with everything that's happened, we ended up here, together." Max wasn't sure where her friend was going with this. She felt nervous. "Max Caulfield. It's time-" Chloe started to raise her left arm, "Time to get our drink on! Let's freakin' celebrate for once in our lives. 'Cause we fucking can!" Her arm waved a bottle of 'Seagram's 7' at her friend. It turns out Max was right to have felt worried.

Chloe returned again a moment later, a pair of glasses in one hand, cola bottle in the other, both of which she roughly placed on the table in front of her best friend. "I...I haven't really-" Max started to say before being interrupted again by the older girl.

"You haven't...a lot of things, Max. But I'm gonna change that." she smirked as she poured out two shots of whiskey.

"Jesus, Chloe. Shots?"the younger girl protested.

"A shot. To celebrate. That's all," her friend soothed. "Then we'll see..." she added, handing a glass to her reluctant friend.

Max sniffed at the brown liquid and it stung the insides of her nose, "Ugh. _Whiskey?_ "

"You would have said that if it was cordial, rookie!" Chloe teased before raising her glass, "To us!"

Max raised her own glass, "To us!" she echoed. They charged their glasses and drank their shots. Chloe let out a breathy, familiar rasp. Max coughed and convulsed, initially unable to breathe. "Shi...it" she hacked.

"Like a boss, Max!" Chloe was laughing so hard at her friend that she briefly started coughing herself.

~oOo~

They continued talking and laughing into the night, the older girl pouring the drinks. The whiskey/cola ratio was radically different for the two girls. Chloe knew her friend wasn't exactly a drinker. The two had tried unsuccessfully to hide the fact that they'd drank some of Vanessa's wine a long time ago. Chloe guessed that Max had never been much more drunk than that, so she tried to make sure she didn't get wasted. Ever-protective Chloe. She failed though. Max was a literal lightweight. Holding her best friend's hair was the punishment.


	18. Chapter 18 - Permanent Reminders

Max felt like a bomb had gone off inside her head. Fallout crept into her nose and mouth, down her throat. She coughed. It tasted of stale whiskey. It mostly was. _Am I gonna be sick again?_ Max thought through the ash cloud, the room still swirling languidly around her. _No. I don't think there's enough left inside me._ "Chloe, what the hell?" she grumbled at her friend who was sitting on the edge of the bed, lacing her boots.

"Morning, sunshine!" the older girl chirped over-enthusiastically.

It grated on Max's nerves as much as Chloe could. Which is to say, not a lot. "Ugh...I feel like death took a shit inside my head."

Her friend laughed loudly before standing and walking to the door, "I'll be back in a flash."

Max was confused, "Are...you alright? Where are you going?" The blue-haired girl grinned back at her friend, bathed in sunlight and glowing.

"The cure, Bat-Max!" she exclaimed, bounding from the room. _Cure...would be nice,_ Max thought vaguely before deciding she preferred sleep to a spinning room.

~oOo~

An hour passed before Max woke again, the room now calmly motionless. The cloud remained and the bitter taste in Max's mouth was a simple yet powerful reminder of the night before. "You took your time. How are you feeling?" the older girl's voice pierced the haze.

Max knew she'd rather not even consider the answer. "Like slightly more stable shit?"

Chloe smiled, "I thought I was gonna have to wake you...before the cure gets cold." She grabbed her smaller friend by the hand, persuading her to get up, mostly by dragging her.

"I...don't think I can eat-" Max protested, unsteadily finding her feet.

"It's the mighty B&E!" her friend announced, now half dragging and half steadying her wavering partner. She lead her to the couch and sat her down in front of two bacon and egg rolls, still steaming. "No arguments!" she ordered, skipping off to the kitchen and returning a minute later with two strong cups of coffee. Placing them on the table she grabbed both plates, handing one to her still struggling friend. "Dig in!"

Max started eating, reluctantly at first. The savoury flavour of the bacon, the tang of the barbecue sauce hit her palate and soon she was devouring the roll at full force. "Hits the spot, hey?" her friend asked.

"Incredibly!" Max replied, barely pausing. The smaller girl finished quickly and grabbed her coffee, "Guess there was a lot of room in there."

Chloe smiled at her, "Oh you don't have to tell _me_ , Max. I got the whole show." Max had vague memories of the bathroom. Cold tiles. Chloe's soothing voice.

Self-consciousness washed over the younger girl, "Sorry. It can't have been fun...but what the hell did you do to me?"

Her friend shot her an innocent look, "I was...I _honestly_ _was_ trying to be good. Believe me, the last thing I wanted was for... _that_ to happen." She was completely sincere. "I just wanted us to, you know...have a little fun together. We've sure-as-shit earned it!"

Max grinned, "I guess it was pretty fun...for a while, at least."

"Them's the spirits!" Chloe laughed back.

~oOo~

"Refill?" Chloe asked, grabbing the two empty coffee mugs. "Probably a few. Thanks." her friend answered as the older girl went back to the kitchen. The hot coffee and full stomach were perfect foils for a room which was trying to break free from it's moorings. Chloe returned with two more mugs and a newspaper tucked under her arm. "Let's see what mofos out there want to give us cash," she said splaying the paper on the table next to her coffee. She skipped everything else and went straight to the job ads. Her finger skimmed down the page, "No. No. Ha, as if! No." Halfway down the second column she stopped, laughed out loud and poked at the paper. "Well I think that one's a given!" she proclaimed. "Feel like working in a camera store, Max?"

"Bullshit!" Max said in disbelief.

Her friend handed her the newspaper, poking again at the ad. "No shit."

It was a tiny ad, only a few lines long. A small store needing an assistant, preferably with some knowledge of cameras and/or photography. "Well...ok then. I guess that sounds a bit like me." Max said grinning up at her friend.

"Go on. Give them a call," the older girl urged.

"Ok. Sure." Max took a swig of her coffee and went to get her phone to make the call. She returned smiling, "They want to see me tomorrow afternoon." Chloe looked up from the paper she was again perusing.

"Sweet, Max. That's awesome!" she exclaimed.

"We'll see how the interview goes. But yeah, it's pretty cool." Max kept her expectations in check, but she was feeling good about it.

"Nothing much here for me," Chloe said, folding the paper roughly and tossing it across the table away from her. "I can't see myself as a plumber's apprentice or a dental technician."

Max grinned at her friend, "No, I would have to agree with you there. There's always tomorrow though. It's all good."

Chloe smiled back, "Yeah it's totally cool, don't worry. Just thinking how weird it is that I'm looking for a job...and I actually kinda _want_ to!" They both laughed. "Chloe 2.0, hey?"

"I really like the reboot," Max said smoothly.

~oOo~

The next day Chloe drove Max to her appointment, wished her luck and waited in the truck while her friend went inside the store. No more than twenty minutes had passed when the younger girl walked measuredly back outside and Chloe hopped out of the truck to greet her friend. She threw the remainder of her cigarette onto the ground, crushing it beneath her boot, "So how did it go?" she asked, walking towards her friend. Max broke into a huge grin and ran at her, grabbing her in a hug.

"I start next week!" she yelled excitedly.

"Oh Max, that's great!" the older girl beamed, holding her friend close. "Well that's one down," she said as they let go of each other and got back into Chloe's truck. They drove no more than a couple of hundred metres down the road before Chloe yanked the wheel and parked. "Pit stop! Let's go," she said jumping out. Max wasn't sure what was happening and she got out looking around to see where they were. _That makes sense,_ Max thought to herself when she noticed they were parked outside of a tattoo parlour. "Come on, Mad Max." Chloe called out enthusiastically, running around to grab her best friend's hand before leading her inside.

It was a small store with a couple of tattoo chairs and another corner for piercings. A huge and heavily-inked man was standing at the back sterilising needles when he heard the two enter the shop. He turned and smiled at them, "You ladies looking for some ink?"

"Sure fucking am," the older girl said boisterously.

"Sounds like you already know what you're looking for," the tattooist laughed.

"Yeah, you sound like you do." Max repeated quizzically.

"Maybe I do," Chloe answered coyly, "Two matching tatts, thanks."

Max panicked, "Wait...What!? Chloe! I never...I don't have any tattoos!"

The blue-haired girl teased her, "How do you think it starts? Just something really small on the inside of your wrist. What do you say?"

Max started to protest again, "I don't know if I'm-"

Chloe butted in, "Well I'm gonna get a small 'MC' on my left wrist either way. If you really want to leave me hangin'..."

Max began again, "I don't know-"

"Fine, be like that!" Chloe said petulantly. _There's no way I'm winning this. She'll do it. And then how can I not?_ "Dammit Chloe! And a 'CP' for me please."

The tattoo artist laughed, even more to himself than he did to the girls. "Initials huh? You girls sure you want to take that step? It's pretty...permanent." He looked at Chloe's colourful right arm and added, "As you'd know. Nice work by the way. But are you girls really sure? Initials and names are about the most regretted art that I make!" Both girls knew that whilst it might be the case for other people, none were bound in quite the same as they were. None on Earth were.

"Oh we're sure." Chloe said confidently.

"Yeah...we are." Max added, less confidently. The tattooist chuckled again. _Young lovers,_ he thought to himself smugly, _at least it's two potential cover-ups for the future._

Chloe laughed and joked throughout her tattoo, which only lasted about twenty minutes. She was happy sitting there being inked with a good memory, a permanent little bond with her best friend. Max felt equally happy about the experience but carried a much more pained expression. She tried to cover it by making little jokes too, but nobody was fooled. "You're doing great, Mad Max." the older girl grinned. "You're a real rock-star now!" she added playfully.

~oOo~

When the tattoos were done, the girls thanked the man and paid for the work. "These are awesome, thanks!" Max said staring at the bandage taped to her wrist and smiling.

"Yeah totally, thanks dude." the older girl added.

"Steve, by the way. Or Big Hoss." he said smiling, extending his large hand with a business card. "So is your tatt' a local?" he asked as Chloe took the card and shook his hand.

"Chloe. And yeah you could definitely say that," the girl with the blue hair said with a laugh.

"Oh? Who?" Big Hoss asked her curiously.

"You're looking at her."

"No shit? Really? Nice work." he said, sounding surprised before jokingly adding, "Don't suppose you need any work?" Chloe looked at him a little stunned, unsure exactly how much the big man was joking around.

"When do you want me to start?" she replied, deciding to match his jovial tone but falling short and sounding more serious than she'd wanted to convey.

"Well shit," Big Hoss grinned, "I have a business partner, Little Nick. Have to talk to him first of course, but we've been saying we need someone. You pierce?"

"Hell, I stab dudes!" Chloe laughed, "Yeah, I'm cool with piercings too." She gave her number to the big man. He said he'd be in touch, and the two left the store.

~oOo~

When they were outside Chloe exploded. "Holy mother-fucking shit, Max!" The younger girl laughed and hugged her friend. "If I get this I'll be a mother-fucking tattoo artist, and I'll be working right down the road from you. What the fuck just happened?"

Max looked at her older friend, grinning. "I'm not really sure. But I know I have a tattoo that I didn't have an hour ago!"

Chloe grabbed her friend's arm. "I just wanna peek! But we have to wait. You have to do this shit right, you know? I'm a pro now." the older girl was brimming with the excitement Max remembered from their childhood. "Are you happy you got it?" Max was probably even more eager than her friend to see the ink in her arm. Ink for Chloe that would always be with her.

"I can totally see why you like it now. It's kinda fun, hey?" Max answered. "And yeah...I couldn't be happier."


	19. Chapter 19 - Ambiguity

Max sat on the couch applying a thin layer of cream to her right wrist, the one she'd had tattooed two days earlier. She found it hard to take her eyes off that small slice of ink in a Gothic font, 'CP'. Sometimes she'd just sit and stare at it, softly tracing her index finger over the letters. She gently rubbed the cream over where the little scabs were forming. "Come on, let's go." Chloe's voice brought Max's mind back to reality. Joyce had been released from hospital this morning and they were driving to her and David's new house to help them move in. As Max got to her feet, the older girl's phone rang.

"Hey...Yeah...No, of course..." Max was trying to decipher the conversation. "Totally...cool, thanks...'Bye." Chloe's cool, impassive demeanour gave nothing away.

"Who was that?" Max asked, walking over to her friend who was standing by the front door.

"Oh, it's nothing," she answered nonchalantly. "Just work making sure I'd be in on Monday."

It took a moment to register with the younger girl and Chloe gave nothing away. "You...what? Chloe that's awesome!"

"I know, right!" her friend broke out laughing. "Shit! I guess we're both off to work next week." the girls hugged each other, grinning and headed off to Joyce and David's house.

~oOo~

They had intended to help Joyce and David set up their things but when they arrived they found there was very little left to do. David greeted them at the door, hair and moustache once again trimmed, clothes neatly tucked in. In the week or so before Joyce came home, David would go back to the house at night, working diligently assembling the new furniture and placing things where they were supposed to go. He was a fastidious and orderly person, so he was more than happy to be doing it for the two of them. "Come on in, girls." David smiled. "Your mother's in the living room on the right."

Chloe raced inside and over to her mother who was sitting on an armchair watching the television. "Chloe, honey!" she smiled lovingly. "How are you?" Her daughter gave her a big hug.

"Jesus mom. Can't you let me ask first for once? You _were_ in a coma, remember...but I'm really good. How are you though?"

Her mom smiled, "I'm getting there. Much better every day." She was recovering quickly. Her speech still slurred sometimes and occasionally she'd forget the words she was looking for. She walked slowly and with a walking frame, as her atrophied muscles once again built up their strength. But she'd come a long way from the unconscious woman surviving only thanks to medicine and machines.

After a short while, Max followed her friend into the living room. "Max! Come in. It's good to see you!" Joyce greeted the younger girl with a broad smile.

"Hey Joyce. You're looking so much better," Max replied genuinely.

"Thanks," the older lady said, adding with a laugh "Probably couldn't have looked much worse!"

"Can I get you anything, mom? Water? Juice?" Chloe asked, standing up quickly.

"Please, just sit down and talk," her mom said in a somewhat pained tone. "I've had enough of that with David! He's been wonderful, of course. But every five minutes he's trying to get me something or other. Honestly, now I can't wait to just be back on my feet and making pancakes again."

Max grinned, "I'll be up for that."

~oOo~

A little later when Chloe had gone to the bathroom, Joyce leant in towards Max and lowered her tone, "Max, thank you. Thank you for saving Chloe."

Max felt some discomfort as she was reminded of the cost involved. "The storm was crazy. I think she saved me as much as I saved her."

Joyce gave the young girl a sage smile, "No, not just the storm. Everything before it too." Max had a flash of panic, _what does she know?_ "She was so lost before you came back," Joyce continued to Max's relief. "And now...now she looks so happy. I haven't seen her like this since before...before you left."

Max winced at the memories, "Believe me, I regret every minute I was away. All I want to do now is make it up to her."

Joyce gave her a comforting smile, "Oh, I can tell that you already have. I think having you around was all Chloe really needed. Thank you, Max." The words touched the younger girl. "You make such a good couple." Max's cheeks burst with red, _Wait...what does she...does she think-_

"Ah th...thanks." she said, trying to sound casual as Chloe strode back into the room.

The older girl noticed the discomfort in her friend, "Mom! What have you been saying to Max?" she asked warily.

"Nothing dear," her mother replied innocently, "Just happy to see her." She smiled knowingly at Max who was still blushing and still unsure what exactly Joyce was intimating.

"Well, we've got some news." the blue-haired girl said, plopping herself heavily on the couch beside her best friend. Max chuckled to herself at Chloe's choice of words considering what Joyce had just said to her. "We are now...gainfully employed!" she went on.

"That's wonderful, girls." Joyce said proudly, echoed by David who had just come back in from unpacking some remaining boxes.

"Max got herself a job at an old camera store and I'm gonna ink some dudes!" Neither Joyce nor David could understand why people would want to tattoo their bodies permanently, or why Chloe wanted to, but they were happy to see her working and looking inspired.

"Well you know about me and tattoos dear, but you were always such a good artist. I'm so happy to see you doing it again after so long...even if it _is_ on people." her mother said jokingly.

~oOo~

The girls stayed for dinner. Steak and vegetables prepared by David. Not bad, but they were all looking forward to Joyce's recovery. Max offered to do the washing up but was quickly rebuffed by David and the two said goodbye and jumped in the truck to head home. As soon as they were driving Chloe asked what she'd been waiting to ask her friend, "So...what was my mother going on about earlier?"

Max felt flushed again but she tried to cover it. "It was...nothing. She was just glad that I was back."

" _Right._ That must have been _really_ awkward," her friend said sarcastically, knowing Max too well.

"She was happy I was back...with you," Max followed truthfully. "She thinks I'm like some kind of good influence...some how," she added, deflecting attention from the layered comment before.

"I guess saving someone's life a bunch of times qualifies as a good influence," the older girl joked and drove on. Max smiled, relieved.


	20. Chapter 20 - Blacktooth

It was Friday afternoon and Chloe was perched on the kitchen counter drawing, slender legs dangling listlessly in front of her. Max was laying back on the couch, fingers linked behind her head, once again staring at her friend. She could watch her wrapped in her art like this forever and not want to look away. _It's like nobody ever taught Chloe to use a chair,_ Max mused and smiled to herself. Chloe would sit on the arm of the couch, or the back, more often than on the cushions. She'd pull up chairs backwards and sprawl her arms across the back-rest. She always liked to have a slightly different perspective on things. A different point of view.

Max was vaguely aware of the room's changing ambience as the sun slowly set. _How long have I been here like this?_ The slight pins and needles in her fingers told her it had been a long time and she unclasped her hands and sat up. "Have a nice trip?" her friend asked playfully.

"I...uh, lost track of time I think." Max answered a bit groggily. "I seriously...I love watching you draw," she added, still watching the older girl's graceful sweeps of pencil on paper. "What are you drawing anyway?" She walked over to her friend who quickly snapped the book closed.

"Nothing," Chloe said quickly, "This one's just...personal, Bat-Max. Sorry." The younger girl was initially hurt that Chloe still felt there were things she didn't want to share, after all they'd been through together. But she was pretty sure that it was a picture of Rachel and it was just Chloe's way of saying goodbye to her friend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosey," Max apologised.

"Don't be. I'll show it to you sometime, it's no big deal. Just sometimes, you know...you just need to express yourself, for a reason, or a person or whatever. And it's just some little thing you feel you have to do or to say. You know what I mean?" the older girl said reassuringly.

"Yeah, of course," Max agreed.

"Besides, you've been like gawking at me for hours over there," Chloe teased her friend, "It was starting to get creepy, dude! Seriously, get a hobby!" She laughed and poked Max in the ribs.

"I don't care. Your drawing is fantastic. I just...I love to watch." Max said openly.

Her old friend didn't miss a beat, "Ooh la la, Max! Way to get personal there, hey!" she flirted with a feigned blush before laughing at her friend.

"Shut up! You know I just...you dork." the younger girl replied with a real blush of her own.

"Still going with 'dork' are we, Retro-Max?" Chloe mocked onwards.

"I _was_ gonna call you an 'ass' but I stopped myself, 'cause I knew what I would have gotten myself into," Max tried to fight back.

"Oh, you mean like _this_ ass, Max?" the taller girl said, turning and pointing 'that ass' at her friend, smacking it and laughing ruthlessly at her the whole time. "This one _right here?_ "

"Jesus, Chloe. _This_ is seriously what I got myself in to?" an exasperated Max complained. "You ain't seen nothin' yet, kid." her friend winked.

~oOo~

After dinner Max went to take a shower and Chloe sat herself on the dining room table, returning to her drawing. _Almost done,_ she thought to herself as her pencil once again started dancing. She closed the book, drawing completed, as Max walked back into the room, wet locks hanging down beside her face. "It's Friday night, Max. We both scored jobs. Pretty cool ones too. We start work on Monday, all grown up and shit," Chloe's grin was wicked, "We _have_ to celebrate!"

Chloe's grin was matched by Max's look of fear. "You're insane! You were there...it was less than a week ago."

The older girl placed two glasses on the counter before opening the fridge and grabbing the cola. "Relax, dude. Just one to celebrate. I don't want an 'alco' on my hands." Max knew she was going to have to devise a plan to argue with Chloe, but for now she felt resigned to fate.

"One!" she said emphatically.

Chloe poured what looked like two double-shots. "Shit, Chloe! What do you call that?" the younger girl protested.

"Well, you're only having _one_ , right?" her friend smirked, "So I thought we'd rock a Blacktooth Grin." The older girl added a teaspoon of cola, just enough to slightly darken the pungent brown liquid.

"A _what?_ Are you nuts?" Max asked, exasperated.

"Totally." her friend replied, handing Max a glass. "Smile!" The two girls drank with differing degrees of success. Max wanted to yell at her friend but between the swaying room and the unstoppable bout of coughing, there was no way. Chloe was in fits of laughter at the smaller girl who was angrily swinging her arms at her like a drunken boxer, coughing all the time. She led Max to the couch and sat her down. Max spluttered out a laugh. The blue-haired girl returned with drinks and glasses, pouring two whiskey and colas.

"No way!" Max blurted out, short of breath. "I've had one... _two_!"

Chloe grinned at her, "Chaser Max, that's all." and she handed the girl a mostly cola drink.

~oOo~

The two sat talking for a while, Max drinking her 'chaser' slowly. Chloe, drinking her second one and a little more quickly. Chloe kept her promise though. Neither wanted to deal with the ramifications of a drunk Max again any time soon. "So-" Max began, her head happily buzzing and thoughts a little cloudy, "So...I know that drawing you were working on before-" she proceeded directly, with alcohol-fuelled confidence, "I know...I know it was Rachel and I'm totally cool...you know...of course." Her words were slightly slurred and Chloe couldn't help but giggle. "I know...I know she was important. I just...I just want to make sure that you're cool. You know?" Chloe leapt off the couch and ran over to the dining table, returning with her book.

"You're so adorable. You _dork!_ " she said as her delicate fingers flicked through the pages. "Is that what you thought, Super Max?"

Max looked at the open book which was being held in front of her face before snatching it from her friend. "I...I...Chloe...it's..."

The older girl smiled, "Come on, use your words, Max"

"Chloe it's...beautiful!" Max stared at her portrait. She was smiling, a large blue butterfly on her right shoulder, a swarm of smaller ones flitting behind her. Max looked into her own eyes and for a moment she felt as though she was staring into one of her photos.

"Well you _were_ a perfect model, since I had your face staring at me all afternoon. So thanks for that," Chloe said cheekily.

"When you said before about needing to do something...for someone...I thought for sure you meant Rachel. I had no idea!" Max said, her eyes still staring intently at the picture.

"Enough with Rachel, dude. You're the one I needed to do something for. Or...wanted to. You have to know by now-" Max lifted her eyes from her own on the page in front of her, to meet Chloe's vibrant, living blue ones.

"Of course I do." she interrupted, as her friend's blue hair and eyes danced like water droplets in front of her own slightly intoxicated eyes. "This is so beautiful... _You're_ so beautiful."

"Tipsy Max, huh?" the older girl smiled coyly at her friend, damp hair drying on her delicate face. "You'll probably want to kiss me again next..." Max's head was swimming and while she wanted to put it down to the alcohol, Chloe's effect was stronger. Blue eyes and pouted lips. _It's Chloe. Your best friend. What are you- Dammit Max just-_ and she leant forward, kissing her friend softly. She felt Chloe flinch a little bit in surprise, but instead of moving hurriedly away like before, the older girl's smooth lips stayed where they were. Max felt like she should pull away, in case things got weird, or weirder than they already were. But the feeling of her lips gently brushing at Chloe's, the soft breath from her friend's nose caressing her cheek, kept her locked there.

And then it was over. Max wasn't sure how long it lasted, but it was over, too soon. She lazily opened her eyes and saw Chloe, still close, smiling sweetly. "Well, Max. I...Glad we got that out of the way, huh?" the older girl said, trying to hide her own still fluttering pulse. "Was it...good for you?" she added dryly.

" _Now_ who's the dork?" Max teased, her mind still reeling, before leaning forward and kissing her friend's lips again.


	21. Chapter 21 - Raysark

Max lay in the girls' queen-sized bed, her dreams gradually conceding to reality. She lethargically opened her eyes, allowing the morning sun to slowly paint a picture of the day. Lying next to her was her blue-haired friend, still soundly asleep. Max soaked in her friend's serene beauty and smiled. Her thoughts drifted slowly back to last night. _Oh...Holy mother-of-shitballs,_ she panicked as the memories of the night before started to crystallise. _No! Shit, no! What did you do? Idiot!_ Max kept staring at Chloe's impassive, sleeping face, waiting for her to wake up. Now though, there was trepidation in the younger girl's thoughts. _Do I rewind or something? No, too long ago now. Would I really want to anyway? Maybe...Shit!_ Max's apprehension continued to plague her until her best friend woke up.

Chloe woke with a long, lazy stretch. "Morning... _girlfriend._ " she teased, not even looking over at Max. _Oh for fuck's sake, Chloe!_ Max thought to herself.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Chloe!" she replied, continuing awkwardly, "Sorry. I was a bit drunk... _again_! I just...the moment. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean to do that."

Chloe feigned chagrin, "Wow, Max! Way to let a girl down gently, hey?"

"No I...I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, shit! I... just-" Max back-pedalled furiously. The older girl grinned impishly before quickly leaning in and interrupting her friend with a peck on the lips.

"Relax, Max. It was just a kiss," she smiled. "A nice one though," she added coyly.

Max wasn't sure what to think, or what she thought. There was no way she would have rewound that kiss, even if she could. But she'd never really been close to anyone before. When she was growing up in Seattle she had made a few friends, but she still always felt like an outsider somehow and none of those bonds were the lasting kind. Max hadn't been in touch with anyone from Seattle since moving back to Arcadia Bay, although to be fair, it was an eventful time. And here was Chloe, her _best_ friend. One whose bond survived five years apart, only becoming stronger. She found her older friend stunning. The way she looked. The way she dressed. The way she moved. The way she spoke. But they were...best friends. She didn't want to ruin that somehow.

Max tried to cover her speechlessness in the best way she knew how, reaching for her camera on the bedside table. Her slender arm outstretched, she pointed the camera towards herself. "Photo bomb!" her best friend yelled, resting her head on Max's shoulder and looking up, grinning.

"I was gonna frame you in it anyway, dumbass." Max smiled. The camera made it's familiar click and whir. The younger girl plucked the photo as it exited, shaking it and placing the camera back on the nightstand.

"You know you don't have to shake them, don't you?" the older girl mocked her friend's little quirk. "It's only been that way for like, twenty years now, so I guess you're still not there yet," Chloe tormented.

Max became defensive of her eccentricity, "Well it feels like it helps! It feels...it's just...relaxing, ok?"

The photo grew slowly to life on the film. At first glance it mirrored the one Max had taken in Chloe's room, so long ago. The setting was different this time. It was their own place. Their own bed. But upon closer scrutiny, the girls themselves had changed so much too. Chloe had contentment in her smile now. Max looked wiser and more savvy, and also happier. It was a warm and poignant picture which would happily surround Max's 'Chloe' centrepiece. "Nice shot," Chloe said smiling at the picture of the two.

"Thanks. I've been practising." the younger girl grinned, admiringly.

~oOo~

A little later in the day, Chloe grabbed her young friend's hand, "Come on. We're going out." Max had no idea what the older girl had in mind but she was happy to go along for the ride.

"Um...ok, sure," she said complicit to her friends demands, before being led to the truck. They'd been driving for about twenty minutes when the surroundings became familiar to Max. She took a moment to remember where she'd seen these sights before. Soon after, they were pulling in to the parking lot of the Portland Art Museum. It was one of her favourite places to go with her parents when they travelled to Portland and she hadn't been back since the move to Seattle. "Oh, Chloe! How did you know?" she asked excitedly. Her friend had remembered the times Max came back from Portland, talking excitedly about the museum.

Chloe smiled, "Lucky guess. Let's go."

Max walked the path which had again become familiar to her, upstairs, straight to the photography display. Memories came flooding back to her of those happy, more innocent times. Before she could have even imagined what was to come. She smiled, bathing in the nostalgia and the fact that she was in one of the places she'd found the most inspiration from. With the person who inspired her most of all. She spent a long time standing in front of the works by Lily White and Sarah Ladd. Two of her favourite local photographers. Best friends who lived together on a houseboat in Oregon, the 'Raysark', before separating and marrying, only to meet up many years later to spend the rest of their lives with each other. She took a photo of Chloe, the punk with the blue highlights, standing in front of an old black and white picture of the 'Raysark' on the Columbia river _._ The deeper meaning behind the photo was something only Max and Chloe understood. Two girls re-united, on a boat defiant of the waters around them.

They spent a few hours wandering around the museum. Max took numerous photos of Chloe, some posed and some natural. All beautiful. When they were done they hopped in the truck to drive home. Chloe started the engine and turned to her friend, "So...ok for a first date?" She asked playfully.

"A first _what?_ " Max blurted, taken aback a bit hearing the words. _I guess it kinda was,_ she mused, smiling.

"Relax, dork. Just messing with ya," the older girl chirped as they pulled out of the parking lot.


	22. Chapter 22 - Polarity

It was late on Monday afternoon and Max was finishing her first shift at 'Dunham's Camera World'. It had been a fairly quiet day. Max spent most of the time discussing photography, among a plethora of other things with the elderly owner, Walter Dunham. They covered a wide range of topics, though Max avoided the 'Daguerreotype Process' completely. She'd talked about that enough for more than one lifetime. Other times she'd be arranging the cameras, pulling them off the shelves and cleaning them. It was her excuse to pick them up and look at them, to feel them in her hands and imagine the look of the photo they would produce. Walter and his middle-aged son Peter couldn't have been happier to find Max. Her passion for photography was obvious, but she also had an appreciation for traditional cameras and styles, rather than simply pulling out her smart-phone.

With the shop closed for the day, Max said goodbye to Walter and Peter and began her slow walk down the street. She had another half-an-hour left before Chloe finished, so she was happy to just amble and take in the sights, wandering into the occasional store to browse. A few minutes before Chloe's shift was over, Max arrived at 'InkedIn', and went inside. "And _here_ she is..." Chloe announced boisterously before springing over to her friend and planting a quick and exaggerated kiss on the younger girl's pursed, embarrassed lips.

"Shit, Chloe," Max whispered forcefully, "Hi...um Steve." and after a measured pause, "Chloe."

The big man at the other end of the store laughed heartily, "Hoss. And hi, Max."

"Uh...I mean Hoss," the younger girl fumbled, still feeling uncomfortable at her unexpectedly grand entrance. She shot a glare at her friend.

"You can get going if you like, Chloe. And nice work today," Hoss said smiling.

"Thanks, big guy," the blue-haired girl said grabbing her friend by the hand. "See you tomorrow," she shot back, bounding out of the store, Max in tow.

"Bye, Hoss!" Max yelled over her shoulder as she was yanked through the doorway.

~oOo~

"Well _you're_ in a good mood," Max said to her friend as they stood outside the tattoo parlour.

"It was hella awesome, dude! I got to ink someone...else...for money this time!" The older girl beamed at her. "Pierced a couple of ears too, but meh. I got to ink! It was only a little rose, but the client loved it. And Hoss too! Said he wanted to see me start small, but now he's happy to let me go crazy. Kinda. You know," Chloe couldn't contain her exuberance and she realised she hadn't even let her friend speak. "Sorry, Max. Just totally like, stoked. How was your day?"

"It was really cool," the younger girl answered with a smile of her own. "The owners are awesome. Walter, the dad, he's so funny. He's like, hyper-intelligent, but he's such a tripper. One minute he'd be talking in detail about photography or some crazy scientific theory he had or _something_ , then halfway through a sentence he'd be going on about his favourite food. He's hilarious. And some of the cameras! Shit, Chloe-" Max realised it was her that was now talking incessantly at her friend. "Sorry! Man, it was fun though."

When they were driving home Max asked her friend something she had wanted to since she first picked her up. "So...what was with the whole, kiss thing?" she asked.

"That? Oh it was nothing. We were just talking about you when you came in." Chloe said smiling.

"Ok, but you still...What were you saying about me?" Max asked pensively.

"Well, he asked if you were my girlfriend. I told him yes, always and forever!" Chloe grinned, knowing the response she was going to get.

"You did _what?_ Chloe!" the younger girl said in astonishment.

"Chill dude. I just told him that we were friends for like ever, and yeah, we're close. Then in you came."

Max's pulse began slowing and she shyly uttered, "Yeah, of course. I...You're a _shit_ , Chloe Price."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ shit, Max Caulfield," the older girl laughed, soon joined by her friend.

~oOo~

The next couple of weeks continued in much the same vein. Max was always greeted by Hoss and Chloe, the latter less emphatically than on the first day, much to Max's relief. Sometimes their would be a client, sometimes not. Today Max entered the tattoo parlour to find Chloe waiting near the door. Hoss and a smaller, wiry man probably in his mid thirties were speaking at the back of the shop. Chloe's eyes lit up when she saw her friend come through the door and she hurried the couple of paces it took to get to her. "Hey sweets," she said alluringly, before wrapping one arm around the smaller girl's waist and drawing her close. As her other hand reached behind Max's head, the younger girl's thoughts were a blur, and when she kissed her, Max was lost. Chloe's tongue was teasing at her lips and she opened her mouth slightly, complicit but unsure. And it dawned on Max. Chloe's whole attitude was a statement. She kissed her friend back.

When the older girl pulled her lips away, Max tried her best to sound confident, "Hey babe." She turned and smiled over at the two men at the back of the store, both looking stern, but Hoss conveying a slight grin.

"Hey Max. This is my partner, Nick." said the big man.

"Hey," Max said smiling.

"Yeah," Nick returned by way of a greeting.

"Let's go," Chloe said grabbing her hand and once again dragging her through the door. "Laters!" she called over her shoulder.

"Bye," Max echoed.

~oOo~

Max waited until they were both in the truck before looking at Chloe and asking, "What was all that about?" Chloe angrily turned the key in the ignition and drove away quickly.

"Ugh. It's just that fucking creeper. Nick," she snarled. "I mean he's almost never there, thank fuck. But he's a massive sketcher, dude. Always fucked-up on one thing or another."

"Shit, Chloe. That sounds bad," Max said with concern.

"Sketchers I can handle...normally," Chloe continued. "But Nick started to get up in my shit. He always looks at me like he...like a...fucking sleaze. But today he was going on about whether I had a boyfriend and that I looked like I needed a _man_. It was fucking disgusting!"

Max knew exactly why her friend had greeted her that way earlier and she sympathised. "I'm sorry, Chloe. That's fucking gross. But I'm happy to be Mrs. Price for you."

The older girl's lips cracked into a slight smile, "Well I didn't exactly go _that_ far! But I did tell him you were my girlfriend."

Max smiled back, "Yeah, probably for the best."


	23. Chapter 23 - Greener Grass

Over the next few weeks, the girls enjoyed their routine. Going off to their respective jobs, visiting Joyce and David, drawing and taking photos. Max was able to judge whether or not Chloe had to put up with Nick that day by her friend's demeanour. She could tell by the pictures she drew and the way she drew them. It was a Friday night and the two had finished work. As they hopped into Chloe's truck, the older girl smiled and told her friend, "We're going out for dinner."

Max, conceding to the direct approach asked "Where?"

"There's an Italian place not too far from home. Thought we could try it out," Chloe answered.

"And... _why,_ if I may ask?" the younger girl prodded.

"No need for a reason. How about... _you_. That's a good enough reason," _Definitely no Nick today,_ Max thought.

"Sure. Good enough," she smiled.

~oOo~

The girls sat at a small table in the corner of 'Mama's Ristorante', a quaint little family-run restaurant. They spent a couple of hours eating some delicious traditional Italian dishes. Max pulled out her camera, which once again was re-attached to her like an extra limb. She framed her beautiful, blue-haired friend against an old black and white photo, taken somewhere in a small Italian town, many years ago. The tall-stemmed candle on the table between them flickered it's light beside her slender face, dripping wax down over the bottle which held it fast. With a click and a whir, the moment was saved. One more to add to Max's personal collection. Chloe took the photo from her friend, inspecting it closely. _It's gorgeous!_ Chloe marvelled at her friend's ability to capture a scene, the light, the ambience, so perfectly. It didn't stop her from teasing the younger girl though, "hmm...it's nice, but have you considered...branching out a little?"

When they got home, Chloe opened the door to the house and walked over to sit on the couch. "Nice date, Max?" she asked her friend playfully.

"Absolutely!" Max answered, not missing a beat and no longer flinching at Chloe's deliberate wording. "I'm stuffed though! Glass of water?" she offered.

"Yeah, thanks." the older girl said distractedly. Max brought two glasses of water and set them down on the coffee table. Chloe had her head down, hands plucking off small bits of green and sprinkling them lightly into a cigarette paper.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Max asked, surprised.

"What does it _look_ like?" her friend smiled, not looking up from her work.

"Pot. But how-" Max began.

"That's right Mad Max. It's a... _marijuana cigarette!_ " the older girl said dramatically. "Big Hoss. We got talking..." she grinned.

~oOo~

Max watched as her friend artfully rolled the joint into a smooth cylinder, her tongue gently gliding across the edge of the paper. Her long fingers carefully pressed the edge down and twisted the end. "Scooby snack, Max?" the older girl chirped, holding her handiwork in the air proudly.

"No. You know I've never-" the younger girl started, once again to be cut-off.

"Max...you've _never_ done a _lot_ of things. Yeah, yeah. We get it. I told you that was gonna change," her friend said cheekily as she lit the joint with a few short puffs. "Come one, Max. It's easy," the blue-haired girl coaxed, taking a long, deep drag, holding it for a few seconds before slowly exhaling a faint cloud of smoke. The smaller girl knew it was only a matter of time and Chloe was more stubborn than Max was persuasive. She tentatively took the joint from her friend's hand placing it to her lips and drawing in.

Max coughed violently as Chloe grabbed the spliff from her friend. "Whoa, slow down there, tiger," she laughed. "Try a little more gently next time," she offered helpfully as she watched the smaller girl splutter and wheeze. Each time Max tried to take a breath she only wound up coughing more. Tears were in her eyes and her nose burned from the smoke. "Here. Water," her friend said, glass in hand. Max gulped the water down, calming her throat once again.

"Thanks," she rasped, a small grin spreading across her face.

"Better, rookie?" the older girl asked. Max nodded as she finished her glass. "Maybe we should have started with a shotgun..." Chloe mused.

"I _really_ don't like the sound of that," the younger girl said apprehensively. "Oh, you will," Chloe flirted.

"Just breathe out," the blue-haired girl told her friend before taking another long, slow drag on the joint, filling her lungs. Max still wasn't sure what was going on when Chloe leaned in close to her. Her mouth was millimetres away and Max had to fight her instinct, or desire, to kiss her. She opened her mouth and started to inhale as the taller girl gently blew smoke in. The close proximity of her friend combined with the smoke from the weed, and the smaller girl's head was starting to spin. Chloe pulled away and Max breathed out slowly, giving a single little cough at the end. She grinned up at her friend. "Told you you'd like it." Chloe said amorously, before taking another drag and exhaling evenly.

"Hey, where's mine?" Max complained. Chloe chuckled,

"You _fiend,_ Max!" The younger girl just smiled and her friend inhaled deeply again. Max leant forward, opening her lips slightly, eyes closed. She felt the soft warm breath of her best friend wafting over her tongue and through her mouth before being sucked into her lungs. She smelled the pungent smell of the smoke mixed with Chloe's own beautiful scent, curling through her nose. The younger girl was lost in the moment and loving the sensation. As her lungs were almost full she felt her friend's lips press softly against hers, closing her mouth and forcing the remaining smoke down into her windpipe. Max coughed involuntarily. "Geez, thanks Max," Chloe laughed as she backed away, wiping her face on her sleeve. Max went to speak but coughed again.

"Water," she forced out of her dry throat as she ran to the kitchen. Max hurried back with two refilled cups as Chloe was tapping the ash from the joint. "Dude! I'm like _so_ sorry about that!" she apologised, grinning widely all the while.

"It's cool man," Chloe laughed. "Try again?" the younger girl reached out and plucked the spliff from her friend's hand. She raised it to her lips, slowly, carefully drawing the smoke into her mouth before pulling it gently into her lungs.

"I've created a monster!" Chloe exclaimed.

"It's _alive,_ " Max exhaled with a smirk and a small cough, handing the joint back to Chloe. They shared the rest, Chloe stubbing the butt in the ashtray when they were done.

"Let's go to bed and chat," the older girl said standing and taking her friend by the hand. They cleaned their teeth and got into their pyjamas before climbing into the queen sized bed.

~oOo~

The younger girl lay grinning at her best friend, her mind bathed in a warm haze. "How you doing there, partner?" the older girl smiled back into her stoned eyes.

"Good!" Max said, starting to giggle without knowing why.

"Yep...toasty," her friend agreed. "Now that you've ingested my truth serum, Bat-Max, I think we should talk."

Max suddenly felt a hit of paranoia, "Chloe, what are you doing? Getting me all messed up and taking advantage of me... _again?_ So I can do something else that I totally regret...but then don't end up regretting at all, _obviously_ ," Max smiled, "Why would I? I mean, it's all been so-" Chloe stopped her friend, since it seemed to be out of Max's control.

"Max, Jesus!" Chloe laughed before going on, "Now that I seem to have access to the Max Caulfield inner monologue...Let's talk. About us."

The younger girl wished her face wasn't covered in such a goofy grin right now, but she spoke through it regardless, "What do you mean?"

"I mean _us_ , us. What we're doing. What we... _are_. Shit, you've kissed me that many times now, Max." Chloe went on playfully but sincere.

"Hey! It wasn't just _me_ , you know!" Max protested, still grinning. She wasn't sure she was really ready to have any sort of conversation like this. Her thoughts were abuzz, knocking each other out of the way. She felt her old awkward, uncomfortable self telling her not to do anything stupid. She felt her new more confident, and stoned, self telling her that she was safe with Chloe and there was no way she could ruin things now.

"Ok fine...whatever. That's not the point." the older girl smirked and went on, "My point is that, well yeah...what _are_ we? Where do you see yourself...us...like, years from now?"

Max struggled to find a coherent and suitable response, "We're... _us_! And we'll still be us years from now."

"Wow, that's some deep shit right there, Super-Mutant," Chloe mocked her friend. "I mean...ok, hypothetical. You're at work and some mega-hot guy comes in, all cameras and shit. And he's, like...really sweet. Loves talking to you about photography. Oh Max...he's so _dreamy_..." Chloe grinned. "But you get the point. He's all that. And he'd politely like to take you out on a date. Do you go? Do you bring him back here? While I'm here?"

"No! Shit no, Chloe! Of course I wouldn't do that," Max blurted her response out almost thoughtlessly.

Chloe went on, "Or hypothetical number two. I went out to a club and got drunk and brought some poor hapless guy or girl home. How would you feel about that? Would you be cool?" Max tried to think of the best response. _Of course I'd be cool, as long as you're happy,_ she wanted to say. The effects of Chloe's 'truth serum' however, forced out a more honest response.

"Shit Chloe! I'd totally _hate_ that," she said before adding with only partial truth, "Unless you were...happy...of course?"

Chloe smiled at her stoned friend. Her open book at last. "So...since I'd hate to see you bring camera-guy back here, and I have no interest in some douche at a bar...what _are_ we?" It was all so abrupt for Max, bringing her happy, comfortable world crashing down. But in a way that, deep down, she had always known she'd wanted.

"Shit...I don't know, Chloe," the old, awkward Max was in it's death throws, but trying to fight. She reached for her glass of water.

"Well thanks, Max," the older girl said, a little disappointed. "I mean...do you, like...find me attractive?" Max had tried to drink some water from the bedside table to calm her nerves, and to drown the dying voice. But now it was all she could do to keep from spitting it on her friend when she heard Chloe's question. The smaller girl gulped quickly.

"No! I mean _yes!_ Shit yes, Chloe. You're totally... _ridiculous_!" she spouted as soon as she'd taken a breath.

Her friend laughed, "There was a compliment in there somewhere, I'm sure of it!"

Max continued to battle back her inner demons, placing her glass back down and turning again to her friend. "Chloe. I've just never, you know. And _yes_ , I know about all the things that I've 'never'. But you're the most beautiful person on the planet to me and nobody could possibly come close. Hell it makes me feel...stupid, sometimes. Of _course_ I'm attracted to you!"

The blue-haired girl continued staring deeply into her best friend's eyes, smiling warmly. "I wouldn't feel stupid, Max. Not around me and the shit I've done." She laughed and went on, emboldened, "Max, you're brilliant. And gorgeous. I'm fucking always in awe of you. I have been since forever. Every day more than the one before." Chloe was throwing all caution to the wind. She appeared cool on the outside but the uninhibited conversation was exciting and a little scary and her heart fluttered rapidly. Max was hanging on her friend's every word. "I don't want to rush you or anything, or push you into something you're not ready for. Fuck that shit. Hopefully we've got plenty of time ahead of us. I guess I just wanted to know...where we stood." Chloe paused before getting to the point of the whole conversation. "I...I fucking love you, Max Caulfield." Max felt as though she'd been washed over a huge waterfall. Those words from Chloe, sincere and earnest, perfect. They kept her falling for a a few moments unable to move or breathe.

When she finally struggled to the surface, Max spoke to her friend with the same unabashed sincerity, "Oh, Chloe. I'm so _done_ being an awkward dick around you. You're my whole damn world and you always have been...I fucking love you too, Chloe Price."

Max leant in and kissed her friend. Chloe couldn't help but allow the tears to fall from her eyes, matching those of the younger girl. She'd never been happier. Couldn't be happier. The one thing she'd always dreamt of her whole life, whether it was the young pirate or the rebellious, punk teenager. Sometimes, in the desperate times, it was the only thing she had to hold on to. The only thing she'd ever really wanted...and it was hers at last. She kissed Max back, deeply. They kissed until the effects of the weed overcame them...or at least Max...and brought with it a deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Last to Know

Chloe was the first to wake up. She lay unmoving with her arms around her smaller friend, a smug smile across her face. _Nice work, C! You finally had...the talk,_ she thought contentedly. Her mind wandered back to the feeling of waking up next to her best friend when they were younger. So happy and dreaming of the adventures ahead. Now here she was, finally able to make those dreams her reality. She remembered how the two would bound downstairs at the smell of Joyce's pancakes. _Pancakes!_ Chloe looked at Max, still crashed out. She delicately pulled her arms away from her friend and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her.

After about twenty minutes and a failed attempt, Chloe had cooked up a stack of pancakes. Thicker and not as nice as her mother's, but the apple still fell close to the tree. Chloe had loved cooking with Joyce when she was younger, but it was another passion that she'd left behind. After splitting the stack onto two plates she poured maple syrup liberally over both and lightly sprinkled them with some brown sugar, before carrying the two stacks into the bedroom. Chloe placed the plates on the dresser with enough force to gently rouse her younger friend. Max stirred and let out a protracted sigh as Chloe climbed onto the bed beside her, lightly kissing her cheek. "Morning... _girlfriend_ ," Max said smiling through closed eyes.

"That's supposed to be _my_ line!" the older girl protested, loving the sound of the words.

"You've created a _monster_!" the young girl said cheekily, opening her eyes, with only a vague recollection of the words from last night. Some words though, she would never forget. She leant forward and kissed her blue-haired friend softly. Her nostrils turned up at a familiar smell. " _Pancakes?_ " she asked in surprise.

Chloe returned to the bed a moment later, pancakes in hand, "They're not exactly mom's."

Max took the plate with a smile, "You're _awesome_ , Chloe! Thank you!"

"Good night last night?" the older girl asked before filling her mouth with food. Max took a moment to chew and think of an appropriate response.

"Last night? What happened last night? For some reason I don't remember anything," she said innocently.

"She says as she eats more of my pancakes. Brutal, Max!" her friend said acting hurt.

"It was _perfect_ ," the younger girl continued honestly, "It was something that should have happened a long time ago."

Chloe smiled back at her friend, "Some things are worth waiting for."

"No, seriously. If I knew there was gonna be pancakes, I would have put the moves on you ages ago!" Max joked. Chloe, who was in the process of swallowing, coughed and almost choked.

"You little shit," she said laughing, once she'd regained her composure.

~oOo~

After breakfast the two showered and dressed. Max did the washing up and decided to call her parents. "Hi honey, how are you?" Vanessa asked when she answered.

"Great, mom."

"And Chloe?" her mother followed quickly.

"She's great too. Mom, we have some news. Chloe and I are...a couple," Max went on with her announcement, not giving her mother a chance to interrupt with another question.

"That's great, darling. How's the house going?" her mother said, sounding almost oblivious to Max's big announcement.

"It's...fine." Max wondered if her mother had heard her.

"Is work still going well?"

"Yes!" Max answered abruptly. "Mom did you even hear me? Chloe and I are _dating_!"

"I know honey, I heard. Honestly, your father and I have been expecting the news for ages. We were just wondering how long you were going to take to actually do something about it," Vanessa said matter-of-factly.

"You both... _really_?" Max was taken aback.

"Of course, dear. I mean,the two of you were always so great together and when you turned up and Chloe was with you, I think your dad and I both knew right then," her mother said frankly.

"Why do I feel like I'm always the last to know?" the younger girl joked.

The two talked for another fifteen minutes or so before Max hung up and looked across the couch at her best friend, bemused. "Were they like...cool?" the older girl asked, unsure of Max's staid reaction.

"Yeah...of course...like, _totally_ cool. In fact, I think my mom basically just...called me a dumbass for taking so long. Or something."

Chloe broke into laughter. "Always wise, your mom," she mocked, placing her arm around the smaller girl. Max's phone rang again.

"Yes, mom," Max answered automatically.

"Um...not quite," the other voice giggled, "it's Dana. How are you?"

"Oh shit! Sorry Dana," Max chuckled, "I just got off the phone to my mom and I thought you were her. I'm good. Really good, actually. How are _you_?"

"Yeah, all good. It was hard...for ages, but I've had Trevor with me, like the whole time and we're doing ok now," her old dorm mate said before carefully going on, "That's kind of why I wanted to call. I heard about Warren. I know you and he were...well, no I don't know. But I do know you two were close. Are you doing ok? Do you have someone looking after you?" Max smiled at her old friend's tactfulness as well as her timing. It was bitter-sweet as she thought back to Warren. _Poor Warren. Such a sweet guy. He would've done anything for me._

"It was really hard. He and I were...good friends," Chloe grabbed Max's hand and the younger girl continued, "I've had Chloe though." A smile spread over Max's face again.

"Oh! You mean your friend with the blue hair, that you knew from way back? She seemed totally cool," Dana said, obviously sounding relieved for her old friend.

"Yeah, we're kinda...going out. We're living together in Portland at the moment," Max stated somewhat proudly.

"No way! That's so cool! I...I had no idea that you..." Dana looked for the right words, "I'm _so_ happy for you guys! Trev' and I are living together too. We moved into a place not long ago, near his 'rents in the O.C. If you two are ever down this way, we'd both _love_ to see you guys and we've got a spare room."

"Oh Dana, you're too cool, thanks. And likewise if you two ever come back up here." Max offered, "And congrats' on the house as well. Guess we're growing up, huh?"

"Looks like it," Dana laughed, "Anyway it's so good to talk to you again, Max. Trev's dragging me out the door. I'll email you soon though."

"Thanks for the call, D. We'll definitely keep in touch...soon," Max said smiling.

"Cool! Say hi to your girlfriend for us!" her friend shouted before hanging up.

~oOo~

"Wait for it..." Chloe said, pointing at Max's phone. A few moments later she smiled, "Well, that's a relief. My first day with my new girlfriend and I thought she was going to ignore me!"

Max laughed, "Chloe Price, love it or hate it, there is no ignoring _you_." She leaned forward and kissed her friend, loving the new-found freedom she'd discovered since last night. Chloe reached her hand behind the smaller girl's head and kissed back.

"Well then..." the older girl said with a deep breath as they broke away, "I...not often I'm lost for words..."

"Don't expect much from me," the younger girl grinned back.

They sat for a moment before Chloe spoke again, "We...have to go. Still one more port of call, pirate." They were going to visit Joyce and David to give them the news.

"Let's sail," Max agreed. "Oh and Dana and Trevor said to say hi. They're living together in Orange County. Said we should go visit sometime."

"Totally! It would be cool to see those guys and I've always wanted to go down to California." Chloe said picking up her keys and walking to the door.

~oOo~

The girls were sitting with Joyce and David having coffee when Chloe made the announcement. "Mom, David...Max and I are dating."

"Finally. It's taken you two long enough to work it out," Joyce said flippantly.

"Mom!" Chloe protested.

"Well I think the whole world probably already sees you as a couple. It's rather obvious, dear. I was beginning to think Chloe wasn't good enough for you," she grinned at Max.

" _Mom_!" said an exasperated Chloe.

Max laughed loudly before truthfully answering, "If anything, I didn't know if I'd be good enough for her."

"You two make a good pair," David added, for the most part sitting quietly and allowing the girls to speak.

"Thanks, David," Max smiled.

"Yeah thanks...David," Chloe also smiled at her step-father before glaring at her mother.

Joyce laughed. "It's great, you two. Really, I couldn't be happier for you both. Just...not that surprised is all."

Max and Chloe stayed for dinner, an easy decision since Joyce was cooking again. It was a simple casserole, but typically delicious. When they were driving home that evening, Chloe turned to her friend, "Well. That was...anti-climactic."

Max grinned, "I know, right. Same as my folks. It's like we were the last to know about...us."

"Maybe _you_ were the last to know," the older girl teased.


	25. Chapter 25 - A Pointed Argument

The few weeks that followed were mostly uneventful for the girls. They'd found since the day of their big 'announcement' that not much had really changed. Max was perhaps more confident about kissing her friend and prone to doing it more often, but beyond that they were still just Max and Chloe, partners in crime and time. Chloe had her bad days when Nick was at work, but coming home with her Max always made those days easier to ignore.

The blue-haired girl was tidying up the empty store, mopping and sterilising. Hoss had gone to run an errand, confident now that she could handle whomever came in. The person who did come in was Nick, bursting through the back door of the shop, completely wasted. He staggered a little when he walked and his eyes darted around wildly. "Where the fuck's Hoss?" he slurred angrily.

"Had to go and do something. He said he wouldn't be long." Chloe said, trying to avoid him and keep to herself. She could tell he wasn't exactly stable at the moment.

"So he leaves you alone here? In _my_ shop?" Nick snapped. "Some young bitch running _my_ fucking shop?" Chloe started to feel nerves in the pit of her stomach. Nick was always an ass, but today he was a mess. She kept her head down and went on wiping the bench without saying anything. "I'm fucking talking to you, bitch," he yelled, grabbing Chloe's arm and turning her roughly to face him.

"Nick! Chill man. It's cool," she said maintaining an even voice. She knew the anger she was feeling probably wouldn't help her situation and tried instead to calm the man down.

"Chill? Yeah I _bet_ you wanna chill." In an instant, Nick's mood had gone from aggressive to something even worse. "You need to _chill_ with a real man, don't you? Fuck yeah! You all do," he leaned closer to the young punk, leering menacingly. Chloe felt the bench behind her, preventing her from adding some much wanted distance.

"No, I don't. Not at all, Nick. Please, just stop ok?" Chloe tried again to calm the man.

"Bullshit! Look at you. You need a _man_ to get you off...not some _little girl_ ," he said moving closer so he was almost against her.

"Back off dude, please. Seriously. Just back the fuck off," Chloe implored as her left hand slipped gently down into her back pocket.

"Don't _ever_ tell me what to do, slut!" anger mixed again with the junkie's words. "You know what? I don't think I wanna let your pretty ass go to waste like that," he said, reaching out his hand and grabbing Chloe's belt, pulling her towards him.

The fingers in her pocket clasped cold steel. Her old flick-knife, one she used to carry with her everywhere until about six months ago. Since she first met Nick however, she'd brought it with her to work every day. Her faithful old 'back-up plan'. In the same moment that she was pulled towards him, Chloe drew the knife and pressed the release button in one easy, practiced motion. Allowing herself to be dragged forward, she leant in to her would-be assailant until the blade of her knife was pressed with foreboding force beneath Nick's sternum, stretching the skin under his ribcage. "I fucking _warned_ you." she hissed.

"Are you...fucking serious?" Nick stumbled angrily, caught off guard.

"Come on and find out then, you little fucking _bitch!_ " Chloe now had nothing to restrain her fury and she spat the words at the older man. "Come on! I've cut up much worse mother fuckers than your sorry trashed ass. Come on!" Her mind went to Jefferson and his dark room. The similarities. She remembered Rachel and it only further added to her vitriol. Chloe pressed the knife even more firmly into Nick's stomach forcing him to back away. Instead of letting him go however, she followed, continuing to push him on the point of her blade. "Not such a _man_ now, are you? Come at me, bro. _No_? Thought not," she sneered as she reached out her right arm, shoving the wiry man's chest. "Fucking little _bitch!_ " she snarled as Nick lost his already unstable footing and fell to the floor.

Chloe backed towards the front entrance of the shop, glaring at Nick the whole time. "Fuck you...psycho cunt!" Nick yelled angrily, struggling to his feet.

"You're welcome to come and fucking try again. Please. Give me a fucking excuse!" Chloe screamed back, deliberately stopping in her tracks and taking a couple of steps towards the now obviously fearful man. She stared threateningly, her eyes ablaze with unbridled malice. "No?...Fine! You're so _fucking_ pathetic...little man." she said, storming from the shop and out to her truck. She folded the blade away, forcing it back into her pocket before getting in and driving off angrily.

~oOo~

Chloe pulled up outside the camera store and sat, shaking and crying. She was furious. She felt violated. She'd lost the job she loved and almost stabbed someone in the process. It was only 3 o'clock and Max wasn't due to finish for a couple of hours. She allowed herself to sit there and cry for a while. And to slowly regain her composure. Her frustration and the desire to see her partner meant she didn't wait long. Smoking half a cigarette before throwing the rest away, she got out of the truck and wiped her eyes.

Max had been enjoying a happily routine day of weird and interesting conversations and her usual musings at the stock. The door to the shop opened and Max looked up to see her friend looking dishevelled and shaken. Whilst she wasn't crying, her red, puffy eyes showed that she had been recently.

"Chloe!" Max ran to her friend and held her close.

Walter, also noticing the girl's state offered helpfully, "Oh my dear girl. Are you ok? Would you like a cup of tea? ... _mescaline?_ "

" _Walter!_ " Peter interrupted incredulously.

"Um...maybe?" A faint smile crossed Chloe's lips, "I'm ok, thank you."

"Chloe, _are_ you ok? What happened?" Max asked, her voice filled with concern.

"It's alright. We'll talk later. I just...needed to see you," Chloe said, thankful just to be holding her friend.

Peter interrupted the two from across the room. "Hey Max, why don't you take the afternoon off. Walter and I will be fine," he called out.

"Are you sure?" Max asked graciously.

"Of course dear," Walter agreed, "You two run along."

"Thank you so much, guys. I'll see you in the morning." Max smiled, taking the opportunity to drag her friend from the shop.

"Thanks," Chloe said appreciatively to the two men.

~oOo~

"Are you alright?" Max asked again as soon as they were outside.

"Not really," her friend answered despondently, "I lost my job."

"What? How? It was going so well," a shocked Max enquired.

"Nick. The little piece of shit." Chloe snarled.

"He _fired_ you?" the younger girl asked, surprised.

"Well not exactly. I just assume since I pulled my knife on him, that I won't be going back."

Max was stunned, "What the hell happened?"

"He was wasted on some shit or other. Hoss was out and I was stuck there with him on my own. He started fucking creeping on me," the older girl's voice was growing emotional. "He backed me into a corner and I thought...he was...so I stuck my fucking blade in his chest. Well, not _in_. I fucking wish."

Max grabbed her friend and held her tight. Mostly to comfort her partner, but partly to ease her own fears. The thought of something, anything, happening to Chloe was unbearable. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. But you're ok now, and I'm here. We'll be alright." After a while just holding her friend, she added, "I love you." She felt the older girl relax in her arms.

"Oh Max. You're sweet as hell, you know that? I love you too," she said with a tiny smile and kissed her best friend.

~oOo~

They arrived home later and Chloe went about rolling a joint. "Want some?" she asked when she was done.

"Sure," Max replied sitting down next to her friend. Shortly after they were finished, Chloe's phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered unenthusiastically.

"Chloe, what the fuck happened when I was out? Nick told me you lost it and tried to stab him!" Hoss' voice boomed through the phone.

"If I _tried_ to stab him he wouldn't be around to tell you. But yeah, I pulled my knife on him. You don't need to tell me I'm fired," Chloe said impertinently.

"Shit Chloe. I was just calling to see if you were ok," the big man said with genuine concern. "Nick's a piece of garbage. Tell me what happened with you two."

"Let's just say he...wasn't going to take no for an answer. So I had to convince him another way," Chloe said, her voice still angry.

"That piece of shit. I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm gonna find some way to make it up to you," Hoss promised.

"It's cool. You helped me heaps just giving me the job. I appreciate it, man," the blue-haired girl said sincerely.

"You're cool, 'C'. Good artist too. I'll be in touch," the big man said before hanging up the phone.

Max put her arms around the taller girl's shoulders. Chloe threw her phone onto the coffee table, turning to face her partner and placing a hand on her thigh. "Why are people so fucked?" she asked gloomily. Max struggled for an answer. Between the smoke and Chloe's slender hand touching her leg, she was having trouble concentrating.

"I hope that was another one of your rhetorical questions," she said with a grin.

"You're baked again, Max! Just look at you," the older girl teased. The girls ate an early dinner went to bed as the sun was still setting. Chloe wanted nothing more than to feel the closeness of her best friend. It was the best way she had to rid herself of the feeling of that sleazy bastard, Nick. It worked. They held each other, talking and kissing until they fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26 - Resurrection

A few days had passed since the incident with Nick. Chloe hated the daytime. She'd drop Max off to work and find herself feeling lost without her friend or her own job to go to. Sometimes she'd spend hours just sitting in a nearby park, drawing and waiting. She had applied for a few new jobs already, but with no success. The blue-haired girl sat perched on the back of a bench, feeling the chill of the cool late-Winter's day, drawing again. Chloe's phone rang as her pencil traced across the paper sitting on her lap.

"Yeah?" she answered absently.

"Chloe? ...It's Frank."

Chloe's eyes sprang open and she smiled widely. "Frank? Holy shit dude, you _made_ it? I thought you were dead. _How_?"

"I was buried under rubble for nearly three days before they found me. Been in traction almost the whole time since. I think I broke more bones than you've had hot meals, girl," Frank said, his voice sounding weaker than usual, but happiness apparent his tone. "I'm glad you made it. I wasn't sure if you'd survived or not. Haven't really spoken to anyone since the storm. Haven't really been able to. Besides, there's not many people left. Good thing I've got old Pompidou."

Chloe's smile broadened, "Pompidou's ok?"

"Yeah. Poor guy stayed with me the whole time. Broke his leg and he was pretty badly dehydrated, but he's a tough one," Frank said, the relief in his voice obvious. "Anyway, how are you doing? How did you make it out?"

"It was Max," Chloe said smiling, her mind again on her partner. She caught herself before she recounted the 'wrong' version of the truth and went on with the well-practised, semi-true story, "We were up at the lighthouse hanging out when the storm came in. We saw everything. Just lucky it didn't turn our way, I guess."

"Max is with you? That's cool, man. She kinda freaked me out at first, but she's a cool chick," Frank's gruff voice laughed.

Chloe grinned, "Yeah, she's _my_ cool chick now. We've got a place in Portland together. If you're ever in the area man..."

"I'm really happy for you guys. Seriously," Frank offered earnestly. "I'm in Seattle. Not getting around very well yet, but when I am I might just hit you two up."

After the phone call, Chloe hung up and looked down at her notebook. She tore out the page she was working on, crumpling it in her fist and throwing it into the bin at the end of the bench. The blue-haired girl smiled at the blank page in front of her and started drawing again. Time floated by and she found herself so absorbed that she almost ran late picking up her best friend. She snapped her book closed, bounding off the bench and hurrying to the camera store.

~oOo~

The following week found Chloe's routine mostly unchanged. Still unemployed albeit with a couple of interviews lined up. She found the idleness frustrating. It was late on Friday afternoon and she sat in her truck smoking a cigarette, waiting for her partner to finish work. Her legs rested on the bench seat, back propped against the car door, eyes closed and lost in thought as ' _Stolen Babies_ ' blared from the stereo. The ringing phone broke her state of abstraction. She turned down the music and answered. It was Hoss.

"Hey Chloe. How you doing?" he asked. Chloe was surprised to hear from her old employer.

"Yeah I'm ok. Apart from the whole unemployed thing," she replied, unable to keep some of the disappointment from her voice.

"Yeah I'm sorry again about all that shit. But I told you I'd try and make it up to you," the big man said apologetically before continuing. "I'd really like you to come back."

Chloe was shocked that he would even bother asking. "Yeah um...unless you want a dead business partner, that's not happening. Sorry dude."

"That's the thing," Hoss continued patiently, "I don't have a business partner any more. Bought him out. That crap he pulled on you was the last straw. I've known him for years...tried to help him get his shit together. But he's a fucking lost cause, man. Dickhead can go die in a gutter if that's what he wants. Probably will. I'm done with his shit. So yeah, I'm running the place on my own and I'd really like you to come back."

The blue-haired girl sat in her truck listening to Hoss speak. Her lips turned up into a smile. Her previous apathy and despondence, all but a memory. "You're fucking serious?" she said, still somewhat disbelieving.

"Fuck, I'm gonna be swamped in here, man. Of _course_ I'm serious," the big man laughed. "Also, there's one other thing." He paused before continuing,

"I know it's probably not something that you'd be able to manage...but if you can, and if you want to...I'd be happy to let you buy-in to the business as a partner."

Chloe was stunned and struggling to process the conversation, "I...um...I don't know what to say dude. I can't thank you enough. But I'm flat-ass broke...and I don't think I'm in any position to raise that kind of bank."

"Look, no rush. If you raise some scratch we can talk about it again," Hoss smiled before adding, "Forty thousand...fifty percent. Just so you know. Also if you got...say half, I could probably let you work the other half off at less pay. _Just_ so you know." He laughed, pushing the point. "But for now, see you Monday?"

"Bright and early, big guy!" Chloe beamed, "And thanks...again."

Chloe was hanging up the phone when the passenger door sprung open, startling her. Max climbed in, smiling at her friend's obvious good spirits. "This Chloe seems...different somehow," she said studiously, pretending to inspect the older girl closely.

"Hey cutie," Chloe grinned, leaning over and kissing her friend.

"Intriguing..." Max continued in a bookish tone before bursting into laughter. "What's going on?" she asked, genuinely excited and intrigued.

"Got a spare 20k in those pockets, Max?" Chloe said, reaching over and frisking the younger girl. Max giggled, simultaneously blushing bright red.

"I...I kinda wish I did now," she laughed in a slightly flustered manner. "Seriously! What's going on?" she pushed, needing to know.

"I got a job. Well...my old job, but I'm going back" the blue-haired girl said with the sparkle back in her blue eyes. "Hoss ditched that human-shaped shit."

"Chloe! That's awesome!" Max exclaimed, hugging her friend. "But...why do you need twenty thousand dollars?"

"He said he wanted me to be a partner in the business," Chloe said, still almost unable, or unwilling to believe the conversation she'd just had with the man.

"Jesus, Chloe!" Max was as astounded as her friend, "That's such a good opportunity! We have to work something out."  
Chloe chuckled at her partner's enthusiasm. "Easy, tiger. It'd be nice to 'work something out' and end up with twenty large, but I've got no idea how. Anyway, I'm just stoked to be working again."

"Agreed! Chloe you rock," the younger girl smiled as her friend started the drive home.

~oOo~

When they entered the house, Chloe turned to Max with a mischievous grin. Her friend knew the look on Chloe's face all too well. "It's Friday night, Max. And we're stuck having to celebrate _again_ ," the taller girl said, resting her arms on the smaller girl's shoulders flirtatiously. "You know what this means, don't you?" she asked.

"Does it involve a Blacktooth followed by a blue-haired girl taking advantage of me?" Max replied innocently.

"You know me so well, Max!" Chloe laughed before continuing, " And you'd better _love_ it, 'cause you're damn well stuck with me."

"Lucky for you, I do," Max grinned up at her friend. "Or lucky for me..."


	27. Chapter 27 - Business Time

Chloe was still somewhat surprised when she walked through the front door of 'InkedIn' on Monday morning. "Hey Chloe. Welcome back!" Hoss shouted from across the room.

"Howdy...pardner," she said in a heavy drawl, grinning at the man. She was even more surprised to be returning to the shop, backed by a twenty thousand dollar deposit.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" the big man smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I mean...let's talk bidness."

~oOo~

The day after Hoss had offered Chloe a share in the business, she called mother. Joyce was delighted for her daughter and happy to help her out as much as she could. She only wished she could afford the full amount, but until the diner was rebuilt and Joyce was working again, the insurance would only stretch so far. When Max told Chloe that her own parents would be willing to help, Chloe was reluctant. They'd already done so much. Thanks to Max's persistence, and the fact that the younger girl had dialled Ryan's number on Chloe's phone, the older girl relented. Ryan was of course more than happy to lend her the rest of the money she needed, should the business be viable.

Between customers, Chloe and Hoss would discuss details of the operation, going through the books and financials. The store was doing well. "As you can see,' Hoss said, pointing to the ledger, "we made a bit over a hundred and seventy thou' last year. Half for me and half for Nick. But then he started getting so fucked up, he barely did any work. That's why we needed to put you on. I had to be here the whole fucking time while he was out shootin' up." Chloe's eyes were wide at the sums of money written before her. Bigger than she'd seen and bigger than she had expected.

"Are...are you sure you want me in for half?" she asked, "I mean, you're on a shitload of cash."

"Well by half, I should say it's technically forty-nine percent. Half though, for financial purposes...but I can't have ya changing this place into a fucking florist!" Hoss laughed at the young girl. "Look, I figure I'd need at least one full-time worker, plus another part-timer to cover some of the load anyway. And it still leaves me as the only guy able to run the back-end of this shit. This way I get you in, working a hundred percent. Invested. And I get some cash to make up for paying that fucked-up dick-hole out." Chloe flinched inside when she thought of Nick, but enjoyed hearing the trash talk from the big man. Hoss continued, "Anyway...you're cool, man. I mean, you're still young and all, but you've got a real good head on your shoulders. You picked up things right away when you started here, and you ran with it. _And_ you've shown you can handle yourself pretty well if needs be. Plus dude, I really dig your work. You've got some _serious_ talent," the big guy added sincerely. "You'll be good for the business, trust me. I'll be able to tell people that _this_ is where she started out..." he laughed.

Any reservations that Chloe may have had about her potential investment, if they somehow weren't assuaged by the financial report, then they certainly were after Hoss' kind words. "You're kinda making it easy to sign on the dotted line there, big guy. And thanks," Chloe smiled openly. "Let me talk to my girlfriend and my...investors, and I'll let you know tomorrow. But dude, this looks amazing and I really do appreciate it."  
Hoss smiled, "All good. There's no rush. I'll get my solicitor to draw up the paperwork and you can let me know."

~oOo~

Max was almost finished for the day. She was serving a middle-aged lady when the door to the shop swung open and her blue-haired partner pranced in. "Hey all!" she flashed a smile around the room before resting it on Max.

"Hi Chloe," Peter smiled back.

"Hey," Max flashed a quick smile at her before focusing on the customer she was serving. Max tried her best to ignore her friend, flitting around the store pretending to look at different cameras, all the while grinning flirtatiously and winking at her. She felt her cheeks redden and she couldn't suppress a giggle. " _Chloe!_ " she said through gritted teeth. "I'm _so_ sorry. Here's your change," the younger girl smiled apologetically, "Enjoy the camera."

The middle-aged woman grinned, noticing the young girl's friend and Max's reaction to her. "Thanks for all your help. Have fun...you two."

"Is there anything I can do for you, ma'am?" Max asked the blue-haired girl as she strode up to the register.

"Well yes, actually," Chloe smiled, "I'd like..." The older girl's eyes scanned the shelves for a moment before looking back at Max. "That one. Right there," Chloe's arm reached forwards and she placed her finger on her her partner's chest. The younger girl felt a flash of warmth through her body, culminating once more in her cheeks.

"Sold," she smirked. "Is it cool if we get going then?" Max asked, turning to Peter.

"Of course. Thanks, Max," he replied, trying to seem oblivious to the girls, before looking at Chloe. "Enjoy your purchase," he smiled.

~oOo~

Max waited for her friend to hop into the truck before eagerly grabbing her hands. "So...how did it go?" The older girl sat for a while smiling back at her partner's doe-eyes, happy to just be in the moment. She pulled on Max's hands, dragging the smaller girl towards her and kissing her. Max had her answer without words. Chloe pulled her head away, looking lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes again. A broad grin wound it's way slowly across her lips.

"We're rich, biatch!" she proclaimed.

Max broke into a laugh, "We're _what?_ "

Chloe, still a bit bemused herself, told her friend, "Well...if I've got this right...somehow...I'm an entrepreneur bringing in over eighty 'k' per year." Max felt her jaw drop. She fought with it, needing it to help her speak coherently, but not sure what she would say even if she could. It refused and Max sat gawking at her partner, mouth firmly agape. "I know, right!" Chloe laughed at her friend. Max figured, in lieu of the words which were beyond her, she'd do the next best thing. She took the taller girl's head in her hands, bringing her close and kissing her deeply. "I'm _very_ happy with my purchase!" Chloe grinned when she turned to start the truck.

Max took a moment, lost in her rapture, before remembering Peter's words when the were saying goodbye. She laughed out loud, "Well, you _did_ get me for free."

~oOo~

After the girls arrived home, Chloe went about calling Joyce and Ryan to tell them the details of the business. Both were thrilled for her, realising what a good investment the place would be for her future. She hung up from Ryan and felt her girlfriend's slim arms wrap around her waist. "Chloe Price, you're amazing," Max smiled at her friend as she turned to face her.

"Just catching up to you, Max," the older girl smiled back.

Max leant in and gave Chloe a quick kiss, "Go and take a shower. I'm going to cook you up a stir-fry."

"I think I'm going to like being a sugar momma," the older girl grinned, returning the kiss.


	28. Chapter 28 -Something Old, Something New

Chloe's slender, blue-nailed hand artfully swirled across the page in front of her. ' _Chloe P._ ' She was now officially a partner in the tattoo shop. She looked up from the pile of papers and surveyed the domain which she now owned a share of, smiling and glad to finally be finished reading the legalese. "You'll be needing these... _pardner_ ," Hoss smiled, handing her keys to the shop. "Just promise not to hit the meth too hard, alright?" he joked.

"Well you could have said so _before_ I signed all those papers," Chloe quipped, "But I promise I'll try. Just for you," she said grinning at her new business partner. She spent the rest of the day buzzing around the shop, only standing still when she had to tattoo or pierce.

~oOo~

When Max saw her friend bound through the door to the camera store today, she knew in an instant that the deal had been done. "Madam Chloe Price," the younger girl greeted her friend with a warm smile.

"The very same," Chloe replied, bowing courteously.

"Oh, Chloe!" Max said, running around the counter to hug her, "Congratulations, babe."

"Thanks, Max," she held her friend close.

"Yes, congratulations dear. Maddie told us all about it." Walter called out.

"Thank you, Walter," Chloe laughed, noticing her friend flinch.

"It's Max," the younger girl grimaced, smiling at the same time.

~oOo~

The two girls, once again finding a need to celebrate, decided to go to 'Mama's' for dinner. It was a cold night and they sat at a table by the large brick fireplace that was blazing away on one side of the room. Max once again pulled out her camera and took a shot of her partner. This time the candle's soft light was replaced by the warm glow of the nearby hearth. Chloe held up her left hand, pointing at the small Gothic 'MC' tattooed on her wrist and smiled seductively. Max's lips smiled from beneath the viewfinder and she had her shot. "Gorgeous," Max breathed as the photo came into view.

"Not so bad yourself," Chloe winked flirtatiously.

~oOo~

They got home later that evening and Max ran straight over to turn on the heating. Chloe grabbed some papers and a small plastic bag from a drawer and assumed her position on the couch. "You're on pouring duty, Mad Max," she grinned.

"We're going to have to stop finding reasons to celebrate," the smaller girl grinned back. Max thought about how different things were for her now, or how different she herself was. Just a few months prior, she was an awkward young girl. Never been kissed, so to speak. Never really drunk or smoked. And now here she was. Living with her girlfriend and grabbing for a whiskey bottle. Looking forward to being kissed again. Even though she liked to chide her girlfriend for their seemingly rather frequent need to 'celebrate', Max loved those times perhaps more than any other. The feeling of unabated openness between Chloe and her. The sense of getting lost in each other.

"Ugh, it's cold tonight," Max said as she placed the whiskey and cola bottles on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen for the glasses.

"I'll find a way to warm you up," Chloe grinned.

"The queen of the double entendre," Max chuckled.

"Or maybe it's only _single_ entendre," the older girl flirted as Max sat down beside her. She looked up at younger friend her and batted her blue eyes before poking her tongue out, turning her head and sealing the joint. The two girls shared a few 'shotguns', for no other reason than enjoying the close proximity of the other.

"You good for a Blacktooth, my sweet?" Chloe asked, making sure not to push Max too far. The smaller girl's head was again feeling comfortably cloudy and she wore her grin like a badge. "Of course, darling," she smirked. The blue-haired girl stubbed out the roach and then poured two drinks. Max grabbed her glass from the table, "To you, Chloe Price. You are a force of fucking nature, and I love you...utterly!"

Chloe was touched by Max's little tribute, "To us, Max Caulfield. And how we rock this shit together. I love you, babe." Their glasses knocked together and they drank. Max coughed a couple of times before pouring out a 'chaser' and imbibing. "My monster!" Chloe laughed at her friend's new found proficiency.

"Just remember, _you_ did this to me," the younger girl said with an impish grin. She pounced suddenly forward at her surprised girlfriend, throwing her arms around her shoulders and kissing her voraciously. As her partner's hands grabbed and gently scratched her back, she felt waves of warm expectation surge through her. Seeing Chloe today, so beautiful and full of life, she found her utterly irresistible. With great reluctance she prised herself from the blue-haired, grabbing her glass and gulping down some whiskey.

Max curled up close to her friend, indulging in her presence, and the two talked and drank for a while. The taller girl sat there smiling contentedly, her friend's head resting on her chest, gently rising and falling with each breath she made. She'd run her fingers through the smaller girl's brown locks or slowly trace her finger up and down her arm. Max lay there, head buzzing, feeling far more excitement than her languorous, comfortable body portrayed. She felt tingles every time her partner touched her. She thought about how her head rested easily on the older girl's chest and how natural it all felt. Even a mere week or two earlier, if Max had inadvertently done something like that she would've ended up running from the room, apologising profusely and blushing bright red. Max thought about how cool and calm Chloe was with her, no matter what occurred between them. She wanted Chloe.

The brown-haired girl extended a finger and slowly, lazily drew a line up her friend's denim-clad thigh and back to her knee. Again, Chloe didn't flinch, gently squeezing Max's forearm instead in response. Max knew her girlfriend had never pushed her into doing anything she wasn't ready for, but at the same time she seemed perfectly willing to share in anything that Max had wanted. The younger girl could feel her pulse slowly rising as she traced the line on her friend's leg again, moving her head gently against her chest. As her hand reached the top of her partners leg, she paused, before drawing a few small circles on the girl's inner thigh.

Chloe's calm demeanour also contradicted her own feelings. It had been an amazing day. She owned a business now, earning good money and doing something she loved. She had the only person she'd ever wanted in her life, the girlfriend who'd enjoyed a beautiful meal with her, now comfortably stoned and draped across her body. Her gorgeous young girlfriend who tonight more than ever before, seemed to... _want_ her. When she felt a slender finger drag across her thigh, it took all of Chloe's resolve not to flinch with excitement. But no matter what happened, she was never going to ask anything of her divine young angel that she might not be ready for. She squeezed her partner's arm reassuringly. Almost as if on cue, she felt her young friend move closer as her small hand re-traced the line up her thigh. _Shit!_ _Is this..._ Chloe thought, her mind racing.

Max lifted herself begrudgingly from where she rested, as comfortable and happy as she'd ever felt before. "Let's get ready for bed," she smiled amorously at her blue-haired beauty. With more energy than it seemed like she possessed in her current state, Max sprang up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. As she bounded off, she laughed to herself at how unusually quiet Chloe had become, for a change. The older girl heard what her partner had said, and subsequently watched her skip from the room. It was a few moments after that when she composed herself.

"Ok," she offered feebly to the empty room, before joining her friend in the bathroom.

~oOo~

Max smiled a toothpaste-smeared smile at her friend in the bathroom mirror as she entered the room. She finished cleaning her teeth and rinsed her mouth a couple of times, drying herself and smiling at Chloe again. "See you in bed," she winked flirtatiously as she darted from the room. _What the absolute fuck..._ Chloe still fought the sea of confusion and anticipation. She hurriedly finished up, turning off the heater in the lounge room before joining her girlfriend again. Max's big brown eyes stared at her as she entered the room, the young girl already wrapped tight under the blankets. Chloe felt as though she was moving on autopilot, smiling as she started changing out of her clothes. Had it occurred to her at any other time that she was undressing in front of Max, she would have hastily stopped herself, knowing the awkwardness it would have caused the young girl. Tonight she was completely oblivious. Max watched her friend, fully aware that Chloe was too caught in the moment to notice what she was doing. She grinned cheekily, remaining silent the whole time.

Chloe, dressed in her pyjamas, grinning back at her friend still without realising completely why, pulled the covers back and climbed into bed beside Max. As she reached her arm in that familiar manner across her young friend's waist, she felt soft skin where a T-shirt usually lay. "Max!" she said exasperated. Her hand lifted the blanket and she saw her girlfriend's petite body, completely unclad. "Well shit, Max!" Chloe exclaimed, snapping the covers down again. "I thought you said you were cold," she smirked.

"Thought you said you'd warm me up," the younger girl answered, not missing a beat.

"I...um...I think I'm a little...over-dressed," the blue-haired girl said, faltering a little.

"Probably," Max winked.

"What the shit's going on?" Chloe muttered as she took her shirt off.

Max was loving the little game she was playing with her bemused girlfriend. She was so madly in love with her, attracted to her. She had been for so long now. It was months ago when she last wrote in her old diary, but she remembered the final entry she made. Musing about her best friend's feelings towards her. Wondering if what they had between them was...love? ' _I believe you're about to find out, Max Caulfield_ ' she read the last sentence over in her mind. Today...tonight, seeing her gorgeous blue angel, so brilliant and amazing, she knew that she wanted to take the next step. Her inhibitions mostly stripped aside by weed and whiskey, Max felt as though she could no longer stand the awkward little game her mind always forced her to play around Chloe. At some point, lying on the couch in Chloe's arms, Max had decided without doubts or reservations that tonight was the night. She loved her partner completely, but until now had never let herself _know_ her completely. It was all she really wanted. All of Chloe. And with that, she decided to throw all her remaining inhibitions to the wind. Max climbed on top of Chloe's naked, slender frame, hands on either side of the older girl's face and kissed her fervently. She let her left hand glide delicately and slowly down her partner's neck, across her shoulder, down her chest. Chloe purred.


	29. Chapter 29 - The Morning After

The alarm clock on the bedside table hummed to life with a monotonous buzz. It was met swiftly with a smack from a blue-nailed hand, silencing it once again. "Ugh," the hand's owner sighed. Max roused slowly, the alarm and subsequent jolt dragging her back to wakefulness. Her mind filled slowly with thoughts, one-by-one, each of them about last night. The night which had ended but a few hours earlier. The most wonderful night of her life. Max felt like an entirely new person. She wasn't sure before, during or even after when she woke, how she was going to feel. How she'd react to what they'd done. She thought of the old Max who would be desperately trying to rewind right now, or facing a tempest of doubts and misgivings at the very least. She smiled at the image, though she was already smiling anyway. Her hand traced a lazy circle around the older girl's stomach.

Chloe hated the sound of the alarm clock. She hated the sound of any alarm clock. Breaking the tranquillity of sleep so abruptly, usually a harbinger of responsibility. It didn't help that so often in her troubled past she'd been trying to sleep off a night of heavy drinking. This morning was very different to the ones before. Nothing could dampen her soaring spirits on this morning. She thought about Max, acting so bold and seductive last night. So out of character for the girl who was normally so shy. Which Max would she find when they woke up, she wondered. As her friend's delicate hand touched her stomach she felt a pulse of energy. She had her answer.

Chloe turned onto her side, pulling the younger girl close and kissing her deeply. She felt Max's hand on her back, holding her tight. Her friend's slender leg was wrapped around her own, her kiss passionate and unabated. Their perfect moment was broken as the alarm buzzed again, met this time with an even more forceful thump. "Dammit!" Chloe said in frustration, her tone immediately changing when she spoke to her young partner. "Morning, sunshine," she smiled warmly.

"Morning...lover," Max grinned.

Chloe was still trying to come to terms with this new girl in her bed. "What the fuck's got into you? Not that I'm complaining, at _all_!" Chloe smiled, "But...Max... _why_?"

"Let's just say it was something that was way overdue. And, I'm sorry...sorry I kept you waiting for so long," the younger said sincerely.

"Um...thanks," Chloe smiled as her mind continued to try and understand, "But it still doesn't answer my question. Who _are_ you? And what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"There is no Dana, only _Zuul_ ," Max grinned and kissed her partner before answering the older girl's question honestly. "Seriously. I've always known it... _you_... were all that I ever wanted. It was only my stupid awkwardness that kept holding me back and...well, I'm sick of doing it to you. To us. I'm more comfortable and happy around you than anybody in the world. More comfortable with you than in my own skin. I wanted to have all of you and I wanted you to have all of me. Finally."

"Well shit, Max. That was an answer alright," Chloe smiled warmly, almost tearfully. "Beats the hell out of 'I was going to make you pancakes, but we ran out of time' which is about all I've got," she laughed and went on, "Max. I was going to wait my whole life for you when you went away. I would have waited for last night too, for as long as you wanted. I knew it'd be something special whenever it happened, and it was. Well, for me at least. _You?_ " Max could do nothing but laugh at the question. Laugh and then grab her friend and kiss her ardently. "BUZZ" came the infernal noise and constant intrusion. It was Max this time who dragged her body across her friend's slender frame before ungracefully slamming the top of the poor, battered clock. "We could beat the shit out of that thing all day, but I think we're going to have to get up, babe," the older girl said ruefully. "Kind of regretting the fact that it wasn't another one of our Friday night specials."

"Sorry, hun. You're a business owner now, we _totally_ had to celebrate. Plus...I just couldn't wait any more," the younger girl said playfully, laying on top of her friend and kissing her. She reached over and once again grabbed her camera for a selfie. The two girls smiled, their bare shoulders framed in the bottom of the photo. "This one's gonna be called 'Afterglow', I think," Max said with a laugh.

~oOo~

When they got up, Chloe was the first to head to the bathroom. Max, still completely naked, followed shortly after. "Wonders never cease," the older girl teased, still amazed at her friend's transformation.

"Come on, hurry up and get in. We're gonna be late for work," her young friend grinned, brimming with over-confidence and hurrying the blue-haired girl into the shower. Max was having so much fun with her cool, calm persona. It wasn't really her at all. Inside she felt a cascade of emotions. Wonder. bliss, shock. She felt like she was stumbling around on two trembling and uncertain legs, barely able to co-ordinate her own body. But she figured that what had happened, happened...and wonderfully so. How she chose to react now was up to her. And she loved the disbelief in her lover's beautiful features. It was too much fun to pass up. They dried themselves off and Chloe ran to the bedroom. She immediately went to Max's side of the wardrobe, flicking through each item until she found what she was looking for. Max followed her friend into the room, greeted with a bunched T-shirt to the face. "Shit!" she yelped in surprise. The younger girl bent down picked up her old purple shirt off the floor.

"Now you can officially retire that bad boy," Chloe grinned. "I had grand plans of tearing it off you, but oh well..." she added with a wink. ' _No Fucks Given_ ' indeed. Max burst out laughing.

~oOo~

The two girls spent the morning distracted at their respective jobs. Both acutely aware of the distance between them. Distance which they felt shouldn't exist, at least not today. Max struggled to make a coherent conversation with Walter, the older man's wandering mind not at all helped by her own. Chloe was happy that the large shoulder tattoo she'd be doing was booked for later in the day. She feared she'd probably just draw a picture of Max on the poor man's back. They had agreed, almost out of necessity, to have lunch together. Neither wanted to spend too long apart from the other.

Chloe's truck pulled up outside the camera store and Max bounded out of the door just a moment later. "Waiting for me, huh Max?" the older girl asked as her friend got in.

"All morning," the younger girl grinned, leaning over and kissing Chloe passionately, one hand behind the taller girl's head, the other squeezing her thigh. Chloe returned her friend's fervent kiss with her own. Minutes passed and the girls hadn't broken their embrace. Chloe finally moved away, reluctantly.

"We should at least...like...drive around the block, or something..." she grinned at her young, uninhibited partner.

"It's all just wasted time," Max grinned cheekily. Chloe started the truck's engine and drove the short distance to the nearby park.

Neither girl had any lunch on their lunch break, only craving the time together. It was a cool day and they held each other close as they walked. They went to Chloe's regular perch and sat down, both barely able to keep themselves to themselves. "I like to come here and draw," the older girl said, smiling at the tree-painted backdrop. Her notebook was nowhere to be seen today though. Even if she'd wanted to bring it, the notebook and everything else aside from Max, were a distant afterthought. Too far away to bother trying to grasp.

"It's really nice here," Max answered absently. Pictures, scenes and images were far from Max's mind, unless they included her blue-haired lover. The younger girl looked across the bench at her partner. The girl who dominated the scenery and surroundings. Max was unable to maintain her composure much beyond that initial vision. She grabbed her friend again, kissing her, feeling unrestrained and uninhibited.

The girls spent most of their lunch break locked in each other's arms. They tried to feign a civilised conversation when they noticed people walking by. For the most part however, they were in their own little world. A world built out of incredible circumstances and enormous emotional upheaval. A world which they had fought against the Fates themselves to create. They wove a magical tapestry of their very own now. It was beautiful and it was totally unique.


	30. Chapter 30 - Best Laid Plans

It was late on Saturday morning when the girls finally awoke. Waiting for Friday night had felt like an eternity to both of them. Both looking forward to nothing more than a night together which wasn't governed by an alarm clock. They were awake all night and long into the morning, bathing in each other. The sun was shining into the room. Neighbours were outside mowing lawns and playing with kids, the day long since begun for most of them. Chloe lay on her back, arms wrapped around the smaller girl who was sprawled across her, listening to the sounds of the outside world. She much preferred her life inside these walls. Nothing but her young lover provided much appeal. A series of unwelcome distractions coming between them. She felt Max stir.

Chloe's scent filled her nose, the feeling of her friend's warm skin against her own. Faint breaths washing across her face. Max stretched out lazily and ran her arm slowly up Chloe's chest, brushing along her neck before tangling her fingers in the older girl's blue hair. She pulled her friend towards her, still half asleep, kissing her deeply. " _Again_ , Max? _Really_?" Chloe smiled coyly a few moments later. Max let out a small, craving moan. She pulled herself on top of her girlfriend, kissing her intently again. _I guess so,_ Chloe grinned to herself.

It was early in the afternoon when the girls finally dragged themselves out of bed. Neither wanted to be the first to leave the other. They decided to both get up on the count of three. On the fourth attempt at that, they were successful. Max followed the older girl into the bathroom, hugging her from behind and planting soft kisses over her back as she stood running the water for the shower. They made it out of bed, but Max had no intention of letting Chloe out of her presence. The blue-haired girl turned and kissed her. "Come on Max. Let's at least _try_ and function," she poked, stepping into the shower and letting the water cascade over her.

Max could only stand and watch, marvelling at her stunning friend, water running over her naked body. She'd made a point to try and rid herself of her awkwardness, at least around Chloe. This wasn't the same Max, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of wonder. Couldn't stop herself from just staring. "So much for trying to function, I guess," the older girl teased, "Come on Max, you can do it." A grin spread over Max's face.

"System failure," she said, absently getting into the shower and placing her arms around the taller girl's waist.

"Shit Max. I was starting to think I'd have to go a whole minute without your hands all over me," Chloe mocked.

"Sorry. Don't think that's going to happen," the younger girl smiled.

~oOo~

They showered together, or at least stood under running water together, kissing and holding each other. "I had plans for today. I don't think I should have bothered though," the blue-haired girl said smiling as they eventually got out and dried themselves off.

"What were you thinking?" her young friend asked.

"Oh...just gonna go on a road trip somewhere. See some sights or some shit. Just, you know...cruise," Chloe said, pulling on her ripped jeans.

"No, I mean what were you _thinking_? Making any plans that didn't involve me all over you," Max said, trying to sound incredulous, but smiling widely. "Seriously though, that sounds cool. Let's do it tomorrow."

"So we can _do it_ again today, you mean?" the older girl smirked, grabbing the T-shirt that her friend was about to put on and throwing it out of the bathroom door.

"Shit, Chloe!" Max protested, laughing. " _One_ of us has to be responsible here, or we're gonna be in serious trouble."

"Don't look at _me_!" Chloe laughed back.

The two girls resigned themselves to the fact that their first full day together, as lovers, was never going to involve anything other than just that. They'd both waited for so long and neither wanted to deny themselves. Somehow they managed to make Beef Stroganoff for dinner. Chloe spent most of the prep and cooking time with her partner's arms wrapped around her from behind. _Her Max-backpack_ , she mused, smiling. Sometimes Max would help her prepare, standing beside her friend, as close as she could without causing either of them to stumble, brushing their hips and shoulders together deliberately. The younger girl broke herself from her lover long enough to grab her camera from the bedroom, returning hurriedly. _Another shot for the 'Chloe' collection_ , Max thought. It was a close-up of Chloe's lithe, blue-nailed hand, stirring the reddish-brown food in a stainless steel pot. The initials 'MC' prominent and jet-black, inked into pale skin.

~oOo~

The next morning the two got out of bed, begrudgingly, but determined not to get swept away in each other like the day before. After an ever-improving serve of pancakes, the two girls set out in Chloe's faithful truck. Chloe had wanted to take Max on a drive along the Columbia River. Knowing what a beautiful drive it was, and also the added significance of the place to Max, she recognised the opportunity let her young friend's photographic passion be unleashed. As opposed to the other passion which had currently consumed them both.

The girls drove along the Columbia River Highway, stopping regularly for Max to get out and take pictures. They stopped at Vista House. Max took a number of shots of the outside of the old observatory, sometimes moving Chloe into just the right place to make the photo sparkle. "This place is gorgeous!" an inspired and enthusiastic Max chirped, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and leading her inside. She stood in the centre of the rotunda, looking straight up at the bronze-lined dome above her. A kaleidoscope of light from the stained-glass windows washed into the room. Another photo. Again she led her friend by the hand, this time upstairs and onto the roof. A shot of Portland in the distance, framed beyond the left shoulder of the blue-haired girl in the foreground. Chloe extended her hand towards her girlfriend. "Yep," Max grinned, grabbing it and dragging the taller girl behind her, back to the truck.

The two headed East again. Max would frequently ask her partner to pull over at the numerous spectacular waterfalls and other scenic spots, her camera working more furiously than it had in a very long time. "I can't believe how beautiful it is here!" she wondered breathlessly, standing at the base of the Multnomah Falls, her eyes gazing up to the top. More photos. More driving. It was almost an hour later and the two had stopped at a viewpoint, gazing at the view of the Columbia River Gorge. "Oh shit, Chloe!" Max gasped.

Her older friend looked at her, concerned, "What is it?"

"See that road down there that heads right to the gorge?" Max asked, pointing excitedly. "Um, yeah? What about it?" the older girl asked, puzzled by the significance of a seemingly insignificant road.

"We have to go there!" Max exclaimed.

They drove down the smaller road, to the bank of the river. Max hopped out eagerly, surveying the scene in front of her. "This is it!" she beamed, "Chloe, stand right here." Her partner complied, still not understanding her friend's motivation. "Left hand on your hip. Lean on your left leg," the younger girl directed. Chloe posed. "Perfect," Max smiled as she took the photo. Chloe, needing to understand what was going on, rushed over to stand behind her friend. She watched her shake the polaroid to life.

As the image grew on the film, so too did Chloe's realisation, "Is that... _really?_ " Max grinned as the picture in her hand became ever more alike to the one she'd taken of Chloe at the art gallery. The older girl stood in the same pose as she held when she posed in front of the old picture of the _'Raysark'_ on the Columbia River. The backdrop, whilst portraying a far more evolved town from the photo taken a century before, was most certainly taken from the same place. Of the same place. "Max! You're some kind of weird genius, you know that? _How...?_ " the older girl said, taken aback. "I...I was going to say the same thing about you. I mean... _here?_ How did you know?" her young friend replied in equal disbelief. Neither had an answer. A kiss would suffice. As the chill of the late afternoon set in, the two headed home.


	31. Chapter 31 - First Supper

The girls had decided to invite both sets of parents over for dinner the following Saturday night. They wanted to do something for them, as a couple, to thank them for all their support. And they knew that Joyce, Vanessa and Ryan would love to catch up after so long and so much had happened. They'd all agreed eagerly, looking forward to seeing their girls' new home together. Ryan and Vanessa on the proviso that they could stay in the spare room for the night, to which Max happily conceded. Chloe and Max spent yet another amorous Friday night together, this time however, briefly interrupted by flicking through cookbooks. Chloe decided on a roast, before turning her attention back to her girlfriend.

The next day the girls went out shopping, returning with bags full of groceries under their arms. "Are we feeding an army?" Max complained as she staggered through the front door.

"Well there is David," the older girl joked, following her friend into the house.

"Touché," Max said, dumping the bags onto the dining table. "Still, I'm really looking forward to tonight. I think it'll be fun," she continued, carrying things over to the fridge.

"If by fun, you mean _weird_ , then I'm with you!" Chloe joked. "I mean, here I was going to have my way with you all weekend...now we're hosting a fucking dinner party? But yeah, it will be cool. I think mom will really appreciate it too."

~oOo~

It was early in the afternoon and time to start cooking."Right, Max. You're on vegetable duty," the older girl directed her friend.

"Aye, Captain," the younger girl smiled, grabbing a chopping board. Chloe rested the joint, not one of her usual ones, in a baking tray and started work on the seasoning. "Chloe Price, you never cease to impress me," Max said as she watched her partner hard at work, absorbed by her deft hands. _What would you have been if I'd never left? A celebrity chef? A famous artist or cartoonist?_ Max mused with a tinge of sadness. _But how can you improve on perfection? And you are perfect. You'd find a way to be perfect in any universe._

"Thought you'd be used to it by now," her blue-haired friend winked back at her.

"Huh? Used to what?" Max had allowed her train of thought to carry her miles away from the conversation she herself had just invoked.

Chloe laughed at her. "You know your conversation skills go out the window when you start undressing me with your eyes like that," she mocked the smaller girl, who replied with a blush.

"I was just..." Max began before giving up.

~oOo~

With the roast prepared and cooking in the oven, Chloe and Max set the table. When they were done, Chloe tested a few of the seats. "Are they...working ok?" Max asked, unsure of what her friend was doing.

"Ok, Max. This is vitally important," the older girl said standing and facing her. "Our folks have to sit here, in these four seats," she went on, motioning to four of the six chairs. "These two at the end here are ours. Got it?"

Max still had no idea what Chloe was going on about, "And... _why?_ "

"Elementary, my dear Max," Chloe said animatedly. "These three chairs here don't have line of sight to this part of the kitchen over here," she said, running to the far corner of the kitchen. "This chair," she said racing back into the dining room, "This one has it's back to the kitchen. So...if we time things just right...and we play it all cool..." she smirked at her partner, "I reckon I can kiss the shit out of you in _that_ corner."

Max erupted with laughter. "Jesus, Chloe! Here I am, paranoid about getting dinner right and making a good impression. Glad you've got our priorities straight!"

~oOo~

It was late in the afternoon when Max's parents knocked on the front door, suitcase and wine in hand. "Mom! Dad!" Max greeted them and ushered them inside before hugging each of them. "Hello darling. It's so good to see you," Vanessa smiled as she held her daughter before hurrying over to Chloe. "And hello, my _other_ darling," she said perhaps a little too exuberantly, before embracing her too, causing the blue-haired girl to blush ever so slightly.

"Hey guys," Chloe grinned, "Welcome to our humble abode." Max showed her parents to their room and left them there to go and check on Chloe in the kitchen. Meaning she ran over to steal a quick kiss from her lover.

~oOo~

Not long afterwards Joyce and David arrived, also bearing wine. "Come in, guys," Chloe greeted them and brought them in.

"Hey there," Max smiled at them both, "Thanks for coming!"

Joyce smiled widely at the young girl, "Thank you both for having us."

"Joyce! I'm so glad you're alright," Vanessa exclaimed, hurrying across the room to greet her with a hug, followed closely by Ryan. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, much better than I was, that's for sure," Joyce answered happily. "It's so good to see the both of you after all these years. This is my husband, David," Joyce added so as not to leave the man out.

"Really nice to meet you both," he smiled, offering his hand in greeting.

"David! Max told us all about you," Ryan said taking the man's hand in a hearty handshake, "You're a real hero." David was taken quite by surprise at the kind words. Rarely was he met with such admiration as he was tonight. He felt a little bit uncomfortable at the odd occurrence, but it warmed him to hear it.

"Just...doing my job," he said trying to maintain his typical impassivity. "But, thank you for saying," he added with a genuine smile.

"That food smells delicious, girls." Joyce said, recognising the scents of her own seasoning recipe.

"It's almost ready," Chloe called out as she prepared gravy for the roast sitting on the bench-top beside her. "Max, would you care to...show our guests to their seats," she said, managing to find a subtle moment to wink at her. Max snapped into action. Purposefully, but subtly herding the parents to the far end of the table.

"Joyce, David, if you'd like to sit over here," she motioned. The plan was working flawlessly...until Ryan sat in the chair facing the kitchen. "Uh dad...if you could just sit over on the other side?" Max tried to insist in a casual manner.

"Oh, I just thought that seat would be closer for you to get to the kitchen," Ryan said, intending to be helpful, instead foiling their master plan.

"Uh...this way I'll be able to _see_ the kitchen..." Max again urged, remaining obtuse. Ryan sensed he wasn't welcome where he was and swapped seats with an ever-so-subtle grin. Chloe chuckled to herself, noticing the whole exchange.

Max went to the kitchen, quickly pinching her friend's backside as she walked past her to get a bottle-opener from the drawer. Chloe jumped a little as she poured the gravy over the roast. "Hey girlfriend," she grinned at her young lover.

"That smells divine, babe," Max said honestly. "Love you," she whispered.

"Thanks sweets. Love you too," Chloe replied loudly, causing Max to flinch, before grinning at the older girl. Max returned to the dining room and opened a bottle of wine, pouring glasses for everyone.

"Small one for me please, Max. I'm driving," said an ever-responsible David. Shortly after, Chloe entered the room, roast in hand.

"Dinner is served," she announced proudly.

Max saw her beautiful, blue-haired best friend standing there holding her handiwork aloft, smiling at the room filled with their family. Max knew instantly what she had to do, "Chloe, stop!" She dashed towards the bedroom, "Hold it right there!" Chloe stood, incredulous for a moment.

"Shit, Max! Timing!" she chided.

"Sorry!" her friend yelled loudly from the bedroom before racing back with her camera. "Ok, everybody say Brie." They smiled and Max took the photo, Chloe standing tall in the centre of the shot, roast in hand, smiling and surrounded by the seated parents. _This is my version of Da Vinci's Last Supper._ she grinned as she noticed the particular framing of the photo. _First Supper!_

~oOo~

When dinner was finished, Chloe returned to the kitchen to prepare dessert. Max was listening intently as Joyce recounted stories of David's heroism in the face of the storm. How, as soon as she was under medical supervision, he ran straight back to the epicentre to help look for survivors. He'd worked tirelessly for days on end. Max heard a cough from the kitchen, followed by a deliberate clearing of a throat. _Chloe!_ Max hurried in to see her partner. Chloe was backed into the far corner of the kitchen. A beckoning, blue-nailed finger called her over from down at the taller girl's waist. Max glanced over her shoulder at her dad, who was deep in conversation and not looking around. She strode quickly over to her friend, pressing up against her and kissing her passionately. A couple of moments later they both realised how much noise they were making, laughing and straightening themselves out. Max went back out to clear the table and was met with a sea of grins. She blushed instantly and fumbled for the plates before hurrying back into the kitchen. The parents continued a light-hearted conversation, keeping themselves from laughing for Max's sake. "Shit!" she muttered, dumping the plates into the sink. Chloe knew from the silence and her partner's flustered look, exactly what had happened when she went out. She didn't stop herself from laughing at her girlfriend.

"Cool as ice, Max," she teased.

They finished the evening with Chloe's chocolate lava cakes and coffee. The conversation flowed easily between the parents, allowing the girls plenty of opportunities to scamper off to the kitchen and...tidy up. Joyce and David said goodbye a while later, promising to keep in touch with Ryan and Vanessa and thanking the girls for a lovely evening. Max's parents retired to bed shortly afterwards, claiming to be tired from the drive, but mainly to allow the girls some time alone. Both girls gave them tacit admiration for their awareness and winked lewdly at each other as they left the room.


	32. Chapter 32 - Then Dessert

"Job well done, I'd say," Chloe said proudly once the girls were alone. "I'm fucking beat though."

"You're a superstar, Chloe Price," Max said in genuine admiration of her friend's rather unexpected dinner party prowess. "That was amazing." She kissed her blue-haired lover. "Go and get comfortable, hun. I'm gonna wash up quickly."

"Thanks, sweets. Don't be long!" the older girl smiled and winked as she headed for the bedroom. Max rushed the washing up. She certainly didn't want to be away from her partner for long. When she entered the bedroom a little while later she saw Chloe, lying back lazily on the bed, staring across the room at her. "Dessert, Max?"

"I'm so full!" the younger girl replied quickly before noticing the unlit spliff in her partner's hand. "Oh...you meant _that_ kind of dessert." Max smiled, walking over and quietly opening the window. The chill of the night air caused her to shiver.

" _Maybe_." Chloe grinned cheekily, going to stand next to her friend. She placed one arm around the smaller girl whilst lighting the joint with the other. "Let's make this quick," she said, noticing the cold.

"Let's make this _quiet_ ," Max whispered, aware of her parents in the room just down the hall.

~oOo~

The girls finished up, quickly closing the window and heading off to clean their teeth. Max had a bout of paranoia while they were in the bathroom. _What if my folks came in and saw me bent like this,_ she thought, furiously scrubbing. Chloe smiled at her friend's obvious nervousness and placed a re-assuring hand on the young girl's shoulder. Max relaxed at her touch, grinning through glazed eyes at the taller girl in the mirror.

When they were back in their bedroom a salacious grin spread across Chloe's face. "So...Dessert, Max?" she winked and pouted.

"Oh..." Max smiled as she realised what her partner was alluding to earlier. Another wave of paranoia soon followed as she remembered her parents in the spare room. "My folks," she said, no more than mouthing the words to her friend and pointing towards their room. Chloe laughed, playfully shoving the smaller girl onto the bed before leaping on top of her.

"You're so damn _cute_ ," the older girl said, pulling her lover's T-shirt up over her head.

"Just... _seriously_ , Chloe. Shhhh," the younger girl's voice came from somewhere behind the yellow fabric. Chloe laughed again. Still holding Max's hands and head trapped in the T-shirt, she started amorously and somewhat loudly kissing her partner's chest and neck. "Chloe!" Max tried to protest again before becoming overcome by the older girl's attentions. "Shit..." she giggled, giving up the fight completely. She resigned herself to Chloe's affection, but was never fully able to ignore the amount of noise they made. _Dammit Chloe,_ Max laughed to herself.

~oOo~

The next morning came and Chloe was once again in the kitchen, finishing up making scrambled eggs on toast with bacon. Max gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbing two plates for her parents. They sat down to eat and Ryan was the first to speak.

"Chloe, you sure take after your mother. I had no idea what a great cook you were," he said smiling and shovelling a huge portion of eggs into his mouth.

"Trust me, I had no idea either," the blue-haired girl said humbly.

"Really, darling. Last night was wonderful. Thank you," Vanessa added. "You sure are a lucky girl, Max Caulfield."

"Mom!" an embarrassed Max exclaimed.

"Don't argue with your mother, Max." Chloe grinned.

"I like your little tattoos. They're very sweet," Vanessa said, looking at the ink on her daughter's wrist. "Are they _your_ doing?" she asked, looking at Chloe.

"No, not mine. Steve my...business partner," the older girl explained. She was about to call him her boss. Still a hard habit to break. "I haven't started to draw all over your daughter...yet," she smirked, winking at Max.

"Or even discussed it with me," the younger girl added quickly, giving her partner a slightly unsure look.

"Plenty of time, Max," Ryan added jokingly.

"Geez, dad! She doesn't need your help!" Max rolled her eyes at her father.

"So how _are_ things at the shop?" Ryan asked.

"Really good so far," Chloe said cheerfully. "I mean, it's only been a fortnight, but business is good and I'm really enjoying myself. I should be able to pay you back in the next few months or so."

"Oh, no! I hope you didn't think that's what I meant," Ryan said hurriedly. "I was just asking."

Chloe laughed, "I knew what you meant. Just letting you know." Ryan smiled in relief.

~oOo~

It was late in the morning and Max's parents were ready leave on their drive back to Seattle. The day was windy and quite cold as they stood in the front yard and said their goodbyes. "Thank you so much for this weekend girls," Vanessa said warmly. "It was really wonderful. You two...you make a really beautiful couple, you know? Not that there was any doubt, of course." She reached an arm around each young girl, hugging them together.

"Thanks mom," Max said, appreciating the kind words.

"Yeah...thanks, Mrs. C." Chloe followed. Vanessa's words had even more impact on her. In so many ways she still felt like the punk outsider that couldn't possibly matter much to anyone. Max had shown her otherwise. But hearing an affirmation from her partner's mother really moved her. "It really means a lot to hear you say that. She's in good hands," the blue-haired girl smiled assuringly.

"Yeah...what your mother said," grinned Ryan, deliberately trying to sound flippant. The girls both turned and hugged him, laughing at the delivery, but equally grateful for the intent. "And obviously, feel free to come and stay whenever you feel like," he said hugging the girls in tandem. "We've still got the old fold-out bed," he added with a very deliberate wink.

"Dad! _Shit!_ " Max exclaimed.

"Oh relax, darling. Just teasing," Ryan grinned. "It's not like your mom and I don't have ears though..."

" _Dad!_ " Max was mortified. Everyone else was laughing.

~oOo~

Both girls stood at the end of the driveway, waving until the Caulfield's station wagon turned the corner and disappeared from sight. They hugged each other, smiling. "You know, we do kinda rock this shit, girlfriend," Chloe said boastfully.

"That we do," Max agreed. She kissed her partner quickly. "Come on, let's get inside. It's freakin' chilly out here!"

"I was thinking more that if I kept kissing you out here, one thing would lead to another, which would lead to the cops being called..." the older girl grinned, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and dragging her inside in much the same way as Max would do to her so often.

When they were inside Max turned to her partner, placing her hands on the taller girl's hips. "For all the joking around and bullshit...Chloe you really were amazing this weekend. Sorry...you're amazing, full-stop," Max said earnestly, looking into her friend's deep blue eyes. "You are so fucking special. I really am so lucky to have you."

"Oh Max, stop already. You'll make a girl cry," Chloe smiled, almost doing just that. "I did it all for you, my love. I always will."

"If you do..." Max thought for a second. "I'm going to end up _so_ fat!" she said, lightening the mood.

"In that case I think I have my work cut out for me," the older girl laughed, throwing her arms around her friend's bony shoulders. "Now, by my calculations we have around nineteen hours before we have to get up for work in the morning," she went on thoughtfully.

"Ok?" Max reacted, unsure of the older girl's reasons for highlighting the point.

"Well, adjusting for the food and sleep variables..." Chloe said, in a deliberately scholarly voice, "I'd say that allows me..." she paused for effect. "Approximately...just _less_ than nineteen hours," pausing again. "Nineteen hours to have... _my god-damn way with you, Max Caulfield._ " Bookish Chloe was replaced at the end of the sentence by vivacious, smirking, impassioned Chloe. The same one who now dragged Max to her, forcefully, thrusting her mouth against the younger girl's. Max recognised the latter Chloe with much more familiarity. Liked her more, too. "Dessert, Max?" she asked, or rather told the younger girl, a devilish look on her face.


	33. Chapter 33 - A Special Day

A few weeks had passed since the dinner party with Max and Chloe's parents. It was early in Spring and the weather was warming up. The sun had started to regain some of it's strength and the day was beautiful and clear. Friday, March 11th. Chloe's birthday. Max was pleased at her internal body-clock, waking her before her best friend, just as she'd instructed it before she fell asleep. She crept out of bed and into the kitchen. _Am I really gonna make pancakes for Chloe?_ Max thought, _I hope she doesn't take it as an insult compared to hers_...she grinned to herself.

A little while later Max returned to the bedroom with a tray holding two cups of coffee and two plates of pancakes with mixed berries and maple syrup. She placed the tray quietly onto the dressing table and climbed carefully into bed next to the older girl. She lay close to Chloe for a moment, not touching her, just staring and admiring. Gently she placed a kiss on her cheek. No response. Max continued to kiss Chloe with short, delicate pecks until the blue-haired girl stirred and moaned slightly. "Happy birthday, angel," Max whispered almost silently before placing her lips gently against those of her girlfriend. She felt Chloe's lips soften as she woke up, developing slowly into a kiss.

"Mmm...thank you, darling," Chloe said drowsily, eyes languidly fluttering open. "That's a hell of a way to wake up." A smile painted her features.

"You're totally worth it, Ms. Price," the younger girl said, planting another quick kiss on her friend before jumping out of bed and grabbing the tray from the dresser. "Now, as you like to say, they're certainly not Joyce's. And _I_ have to say that they certainly aren't _yours_ either. But...pancakes!"

"You're so sweet! Thanks, Max," Chloe said, taking the plate and giving it an approving look. "And I'm impressed. You learn well, grasshopper," she grinned.

~oOo~

When the girls were done eating and talking, Chloe started to get out of bed. She was met by Max, shoving her shoulder and pushing her onto her back. "Max! I'd _love_ to, seriously. But we'll end up late for work."

"Oh, I only wish, Chloe. But no, just stay there for a sec'," the smaller girl said as she dashed from the room. She was back a minute later with two presents wrapped in blue paper and a card with hand-drawn butterflies on it. "Didn't think it was over yet, did you?" she smiled, handing the gifts to her partner.

"Shit Max, you didn't have to do this. You're like my 365-day birthday present as it is!" the older girl smiled and beckoned to her friend for a kiss before looking down and reading the card. It was concise and beautiful. _My angel Chloe, The only way I can make up for missing your birthdays over the last few years is by promising that I'll be here to never miss another one again. I love you through time and space, forever. Your Max._ "I think...that deserves another kiss," Chloe said with misty blue eyes. Max complied readily.

Chloe sat smiling, unmoving and gazing at Max for a while. She allowed her mind just to wander, since all the places it was leading her were wondrous. As she returned from her reverie, a svelte, blue-nailed hand started unwrapping the blue paper. "Holy balls, Max. _Prismacolor Soft Core_? These are serious quality!" she exclaimed, looking at the large set of drawing pencils.

"I saw the 'soft core' and I thought they wouldn't be right for you," Max joked. "The guy at the store said that they were the bomb though. And since _you're_ the bomb, I got them."

"They're perfect...thank you!" Chloe beamed as she opened the other present. A dark-blue, leather-bound sketchbook. "This is beautiful, Max. Holy shit." Her hands caressed the soft leather before opening the cover. The front page had a note written on it. _All you have to do now is open this book to know how much I love you. You are my world, Chloe Price. I'm yours forever._ There was a stylised, cartoon image of the Earth with a butterfly sitting atop it. Chloe sat without words. Slowly she let her eyes lift from the image, listlessly up her lover's body, neck, face, and into her big brown eyes. Closing the sketchbook and placing it beside her she reached up, gently grabbing Max's head in her hands. "You're...perfect," she whispered quietly, pulling the smaller girl on top of her and kissing her intensely.

~oOo~

Chloe picked Max up for lunch later in the day, taking her once again to the park, this time carrying her old notebook. "Thought this might be a nice time to show you a picture I just finished working on," the older girl said as they sat on their familiar bench. She flicked quickly through the pages of rough sketches and half-drawn ideas, Max intrigued at every one as they flashed by. Stopping at the page she wanted, Chloe handed the book to her friend. Max took it and marvelled.

"Chloe this is so beautiful," she said wistfully. The picture in the book was a near-perfect mirror of the scene in front of them. A tree-lined background of a Spring day. A path meandered in the foreground, beside which a couple of smaller trees grew. Max was smiling and leaning back against a tree just to the right of centre. Her right hand flashing a 'peace symbol' with a small, almost indiscernible black mark on her wrist. A blue butterfly sat perched on the top of her middle finger. "I...don't remember posing though," Max mused still staring at the picture.

Chloe laughed, "Yeah, I really don't think I need you to, Max."

Max, feeling inspired by her partner, reached for her camera. "Over there, Ms. Price," she ordered, pointing at the tree in front of which she herself had, or rather hadn't, posed. Chloe, immediately knowing the shot Max wanted, ran over to the tree. She flashed a peace sign with her left hand and smiled. Max had her photo. Another beautiful scene finding itself eclipsed by her stunning, blue-highlighted lover.

~oOo~

The girls sat for a while, lunch again being each other, with only a modest helping of decorum. "It's a good thing we do breakfast pretty well," the older girl grinned as she had the realisation for herself.

"I'm just glad that old, awkward Max is gone," Max laughed. "Can you imagine what she'd say if she saw us like this!" She wasn't gone, Max knew. Now she'd just hide in the background giving 'New-Max' little flushes of self-consciousness and insecurity every once in a while. She was learning how to deal with these, rather than letting herself be overwhelmed. "Hey, I hate to cut this a bit short, but can you drop me across town?" she asked her partner. "I need to grab a couple of things for Peter. He said he'd pay for a taxi, but I figure I'd rather at least do the first part of the ride with you."

"Sure babe," Chloe answered, happy to oblige. "I'm gonna have to teach you to drive soon though, Max!"

"Thanks, sweets. And yes, you will. I've been a bit slack on that front, hey," the younger girl admitted. Chloe dropped Max where she needed to go and with a kiss and a wave, she drove back to the tattoo parlour.

~oOo~

Chloe finished work later that day and drove up the street to pick up her girlfriend. Max, who'd been watching for her friend through the window, thanked the two owners and ran out to greet her. "Miss me?" the smaller girl chirped, climbing in to the truck.

"All afternoon, babe," Chloe smiled.

"Happy continued birthday, my love," she grinned and kissed her partner. Once Max released her, Chloe started the engine and began the drive home.

"Thanks for today," the older girl said smiling across at her friend. "I've been dancing around the shop all day thanks to you."

"Glad to hear it. Hey, can we just grab some quick and greasy fast-food on the way home?" Max asked, purposefully abstruse. Chloe was surprised at the request. She'd half expected Max to suggest dinner at ' _Mama's_ ', or that she'd attempt something extravagant herself.

"Sure" the older girl said with a smirk, realising that Max probably didn't want to waste time on formalities tonight. She loved her lecherous new partner.

~oOo~

The girls got home and ate dinner, Max purposefully finishing before her friend. She hopped up from the couch ran to the bedroom. "I'll be back in like, two minutes," she said before closing the door behind her, hoping that Chloe would take the hint not to come in. Chloe understood. The older girl sat and finished her cheeseburger, waiting for Max to re-appear. She had thoughts of her naked partner, beckoning her to the bedroom. A smirk crossed her face as she waited in anticipation.


	34. Chapter 34 - A Rocking Night

When the bedroom door finally opened, Chloe was amazed by what she saw. "You like it?" Max asked, standing in front of the door frame, leaning on one hip and smiling coyly. Her outward coolness belied her inner insecurity. She was dressed in a ripped pair of tight-fitting black jeans, beginning at a studded belt and ending at a pair of black Doc Martens 1460's. A white tank-top with a skull motif hung loosely over a black T-shirt. An unbuttoned red flannel shirt covered them both. Max hadn't told Chloe but she took the afternoon off and walked the shops, looking for her new outfit. It was basically a remake of the look she had when she wore Rachel Amber's clothes that day in Chloe's room, so long ago now. The younger girl didn't really have the confidence to try anything much beyond what she thought had worked for her before, but she certainly wore it well.

"I...I like it, _a lot_!" Chloe said, stunned. "You look sexy as all shit, Max! But... _why?_ And how did you-"

"I took the afternoon off. Had to hop a bus back here to drop the clothes off and then back to Dunham's. I told them it was your birthday and they were cool with the plan," Max said smiling. "And as for the _why_...well I just thought we should go out. I know you haven't been to a, like...rock show, for ages, so I checked out what was on tonight. Anyway there weren't that many gigs, and I didn't have any clue what I was looking for...but I got us tickets to see this band called 'Dog Fashion Disco'. They sound mental and they're on just over at the Hawthorne Theatre, which is pretty close by."

"So...wait..." Chloe's surprise at Max's new look was now more like disbelief at the reason behind it. "So...you're taking me...to a _mosh_ _pit_ , shaka brah?" Chloe laughed excitedly.

"I guess so," Max grinned, before adding more earnestly, "But seriously babe, I'm gonna be, like _so_ out of my element. You know me and my 'acoustic shit' as you put it."

"Don't worry, my love. I'll be with you the whole time," Chloe said reassuringly. "And I promise not to throw you in the middle of it all..." A devilish look appeared in Chloe's eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare! Please...seriously," Max appealed. "Look at me! I'd be killed!"

Chloe laughed at her friend's apprehensiveness, "Joking, Mad Max. After everything we've been through together...I'll _never_ lose you to a mosh pit!" The blue-haired girl added plenty of theatrics at the end, causing Max to erupt with laughter.

~oOo~

As they drove to the gig, a still nervous Max was bombarding her older friend with questions. The biggest and probably most outrageous event she'd ever been to was the 'End of the World Party'. Even there she was fully aware of the number of people and their close proximity, and most of them she already knew. "Look, it's simple really," Chloe said, interrupting her partner's tirade of questions. "You bang your head forward and back a bit. Sometimes you'll jump up and down because everyone else around you is." She tried to make it sound like a rudimentary school lesson. "You try not to flail like an idiot and hit the people around you. You try not to get too pissed if some idiot next to you flails around and hits you. Oh, and the big one. If someone's goes down, pick 'em up. Mosh pit 101."

"I appreciate the lesson, Miss," Max said uneasily. "But I think you've made me even more nervous than I was before."

Chloe grinned, "It's cool, babe. That's just mosh etiquette. I don't even think this place is that big, and we can chill off to one side."

~oOo~

The girls stood behind around six rows of people and off to the left, not too far from one of the large speakers. Max felt swarms of butterflies inside her stomach, none of which were blue and Chloe-like. It was already hot inside the venue and she felt a faint glistening of sweat cover her body. People were packed around, laughing and talking, waiting for the band. Chloe put her arm excitedly around Max's waist. "This place is awesome, don't you think? Not too big for your first mosh. Nice and intimate," she winked.

"I don't know if _intimate_ would have been my first choice of words," Max laughed. "But I'm actually kinda looking forward to this." She again turned more serious, "Just do _not_ fucking go anywhere, Chloe Price!"

"Right here, rawk-star," the older-girl smiled as the band walked on stage. Max heard the crowd cheer and saw people shuffle around expectantly. Her own excitement was building even faster than those around her. _What the shit am I in for?_ she thought. Chloe sensed the question rather than hearing it. She kissed Max and smiled. The singer thanked everyone for coming as instruments were plugged in and amps hummed to life. The hum echoed the anticipation Max felt inside her. So far out of her element she forgot what her element looked like.

 _...our first song, 'Down the Rabbit Hole.'_

Max was staring up at the singer. At once, guitars, bass and drums all crashed to life with an almost overwhelming fury. The crowd echoed the roar and she watched a wave of heads all begin bouncing to the beat. Max felt the pulse of the music grab her the same way and without any thought to it, started bobbing her head in time. She looked at her blue angel. The moment the music kicked in, her face had beamed with a huge grin. Chloe in her element. The older girl looked over at her, smiling broadly. "Fuckin' A, Max!" she yelled loudly, flashing the 'devil horns' at her young friend and rocking out to the music. Max flashed the horns back, but self-consciousness prevented her from matching her friend's moves. Instead she looked back up to the stage, her head still involuntarily rocking and standing with her weight on her left leg as her right tapped to the beat. She watched the singer stomp around in front of her.

 _Skin...ocean blue?_ She thought straight away of her lover beside her and saw her absorbed in the music. Max was beginning to understand why. People were starting to press in closer together, heading towards the front. Max was surprised not to care at all and allowed herself to move in closer to Chloe and the person in front of her. She let her unaccustomed body move with the flow of the people around her, feeling a oneness with the crowd. Max continued staring at the singer, listening, enraptured. _Man, those lyrics could almost be about us,_ she thought, further losing herself in the music. The bass guitar echoed through her whole body and her heart felt as though it was beating along with the kick drum. Chloe, noticing both the words and her friend's unexpected enthusiasm, looked over at the younger girl and smiled widely. Max smiled back and started head-banging to mimic her friend. Chloe laughed and bumped hips with the smaller girl.

~oOo~

Later in the night as Max was watching, wrapped in the show, she felt someone barge into her shoulder from behind, knocking her roughly. She turned to see a smallish guy, probably around her age and not much taller, long black hair plastered to his face. "I'm _so_ sorry!" he yelled at the top of his voice, though Max struggled to hear him. The song ended and taking the opportunity, the young man again apologised profusely. "I'm like, _so_ sorry, dude. I tripped. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm all good, thanks," Max smiled at the stranger.

"I'm Joey, by the way," he smiled back. "Hey, you're really cute. You come here often?" Max felt her hips being pulled and turned to face Chloe who immediately gave her a quick but very passionate kiss.

"It's Max. Yes, she totally is. And no, not often enough," Chloe smiled back genuinely, but very assuredly. Max could do nothing but smile too.

"Oh...I...you..." the young man faltered before giving them both a big grin. "Awesome guys! Have a rockin' night!" He raised his water bottle in salute and headed forward into the crowd. The girls both smirked at each other and the band started playing again.

As the night wore on Max noticed that she was now literally dripping with sweat. Her hair hung down, matted across her face. The minimal make-up she wore now glistening and smudged. The blacks were deep black and the colours abnormally vivid. Her flannel was tied around her waist and her other clothes were clinging to her body. She looked over at Chloe, still rocking out. She was soaked as well. Her wet, blue hair, which she'd had re-dyed a couple of weeks earlier, was gleaming as the lights hit her. _Shit, Chloe! You are always so damn stunning,_ Max thought, ogling at her girlfriend's supple, sexy moves. Almost as if she'd said the words aloud, Chloe turned and looked at her. She saw her sweat-bathed friend and grinned, "You look so fucking gorgeous, Max." she said loudly. The volume from the band meant Max still had to lip-read the words, but she understood them. She blushed, but there was no way she was getting any redder than she already was. She leant forward and kissed Chloe quickly, before they both turned back to the band.

~oOo~

When the show was over they bought a couple of the band's CD's and for Chloe, a skull emblazoned T-shirt, before battling the queue of people out the door and into the cold night air. Max shuddered as the cool breeze pierced her wet clothes. She removed the mostly dry flannel from around her waist, putting it on quickly. Chloe, still beaming, put her arm around her best friend, "So, Mad Max. What did you think of your first rock show?"

"It was...really fucking cool. Surprisingly," Max laughed. "More to the point, birthday girl, how was _your_ night?"

"Oh Max," Chloe said, skipping ahead of her friend and turning to face her, walking backwards and matching the younger girl's pace. "It's was fucking _awesome!_ Thank you. I haven't rocked out like that in...ages. And that band fucking _owned_! Best of all though," she paused for a moment, "You look absolutely _delicious_ , Metal-Max. And _I_ get to take you home with me!" She stopped in her tracks, causing Max to walk into her, before grabbing her friend tightly and laughing.

As the girls arrived home, Chloe barked the orders to her young friend. "Right, Max. You're pouring, I'm rolling." She put one of the new albums on the stereo and turned the volume up, before grabbing her tools of the trade. Max came back carrying her own tools of the trade, setting them on the coffee table and pouring two Blacktooths. A little while later, Chloe had Max jumping on the couch rocking out with her, so far from the shuffling, uncomfortable girl she had in her bedroom months ago.


	35. Chapter 35 - Juxtaposed

"Whatcha doing there, thrasher?" Chloe asked, sitting down on the floor in the spare room next to her girlfriend. Max was sorting through a huge stack of photos, putting them into different piles in front of her. Chloe watched as the younger girl studied each one carefully, not sure exactly what it was she saw that made her choose which pile to add it to.

"I thought it was about time I got my portfolio sorted," Max said, smiling at her friend before looking down at the next picture. "That's why I've been taking so many photos lately...and getting you to pose so much," she grinned. "I lost everything, so I've basically kind of had to start from scratch again. It's pretty ironic really, because I've had to start again myself in a lot of ways. I guess it's poetic...or something."

"Happy to pose for you whenever you need...or _want_ ," Chloe said with a wink. She watched Max thoughtfully sorting through the pictures, noticing herself in a majority. "You're gonna make me self-conscious though. Shit, there's like a hundred photos of me and now I feel like I should wear some different clothes once in a while," she said laughing.

"Please don't," Max offered sincerely. "You're like the central theme of my most important series. Just be Chloe. You're perfect." Chloe smiled and kissed her before leaving the younger girl to her work.

~oOo~

The day was overcast and the grey light coming through the window perfectly suited Max's recovering state. The girls had stayed up late into the night, drinking and moshing. When they eventually showered and went to bed, sleep was still a long time away. Just as it had been every night since the girls had first made love over a month before. The brown-haired girl was enjoying spending the day lazily absorbed in her photos and the girl featured prominently in them. Once she was done sorting, Max walked over to the wooden dressing table and dragged it away from where it sat and over to the window. She stared at the now blank section of wall. It was her new, off-white canvas. Her mind visualised the angles that she wanted as she stood at the far end of the room, moving her eye-line up and down. Keeping her eyes focused on one area of the wall, she bent down and picked up the nearest pile of photos and some Blu-Tack.

~oOo~

A while later she stepped back and admired her work. _Perfect_ , she thought before joining her girlfriend in the lounge room. "All done?" the older girl asked, looking up from her notebook.

"Well, I still have to take the photo, but I think it's going to look good," Max smiled. "Actually, you could come and pose."

Chloe jumped up from the couch smiling, "Time to continue my very limited modelling career." She sashayed over to her friend.

"It's fast becoming more than that," Max grinned. "And thanks again, babe." Max grabbed her partner by the hand. "Close your eyes and follow me." Chloe reached out and grabbed the younger girl's delicate hand before closing her eyes. Max led her to one end of the spare room, before gently turning her around. "Just crouch down a few inches." Chloe again complied. "That should be about right. Just hold there," Max instructed. She took a few steps away and told the older girl, "Ok you can open them. Tell me how it looks."

Chloe opened her eyes and saw Max standing, facing away at a wall of photos. It was a recreation of the younger girl's old favourite picture. Her 'Everyday Hero' winner in another time. "It's...spectacular!" Chloe exclaimed, moving her head slightly down and to the left, getting into the perfect position. This new photo had a different layout to Max's previous one. This time the photos appeared to spiral out from around the younger girl's head. As the tendrils became further apart, she added randomly spaced photos in the gaps. Further out still, the spirals devolved into a purely random dispersal of images. The pictures that were closest to the centre were the ones which featured the most blue in them. Chloe's blue. The layout of the shots made it look like the cosmos was behind her young lover. A blue aura seeming to glow from around her head. A small table with her camera was the only other thing in the scene, sitting against the wall to Max's right.

"Ok, swap places," Max smiled, "I want to see how it looks." Chloe stood facing the wall of photos, Max standing behind her. "Stay there!" the smaller girl blurted, running from the room. She returned with Chloe's blue notebook and a blue pencil, placing them on the small table and grabbing her camera. "This is too perfect," she said as she stood on her toes and took the photo. Chloe heard the click of the camera and joined her girlfriend as she shook the film. They watched the image develop together.

"Max. That looks...stunning." Chloe said as the colours grew in front of her eyes. This time the blue aura surrounded Chloe's vibrant blue hair.

"Oh shit," Max breathed. "I was planning to re-create my old photo with like a, more...relevant backdrop. But this...wow." she took a moment as her eyes surveyed the image. "Dammit, Chloe. That was supposed to be me!" the younger girl complained. "Why are you so damn _hot_?" she added with a grin.

"Sorry Max. It's outta my hands," the older girl smirked. "Not like you!" Chloe grabbed her young lover and pulled her close.

~oOo~

The following Monday afternoon Max borrowed a polaroid camera, tripod and a soft-box light from 'Dunham's' and set them up in the spare room. "Hey babe, can you save me like a hundred photos and help me line it up?"

"Sure thing," Chloe said, stooping and looking at her friend through the viewfinder. She repositioned the tripod a few times and adjusted the height. "Got it."

"Awesome. You have no idea how many fails it took to get the last one right," Max said smiling with genuine relief. She pressed the button on the timer and assumed the place she'd marked out so carefully in her mind. Standing in her well-rehearsed 'natural' pose, she waited for the familiar noise.

The girls once again stood and watched the developing image. Hauntingly familiar to the one taken a long time ago, by a Max who was very different to the girl here today. This one an evolution indicative of Max herself. "Dude. How many times to I have to tell you? Get your shit out there," Chloe said admiring the photo as it grew to life.

"I know," Max conceded. "I've never done it for anything other than the love of it though. It feels weird putting my stuff out on display. It's like I'm putting _myself_ on display."

"I thought that old Max was gone. You've got a real gift, babe. Let people see it," Chloe said assuringly. "Be 'Park Bench Max'. That one who doesn't give a fuck about dudes walking by while she eats my face," Chloe smirked. Max broke up laughing.

~oOo~

"Ok, it's your turn, my lunch," Max played, grabbing her camera from the small table and again replacing it with Chloe's notebook and pencil.

"Wait, did you say my _love,_ or..." the older girl said, herself now laughing along with her friend.

Max walked over and stood against the wall as Chloe posed and she re-took the shot from Saturday afternoon. This time, with the light shining on her girlfriend, the colours truly came alive. The blue hair and blue tinged photos were even more vibrant and Max's 'cosmos' looked like just that.

Max, inspired by her lover and her own re-found passion for her art, spent much of the next few days again sorting her photos. She selected some of those that she thought were particularly good and set them aside. Others she'd put into theme-specific galleries. The best eleven were scanned and printed out for her portfolio. The new representation of the new Max.


	36. Chapter 36 - Chillin'

It was Thursday night and Max was sitting at the computer, scanning through the various photography contests that were currently open. She sent a few pictures off to the ones which sounded applicable, before closing the browser with a sigh. "Well, now it's time to play the waiting game," she muttered to herself. It was the first time she'd ever entered anything or attempted to display her art, except for once in another time entirely, when she handed her prized work to Mark Jefferson.

"What's that, babe?" Chloe asked from her perch across the room on the dining table, pencil in hand.

"Oh...nothing," Max said, partly tired and partly nervous from what she'd just done. With a distaste from some bad memories. "I've just sent some stuff out. Entered a few contests. Now I have to wait to find out. Some of them are months away." Chloe snapped her notebook closed and bounded across the room, smiling widely. Max stood up from her chair and met the on-coming hug.

"Max Caulfield!" the blue-haired girl announced triumphantly. "You've done it! Finally, the rest of the world gets to see your _gift_." Chloe's tone was deliberately over-dramatic, but the words she spoke, she truly believed. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks hun," Max said, grateful for the support. "It's hard. I've never really put my work out there before. I mean, I know I could've won the 'Everyday Heroes' contest, because...well, I did. And people seemed to love my display when I was in San Francisco," she paused, thinking of all the different worlds, and the lives that she'd lived. Ones in which people she knew were happy, whilst in this timeline they lay dead. "It's just that now...this," the younger girl struggled to find the right words, also wrestling with her own self-doubts. "This is real life. And I'm scared that maybe...I don't know...my photos will be shit."

"First of all, my love, your photos were always amazing. Lately they look even more so," the older girl said assuringly. "Don't sell yourself short, Max. You're almost _weirdly_ talented. And second of all. And most importantly," Chloe smiled rebelliously, "Fuck them! Who cares what people think? You do something because you love it. That's what matters. That's what's important. Even if a bunch of dumb fucks think it's shit-awful, there's still gonna be some people out there that are like, touched by it. I know I always am...with everything you do. It's your expression, Max. It doesn't have to be anything more. That's the very thing that makes it beautiful. It's art. You're unique and you're stunning and so is what you do." Max stood, absorbing the words of her partner like an apprentice does a maestro.

"Chloe..." the younger girl stood staring at her lover, "That's so...beautiful. Thank you." Max felt inspired by the words. "I'm, honestly...so in _awe_ of you. You just seem to...get it. It's like you have this brilliant mind that's worked out all the angles and when you say something, it's always exactly what I need to hear."

Chloe put her arms around her young lover, smiling at her with glazed eyes. "Max, you're so sweet. But I'm gonna have to make a list of my horde of fuck-ups and stick it on the wall for you...just so we can set the record straight here. _Brilliant?_ I've been called other things."

"Yes, brilliant. Just shut up and let me be serious for a minute here, ok? Even when you say things like that, you make me laugh." Max went on sincerely, "Chloe. I know... _you_ know, even if I never said sorry to you again for leaving you...that every minute of every day I feel it-"

"Shh babe," Chloe stopped her short.

"No," Max cut the older girl off this time. "Chloe I know you went through hell. And yeah, you probably made some pretty bad decisions. But I know you, Chloe...like you know yourself. Even back then you knew exactly what you were doing. You only did what you did because you were angry...and hurt. By me." Max was starting to make herself cry, quite unexpectedly, and she was taking Chloe along for the ride. She had been having thoughts of Jefferson and her other photo entry, wishing she could better separate this new, happier memory from the old one. Wishing she could erase it and the destruction around it from her mind completely somehow. The memory brought with it this very unexpected wash of emotions which Max thought, or at least wished she'd overcome. She wanted to continue though, for Chloe. "Ever since the storm, I've been with you. I've watched you... _absorbed_ you. You already know that you're my whole world. But Chloe, you really are so very special and I don't know how else to say it," Max paused for just a moment. "You're so _strong_. I've seen you rebuilding yourself at times when you thought you were alone. Fighting demons away over and over again when anybody else would have just given up. And you did it...for me. I saw it all. I could never have survived without you, Chloe. Even when everything you had was gone, you still carried me." Chloe wanted to stop her partner and tell her she didn't need to go on. That she understood completely and that she had done so for a long time, which was completely true. But the words were too perfect to interrupt. Tears filled her eyes as she listened. "You're a gorgeous, _brilliant_ soul. You inspire me to make art...to live! Every single thing you do and say...it's all like...poetry. I need you, Chloe. I fucked up...for five stupid years...and now I don't know how I could survive a single day without you. But I don't know why I even deserve you."

"Jesus, Max. That was like...so unnecessary. Can we just say it's a mutual admiration club with the girl who bent time and space to save my ass, over and over again?" Chloe said, feeling quite overcome by her girlfriend's words. Max smiled through her own tears. "Honestly, every single thing I hoped for in life, back when we were kids...all the dreams of conquering the seven seas...the only treasure I ever wanted was you, Max. Nothing else. You're everything. So don't you _dare_ fucking ask why you 'deserve' me."

"Sorry. I just...I don't think I'd ever even have the guts to show my pictures without you. Or do _anything_ without you," the brown-haired girl smiled tearfully. "Hell...I wouldn't _have_ any photos to show. Thank you." Max could no longer contain the urge to throw herself at her lover and kiss her deeply. So she did.

~oOo~

Barely a moment later Chloe's phone, which sat on the dining table, started to ring. "Well...dammit," the older girl said prising herself away, smiling and drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"Whoever that is has really shit timing," Max yelled as Chloe walked over to the table.

"Justin!" Chloe answered enthusiastically. Max saw the happiness in the older girls features, obviously glad to have another old connection. They spoke for a little while before Chloe covered the phone and asked "Wanna chill with Justin on Saturday?"

"Of course, babe." Max answered, smiling. Chloe smiled back in agreement. She hung up the call a short time after. "Time to get our host on again?" Max asked.

"It's Justin, dude," Chloe said with a grin. "If by 'host' you mean ordering pizza, then sure." She put her phone down roughly on the table and walked over to Max. "Now...I believe we were in the middle of being smitten with each other or something like that. And hopefully it was going to lead to sex. So..." She grabbed her young partner, who was in the process of letting out a surprised laugh, and pulled her towards her, kissing her lustfully.

~oOo~

It was stormy Saturday evening when Justin arrived at the girls' house, running to shelter and knocking on the door loudly. Chloe was about to greet her old friend with a hug when she noticed his wet clothes. She settled for a fist bump. "Come on in, dude," she smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Hey Justin," Max followed from just behind her friend, offering a fist bump to match Chloe's. It wasn't something Max was particularly used to and she probably punched a little too hard.

"Yo, yo, Max! How's it hangin' bro?" the skater said, sounding like a skater.

"Uh...a little...to the left?" Max grinned and Justin started laughing. Chloe ordered a couple of pizzas and the trio sat and talked as they passed around a joint.

"So how long have you two been in Portland," Justin asked.

"Almost the whole time," Chloe exhaled. "We went to Seattle for a week or two and then came here to see my mom. She was pretty messed up but she's ok now."

"Oh shit, man. Glad to hear it." Justin said, taking the spliff from Max. "I used to love Two Whales when I was baked, dude. Which was pretty often." The girls both laughed and Justin grinned as he pulled on the joint.

"What about you, dude. What have you been doing?" Chloe asked.

"Not much. Chillin' at my mom's. I busted my arm in the storm so I couldn't hit the board for ages." Justin thought back to that night and looked over at Max seriously. "Dude, you like saved my life man." Max was surprised at the words, but they stung a little. ' _No...I caused it all_ ' she thought to herself. "I was having a shit time at that Vortex Club party. You told me to go out and shred and that's exactly what I did. I saw that tornado coming later on, so I ran back to the dorms. Who knows, man, I could've got stupid wasted and passed out and never even seen it coming. Thanks, man."

"Just happy you made it," Max said, grateful but wanting to deflect any more attention from herself.

"How did you guys get out, anyway?" Justin asked before dragging on the joint.

"We were just chillin' at the lighthouse when the storm came. Saw it hit and everything," Chloe said as she had done many times before. "Just lucky it didn't turn our way."

"Shit. Sounds like you two were pretty lucky all right," the skater said, oblivious to the truth. Max and Chloe knew all too well though. Almost subconsciously they reached out and grabbed each other's hand.

"I guess so," Chloe offered before changing the subject. "So, are you like, working?"

"Nah. It took a while for my arm to get better, but I haven't really been able to find anything since." Justin stubbed the roach out in the ashtray, "Besides, I'm gonna move to the Cali with Trev' and Dana. I want to get them to shift down to San Diego though. Always wanted to live around O.B. you know?"

"Sounds like a sweet plan," Chloe smiled.

"Yeah that was why I called you. I was gonna say you should get down there. At least to come visit or...something," he said, obviously still fond of her.

"Well I _do_ want to take Max on a road trip down the coast so, yeah, that would be cool." Chloe had always known that Justin liked her and she made sure to subtly infer her relationship. She squeezed her partner's knee.

"Oh. You two are, like...going out?" Justin said feeling a little embarrassed, thinking that the girls were best friends, which of course they also were. "I...I didn't realise."

"All good," Chloe laughed nonchalantly. "You've only been here for like fifteen minutes. But I think we do a pretty good job of making it obvious most of the time, hey 'Park Bench Max'?" The older girl winked at her partner who could only blush and grin in response. "She gets pretty handsy," she teased, poking Max in the ribs.

"Chloe...shit!" Max laughed somewhat awkwardly.

"These are probably a bit of a give-away too," Chloe said, showing her wrist tattoo to the skater, Max following suit.

"That's wicked guys. Guess you found your 'cool chick without all the baggage'," Justin smiled at Max, remembering the words she'd told him on the night of the party. "Must be my turn."

~oOo~

The friends sat eating pizza, smoking joints and talking until late into the night. "Max, wake up." The younger girl roused from where she lay curled up against her blue-haired lover. "Let's get to bed, cutie," Chloe smiled. "I told Justin he could crash in the spare room so he didn't have to drive."

"Man...so bent. How...how long was I out?" Max asked groggily.

"Like an hour," Chloe laughed. "Come on." She dragged the smaller girl by the hand.

"Shit. Sorry babe," Max grumbled through only half-open eyes.

"Looks like I'm gonna get to have my way with you tonight," Chloe grinned lasciviously.

"When do you _not_?" Max smirked.


	37. Chapter 37 - 'Blue'

Max sat down at the computer to check her email. It had been a few weeks since she'd entered her photos into a handful of contests. A couple had already been decided, for which she'd received ' _Thanks for your entry..._ ' emails. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointment at them when they came. Like her pictures weren't actually that special. Today there was another judging. Nervously logging in to her email account, she immediately noticed the message at the top.

 _From: SnapHappyMedia, Subject: Congratulations._

Max hurriedly opened the email and read the contents. "Holy shitballs!" she yelled, jumping up from her chair and causing it to fall backwards. Chloe, hearing the excitement in Max's voice, closed her notebook and ran over to her girlfriend.

"Talk to me," the older girl said eagerly, grabbing her partner's hands.

"I won," Max said in disbelief. "I... _won_!"

"Told you so!" Chloe said exuberantly, hugging her young friend. "Well done, my sweet."

"Thanks, babe," Max said, still dumbfounded. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Chloe smiled warmly at the younger girl, "I told you, don't sell yourself short, Max. Of course you could."

"No. I mean I literally couldn't," Max grinned. "It was for a single shot and the theme was 'Blue'. Obviously I sent the one I took of you in the spare room. I don't know how I could've lost, really." Chloe laughed out loud. "Plus...not that it's important, of course..." Max was struggling to contain her excitement, "But we're three thousand dollars richer!"

"Holy shit dude. That's awesome!" Chloe said, matching Max's enthusiasm.

"You know what this means?" the younger girl asked.

"Does it mean I don't get to be your sugar momma any more?" Chloe gave Max a sorrowful look.

"It means we have to celebrate," Max said, happy to be the one to suggest it for a change. An idea came over Chloe, and Max saw it in her devilish grin. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have an idea. But it's gonna mean I have to duck out for like half an hour," Chloe said without providing any details.

"Well in that case I don't like it already," Max said both jokingly and truthfully.

~oOo~

When Chloe returned home she opened the front door and called out, "Hey Max. Can you go wait in the bedroom for a minute.

"Hi babe. Sure." Max said as she got off the couch and headed out of the room. She'd spent the last forty minutes without her lover and she didn't much like it. Beyond that however, she was also incredibly nervous at what was to come. She knew time and time again when Chloe had 'that look' that it was going to be something that took her way out of her comfort zone. When her partner disappeared from sight, Chloe entered the room and placed a black duffel bag on the floor. She picked up her notebook from the table and joined her friend in the bedroom.

"Hey, lover," she smiled, walking over to sit next to the brown-haired girl on the bed.

"So...what evil plans do you have in store for me now, Ms. Price?" Max asked cautiously. Chloe flicked through her notebook, stopping when she got to the desired page and passing the book to Max.

"What do you think?" the older girl asked.

"Chloe, it's beautiful. It so...lifelike!" Max stared at the blue butterfly on the page. The shadows behind it's slightly raised wings making it seem to be fluttering right there on the paper. Delicate veins played with the light, refracting it to make the colour dance.

"It's for you, babe," Chloe smiled. "Congrats again."

"Oh, thanks hun! I'm going to frame it and put it on the bedside table." Max said looking over to where she pictured it sitting.

"That's not what I meant," Chloe said standing and taking the younger girl by the hand. "Come on." She led Max out to the dining table and picked up a piece of grease proof paper. "This one's for you." The paper held a traced outline of the butterfly in blue ink.

"Chloe! I-" Max began.

"Are we going to do this _again_? Really?" the older girl interrupted before Max had barely uttered a word. She knew what was coming. "You're an award winning artist now, Max. Live a little."

"That looks way more painful than this tiny one," Max said pointing her right wrist outward. "And this one hurt like shit."

"The shoulder is way less sensitive than the wrist," Chloe reassured her friend. "Plus we can have a few painkillers while we do it." She winked cheekily. "You pour, I roll?"

" _We_? I'm not sure _you_ should be having too many," Max said sternly.

"So that's a yes then?" the blue-haired girl said with a grin.

"It's more like a...'what choice do I have'?" Max smiled back, resigned to her fate, but at the same time excited to be getting ink from her lover. She wanted to be able to wear Chloe's art. To have it on her wherever she went.

~oOo~

The girls got themselves prepared, and happily anaesthetised. Max continued to drink, calming her rising nerves as Chloe set up the tattoo gun. A few minutes later a small, high-pitched buzz told her that it was ready. She finished off her drink quickly and poured another, her head buzzing to match the machine. Her mind went back to Chloe's words a short while earlier. _I'm an award winning artist_ , she mused as her anticipation grew. "Ready, champ?" the older girl asked.

"Bring it on," Max grinned with Dutch courage. Chloe laughed at her gorgeous, tipsy lover.

"Sit there on the chair, backwards," the older girl instructed. Max turned the chair around, straddling it and leaning forward with her arms over the back-rest. _Just like Chloe does it,_ Max mused, smiling to herself. "So I'm tattooing your shirt then, _dork_?"

"Shit!" Max laughed as she took off her T-shirt. Chloe unfastened her partner's black bra, letting it fall down into her lap. She let her fingers gently run up and down Max's uncovered back, over her slight shoulders. The smaller girl moaned quietly. "Chloe. You're either gonna have to stop that...or you're gonna have to finish what you started."

"Sorry hun," Chloe laughed, taking her hands off her lover reluctantly. "Just...you're hard to resist." She grabbed the stencil from the table and carefully placed it on Max's right shoulder, pressing the ink onto her pale skin. The gun buzzed again. "Ok babe, just relax." Max tried her best.

~oOo~

Chloe made sure to be gentle. Never once going too deep and drawing blood. Always even. The lines were light and precise as she adroitly traced the outline from the stencil. Max winced at the hot, scratching feel of the needle. _What did I get myself into?_ she thought as she felt her skin burn. "How you doing there, rock-star?" the older girl asked, noticing the slight tensing of her partner's body each time the needle scraped.

"This still hurts like shit," Max replied honestly."Tell me it's nearly done."

Chloe paused to laugh, "Still a little bit to go yet, I'm afraid. Take a drink if you like." Max grabbed her whiskey and gulped down a couple of quick mouthfuls.

"Ok...do it," the younger girl said as her head spun from the drink.

~oOo~

After about half an hour, the gradual build-up of pain became too much Max. "Ow! Can we take a break for a couple of minutes?" she said flinching slightly.

"Of course, love" Chloe smiled, putting down the tattoo gun.

"I want to see it," Max said running to the bathroom eagerly. She turned on the light and turned her back to the medicine cabinet, looking over her right shoulder. "Oh wow," she whispered, marvelling at how it was starting to look. It was hard to distinguish the black tattoo ink from the blue stencil in the light, but the over-all look had Max excited. _I can't believe I'm going to have something this cool on me_ , she smiled to herself.

"Oh, Chloe. It looks amazing!" Max yelled as she ran back into the room, topless and not a bit self-conscious. She sat on the couch and kissed her partner's cheek as the blue-haired girl rolled and sealed another joint.

"For you, my love" Chloe said, lighting it with a few short puffs and handing it to the younger girl. Max took a drag and handed it back. "One more for luck," the older girl smiled and inhaled deeply. "Here, the rest is yours," she exhaled slowly. "Let's do this."

Max assumed her seat once again. Placing the ashtray on the table next to her, she grabbed her drink and took a swig. Chloe picked up the tattoo gun and looked at her partner's naked, semi-tattooed back. The scene drew itself in her mind at once and she laughed heartily, "Mad Fucking Max! Getting' ink done with whiskey in one hand and weed in the other. What would your poor fucking parents think?" The younger girl felt a brief flash of panic, instantly replaced with her own roaring laughter.

"Hey...I took the fall for you with David, back in your bedroom. It's only fair that you should take the heat for my drink, drug and now tattoo problem!" Max grinned, deliberately pulling on the joint and taking a sip of whiskey, not so deliberately adding a slight slur to her words. She placed her glass back on the table. Memories came back of the first night she'd been horribly sick from drinking. She was already feeling quite numb and Max knew it was a fine line before going too far and so, made a conscious effort to slow down. Ashing the joint, she took another small drag before resting her head on the forearm that hung over the back of the chair. She sat there pondering how different things were for her. How adult her life had become in a few short months. An award winning photographer. As the tattoo gun hummed in the background she thought of her lover and smiled. Finally there was nothing left between them. No matter how often she'd thought about her life ahead with Chloe though, she'd never for a moment imagined a scene like this one. She grinned impishly and took another drag before stubbing the roach in the ashtray, careful not to move her right shoulder in the process. She rested her head back down on her arm, eyes closed and enjoying sailing through the happy thoughts that filled her mind.

~oOo~

The pain eventually came creeping back, waking her from her daydream. "Ow. That's getting sore," she said uncomfortably.

"Sorry hun," Chloe said softly. "You've done so well. Just a minute more and the outline will be finished."

"Really?" Max asked surprised. "How long has it been?"

"About an hour," Chloe smiled. "Don't tell me you fell asleep!"

"No, no. I just...I was like, lost in thought," the younger girl said lazily. "Maybe a bit trashed too," she confessed. She grimaced at the pain and reached her left hand out for her drink. Chloe let her take a swig before inking again.

"And we're done," the older girl smiled a moment later. "Good job, babe." Max sprang up from the seat, turning and kissing her girlfriend quickly. A flash of dizziness hit her at the sudden movement and Chloe steadied her in her arms.

"I have to see..." she ran to the bathroom again. The blue outlines were now all stark black against her light skin. Thick black surrounded the wings, bleeding inwards. Fine and detailed black around the body and legs. The veins gave the butterfly an ominous, skeletal look.

Max ran out to her partner, smiling radiantly. "You like?" Chloe asked.

"What do _you_ think?" Max said, pointing at her smile.

"I think that's an invitation," Chloe smirked, kissing her friend. "Are you gonna be up for the colour too?"

"Shit, I don't know. It seems like a lot," Max said, remembering the increasing pain she'd felt as the tattoo progressed.

"That's cool hun. We'll have to leave it for two or three weeks to give it time to heal," Chloe smiled. "No rush."

"Bullshit! We're doing it today," Max said with semi-drunken gusto. "I can't wait weeks!"

Chloe laughed at her friend's enthusiasm, "Well the colour shouldn't take too long. It's not a huge area to fill. Plus, colour feels heaps better."

"Better? How?" the young girl asked.

"Well it's nine needles which cover a larger area," Chloe explained.

" _Nine_?" Max blurted, looking scared.

"Don't worry," Chloe laughed at her girlfriend's apprehension. "It spreads the feeling out. It's like, warm and fuzzy."

"A warm and fuzzy tattoo?" Max said dubiously. "I find that hard to believe." Sure enough it was. At least more so than the outline.

~oOo~

When the tattoo was finally finished, Chloe followed Max into the bathroom, smiling at her work as her partner walked ahead. Max turned and looked in the mirror, stunned at what she saw. "Oh...shit...oh my God..." the younger girl struggled to find a sentence.

"So, you like it then?" Chloe asked, urging the words from her friend.

"It looks _real_!" Max marvelled. The blue butterfly shone with a brilliant luminescence, wings seeming to flutter as it clung on to her skin, covering the outside half of the smaller girl's narrow shoulder. "It's so beautiful, Chloe. Thank you." Max hugged her girlfriend. Chloe, mindful of her latest work, wrapped her arms around her partner's waist.

"Sadly, my love, we have to get some cream on it and cover that bad boy up," Chloe said, knowing Max would be disappointed at the news.

"Shit!" Max complained. "Just give me another minute to stare at it." And she did.


	38. Chapter 38 - The Cold Shoulder

Chloe was at work early on Monday morning, unpacking her tools from her black duffel bag and cleaning them for the day ahead. Her spirits were high as she thought of her latest, and also favourite piece of work. She'd already done much larger and more involved tattoos, but nothing could match the butterfly. It was designed and planned only with Max in mind. The shape and placement matched the curvature of the young girl's shoulder perfectly. Chloe had spent many hours studying the anatomy of the butterfly, capturing every intricacy. The delicate and perfectly proportioned legs and antennae. The fine detail around the head and eyes. Each vein on both hind and forewing, perfectly placed. The almost imperceptible little striations on along it's abdomen. They were all on Max's butterfly. Anatomically perfect and almost surreally vibrant. _I could probably teach this shit now_ , she laughed to herself.

"Hey C." Hoss smiled as he entered the shop.

"Hey, big guy." Chloe called out, not looking up from her cleaning. "How was the weekend?"

"All good. Pretty quiet," the big man answered. "That's what happens when you get yourself a wife and kid, I guess," he added with a smile. "You?"

"Same. Just a weekend with the old lady," Chloe joked, making her best attempt at sounding mannish. "Actually, I think I did my best work on Saturday," she went on seriously. "Max let me ink her."

"No shit!" Hoss laughed. "What are you doing to that poor girl?"

"Exactly what she wants...hopefully," Chloe smirked. "Here's the sketch," she said, passing her open notebook to her business partner.

"Wow. You really went to town. I'm impressed," he said looking carefully at the detail she'd put into it. "I guess that solves one problem."

"Problem?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Well yeah," Hoss grinned. "I read about this tattoo contest coming up next month. It's run by one of the tattoo mags and they're spotlighting new talent. I was gonna say that I thought you should enter anyway. You'll do well, man. And now it looks like you've got your piece sorted. Well..." Chloe smiled at the compliment. She thought about how she'd been the one to pressure Max to show her work to the world not so long ago. ' _Bit of a hypocrite if you don't do it, Price_ ' she warned herself.

Knowing not to cross Chloe Price, she conceded, "Shit. Why not, hey?"

"Glad to hear it!" Hoss beamed. "I'll email you a link to it. You'll just need to register, but there's plenty of time."

"Thanks man," an appreciative Chloe smiled. Hoss always seemed to have her back. More than that, she had his respect, both as an artist and a person.

"Also, I think you should start thinking about business cards. You'll need them when you get noticed." the big man smiled.

~oOo~

Chloe sat at the computer later on that night, reading about the competition. It was run by 'Inker's Art Magazine', one of the more popular magazines among the professional tattoo community. The 'Fresh Ink' competition was open to any tattoo artists in Oregon with less than a year of professional experience. First prize was a quarter page article in their state-by-state feature, as well as a booth at the 'Portland Tattoo Expo' in October. Chloe got up from the computer and turned to face Max on the couch, a sweet smile on her face. Max wasn't there. "Babe?" she called out.

"In here," Max yelled back from the bathroom.

"I didn't even hear you leave, Lupin." Chloe held her sweet grin in place as she joined the younger girl, who was once again admiring her new ink.

Max turned her head away from the mirror to face her. "Just wanted another look," she smiled. "Plus it's about time for you to rub some cream in for me, since I...you know...can't reach...or something." Max winked mischievously.

"That's the worst thing about tattoos, hey. Having to rub cream into them every day for the rest of your life," Chloe shot a wink of her own.

"I think I need a lot more tatts, hun." Max laughed as Chloe uncapped the tube of antiseptic.

"I've got your back, Max. Then your front. Arms. Legs," the older girl grinned as she started to softly rub the cream into her girlfriend's painted shoulder blade. "Now...I suppose this is as good a time as any. I need a favour, my sweet."

"Anything, babe. Obviously," Max said softly, eyes closed and enjoying the soft, cool touch on her skin.

"Well, here's the thing," Chloe contained her smile, which came when she thought of how Max would react so soon after promising her anything. "I pushed the shit out of you to get you to enter some competitions and stuff. Now...well, I want to enter one for myself."

"Oh Chloe, that's awesome! I'll do anything to help of course! What do you need?" Max asked enthusiastically, thrilled to see Chloe inspired and chasing her dreams. Chloe was struggling desperately not to burst out laughing. She felt tears welling in her eyes and her stomach muscles were clenched. ' _There's only one way to do this, Price_ ' came her inner monologue.

"Thank you, my love. That means a lot," the blue-haired girl said, but unable to stop herself from letting out a tiny snort. "Because I need you to get your clothes off in front of a room full of people."

"You...fucking _what_?!" Max coughed out in utter shock. Chloe erupted with laughter watching her friend spin quickly and ungracefully around to face her, her face hilariously aghast. She tried to speak but the moment, and her terrified, flustered friend had her in hysterics.

"Your... _face_ ," Chloe struggled through fits of laughter. " _Priceless_! Oh...oh my _shit_!" She breathed a few deep breaths, punctuated by giggles.

"Chloe!" Max demanded, trying very hard to stop herself from joining her partner's unabated laughter, but knowing it was entirely at her expense.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, angel," the older girl said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was too much fun. What I need from you, my beautiful little flower, is for you to show your tatt to a few judges. Only if you want to, of course."

"You _suck_ , Chloe!" Max punched Chloe's arm. "Of course I'll do it. You know I'd run through the damn show naked for you if you really needed me to. Shit."

"Well if you put it that way..." Chloe smirked.

"I said _needed_! Not _wanted_!" Max grinned back.

"You're the bomb." Chloe put her arms around her topless lover's waist and kissed her deeply.

~oOo~

Chloe was now playing the waiting game, much like Max, watching the dates pass by on the calender until the next competition. She found it agonising. She was always quite spontaneous and when she found something she wanted to do, she wanted to do it right away. Waiting idly wasn't her strong-point. A few weeks had passed since she entered herself into the competition and now it was less than a week away. She sat on the arm of the couch, drawing. No image deliberate, just a series of different sized curves and angles. Shapes. Little experiments here and there. "Awesome!" Max yelled at the computer monitor, smiling widely.

"It's that Nigerian Prince of yours, isn't it?" Chloe teased.

"I got second place in another contest! Not a very big one, but I won five hundred dollars," Max announced proudly as Chloe came over to give her a familiar kiss. She didn't get it.

"Thanks a lot, shithead," Chloe pouted.

"What the hell? Shit. Sorry?" Max was confused by the reaction.

"Three weeks. Three long weeks," the older girl said in a deliberately pained voice. "I'm fucking _hanging_ for this competition to come around and here you are, all winning shit...and shit. Ugh Max, I'm so...so...so fucking _proud_ of you!" She threw her arms around her lover's now healed shoulders and kissed her.

' _There's the kiss_ ,' Max smiled inwardly. "I already know how I'm going to spend it too," she said as they let go of each other again.

"How?" Chloe asked.

"Driving lessons and a license. So I can finally chauffeur you around once in a while," she smiled.

"Not before time, Miss Daisy," Chloe grinned.


	39. Chapter 39 - Number 8

The two girls sat in Chloe's truck, in the parking lot outside of the Portland Regent Hotel. Neither was sure which one was more nervous. Chloe, about to show off her art. Or Max, about to be the art. "Are you ready, Bat-Max?" Chloe smiled as she held her partner's hand.

"As I'll ever be," the younger girl smiled back nervously. "Good luck, babe." She leant over and gave her friend a good luck kiss and they got out of the truck and went inside.

~oOo~

With their entry bracelets attached, the two girls surveyed the room. It wasn't a big show. Probably not more than a couple of hundred people in total. Chloe was contestant number 8 of 12. "How are you holding up there, Max?" she asked her friend who was looking pensively around the room.

"You mean I have to show my tattoo in front of all of these people?" the younger girl asked nervously.

"That's how it works," Chloe smiled. "Don't worry, the audience is way back. It's only the judges who'll be up close, and they'll be cool."

"The tank top was a brilliant idea, thanks." Max couldn't overcome her nerves at having to walk out in front of people in just her bra, so the idea of a loose hanging tank top with a strap that could be easily moved out of the way of her outer shoulder was a good compromise.

"Not just a pretty face," the blue-haired girl grinned.

~oOo~

A little while later the girls were waiting backstage behind the curtain, Max next to go out. "Good luck, my love," Chloe smiled, kissing her.

"I'm totally crapping my pants right now," Max said apprehensively.

Chloe gave her a reassuring hug, "You'll do great. You just have to walk out there and let the judges look at the tat and then walk back here."

"Shit, I'm sorry," Max said, still hugging her girlfriend. "You're the one who should be nervous. Good luck, babe."

"Thanks sweets," the older girl said letting go and patting Max on the behind...

" _Number eight_ " the P.A. echoed.

"Make me proud, Max," Chloe smiled. "Screw that, make me _famous_!" Max smiled at her partner and walked out to the judging panel. She held the smile despite all of her awkwardness at the situation she found herself in. As she stood facing back towards the curtain, she heard the panel of three, standing immediately behind her. _Impressive work. Look at the detail, amazing for someone so new. It certainly would have won in any colour category,_ she overheard from the judges.

"Thank you," one of them said and she turned to face them, giving each a smile and heading behind the curtain.

~oOo~

"Well?" an excited Chloe asked as soon as she was backstage, the next 'canvas' walking out past her to the judging table.

"I'm no judge," Max grinned. "But I only heard good things."

Chloe hugged her partner eagerly, "Thanks again for doing that, Super Max. Man, I am like _hella_ stoked." She broke the embrace to pace around. "I've got like fucking butterflies...literally."

"Me too," Max joked.

~oOo~

About twenty minutes had passed and Chloe stood, holding Max's tiny hands in hers. She stared at her nervously, palms clammy. Third and second place had both been announced and Chloe felt a mix of disappointment and hope each time someone else's name was read out.

" _And the winner of the inaugural 'Inker's Art, Fresh Ink' tattoo competition is...contestant number eight._ "

A broad smile cracked across the blue-haired girl's face as she hugged her partner.

"Congratulations, babe." Max yelled excitedly before walking out into the room full of people once again, Chloe beside her this time. The older girl looked out across the room, bathing in the applause. She shook each of the three judges' hands, receiving a small trophy from the final one. After a quick interview, Chloe, Max and the judges walked off stage to another round of applause.

When they were behind the curtain, one of the judges, a heavily tattooed girl about thirty years old with long, bright red hair and an undercut, introduced herself to Chloe. "Lita Hayne. I'm the Art Director at 'IA'," she said extending her hand, which Chloe shook, smiling. "So you've seriously only been working for less than six months? Girl, you've got some sick skills."

"Thanks," said Chloe humbly. "I mean, I did _this_ myself a while ago." Chloe moved her right shoulder forward. "But yeah, I only started doing it properly at the end of last year."

"That's one of yours too?" asked a bald, heavy-set man in his late forties also covered in ink asked as he shook her hand. "Dan Styles, editor"

"Yeah, well over a year ago now," Chloe smiled at the man. "Hi."

"Fantastic eye for detail, kid," the big man said as he admired her design "That work around the abdomen of your butterfly...that sort of precision is what sends a piece from good to great. Don't forget that."

The third judge, a smaller man with slicked-back hair and a dominant Ace-of-Spades tattoo on the left side of his neck, greeted her as well. "Jimmy Pachenko, photographer. Congratulations. That's a really cool piece," he said, turning and smiling at the girl who wore it. Max had been standing behind Chloe, out of the spotlight, so to speak. She was enjoying hearing the praise for her girlfriend, happy not to intrude.

"And this is my faithful model, Max." Chloe said, pulling Max into the group.

"Uh...hi," the younger girl smiled. The others all greeted her.

"You must be pretty happy with your ink," Lita smiled at her.

"I totally am," Max fawned. "I can't stop looking at it."

~oOo~

They spoke for a little while longer before Jimmy took the girls aside, taking a few head shots of Chloe and extreme close-ups of Max's tattoo for the magazine. "Man, I feel sorry for the guys who are going to be on the same page as you," the photographer said once he had his shots. "Sorry...don't take that the wrong way. It's just the way the colour of your hair matches the tattoo. It's gonna look pretty eye-catching in print. You've got a great eye for colours."

"Cheers, guy. I think I've got blue down at least," Chloe grinned.

"Have you got any cards on you?" Lita asked.

"Actually, I do." Chloe reached into her pocket, producing a small stack of her newly printed business cards. At Hoss' suggestion, she drew up a design. Simple and clean. It was half of a blue butterfly on the right-hand side of a stark white card, half a skull on the left. 'Chloe Price' was hand-written in an elegant cursive style in the centre, under which sat the small italic words, _Tattoo artist. InkedIn Owner._ Beneath that her contact details.

"Thanks," Lita said, taking a card and looking at it. "Holy shit! You didn't mention you _owned_ a store. You're fucking _twenty_!" Lita stared at the blue-haired girl in disbelief.

"Just...the right place at the right time I suppose," Chloe smiled.

"You're a real force of nature!" the older girl laughed in admiration. She'd taken a real shine to Chloe, seeing a lot of herself in the young punk. Chloe couldn't suppress a slight blush at the words. ' _That's twice I've been called that now_ ,' she thought. "I think we'll be seeing a lot more of you in the future."

"I hope so," Chloe said, still humbled by the words.

"I hope so too," Lita smiled.

"Well, it was really good to meet you, Chloe. And you, Max." the older man said extending his hand to Chloe and then her friend. "The issue will be coming out on the 15th of next month. We'll send you out a year's subscription for free as well, so you'll get it in the mail. And congratulations again. That's quite the piece."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Jimmy smiled, shaking her hand and turning to Max. "And it was a pleasure to meet you too. Enjoy that sweet tatt of yours." His smile was wide and warm.

"Thanks," Max grinned a little sheepishly.

Lita grabbed Chloe's hand, "Don't forget, I'll be expecting to have to do another piece about you soon."

"On it," Chloe promised.

"Hope you have a big waiting area in your shop," the girl with the red hair grinned. "You're gonna need it. Oh, and knock 'em dead at the Tattoo Expo. It'll be a good meet and greet for you."

~oOo~

The two girls sat in Chloe's truck grinning at each other, Chloe's trophy displayed on the dashboard. "Chloe Price. You are a _superstar_!" Max said, holding her partner's hands tightly.

"I...totally won that shit, hey?" the older girl said, still euphoric.

"They totally loved your work, babe," the younger girl beamed. "Some of the things they were saying...I mean, I always knew you were amazing, but holy shit." A grin came over her face. "Plus, I think someone there might have... _liked_ you. Apart from me, of course."

"Mad Fucking Max! Whatever are you trying to say?" Chloe replied cheekily. "And besides...you just met 'Camera Guy'."

"What? _Jimmy?_ As if! He...no," Max fumbled. "Besides...eww. He's...not my type."

Chloe smirked, "And what _is_ your type, Max?"

"Well, I'm starting to realise..." Max began, "That I seem to have very specific taste. It's either between...you...or you. Probably celibacy a distant third."

Chloe laughed, "Certainly no celibacy with first or second place! And on that note, I think I need to get you home. Stat." She winked and kissed her girlfriend before handing her the trophy. "Hold my bounty, landlubber."

"Aye, cap'n," the smaller girl grinned.


	40. Chapter 40 - In Print

Just over a month had passed since Chloe won the tattoo competition. Some of her customers booked appointments after seeing her work and the shop was noticeably busier than when she'd first started. It was late on Friday afternoon and she wiped the sweat of the warm, early Summer's day from her brow. She'd just finished a six hour afternoon session with Paul, a man in his late twenties who was getting a full back tattoo. It was the largest and most involved project Chloe had ever worked on and after two sittings and almost a dozen hours, it still wasn't quite halfway to completion. "Handled it like a pro, again," Chloe smiled at the man. "Come and have a look in the mirror." The older man stood up from the table and walked over to a full-length mirror on the wall, Chloe following in tow.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, admiring the work. "This is looking so good. I can't believe it!"

"Glad you like it so far. We've still got another couple of sessions at least before it's finished." Chloe told the man.

"Yeah, I didn't realise what I was getting myself in for," Paul laughed. "Totally worth it though. It's really amazing. I saw your work at the show and straight away I was, like...that's the kind of detail and colour I want. Took me nearly a year to decide to get it done before that. Glad I finally did now."

"Shit, dude. That's too kind." Chloe smiled appreciatively. "So, see you in three weeks then?"

"I'll be here. Thanks again," Paul said, turning and leaving the store.

~oOo~

Chloe started cleaning up, looking forward to finishing work and getting back to her lover. It was already late, and the days were more full than she was used to. "Told you that you'd be good for business," Hoss grinned at her. "That's a hell of a piece you're doing on that guy."

"Cheers, big man," Chloe said in a weary but appreciative tone. "Fucking wrecked now though."

"Yeah, I hear you. Haven't exactly had much down time in the shop lately. Not that it's a bad thing," the big man laughed.

"Can't argue with that," Chloe grinned. "It'll be nice to be out of debt, I know that much."

"Hell, you keep this up and it's not going to take very long," Hoss said, smiling. "Any plans for the weekend?" The door to the shop opened and Max walked inside.

" _That_!" Chloe exclaimed, pointing to Max as she and Hoss both laughed at the young girl's exquisite timing.

"What did I do?" Max asked awkwardly.

"Me," Chloe winked as she bounded over to her partner.

" _Shit_ , Chl-" an exasperated Max was about to say before being interrupted with a kiss. Hoss laughed heartily from the back of the store. "Sorry, Hoss," Max said when she was free.

"Ha! Don't sweat it there, Max. I know what Chloe can be like," the big man smiled. "You two go and have a good weekend. And C, that's a serious fucking piece you're doing. Well done man. You're killing it."

"Thanks, man. You rock," Chloe said, warmed by the praise. "See you Monday."

~oOo~

As the girls were driving home, Max asked her friend, "So what was Hoss saying about your work? He sounded impressed."

"Yeah it's just a back tattoo I'm doing on this dude. It's pretty fucking immense," Chloe answered, tiredness touching her voice. "Still got another...hell, like a dozen or more hours to go, at least. Gonna be somewhere around twenty-five plus when it's all done."

"Holy shit!" Max answered, stunned. "What is it?"

"It's basically this big photo-realistic, snarling orange tiger's face and front paws, prowling through the jungle. It's solid colour from shoulders to ass-crack." Chloe said with more enthusiasm as she thought proudly of her work.

"How can anybody go through that?" Max asked, remembering the pain she'd fought through herself not so long ago. "I'd die!"

"I hear you, dude. Even I don't know how people could sit through something so massive," Chloe admitted.

"How much would something like that even cost?" Max asked curiously.

Chloe did some quick addition, "Hard to say until it's done, but probably around four grand."

"Holy crap, babe!" Max said in amazement. "Guess you're still my sugar momma."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Chloe winked.

~oOo~

"You happy to just get a pizza tonight, sweets? I'm spent." Chloe asked as the girls entered their house.

"Of course, hun. I'll order," Max said, happy to end the week just lounging around with her lover. She reached into her pocket, grabbing her phone and dialling the number from her contacts.

"You're a star. I'll handle the libations," the older girl said, walking over to the kitchen.

~oOo~

With dinner ordered and drinks poured, they sat together on the couch and chatted, relaxing in each other's company. "Movie night?" Max asked.

"Sounds good. What were you thinking?" Chloe replied, happy with anything her friend felt like watching.

"I don't know. Fifth Element, maybe? Or we could get our Trek on?" the younger girl offered.

Chloe laughed, "Sure, Max, Let's boldly go where...we've...been before."

"Shit! Hang on a minute, babe. I almost forgot! You distract me way too much," Max said running over to the computer and shaking the mouse to wake it up.

"Forgot what?" Chloe asked puzzled. Max clicked a few times and typed on the keyboard. She stood for a moment, unmoving, unblinking. Unwilling to press the mouse button one last time. "Hun?" The older girl stood and began to cross the room. Max stared at the screen.

 _From: Portland Art Institute Subject: Congratulations_

Max opened the message and quickly read it to herself. She turned and faced her girlfriend, who was now standing immediately behind her. "It's...nothing," Max said, unable to keep the smile from her face. The taller girl leaned forward to read the screen, playfully shoving Max aside as she tried to block her.

"No way! Max, this is awesome! Oregon Young Photographer of the Year?" Chloe said excitedly. "And...wait...you little _shit_! A magazine interview? Always one-upping me, hey?" She poked her friend's ribs repeatedly.

"Ow...stop...Chloe! I'm sorry!" the smaller girl struggled as she tried to fend off the older girl's hands. "I promise I'll only talk about you!" Max laughed and Chloe let her be.

"You'd better! I'll be reading it to make sure," Chloe teased.

~oOo~

The following Wednesday, Max did her interview over the phone with Simon Lane from Iris-In Magazine. They were featuring a handful of artists in a follow-up to their earlier 'Future Trend-setters' article. Each photographer got a three-page spread and Max sent in eight pictures, five of which would be used. The full-page feature image was the one which won her the competition. Her 'selfie' standing in front of the outward spiralling photos. The others were all of Chloe. The shots that were innermost in the main photo. Max even found a way to mention her blue-haired lover in the interview, though she didn't talk about her exclusively as she'd promised.

When the girls arrived home in the afternoon, Chloe got out of the truck and went straight to the mailbox, taking out the plastic wrapped package that she was hoping would be waiting for her. "It's here!" Chloe grinned. "You've been telling me about your magazine interview the whole way home. Time to get my revenge." They went inside, Chloe unwrapping the opaque plastic cover from the magazine as she walked. She stopped in her tracks as she pulled the plastic away, staring at the cover, at her own face with Max's tattoo in bottom right corner. _Fresh Ink – 50 names you need to know,_ read the coverline.

Max caught up to her girlfriend, standing beside her and looking down at the magazine. "Oh my god, babe!" she exclaimed. "You made it onto the cover!" She placed an arm around the taller girl's waist, pulling them together, "I guess you've gone and one-upped me now, hey?" Chloe laughed at her partner and flicked through the pages until she found the one she was on. The quarter-page showed her tattoo and a small head-shot. Most of the text was simple biographical detail, except for a small paragraph at the bottom.

 _Comment: A real head-turner at the competition. With an amazing eye for colour and lifelike detail, Chloe Price is an artist who's work is sure to make you stand out in a crowd. Expect to see a lot more of this up-and-coming young talent in the years ahead. If you're anywhere near Portland, make sure to see her at her InkedIn studio. But do it fast, once the word gets out about her, you might be waiting a while._

The girls both read it together. They stood there for a while in silence, staring at the vivid close-up of the tattoo and re-reading the words. "Shit, Chloe. I don't know what to say," Max fawned. "They love you! _I_ love you!"

"What the absolute fuck, Max?" the older girl finally forced some words from her mouth. "That's... _me_! Holy shit!" She looked up from the page, beaming at her girlfriend. "Oh...and I love you too."

"Thought you were gonna leave me hanging," Max grinned. "You know...now that you're all famous and stuff."

"Never, my inked-up angel." Chloe smiled, leaning in to kiss her partner.


	41. Chapter 41 - Repaid Debts

"And...we're done." Chloe sat back on her chair and sighed. She'd spent the last eight hours with Paul, finishing his back tattoo. One that had already taken three previous sessions. She skipped lunch and the two only stopped for somewhat regular smoke breaks.

"It was either that or I was gonna pass out," the older man said feeling relieved.

"Dude, that was a mighty effort. I would've been out long ago," Chloe said admiring the man's high pain tolerance. "You know the drill. Go check it out." Paul sat for a moment on the edge of the table, settling himself. When he walked over and looked in the mirror he was awestruck.

"Whoa! This...this is _incredible_." he said, staring at the massive tattoo, turning his body slightly to see it all. "You're...amazing! Thank you!"

~oOo~

As the two stood at the register settling up the final payment, Paul asked, "So...I don't suppose you want to go for a drink after this?" They'd spent almost twenty-six hours together throughout the entire piece and they had quite a good rapport. He'd never brought up the topic of relationship status for fear of any resulting awkwardness over the remaining hours of the tattoo.

"That's really sweet of you," Chloe said, flattered by the offer. "But I'm kinda _very_ happily spoken for. And chances are she'll walk through that door right when I say this." Max didn't this time, still happily strolling towards her girlfriend's shop, enjoying the warm Summer's day. Hoss laughed, but tried to keep it to himself. "Or...not. Ok, but still, I really appreciate it. You're a cool dude."

"Shit, sorry man. I had no idea," the older man said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be. We hadn't mentioned it," Chloe smiled genuinely. "But I would like to ask you something, if that's cool?"

"Sure," Paul said obligingly.

"Well the Tattoo Expo is gonna be on in early October. If you were in town and thinking of going, I can think of a tattoo that you might want to enter," Chloe grinned flirtatiously. She showed as much coy, eye-batting sweetness as one could use immediately after turning the other person down on their offer of drinks. "You know. Just saying..."

"Ha! How could I say no?" Paul said laughing at the all-too-attractive girl in front of him. "Plus, I was going to go anyway. And after getting this piece...I probably would have entered just to show it off."

~oOo~

They chatted for a few minutes longer before Paul turned and started to walk from the store. As he did so, a young brown-haired girl entered. "Way to stand me up, Max," Chloe admonished her girlfriend. "You're six minutes late."

"Hey there," the older man said with a grin as he passed her, leaving the shop.

"Hey," Max replied and waited for the door to close behind him. "What the shit, Chloe? Every time."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe laughed.

"It's like you start telling some joke every day at, like five twenty-nine," the younger girl said indignantly, "And I'm always the punchline! I'm done. You can come and pick me up from now on," she grinned at the end.

"No!" Hoss pleaded. "You're like my only moment of sanity in this place, Max." They laughed and Chloe hugged her partner. "Speaking of which, C, we're gonna have to talk about getting someone else in. But we can do it on Monday." The shop was now booked-out most of the time since Chloe's cover feature. Walk-ins were rarely able to be accommodated and piercings were more of an unwelcome distraction.

"We need another young rookie like me to walk through the door again, hey?" Chloe smiled.

"Ha! I don't think that's likely," Hoss laughed. "But I'd settle for someone who can take bookings and do piercings, and maybe some basic flashes. We're never gonna cope otherwise."

"Agreed," Chloe said, looking forward to the idea of another pair of hands to ease the load.

~oOo~

Later that night the two girls arrived at Joyce and David's for dinner. David greeted them and the four sat down together in the lounge and talked. Chloe placed two magazines on the coffee table. "What are these, dear?" Joyce asked as she picked up the top one. Iris-In Magazine.

"Flip through to page twenty-four." Chloe told her. David noticed the striking cover of the second magazine, still sitting on the table. He smiled over at Chloe and Max, choosing not to mention it.

"Oh my word. Max! That's you!" Joyce said excitedly. "Congratulations! These pictures are wonderful." She read some of the words.

 _What's Old is New Again. Max Caulfield's unique eye for staging and setting, create a beautiful visual effect that flows throughout her work. Her bold choice to work with an instant camera serves to further evoke the classical feeling in this series and, allowing no margin of error, shows what a truly refined technique she possesses at such a young age. Her ability to capture a moment and an image without post-processing gives her work a Cartier-Bresson feel..._

Joyce read through it all quickly, delighted at the praise which the younger girl was receiving. "I'm so happy for you, dear" she smiled, looking up at Max and reaching towards the other magazine.

"This is great, Max" David added, having read the article over his wife's shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Max said appreciatively, but looking forward to the older lady's expression when she noticed the other magazine.

"And what's...oh! Chloe! Is that...that's you!" Joyce beamed, reaching out and squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Page thirty-three, mom," Chloe prompted. Joyce thumbed through the pages until she got to the right one. She read the small piece on her daughter, the pride showing itself in her features. "Chloe! Look it what it says about you!" her mother said.

"Yeah, I think I already know it off by heart, thanks," the blue-haired girl smirked.

"Oh, Chloe! I'm so proud of you, honey." Joyce looked closely at the butterfly. "So... _you_ did this? Isn't that amazing. David," she said to her husband who was studying it closely.

"Better in person though. Show 'em, babe," Chloe prompted her young friend. Max pulled on her loose-fitting T-shirt, exposing her bare but painted shoulder and turning her back to the older couple. They both looked at it closely, Joyce shocked that the recipient was Max. "I had no idea you were the tattoo type, Max. But it looks really beautiful on you," the older lady said as she admired the detail in her daughter's work.

"Thanks, Joyce," Max smiled over her shoulder. "I didn't know I was the type either."

"That's a fine piece or work, Chloe," David said, appreciating the lifelike image, but not really having an understanding of it. Art was never something David had given much thought to. Always too much work to be done.

"I'm glad that things are going so well for you two," Joyce said with admiration in her tone.

"Well, that's the other thing," Chloe said smiling. "I wanted to let you know that I'm going to transfer the money to pay off my debt."

"Already?" Joyce asked in astonishment. "Just worry about paying the Caulfield's back first dear."

"Already taken care of," her daughter reassured her. "We're driving to Seattle tomorrow to visit them and let them know too. The business has started to go a bit crazy." Chloe's feeling of pride was echoed by everyone in the room.

~oOo~

The girls drove to Seattle the following day. Once again they showed off their articles, and tattoo, to two proud parents. Again they received heart-felt compliments and congratulations. As they curled up together that night in Max's single bed, with no sign of the old fold-out, Chloe put her arms around her lover and kissed her forehead. "We've come a long way, my love," Chloe said softly. Max looked up into her partner's eyes, feeling pangs of emotion. It was strange coming back again, particularly for Max. The last time the two were here they were both shell-shocked and barely functioning. They'd spent so many hours in this very room, crying and consoling each other. Max almost lost Chloe again when she was in this room last. The younger girl had tears in her eyes. Chloe saw them. "Are you ok, sweets?" she asked, holding her partner close.

"Yeah. Just these bad memories," Max said in a whisper. "Coming back here just made me think back to what happened. All those people who died."

"I know, angel," the older girl comforted.

"In a few months time, it'll have been a year." Max patted her damp eyes with the sheet. "It's hard, thinking about how much we've done and how all those other people have missed out. I think maybe we should, like...have some kind of get-together with anyone that survived. Like some sort of anniversary wake."

"If there's one thing the Irish do well, Max Caulfield, it's a wake," Chloe smiled gently. "We'll organise something. You're so sweet, Max. I love you."

"Thanks, babe. I love you too," Max smiled and kissed her girlfriend, happy at the close proximity, back in a single bed with her lover once more.


	42. Chapter 42 - Porn!

"Hey, Chloe _._ A package arrived while you were at lunch," Kim said as her boss entered the shop. The girl in her late twenties with an effervescent personality and a bright pink streak through her jet black hair had started work at _InkedIn_ a month earlier.

"Awesome! Thanks," Chloe smiled and hurried over to a counter at the back of the shop. She nimbly cut the cardboard packaging away with a knife.

"Remind me not to get in a fight with you," the older girl smiled, watching Chloe's swift and dexterous hands slicing through the tape with precision.

"You should've told my old business partner that," Hoss laughed. Chloe laughed too when she heard the words. Kim, not understanding what had happened, looked back at Chloe questioningly.

"Don't ask," the blue-haired girl smiled. "But he's bricked-up in the back wall over there," Chloe said, pointing to a blank area of wall with the knife and smirking.

"Um...if I'm fucking up at all...please, just tell me first, ok?" Kim said with mock fear in her voice.

"You won't fuck up that bad, I promise," Chloe laughed as she removed the very large and very heavy, box from the it's wrapping. Carefully she opened it and inspected the book within.

"Ooh look! Porn!" Kim said playfully, looking at the cover.

Chloe laughed out loud. "It's art...you cretin," she said, slapping the older girl's prying hand away. Hoss rolled his eyes from across the room. ' _What the hell happened to this place?_ ' he chuckled to himself. What had happened was that an extraordinary blue-haired girl with extraordinary talent came in, transforming it from an average and unremarkable tattoo shop, into one bustling with life and activity.

"Back in half," the big man smiled, leaving for lunch as the next customer entered. Kim greeted Chloe's new canvas and ushered him to a chair as the young artist closed the cover and placed the box inside a cupboard, before getting back to work.

~oOo~

Max lazily opened her eyes as her lover's kisses fluttered across her face and neck. "Happy birthday, angel," Chloe whispered.

"Thanks, love," the younger girl smiled and kissed her partner softly, the smell of fresh pancakes wafting into her nostrils. The surprise had long since gone, but this was still by far and away her favourite way to greet a new day. "My blue Heaven," Max grinned as her partner grabbed the tray of food from the dressing table. She'd heard the lyric when they were listening to one of the 'Dog Fashion Disco' albums and immediately decided that it was perfect for Chloe. The girls sat on the bed eating.

"You know...having your birthday on a weekday like this is pretty bad planning, Max," Chloe teased. "At least mine was Friday night."

"Sorry babe, my fault," Max grinned. "I can't promise anything for next year either, sadly."

~oOo~

The girls spent the day apart at their respective jobs. It was Chloe however, who this time took some of the afternoon off to prepare a few things. She picked Max up from work as if nothing had happened, taking her home for the evening. When they stood at the front door, Chloe paused and turned to her girlfriend. "Ok. Since it's a Wednesday and there was nothing really on, I decided I might as well just give you a special night at home," she smiled. "So, from now on, what I say goes, ok?"

"Yes ma'am," Max replied, more than happy to leave herself entirely in her lover's hands. Both literally and figuratively.

"First, my darling, sit yourself down on the couch and relax," the older girl said with a wink as she opened the front door. Max followed her instructions, sitting on the couch as Chloe darted off to the bedroom. In front of her on the coffee table were a joint and a glass of red wine. She sat back and relaxed as she was told, enjoying both.

~oOo~

Chloe came back a few minutes later and sat down beside her, sharing the remainder of the spliff and drinking her own wine. "Feeling good, birthday girl?" she asked.

"Very," Max smiled contently.

"Good," Chloe said as she stubbed out the roach. "Bedroom." Chloe pointed and Max stood up, complicit to the older girl's demands. She walked to the bedroom with Chloe close behind. When she entered the room she saw it bathed only by the light of several small tea candles, scattered randomly about the place. A pair of towels lay draped across the queen-sized bed. "Clothes off," Chloe ordered. Max felt the slightest flush of embarrassment from her old self at the abrupt request. It quietly hung in the wings, trying to rattle her self-confidence. She forced herself to ignore the voice as she had many times now, knowing that the result was so often a wonderful new experience. She stood in front of her partner and undressed, happy to bare all of herself to the only person who truly mattered. Chloe stood for a moment, smiling and admiring the gorgeous young girl standing before her. Her next directive was delayed as she let herself gaze at her naked lover. "Ok," she said finally, hoping not to make the younger girl self-conscious. "Face down," she said pointing towards the bed. Max lay down on her stomach, her head resting on folded arms. Chloe rubbed a large pool of oil into her hands, warming it slightly, before placing her palms gently on the brown-haired girl's back, slowly gliding up towards her head and back down again. She spent around fifteen minutes massaging oil into her lover's soft skin, all over her body. She worked her hands slowly but firmly up the younger girl's thigh and felt the smaller girl's body pulse inadvertently. Max moaned softly. Unable to control her own desires any longer, Chloe stood up quickly, almost tearing the clothes from her body. The older girl threw herself onto the bed next to her girlfriend, who'd turned to meet her with open, oily arms. They made love, passionately and unabated.

~oOo~

"Ok...shit...so, that wasn't part of the plan," Chloe exhaled heavily. "Damn. Sexy minx. Stay there." She got out of the bed and wobbled from the room on unsteady legs.

"Mmhmmm..." Max sighed, unable or unwilling to do more. When Chloe returned some minutes later, she found the smaller girl lying exactly where she'd left her.

"Come on, baby," she whispered, taking Max's hands and pulling the young girl out of bed. Max stood in the small space Chloe had allowed between herself and the bed, pressed against her blue-haired partner, who kissed her again. "Bath time," Chloe said as she led her from the room.

Max followed Chloe into the bathroom, again dimly lit by scattered tea candles. Rose petals were lightly sprinkled across the surface of the steaming hot bath. Max climbed in and relaxed as Chloe ran out of the room, returning a moment later with Max's wine. "For you, love," she smiled and handed the glass to her partner with a kiss. "I'll be back in a few minutes." When the blue-haired girl came in again, she slunk down into the water opposite her girlfriend with her own glass of wine. "How you doing there, babe?" she smiled and took a drink.

"Heaven. Blue. My," Max grinned languidly.

"Good. Just as I was hoping," Chloe laughed. She took a another swig and placed her glass beside the bath. She started massaging Max's feet and calves, partly rubbing the oil from her lover and partly just rubbing her. The younger girl could only sigh as the skilled, blue-nailed hands caressed their way over her body once again. Max continued to tremble at the contact. They sat for a while, talking and drinking. Later on, Chloe kissed her and hopped out of the bath, drying herself in front of her gazing lover. "Ok my darling. You stay here and chill," Chloe smiled. "I'll come and get you in a bit." She wrapped herself in one of two white bathrobes that were hanging over the shower screen.

"Ooh they look nice," Max said, having noticed the robes for the first time.

"They're super soft. I got us a pair," Chloe said as she opened the door to leave. "Winter is coming, Max Caulfield," she grinned as she walked out of the room. She came back around fifteen minutes later, topping up Max's glass with more wine and leaving her with another kiss.

~oOo~

When she returned a bit later, the blue-haired girl stood by the bathtub smiling, arm outstretched. Max stood up and took her by the hand as she stepped from the bath. Chloe rubbed her down with a towel, managing to get most of the way through the process before dragging the younger girl to her and kissing her deeply. "Argh...irresisti-Max!"

"Resistance is futile," the younger girl smiled blissfully. "Plus...please don't. I feel _divine_ right now." Chloe helped her into her bathrobe before leading the smaller girl out to the dining table.

"Take a seat m'lady," the older girl said as she pulled out a chair. "Dinner is served."

They sat and ate filet mignon, cooked unsurprisingly well. "You amaze me every day, hun," Max smiled between mouthfuls. "I feel like a princess!"

"Dammit, Max. Enough already! I told you to stop selling yourself short," Chloe said frustratedly. "You're a fucking _goddess_. No less." Max laughed and took another bite. After they'd finished eating, Chloe stood up from the table and walked over to her girlfriend. "One last thing. Bedroom, my love," she said, escorting the younger girl once more.

"Already, babe? I'm still struggling to walk straight." Max grinned, happy to lose the ability entirely for her lover.

~oOo~

Chloe let the bedroom door swing open and the brown-haired girl's jaw dropped visibly. She stared at the custom-made stand, set up in the middle of the room, atop which sat a large hard-covered book. Max knew the iconic cover image as well as she knew her own work. _Helmut Newton's SUMO_. "Oh...my... _fuck_!" was as eloquent a reaction as Max was able to provide.

"I got you porn!" Chloe chirped with a huge grin.

"Cretin!" Max laughed and slapped her on the arm, hurrying over to the book.

"It's not an original, obviously. I couldn't quite scrounge the twenty-plus grand, sorry love," Chloe smiled.

"Well yeah, I think that's probably for the best," Max said as she opened the very large, heavy cover and worked her way slowly through the pages. "This is one of my all-time favourite books. It's like my photography bible. I've wanted a copy for like, ever. Chloe, you're _amazing_!" She felt her lover's slender arms wrap around her from behind.

"Happy birthday, angel," Chloe whispered softly into Max's ear. The younger girl felt the tickle of her partner's breath in her hair and turned to face her.

"I love you _so much_!" she said passionately, grabbing Chloe tightly and kissing her again. Eventually the book was forgotten as the two found themselves in bed once more.


	43. Chapter 43 - Broken

With the Oregon Tattoo Expo approaching in a couple of weeks, Chloe found not only her time at the shop being booked out, but her appointments at the show too. She wanted to leave some free time to be able to walk around and look at some of the works of her peers. Perhaps meet a few. Between the bookings that she already had and the possible walk-ins she'd get at the show, most of the three days were already accounted for. "For fuck's sake, big man," she sighed. "When does it end? I mean, we're shooing customers away like fucking rats. I reckon I've already got probably around sixteen or eighteen hours worth of work booked in at the expo. I thought it was supposed to be a _reward_ for winning the competition."

"The perils of popularity," Hoss said sagely. "Gonna need to let your work go to shit."

"You might be on to something," Chloe laughed.

"Seriously though, what you've done here in less than a year is incredible," Hoss said sincerely. "Best move I could have made was letting you buy in. I mean, we've more than doubled our clients lately and with the Expo coming...we're going to have to look at a bigger shop."

"Thanks, man," Chloe said appreciatively. "I was thinking the same thing. We need to get a third table in."

"Yeah, I mean Kim's shown she can handle herself with a gun," the big man agreed. "We get her a table and maybe someone else as a receptionist and piercer if we need it. I'll keep an eye out for places to rent"

"Cheers, H. You're a star," Chloe smiled, turning to leave. "See you Monday."

"Bright and early," he grinned.

~oOo~

Chloe left the shop and saw her girlfriend a little way up the street, walking towards her. She ran over to her young lover and wrapped her in a hug.

"So...what's happened?" Max asked

"Absolutely nothing," Chloe smiled. "Just happy being back with you, my love."

"I don't know...I'm suspicious," Max said, studying her girlfriend's features for a tell. Chloe smiled at her, happy to be under scrutiny from her partner's big brown eyes.

"Now I wish I _did_ have something planned. I'm going to feel like a disappointment," she said meekly.

"Well that's one word I'd _never_ use to describe you," Max laughed. "I'm totally happy just being with you too, like always. Besides, we've got Frank visiting tomorrow night...and Pompidou."

"Back to the love shack, my sweet," Chloe grinned as she opened the door for her girlfriend.

"Hopefully by this time next week, I'll be able to drive _you_ home for a change," the younger girl smiled.

"That's assuming I let you drive my precious truck," Chloe teased.

~oOo~

The following evening, Frank's new RV pulled in to the driveway and both girls went outside to greet him. The side door opened and Pompidou jumped out, sniffing at the unfamiliar yard and marking his territory. A few seconds later Frank limped down the step with the aid of a wooden walking stick.

"Frank! How are you?" Chloe asked, walking over and giving him a hug.

"Hey, Bulldog. Not as pretty as I used to be," he grinned, referring to the large scar running down the left side of his face. "Honestly, I'm just happy to be alive."

"Hey Frank," Max said, following Chloe's hug with her own.

"Hey there, Nancy Drew," he smiled. Pompidou was sniffing at the two girl's legs and they both bent down to pat the excited dog, Max on his head while Chloe patted his back. Pompidou's tail wagged back and forth furiously. "Looks like someone's happy to see you."

"Hey Pompidou. Aren't you _so cute_!" Max said in an utterly adorable voice, her face close to the brown Ridgeback's own. He playfully lapped at the breath coming from the young girl as she spoke. " _Yes you are_!"

"Let me grab some stuff from the truck real quick," Frank said stepping up into the RV with a heavy reliance on his cane. "Can you take his bowls?" he asked through the open door.

"Sure," Chloe said, taking them from him. Frank hobbled out with a bag, placing it on the ground and locking the van.

~oOo~

They went inside the house, Max automatically heading for the kitchen and Chloe to a drawer in the small side table. "Welcome to our humble abode," the blue-haired girl said, waving her arm in a sweeping motion. Dining area, lounge, kitchen. That door there is the love nest," Chloe pointed to the bedroom door as Max fumbled slightly with the glasses and let out a small giggle. "Up the hall is the bathroom and spare room. Laundry's on the right but I guess you won't be needing that. That's about it. Make yourself at home dude."

"Thanks, guys," Frank smiled gratefully. He wandered over to the corner of the lounge room, noticing the large book on it's display stand. "Left your porn out, girls," he said with a laugh, joined by Chloe.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Max grinned, placing the glasses roughly on the coffee table. "Not you too!"

Frank sat himself down roughly onto one of the armchairs, Chloe and Max side-by-side on the couch with their little production line of spliffs and whiskey once again in full swing. "Well shit," Frank laughed, "Look at the Booze Brothers over here. Thanks," he said taking a glass from the younger girl. "You girls sure have the hospitality sorted."

"We aim to please," Max smiled.

"Each other mostly," Chloe said cheekily. Max thrust her knee into Chloe's, almost making her spill the contents of the joint she was about to seal. "Easy, tiger." The older girl looked back at Frank with a grin. "Frisky one," she said, nodding her head towards her partner. Frank laughed and Max couldn't stop herself from joining in. The three each raised their drinks. "To us. And to being alive," Chloe proclaimed and the glasses were charged.

Max went about pouring chasers and Frank bent down to his bag which was sitting down beside the chair. "Hey, do you girls mind?" he asked, pulling out a bong.

"Course not, dude," Chloe smiled. Frank stood up slowly from his seat. "Here, let me fill it," the older girl said, quickly standing too.

"No, it's fine. Thanks though," Frank smiled. "Doctors said I should try and keep moving as much as possible. Guess I'll be needing your laundry after all. Also..." He bent down and picked up a large bag of weed which he threw onto the table.

"Holy shit!" Max exclaimed at the amount.

~oOo~

"Ready to try something new, Mad Max?" Chloe grinned at her partner as Frank was in the laundry.

"Well gee whiz, Chloe," Max replied, deciding to try animated sarcasm in lieu of protestations, which would only be cut off within a few syllables. "I sure as _heck_ can't wait!"

Chloe laughed, "Now _that's_ the spirit!"

~oOo~

Frank sat down in his chair with a sigh and packed a large bowl, offering it to Max. "I...don't think that would be a good idea," Chloe said, watching out for her lover. "You have it. Max probably only needs half that. Queen of the spliffs." Frank passed it over to her with a nod. "Thanks, dude," the blue-haired girl smiled. "Watch and learn, sweets," she said to Max who was already studying her attentively and with trepidation. The younger girl watched as her partner evenly lit the bowl, inhaling smoothly. As the glowing embers finally pulled through and disappeared, the older girl's blue-nailed thumb moved away from a small hole and quickly the smoke inside the glass chamber vanished up the pipe. Chloe sat for a few seconds before slowly exhaling. Max marvelled at how effortless she'd made it look, but also so how captivating. Chloe packed a small one and passed it to her nervous partner. "Just pull slowly," she said reassuringly. "Cover the carb with your thumb and let go once the weed is all gone." Max followed the instructions and to the surprise of pretty much everybody, pulled the smoke through. "Like a boss, Max!" Chloe grinned. The younger girl let out a little snort. As the smoke hit her nostrils it forced an uncontrollable splutter. "Well...pretty good at least," Chloe laughed. Max felt a rushing feeling inside her head and took a moment, sitting unmoving. Chloe gently prised the bong from her fingers and passed it to Frank.

"Whoa..." the younger girl eventually whispered before disappearing from the conversation for a while.

~oOo~

"So, how are you doing dude?" Chloe asked once Frank had smoked his bowl. "You look pretty beat up."

"Getting there," he answered simply. "Doctors say my right leg is never gonna be much good. It was smashed up pretty bad. This scar's pretty mean looking, but hopefully it's gonna go down a bit in time. But yeah, my right arm was broken. Left leg too. A bunch of ribs. Skull fractures. You name it. Just happy to be here, man."

"Shit, dude. That's insane," Chloe said sympathetically. "Glad you made it too, man. So, what are you going to do?"

"Well it's taken me this long to get mobile again, pretty much," Frank answered. "But I got a job fixing cars at a gas station here in Portland, so for now that's what I'm doing. Lucky my arms are ok. I moved here last week. Would have hit you two up sooner but I was trying to get my shit together. Good thing I had insurance and some money stashed away."

"Are you gonna hang around for a while?" Chloe asked.

"For now I will," he said. "Truth is, the few people I knew outside of dealing are dead, apart from you guys. Obviously all my old buyers are either dead or they left town...not that there _is_ a town. So yeah...I know a few people down south in L.A., so I might end up down there. I'd always hoped I'd be doing it with Rachel...fuck! I'm sorry." he stopped himself too late after remembering Chloe's own feelings towards the girl he loved so much.

"It's cool, man," Chloe reassured him. She reached out and grabbed her partner's hand without even looking. "I miss her, dude. And I know you do too. She was an amazing person."

"Yeah, that she was," the older man sighed. "And it was that damn _fucking_ photography teacher. I'd tear his fucking throat out if he wasn't rotting in jail. Lucky it didn't happen to you too, Max. That fucking scum."

Chloe, being careful with her use of the truth, spoke for her partner, "It almost did." She squeezed Max's small hand. "Max kinda worked it all out, somehow. We told my step-father and they busted him."

" _You_ did?" Frank exclaimed. " _How_?"

"Just a feeling I had about him," Max said vaguely. "Plus a lot of nosing around."

"Thank you, Max. For Rachel...and all those other girls too," he said solemnly. "Except now I can't cut him to pieces." The three of them talked until late into the night before Frank took Pompidou and slept out in the RV.

~oOo~

They sat finishing breakfast the next morning. "So, Chloe," Frank began, "Since Max is gonna be going for her licence in your truck, I thought maybe I could do a quick service for you before I go. I've got tools in the van."

"Frank, it's cool dude, I-" Chloe started to argue.

"I won't hear it," he interrupted. "It won't even take me an hour." He paused for a moment, before going on. "Besides, you guys are like the closest thing I have to friends now. I'm happy to help out."

"We _are_ your friends, dude. And thanks," Chloe said sincerely, resting her hand on his leather sleeve.

"Totally," Max agreed, smiling. "And yeah, thanks. I'm nervous as shit about the test, but at least I know the truck's going to pass."

"Hey, if you're around on the fifteenth of next month, we're having some people from Arcadia Bay visit. We'd love you to come," Chloe offered. They'd been in touch with the few friends they had left, offering to host for anyone that wanted to come to pay respects to the dead as well as reconnect with the living. Max had Dana contact the people that she knew to invite them on her behalf.

"Yeah I'm not exactly the partying type, but thanks anyway," Frank answered honestly.

"Dude, it's just gonna be like half a dozen of us. And it's probably more of a memorial than a party," Chloe said, hoping to make him feel welcome. "If you don't want to come, that's totally cool. But we'd love to have you here."

"Thanks, you two," Frank said, touched by the words. "I'll see how I go."

~oOo~

About an hour later Frank was finished working on the truck and he, Chloe, Max and Pompidou all said goodbye. As the RV drove away, Chloe turned to her lover and put her arms around her. "Poor Frank," she said in a melancholy tone. "He's had it fucking rough. And not just from the storm."

"I know," Max agreed. "He's pretty tough though. And we can watch his back."

"Super-Max and her faithful companion-slash-chauffeur ride again!" Chloe smiled and kissed her young lover before the two went back inside.


	44. Chapter 44 - Expo

It was Friday morning and Chloe was setting up her stall at the Portland Tattoo Expo. She placed a book of flash tattoos on the counter next to a stack of business cards. A large banner with the InkedIn logo sat atop the stall with her cursive signature written across it in a large font. Various designs and photos of some of her previous pieces covered most of the back wall. She was brimming with anticipation and found herself unable to stand still. She spoke to the occupants of the stalls on either side of her. One was Gary, a local man who'd been tattooing for many years. He recognised her from the contest win and congratulated her. "Big Hoss sure got lucky when he found you," he joked, being on good terms with the big man for many years. The man in the stall on the other side was an interstate artist whom she'd not heard of before.

As the first guests started filing through the doors, Chloe felt a burst of nervous energy. Here she was, surrounded by her peers, soon to be slinging ink for everyone to see. "If you need something, kid, just holler," Gary offered as he watched the blue-haired girl pacing around.

"Cheers, dude," Chloe smiled.

As the first patrons started milling around, she found herself smiling and greeting them as they stopped and inspected her work. She felt a bit awkward watching people looking over her designs, sometimes saying things quietly to each other, sometimes including her. Chloe hoped her first appointment, which she'd intentionally booked in for the opening of day one, would arrive soon. Something to concentrate on. It was only a small golden sun tramp-stamp, but she hoped that it would be enough to get her settled in for the show ahead.

~oOo~

A vibrant girl in her early twenties with a short brunette bob approached Chloe, smiling. "Andrea," she said, offering her hand. "It's awesome to meet you."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled back and shook her hand. "Ready for some ink?"

"Absolutely," the brunette said as she undid the top button of her jeans and lay on the table, lifting her purple tank top slightly.

"Nice piece on your arm," Chloe said as she started work.

"Thanks," the older girl smiled. A wide band of interwoven flowers surrounded her right upper-arm. "I've always loved it. Got it a couple of years ago now. Would you like to work on it?"

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Chloe asked incredulously. "Why would you want to doing anything to _that_? That's a seriously cool piece of work you've got there."

"Oh, I don't want it changed so much," the older girl said hurriedly. "I just...I love your colours, man. When I saw that butterfly you did at the contest, it was just so...stunning. That's why I booked in with you straight away. Tattoos are all about expression! I'd love you to add your touch to my arm. Make it really shine."

"Dude, I'm really flattered," Chloe said appreciatively. "I'd be happy to. I'll try and fit you in during the show if I can, if not you can come by 'InkedIn'."

"Really? Awesome!" Andrea said happily. "I just wanna...stand out, you know? Burn bright. There's too many people with their heads up their own ass, doing some nine-to-five bullshit, just because they think they're 'supposed to'. Fuck that!" Chloe smiled broadly as the older girl spoke. She could have said the very words herself. Perhaps at some other time she had, or would.

"Couldn't have put it any better myself," Chloe laughed. "In that case, I'm happy to paint you up."

~oOo~

As she was finishing the piece on the older girl's back, Paul walked up to the stall. "Hey Chloe! How ya doing?" he smiled.

"Ah...my award winning canvas!" Chloe joked. "How are you, Paul? And thanks again."

"Like I said, this bad boy was going in, no matter what," Paul grinned. "That's a really sweet piece you're doing there," he said, watching the blue-haired girl deftly working away. "Um...hi!" he smiled at the girl on the table a moment later, almost forgetting the canvas was a real person and averting his eyes.

"Hey there!" Andrea smiled back, not caring at all about being on display.

"Nice sun," he smiled again at the bubbly young girl on the table. "So, I'm going to enter the 'Back Piece' and 'Colour' competitions today, 'Animal' tomorrow and then 'Best female' on Sunday."

"Going hard, my friend!" Chloe laughed. "You rock!"

"I dig this shit," Paul grinned. "I'm gonna re-book for some arm work with you soon too, once I know exactly what I want."

"Ink junky," the blue-haired girl said with a grin. "I love it."

"I'll let you get back to work," the older man said. "I'm gonna check this place out for a bit. Catch you later on."

~oOo~

"Another fan?" Andrea smirked as he walked away.

"I did a pretty nice back piece on him, if I do say so myself," Chloe said, trying not to sound boastful, but still proud of her work. "You should check it out if you're around later."

"I will, for sure," the older girl smiled as Chloe finished her tattoo and put her gun down.

"All done," Chloe said as her canvas was already getting off the table to look at her new tattoo in the mirror.

"It's brilliant!" the brunette girl said gleefully. "Now the sun shines outta my ass, as everybody seems to say." Chloe laughed, never putting the image and placement together. "So, when can you do my arm?"

"I don't think I'll have enough time to do it justice," Chloe said, looking at her appointments. "Book in at the shop whenever you can and I'll make it come alive."

"Ok will do," Andrea said, slightly disappointed at having to wait, but still keen. "I'll be in next week for sure...if you're not booked out."

~oOo~

As her client paid and left the stall, Kim approached, placing a hand on the distracted girl's shoulder, "Hey, boss."

"Oh, hey Kim." Chloe turned quickly, surprised to see her.

"Hoss said I should come out here for the rest of the day," the girl with the pink streak smiled. "Said you might need a hand. Plus it's good experience. How's it going so far?"

"Well...I think I have a new fan," Chloe smiled.

"Good start, I suppose," Kim laughed.

"I'm gonna go and scope this joint for a few minutes before my next booking," Chloe said, looking around the room. "You cool with that?"

"All good," the older girl smiled. Chloe spent the next fifteen minutes wandering around the other stalls. Most of the artists were hard at work. Some of the more famous ones had small crowds of people around, making it hard to see. A couple of them greeted her as she walked by, recognising her from the magazine, which Chloe found flattering and somewhat incredible. She saw some brilliant and inspirational work being done by some of the industry's most proficient artists, studying them particularly and closely. She didn't want to introduce herself, merely observe the styles and techniques, assimilating them for future reference.

~oOo~

Later on in the afternoon when she had another gap in the schedule, Chloe walked in to the judging room, standing quietly at the back. She wanted to see her piece in the 'Colour' competition and also the work it was to be compared to. She was already riding a wave of emotion after coming third in the 'Back Piece' contest earlier on. Whilst she'd secretly held out hope that her tattoo would win, she knew she was no longer entered in a 'Fresh Ink' competition. These were now her peers and luminaries, third place being more than respectable. The winning piece itself had left Chloe awestruck. A burning, fiery hellscape.

As she stood watching the first entrants walk on stage a hand touched the small of her back, dragging her from her abstraction. "Hey, rock star," Lita said as she turned.

"Lita!" Chloe smiled back at the stunning, inked-up girl beside her. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Me either. I mean I knew the 'zine was, just not me personally," the older girl said, turning her attention to the stage to watch the participants. "How are you finding it all?"

"It's a bit overwhelming really," Chloe said honestly. "I'm so fucking new to all this. There are dudes here that have been inking for longer than I've been alive."

"And you're already getting third place awards," the girl with the fire-engine red hair said encouragingly. "I heard about that. Well done, babe. What's the piece?"

"Thanks," Chloe said, feeling flattered. "It's a tiger." And as if on cue, Paul was called out onto the stage.

"No fucking way! _That_?" Lita said as she stared and pointed at the snarling predator amongst the verdant green foliage. "Congratulations on the win, you fucking star."

"Ha! We'll see," Chloe grinned, but the praise had left her quite bemused.

The older girl shot her a fiery look, "Don't you _dare_ doubt me...cadet!"

~oOo~

As promised, Chloe ended up winning first place. She turned to Lita with nothing but a disbelieving look. "Told you so. Don't doubt me again, ok?" the older girl admonished her before a smirk painted across her bright red lips and she gave Chloe a warm hug. "Congratulations!"

"Uh...thanks," Chloe mumbled, still unable to believe she'd won. "What the _fuck_?"

"So we're going out drinking tonight, right?" Lita said brashly.

"I've got to be back here working for like ten hours tomorrow, don't forget," Chloe said responsibly.

"So do I," the older girl grinned.

"Yeah but if what you do is shit, you don't print it. Mine goes on some poor asshole for the rest of their life," Chloe reminded her, causing Lita to laugh.

"Fair call," she conceded. "But _I_ need someone to party with while I'm here, and _you_ have to celebrate. Let's go and hit a few bars at least."

"Well...I can drink, but I'm still only twenty, dude," Chloe said, feeling far less adult all of a sudden.

"Oh _shit_! Child prodigy," the older girl laughed. "I totally forgot. So...let's party at yours."

Chloe was feeling swept away in the moment but said awkwardly, "You know I've like...got a girlfriend, right?"

Lita laughed even harder, "Yeah, her name's Max, and she's gorgeous. We've met. I saw your matching tats...and I'm not a fucking idiot. Look, I don't know that many people here besides a few of the artists and Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dumber over there," she said smiling and pointing to her two workmates who were standing by the stage, "And I thought you _and Max_ would be cool to hang with."

Chloe felt completely embarrassed. "I feel like such a dick, sorry man!" she said sheepishly. "So...party at mine then? As long as the wife agrees?"

"I thought you'd never ask," the red-haired girl smirked cheekily. "And don't be sorry. In another time and place I would have eaten you up." Chloe's red cheeks contrasted her blue features. "I'll let Jimmy know too, if that's cool? I'm sure he'd love to come."

"Of course," Chloe smiled, blushing.

~oOo~

Max arrived at the Expo a little while later, getting a lift from Peter after work. She got her licence a couple of days before, but the two girls still only had Chloe's truck. She wandered amongst the stalls, staring at the large number of heavily tattooed people. It was unlike anywhere she'd experienced before and it made her a bit nervous. Her eyes were studying the banners, looking for the InkedIn logo when at once she collided with what could otherwise have been a wall, but instead was a huge, ink covered man in biker leathers. The small girl stumbled backwards, barely keeping her feet. "Oh shit! I'm like so _so_ sorry," she said somewhat fearfully.

"Ha! I think I'll be right," the big man laughed, fully aware of his ominous appearance. "Are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah, all good," Max said with relief. "Sorry. Have a good night."

"You too," the man said with a smile.

~oOo~

When she found her partner's stall she saw her hard at work again.

"Hey there, Max!" Kim greeted her. "Here to watch your star at work?"

"Hi Kim," Max smiled. "I don't want to disturb her though." Chloe, hearing the whole exchange, quickly put down her gun and strode over to the younger girl, kissing her. "Hey, my love," Max greeted her.

"Hello angel. Missed you," Chloe said with her arms around the smaller girl's waist. "I can't really stop and talk, sorry hun. But in short I came first and third today and Lita from the magazine is here and said we should be hosting a few celebratory drinks. Is that cool?"

Max took a moment to process everything. "Of course it is. And holy shit...you're _awesome_!" she said with a broad, proud smile, hugging her close.

"Thanks, sweets. You're the bomb," Chloe smiled. "So Kim, any plans tonight?"

"Really?" the older girl asked, surprised. "Of course...I'd love to come!"

"Cool. Max, do you want to call Hoss while I get back to work?" Chloe asked, picking up her gun and resuming the tattoo.

"Sure babe. On it," Max answered, reaching for her phone.


	45. Chapter 45 - Kindred Spirits

The girls arrived home after the expo, burgers in hand, which they scoffed down as they quickly tidied their already fairly clean house. Lita was the first to knock on the door. "I come bearing gifts," she announced with a bottle in each hand as Chloe opened it and let her in.

"In that case, come on in," the blue-haired girl grinned.

"Max! Hey cutie, long time no see," the older girl said, placing the bottles on the dining table and giving her a hug. "Sorry I missed you at the show."

"Hey Lita. Good to see you," Max smiled. "Welcome to our very humble abode."

"I've spent a lot of my life in 'humble abodes'. Sometimes they're the best ones," Lita said with experience. "Anyway, enjoy it while it lasts. Your girlfriend's going places." She looked around the room at some of the pictures framed and hanging on the wall. Some were reprints of famous works, some were photos, others were drawings obviously done by Chloe. When her eyes found the corner of the room she let out a gasp. "No fucking way! _Newton_? I have this exact book on display at my place. No original of course. So who's the fan?"

"That would be me," Max smiled. "He's one of my inspirations. And that book is something I've only dreamed of owning. My darling girlfriend got it for my birthday a few weeks ago."

"Inspiration? You shoot?" the older girl asked.

"Award winning," Chloe answered for her, knowing her partner's modesty.

"Award winning, you say?" Lita said looking over at Max, impressed. "Well you sure have exquisite taste, babe."

"Thanks," Max smiled proudly.

"I was talking to Chloe," Lita smirked. Chloe laughed as she poured out the drinks. Max went red. She was saved by another knock at the door, which she ran to answer.

~oOo~

"Hey there, Max" Hoss greeted her, echoed by Kim.

"Hi Hoss, Kim. Come on in," she said ushering them through the door.

"Hey guys. Welcome," Chloe smiled, uncapping the bottle she'd just sealed. "Lita, this is Kim from the shop, and my partner Hoss. Guys, this is Lita from Inker's Art Magazine."

"You! We're run off our feet thanks to you!" the big man joked.

Lita laughed, but added some sincerity, "I think you should be blaming Chloe for that. You scored big with this one."

"I know it," Hoss said honestly. "I was lucky she decided to 'cut' my old business partner out of the deal." He gave Chloe a little nod and a smile.

"You people keep saying that," Kim spoke up, still unaware of what had transpired. "And it makes me fucking nervous!" They all laughed.

"It makes me even _more_ intrigued," Lita grinned.

~oOo~

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation again. "Looks like Captain Slow decided to show up," the red-haired girl said as Chloe greeted Jimmy.

"Hey, man. Come in," she smiled.

"Sorry I'm late guys," the photographer apologised. "Got a bit lost."

"Both our rentals have Sat-Nav, _and_ you were supposed to be following me," Lita needled. "What the fuck's wrong with you man?"

"First of all, I didn't program the Sat-Nav _because_ I was following you," Jimmy protested, "And secondly, you drive like a fucking maniac!"

"Places to be," the punk girl laughed. Chloe introduced him to Kim and Hoss. He greeted them both and turned to Max.

"The girl with the butterfly tattoo. How is the gorgeous, Max?" he smiled at the younger girl who was lining up six shots.

"Good thanks, Jimmy," she said smiling. "Nice to see you again. Now guys, we've got a little tradition going on...apparently...thanks to Chloe," Max said as she passed the glasses to the guests.

"The Blacktooth Grin," Hoss smiled and flashed the 'devil horns', quite familiar with the beverage. "You girls know how to rock."

"To Chloe," Max led the charge. "You're amazing, babe. Everything you do is magic. I know this is only the start of what's to come." She raised her glass and the others followed.

"To Chloe" they echoed.

"And from me, babe," Max added, although she hadn't intended and felt a little shy about it, "You mean absolutely everything to me, my love. And I'm the luckiest person alive to have you." Chloe stared at her partner, wanting nothing more than to wrap her in her arms.

"To...both of you!" Hoss grinned.

"To both of you," the others followed. They all drank and Chloe immediately gave Max the hug that she'd wanted to. Kissing her, lips still wet with whiskey.

"I love you," she whispered.

~oOo~

The group chatted and drank, music turned up and everyone enjoying themselves. "So, you didn't tell me you were a photographer," Jimmy asked Max as he looked over the copy of Iris-In sitting on the coffee table.

"Sorry, we didn't exactly have long last time. I'm in there if you want to see?" she asked.

"You're in here? Shit yeah," the other photographer said keenly. Max found the page and slid the book over to him. "Oh...and only the young photographer of the year, no less. Fuck...you two. What a pair."

"Well it was only Oregon," Max said humbly. "But thanks."

"Maybe you just need to enter some more," Jimmy said as he scanned her work. "You've got an amazing eye. And with an instant too. Shit!"

"Thanks," Max said again, embarrassed at the glowing compliments.

"And I'm not just saying that 'cause I think you're mad cute," he smiled, leaning closer and speaking quietly. "Sorry if I was like, coming on a bit strong before, seriously. I had no fucking clue you and Chloe were going out. Such a dumbass. You two are a fucking cool couple."

Max laughed and blushed simultaneously, "Thanks man. And it's all good...I'm totally flattered." They both put their awkwardness aside and talked avidly about photography.

~oOo~

As the night wore on, Hoss and Kim were the first to leave. The big man shook hands with Lita. "Really nice to meet you," he smiled. "But can you let me know next time you're running a piece on C, so I can hire more staff?" The red-haired girl laughed and took his hand again.

"In that case, dude, consider yourself warned," she smirked. "You've got...five weeks before she's plastered all over our mag'. And none of this quarter-page bullshit next time either."

"Fucking hell," he laughed. "Kim, if you need a holiday, do it fast, ok?"

"Nah, I'm good, man," she smiled, "But I know I'm gonna regret that later."

~oOo~

"So you're doing a piece on me? Really?" Chloe asked in amazement, walking back over to Lita after closing the front door.

"Um...that's what we do, babe," Lita teased as she sat on the arm of the couch and took a swig of her drink. "But seriously, I asked to come back here 'cause I was hoping to see something new and cool from you. And you sure as _fuck_ didn't disappoint with your 'Crouching Tiger, Totally Awesome' piece. So, yeah."

"I don't know what to say," Chloe said, stunned at the adulation. "Thank you."

"You'll have to say more than that for the article," the older girl grinned.

~oOo~

"It's time I got going too," Jimmy said standing up from the couch.

"Really, old man? Already? It's only like, eleven," Lita poked. "I suppose it'll take you that long to find your way back to the motel though."

"I'm younger than you!" the photographer fought back. "Here, come check this out first." Jimmy pulled a USB from his pocket. "Mind if I plug this in?"

"Sure," Chloe answered. The computer detected the device with two ascending beeps.

"It's the close-ups I took of 'Tiger-Boy' for the magazine," he said as he opened the folder and selected a few images, dragging a copy of them onto the girls' desktop and opening one. "Fucking beautiful." Max hurried over to look, only having seen Chloe's own, still impressive, but lower-resolution image.

"Fuck me, Chloe. It looks incredible!" she wondered, staring at the detail.

"Of course I will. And thanks," Chloe grinned as she placed her hands around her lover and looked over her shoulder at the picture. "Shit, Jimmy. That looks great."

"It's gonna look great when it's on a full-page, that's for sure," he smiled.

~oOo~

The three remaining girls were sitting on the couch together. "I hope I'm not a third-wheel here, love-birds?" Lita smiled as Chloe handed her a joint. "Let me know if you guys want to be alone."

"Don't be stupid, dude," Chloe said quickly. "You're totally welcome here."

"Yeah and feel free to crash in the spare room if you like," Max added.

"Fuck I love the two of you," the red-haired girl laughed. "You're too damn sweet! So how did you both meet anyway?"

"Family friends since we were kids," Chloe said before taking a drag on the joint.

Lita smiled, "So that's why you two are still so young, but you're already like this awesome...I was going to say married couple...but only in like, the _good_ way." The younger girls both laughed at the words.

"Portland, born and bred?" Lita asked.

"No," Chloe answered, but in many ways regretted not simply saying yes. "Arcadia Bay."

The older girl remembered the tragic events that dominated the news for many days straight, "Oh! Fuck! You weren't like... _there,_ were you?"

"Front row seats," Chloe said, trying to keep the weight from her voice.

"I'm so sorry guys," Lita said sincerely, rubbing Chloe's leg. "That would also explain why the two of you _so_ aren't twenty years old. Lucky you had each other, hey?"

"You don't know how true that is," Chloe said, feeling uninhibited around the older girl. "I'd be dead now. I'd be dead many times over...if it wasn't for Max." The younger girl moved in close beside her, placing her arm around her waist. She was surprised at how candid Chloe was being, but she trusted her partner. "She did some amazing things and went through hell. Just for me." Lita noticed the frank sincerity in the way the blue-haired girl spoke. And she noticed the absence of Max's humble objections to her partner's praise.

"You're not just saying that, either," the older girl said, studying the two. "I won't ask, because I know it's probably not something you can, or even want to talk about. But there is something so damn special about both of you. An energy. Wisdom. Some shit." Max and Chloe looked at each other, both feeling warmed by the words, but at the same time noting Lita's acuity.

"Thanks, Lita," Max smiled and steered the conversation. "So what about you? What's the Lita Hayne story?"

The older girl took a long drink and sighed. "Probably something like yours, Chloe."

"Mine?" Chloe asked. "How so?"

"Science or math?"

"...the fuck? Um, science." Chloe answered, confounded.

Lita laughed, "Ha! I knew it. The fact you even answered that question at all. We need another spliff, by the way." She took a swig as Chloe got to work. "Well I was a bit of a geek when I was younger." Max and Chloe were surprised and it showed in their reactions. "I know, right! Well, my dad left when I was young. It was only me and mom. She was fucking beautiful. And she did everything for me. She worked so hard just so I could get an education and shit." Lita hated speaking about her youth and almost always avoided it. She was surprised at her own candour. Both of the other girls noticed the slightly pained look behind her eyes as she drank again. "Anyway, back when I was lucky thirteen, out of nowhere she gets these really bad headaches. She went to bed early one night and...never woke up." Chloe sealed the joint, lit it and and passed it to the older girl. "Thanks, babe," Lita toked. "So I go to live with my uncle, who happens to be a fucking abusive alcoholic. Not that anyone knew, since he lived alone. But the worst thing of all?" She took another drag and passed the joint to Max. "I lost Sam. She was... _you_ , Max. She was my beautiful best friend and we were gonna kick ass together. A stupid fucking drunk driver took out her dad's car when she was in the back." Lita's eyes were misty but she'd long since cried all the tears she'd needed to. "So I did what any smart, young girl does when they're left alone. Gets fucking wasted. I probably don't need to tell you the rest. But rediscovering my love of tattooing and graphic arts probably saved my life."

Chloe rubbed the older girl's back softly. "I'm so sorry," she said with complete empathy. "If it helps, you can swap a few things around and it's basically me. Except I got Max back." The younger girl heard Chloe's words and felt an old, familiar pang of guilt. She wanted to help explain Chloe and she was happy to be the bad guy. To be...honest.

"I left her," Max said remorsefully, holding Chloe close. "For five years." Chloe squeezed her leg to tell her that she didn't need to explain.

"I sort of guessed," Lita said, ever observant and keenly astute at reading people. "Twins usually don't end up so different...unless you were apart. I can't imagine what 'the geek' and 'the punk' would have been like before you two started rubbing off on each other again...so to speak." She winked. "Culture shock for you, young Max?"

"Um...yeah. You could say that," Max grinned. "How...how do you know us so well?"

"A lot of poker," the older girl laughed. "I know Chloe, because I could have been her. Or vice versa. Minus some of her fucking talent! And looks," the stunning, older punk grinned. "And Max...you were my Sam. To a tee." Lita reminisced and took another drink. "She was so sweet and so caring. Divine," she said wistfully. "Although...I can't work out why you're _older_ somehow. Older than you should be. Anyway...sorry for going on. I've hardly ever told anyone about my childhood. Not much of a party starter."

"Don't be," Chloe said in a warm voice. "Max and I are the queen and queen of keeping shit to ourselves. Knowing what to say and to which people. And we know what it means to have someone to be able to share it with. So you can...any time, babe."

"Ditto," Max followed, not knowing what else to say. "Sorry, that was so lame."

"It was perfect, Max," the red-haired girl laughed.


	46. Chapter 46 - Peers and Equals

Lita left to go and get changed at her motel room as Chloe and Max drove to the Expo on Saturday morning. "Thanks for coming and spending the day with me, sweets," Chloe smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, like I'm going to spend my day off sitting around the house without you, my love," Max grinned. "Plus, I realised last night that not all biker dudes want to kill you."

Chloe laughed, "Most of them are actually pretty cool, man."

"So...Lita," Max said, bringing up the older girl for the first time since last night. "It was like she _knew_ us."

"I know, right?" the blue-haired girl agreed. "She has an amazing read on people."

"She's...special," Max said, not sure exactly how to describe her. "And she was right. If I hadn't come back and you had to fight your demons alone, you'd be a lot like her. _More_ like her, I mean." Chloe heard her partner's astute and concise words. It made her physically feel the pain that Lita must have gone through to get where she was. How much she still fought through every day.

"Fuck, Max. I don't think I _would_ survive without you. Even now," Chloe said honestly.

~oOo~

The girls spent the day at Chloe's stall, the older girl working for most of it. Max handled the register and spoke to people briefly on Chloe's behalf when she was too absorbed. Paul came up and introduced himself, part way into the afternoon, remembering the brown-haired girl from the shop. Lita was working for most of the day herself, but found plenty of opportunities to come past and chat, inspecting Chloe's work each time. "It's research!" she explained once, laughing.

~oOo~

It was early in the evening, the show continuing on until ten o'clock being a Saturday. "Time for some _animal_!" Lita said, standing up from her stool at the booth. It was time for the judging in the 'Best Animal' part of the show.

"I can't, dude," Chloe said, mid-way through a tattoo. "Take Max."

"Wanna see your girlfriend win a competition?" the punk girl smirked.

"Of course!" Max smiled broadly.

"Back soon, starlet," Lita said, grabbing Max by the hand and leading her through the room.

~oOo~

As the winner was announced, Max turned to the older girl. "How did you know she'd win?" she asked.

"A lot of shows and a lot of tattoos," Lita smiled. "There were a few categories that tiger was going to kill it in. Animal for sure."

"She's amazing," Max said, marvelling at her girlfriend's success.

"She is," Lita agreed looking Max in the eye. "But she couldn't have done this without you. You're the sole purpose behind all of her magic. Whatever crazy shit you have to pull, stay with her. I know you have already...but never forget."

"I won't," Max promised.

"Let's go give her the good news," the older girl smiled, dragging Max back out into the crowd.

~oOo~

The three friends spent the small amount of the Saturday night they had left, drinking and talking once more. Lita had initially declined the invitation to come over again. "I don't want to cramp your style, girls," she said, grateful for the offer however. Neither Chloe now Max would take 'no' for an answer, knowing the older girl was leaving for L.A. on Monday. "Tomorrow when the show's over, I'll take you around to meet a few people," Lita smiled, sipping her drink.

"I can't believe you're doing all this for me," Chloe said, beyond appreciation.

"You're worth it, babe. You have so much talent," the older girl smiled, "Plus, you two have been through more than enough shit."

"It's a shame you have to leave on Monday," Max said. "We're gonna miss you." She spoke for Chloe, but she knew her partner agreed.

"Well, _I_ wish I could pack you both in my suitcase," Lita laughed. "You're so fucking adorable."

~oOo~

As the final day of the expo was nearing it's end, the 'Best of Show' contest was about to be judged. Lita, hurried over to the booth. "Time for the big one," she smiled. "Take Max with you and I'll watch the stall."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Of course," Lita assured her. "Now hurry up, the judging's starting. And...good luck."

~oOo~

The two girls stood side by side, holding each other close as the judges announced the winning entrants, progressing through third and second without calling Paul's number. The blue-haired girl couldn't shake the memory of Lita wishing her luck this time, rather than congratulating her in advance as she had before.

"... _and the winner of the Best of Show, Female award is...contestant number four_."

Max grabbed her partner close and they held each other in silence for a while as the crowd applauded. "I love you so much," Max said above the noise.

"I love you too," the taller girl beamed. "We're going to rule the world, pirate!"

~oOo~

When they walked back to the stall, the girls had decided to play it cool, wiping the smiles from their faces. Max placed a consoling arm around her girlfriend.

"You fucking rock-star!" Lita called out as soon as she saw them. "You did it!" Their cover blown before it covered anything at all, Max and Chloe both smiled widely. "You're going to need a whole issue to yourself, girl."

"You're the expert," Chloe laughed. "Seriously though. What the fuck just happened?"

"What happened, my dear, is that you just got noticed," the older girl said. "You're part of the scene now. And I don't want to tell you what to do, but seriously, start charging like a pro. People are going to be coming for you."

~oOo~

As the show was ending a little while later, Lita returned to the booth once again. "Mind if I steal the star for a little while?" she asked Max.

"Be my guest," the younger girl smiled. "I'll pack up whatever I can."

"Thank you my love," Chloe said, kissing her. "Back soon."

Lita took Chloe around some of the booths, introducing her to a few of the people she knew. They'd all heard about the new artist's high quality work and checked it out for themselves. Each were highly complimentary of her skill. "This is who I most wanted you to meet," the red-haired girl whispered into her ear.

"Oh shit." Chloe said quietly. "That's-"

"Hannah!" Lita called out, getting the attention of the gorgeous, middle-aged woman with tattooed sleeves.

"Hey Lita," the woman turned around and smiled. "And you must be Chloe." She extended her hand which Chloe shook, stunned that someone she found so inspiring even knew who she was. "Hannah Aitchison."

"Yeah...I totally know," Chloe smiled in shock. "I've seen _loads_ of your work and watched you on television. I always kind of looked up to you...your passion for art."

They spoke for a while before finally exchanging cards and saying goodbye. "Well if you know me, you'll know I'm always coming to these conventions, so I'm sure we'll be seeing lots more of each other," Hannah said, giving Chloe a hug. "And if you're ever in Pittsburgh, you make sure to let me know and I'll look after you."

"I will," Chloe smiled. "It was really great to meet you."

~oOo~

"I can't believe she called my work _stunning_ ," Chloe beamed as they walked away.

"She really liked you, dude," Lita said, rubbing her arm. "And she's _way_ fucking cool. This is how you roll now kid."

"I can never thank you enough for all this, Lita. Seriously," Chloe said, still riding a high from the last few days.

"You don't have to," the red-haired girl smiled. "Back safe and sound," she said to Max.

Chloe went over and hugged her girlfriend, "I just met some totally amazing people! I'll save the details for when we're driving home, but Max...it was awesome!" Max grinned at her lover's enthusiasm.

"Well kids, playtime's over," Lita said to them both. "I'm going to have to love you and leave you. Planes to catch, articles to write."

"Gonna miss not having you around," Chloe said stepping towards her and hugging her tightly. "And thank you, for-"

"No, no, _no_. I wouldn't be doing my fucking job if I wasn't throwing you over our magazine," the older girl said, cutting her off.

"I really hope you keep in touch," Max said, standing to the side.

"Just try and stop me," Lita smiled, moving her hug from Chloe to the younger girl. "We'll talk soon about your article, Chloe. Although I'm pretty sure I could write more than enough with what I already know."

"I'm sure you could," Chloe grinned.

"And it goes without saying," Lita smiled and started to walk away, calling out over her shoulder, "If you girls go anywhere _near_ L.A. you'd better be fucking calling me." She turned and walked backwards briefly, blowing a kiss at them both, bright red lips smirking on her face.

Max and Chloe watched the stunning red-haired punk slink away, heads turning as she went. "Is it bad of me to feel a bit...insecure, looking at her?" Max asked.

"I hope not, because I do too," Chloe laughed. "But you'll always be the only girl for me, Max Caulfield."

"And you for me, Chloe Price," the young girl smiled, kissing her partner. "Let's get packed and go. We've got another big weekend next weekend...and I need some time alone with you." Chloe hurriedly threw her things into a bag, finishing up her packing quickly.

"I'm all yours, love." the older girl grinned.


	47. Chapter 47 - The Special Ones

Max was walking down the street towards 'InkedIn' as the afternoon sun shone down. The weather was getting cooler but it was still a beautiful day. She walked past an older, Hispanic lady, sitting cross legged on a blanket. Max threw what coins she had into the old lady's hat. "Have a nice day," she smiled as she walked on.

"It wasn't your fault," came the lady's voice from behind her. Max turned around to speak to her, but her eyes found only empty pavement. ' _What the hell?_ ' she thought, trying to understand where the woman could have gone. Unable to, she eventually continued walking on.

She was enjoying the Fall sunshine as she passed a homeless woman on the street. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her change and threw it into the rough hat lying in front of the lady, smiling and walking on.

"It wasn't your fault, Max." the voice came from behind her, bringing with it a tremendous feeling of deja vu. Max spun on her heel, staring at who she expected to be the Hispanic lady. Instead she recognised the woman from behind the Two Whales Diner, exactly a year ago.

"You!" Max said in shock.

"You didn't cause it, Max," the woman said.

"Who _are_ you?" Max demanded.

"You can call me _Max_...if you like." At once, Max noticed her own features in the woman's face. Older, but recognisable. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "You can call me whatever you like. Names aren't important." Max looked again and the resemblance was gone completely. She struggled to look for some small things, her angular jaw or big brown eyes. Nothing.

"What...what do you want?" she asked, finding it difficult to think clearly through the cloud of confusion.

"What does anybody want? A hot meal. Shelter from the storm," the old lady continued cryptically. "You hold an extraordinary power in the palm of your hand. You've seen both the gift...and the curse that it brings." Max was enthralled as the old woman went on. "But you didn't cause the storm. It was always coming." The homeless lady vacillated between the obtuse, and the pointedly direct. " _She_ has great power too. All of us do, though for a rare few it bubbles up close to the surface. The _special_ ones. You know a few...you gravitate together without realising. But...you did what was right back then...what was _good_ , for reasons far beyond what you can even comprehend. Perhaps if she was gone, as it happened once, things may have taken longer. Maybe moments. Maybe months. Maybe years. _You_ made that choice...but _it_ would always come, for reasons greater than all of us. The storm always had to be."

" _God?_ " Max asked, not being religious herself, but caught in the profundity of the moment and unable to form a sentence.

The old woman laughed, "No, dear. God's not where you hoped. I told you, people give silly names to silly things."

"Well what then?" Max probed.

The older lady smiled sagely, "That answer is both too simple and too complex to understand. Simply, though? It's just...life. We have such a blinkered and limited perception of what's around...but that doesn't mean the complex beauty of the universe isn't constantly breathing through us. You just need to... _wake up_."

~oOo~

"Wake up, Max." She heard Chloe's voice and her eyes opened to find the blue-haired girl staring at her. The early morning sun pierced the curtains, bathing her in a gentle glow. "You had a bad dream."

"I...No, it wasn't," Max slurred as her conscious mind slowly wrested control from her subconscious.

"Sorry hun. You were moaning and tossing around," Chloe said, stroking her face.

"It's fine, babe," Max smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of her lover's touch. "It was actually, really...strange."

"Descriptive," Chloe teased her sleepy girlfriend.

"That's just it," Max said, looking into her partner's eyes, "I can't describe it. It's like..." Max paused, not sure what to say. "It's like the answers are...all around us. And _you're_ so special, Chloe."

"Ok. That sounds...amazing," Chloe's tone was unmistakably sarcastic. "Nice dream, tripper."

"Yeah, it all just sounds like bullshit, the more I think about it," Max smiled as her mind became clearer. Whilst she wrote off her crazy dream as just that, she remembered one thing above all. ' _You didn't cause the storm_.' Those words in particular had a clarity to them. Something which was beyond misinterpretation. As the anniversary approached, Max would need those words without even knowing it.

The two girls took Friday off to prepare the house for their guests who were coming tomorrow night. Chloe too because, after a weekend at the Expo and the busy week that ensued, she simply needed the break. During the week she'd managed to transform Andrea's floral band into something surreally vibrant and eye-catching. Another piece of work that, whilst not originally her own, she was proud to have added her touch to. Andrea loved it, asking Chloe to design her a stylised 'Aphrodite' for her thigh, with the blonde-haired Goddess walking out of a sparkling turquoise sea. "I'll do it up, but I can't promise when," the blue-haired girl had told her. Max and Chloe spent most of the morning in bed, enjoying the fact that they had each other alone with no work to interfere.

~oOo~

In the early afternoon, Max drove them into the centre of Portland. "Nice job, girlfriend," Chloe smiled from the passenger seat as the younger girl parked the truck.

"Thanks," Max grinned, still excited every time she drove. They walked over and met an estate agent, who showed them in to an empty shop. Chloe could imagine the layout of the new 'InkedIn' store as she surveyed the large showroom. The location was great, nestled among a throng of popular stores. The rent was almost double that of the current shop, but there was room for up to six tables and there was enough flash work and other small pieces for Kim to get her feet wet inking full-time. She had a vision for the new shop and she could see it as clearly as a picture. The two girls thanked the agent and left to go shopping for their party supplies. When they were in the truck, Chloe sent a text to Hoss, ' _Place is fucking aces. Need to take it. Agreed?_ ' She received a reply a few minutes later, ' _Totally. I'll call the agent and sort it. Enjoy the day off.'_

 _~oOo~_

They got home later in the afternoon, putting away the groceries and sitting down on the couch together. "It feels like years since we've been able to spend some time alone," Max said.

"I know, my sweet," Chloe answered in a tired but caring voice, "I've missed it." Max could see the weariness in her friend's posture and hear it in her tone.

"Tell you what, babe," Max smiled, "Let me get the oil and a towel. It's time to return the massage."

"You don't have to do that, Max. I'm cool," Chloe smiled at her caring young friend. She knew Max was plagued with bad memories more now as the anniversary of the storm approached and she knew that tomorrow night was going to be hard on her. Max stared at her partner for a moment before reaching out her hand and running it slowly up the taller girl's thigh.

"So what you're saying," Max toyed, stroking her lover's neck with her other hand, "Is that you don't want to get naked with me while I rub oil all over your body?"

"Jesus, Max!" Chloe grinned, excitement filling her previously languid frame. "If there's ever a day when I _don't_ want to...just fucking shoot me already!" The older girl pounced on her young partner, kissing her passionately and unfastening her jeans.

"I-," Max tried to squeeze a few words out as Chloe paused to inhale or their lips were apart. "I was going...going to say...I'll cook you dinner...I...never mind. Later..."


	48. Chapter 48 - The Gathering

It was Saturday afternoon and Max stood in the lounge room, locked in an embrace with her girlfriend. "Just make sure, if you need me at any stage, come and get me," Chloe said, her thoughts focused only on her partner. The anniversary of the storm held less significance for Chloe. One benefit of not knowing, or caring for many people, as was the case for her back then. There was the memory of Rachel in her mind, but she'd battled those demons already. Whether it was one year or ten, nothing was going to change the past. All that mattered were the present and the future, both of which were devoted to Max.

"Thank you, angel," the younger girl smiled, her head nestled in against her partner's neck. Max was buoyed by her dream a couple of nights before. Somewhere within the poetic nonsense, she felt a realisation. ' _I can change time, for better or for worse...but not cause storms. For all my supposed power, that was something much bigger than me. I've fucked up and hopefully I've made amends in the things I've done. And the world is infinitely more beautiful with Chloe in it._ ' Dreams may merely be a strange snapshot of one's brain at work, storing random files and memories away in the various levels of subconscious, but the epiphany Max felt from this one would resonate with her forever. Strengthening and building her slowly over time, from her very core outward. "It's ok, Chloe. I love you."

"I love you too, sweets," the blue-haired girl smiled, noticing an intimation behind her partner's words and hoping she'd elaborate.

"I...I don't think I caused the storm," the younger girl went on, unable to say anything like this to anybody but her partner. "You...you're so special. I...oh _fuck_!" Max's inner strength felt a shattering hit. An entirely new realisation came to her as she thought back to her decision a year ago, amidst a torrent of rain and emotion. How she'd felt so selfish at the time, allowing the tornado to tear her home town asunder, destroying it and so many lives in the process. But, if she didn't cause it... "Chloe...I almost..." she started to cry at the weight of the very thought. "I almost _killed_ you. You almost _convinced_ me to kill you...here in this timeline too. The one which is so precious and perfect." Chloe was speechless and continued holding her friend close. "The storm would have come at some stage anyway and...just knowing about it would have killed me too. I'd kill myself as quickly as take another breath." Max's hands clawed at her partner's back. "Thank _fuck_ you're here." After a while standing unmoving in each others arms, she continued, "Tonight? Tonight is fine now. Everything's fine now. You're here...and life is...right. And it's more perfect than I'd ever dreamed it could be."

"Oh fuck, Max," Chloe said, tearfully. "I don't know what to say. I never wanted to die. It was only ever supposed to be you and me, always. But I thought I could save everyone...and I felt like I had to. I was so stunned when you tore up the photo. But...I was relieved. So relieved, Max. All I wanted was you...and I hoped that if you felt the same way...then maybe in time I could make it all worthwhile for you. I hoped I could love you enough... _show_ you enough, to make up for all of the shit you had to go through."

"And you did," Max said sincerely. "And you didn't even have to. You have nothing to make up for. Unless you count Utopia as something." Max smiled at the end, pulling her face back to look at her gorgeous blue-haired lover.

"Thank you, angel," Chloe said, warmed at her partner's words but also strengthened by them in ways she didn't even perceive. "You've always been worth it."

~oOo~

The first people to arrive, later in the day were Dana, Juliet, Trevor and Justin, having flown up together from Southern California. "So...this is the love nest," Dana grinned, looking around the room. "Thank you so much for having us. For...doing this."

"It's a good excuse to catch up with old friends," Max smiled. "Sorry it's not bigger."

"We lived in a dorm together, remember?" Dana laughed. "It's totally cool."

"Chloe. It's good to see you bro," Trevor said, giving the blue-haired girl a hug. "Are you good? Justin said you were scratchin' dudes. That's totally cool, man."

"Thanks, guy," Chloe smiled. "Things are pretty good." Things were so much better than just pretty good now, but Chloe was happy giving a more staid response. "Yeah, I'm scratchin' out a living. Show 'em, Max." Once again the younger girl turned her back to the group and slid her T-shirt down over her shoulder. She was quite used to the request by now and happy to comply. 'New Max' was already looking forward to next summer so she could start wearing tank tops to show off her tattoo.

"Shit, bro! You're not scratchin'," Justin said as he marvelled at the design. "That's mad work!" Chloe was never a boastful person, in fact she rarely cared to discuss her accomplishments at all with anyone but her partner. If people were lucky enough to notice, good for them. Lately though, she'd started to feel a sense of belonging. More than just an outsider, unimportant to all but a few.

"Check this out," she said as she loaded one of Jimmy's pictures of the tiger from the Expo.

"Whoa! What the fuck, C!" Trevor said in amazement. " _You_...did _that_?" After a couple of moments he turned to face his girlfriend. "Hope you don't mind, baby," he smiled at her, "But I think I'm gonna have to get a tattoo."

"Could you tattoo his face to make him look like less of an idiot?" Dana laughed.

"I'm good. But I'm not that good," Chloe grinned.

"You and me, bro," Justin said to his best friend. "We'll both get us some mad ink!"

~oOo~

A little while later, Max answered another knock on the front door. "Good to see you guys," she smiled, greeting Brooke and Daniel and ushering them inside.

"Thanks, Max," Daniel said as he hugged the smaller girl quickly and awkwardly. "Luke said to say hi, and that he's really sorry, but he didn't feel up to seeing a lot of people tonight. He said we should catch up sometime soon though."

"Tell him I'd love to," Max said warmly, knowing that Luke was never very sociable and just happy to hear that he'd like to see her.

"Max," Brooke said quietly, pulling the brown-haired girl aside. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was so salty to you because of Warren."

"You don't have to say anything," Max comforted her.

"I do," Brooke continued. "It's taken me a long time to get over it. I loved him, but he loved you. I wasn't even going to come tonight until Daniel and I talked about it." Warren's loss had obviously taken a heavy toll on her. "You were nothing but kind to him. You never led him on. You were like a best friend to him and that's what matters. Thank you, Max."

"He was a wonderful, caring guy," Max said with cloudy eyes. "I miss him too. I know he'd want you to be happy." The two girls smiled and hugged each other. "So are you and Daniel...?"

"Ha! No," Brooke grinned. "But he's a real sweetie. I don't know. Maybe...one day?"

~oOo~

There was another knock at the door and Chloe greeted Frank with a hug and Pompidou with a pat. "You made it, dude," she smiled. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Yeah, me either," Frank laughed. "Not normally a frat party kinda guy, you know? Seriously though, man, you've been a real good friend since...well, since all our shit. You _and_ your freaky girlfriend."

Chloe shared a laugh with him before introducing Frank to the group, some of whom he knew from his previous dealings. Pompidou interrupted Max and Brooke's conversation, barging between the two, tail wagging as he looked up at the brown-haired girl.

"Aww Pompidou!" she said excitedly, rubbing the dog behind the ears. "How are you, boy? You're such a _good boy_."

"He's adorable," Brooke smiled, feeling her spirits buoyed by the innocent, lovable animal. She patted the dog's ridged back.

~oOo~

The old friends chatted over drinks for a while. As the afternoon went on, Chloe would slip quietly into 'hostess' mode, bringing out an array of foods at regular intervals. Max followed her into the kitchen once, grabbing the older girl from behind and kissing the taller girl's neck.

"Hey, lover," Chloe turned and faced her with a smile.

"Can I get you to tattoo ' _You're amazing_ ' on my forehead so I don't have to keep telling you?" the younger girl grinned.

"I think you'd get a lot of unwanted attention if I did that," Chloe laughed.

"Well I could just spend the rest of my life staring at you then," Max said, prepared to do just that. "Baby, you're the best."

"Nobody does it better?" Chloe joked.

"Not half as good as you," Max laughed and kissed her partner with smiling lips. Another knock at the door surprised them and Max went to answer, wondering who it could be.

When she opened the door she saw Taylor and smiled. The person standing a pace behind her left shoulder left Max amazed.

"Taylor. I'm so glad you came. Please, come on in," Max said to the blonde girl and turned her attention to the girl's companion. "Victoria! I...didn't expect to see you!" Max stopped herself from saying that she thought the other girl was dead. In truth, she hadn't spent enough time talking to Dana for the conversation to ever get around to her. She was surprised to see her here either way. "I'm so glad you're here. How are you?" Max asked, hugging the taller girl close. Ever since that time-line in which Victoria had died in the dark room, Max had felt a particular guilt for the girl who was formerly her nemesis. Victoria was taken aback at the welcome she was receiving. She'd missed out on so many conversations that Max had experienced with her in other time-lines and Max knew her far better than she otherwise should.

"Um...thanks," Victoria said hesitantly. "I didn't think I'd be very welcome here, to be honest. We didn't exactly see eye-to-eye back at Blackwell. But Taylor wanted to see everyone, so I thought I should come with her." Max could already see a change in Victoria, the way she put herself out for the sake of her friend.

"Of course you're welcome," Max smiled at her. "That teenage, college bullshit was a long, long time ago. Come in."


	49. Chapter 49 - Ashes of the Wake

The group of old friends were standing around, talking and reminiscing. Victoria sat on the couch reading through Max's article in Iris-In magazine after spotting it on the coffee table. Max sat beside her. "Looks like someone's doing well for themselves," Victoria said in a tone which Max could tell was not so much jealously as her own self-dissatisfaction.

"Just the right place at the right time," Max said humbly. "You know how these things go. So, anyway, what have you been up to?"

"Not as much as you," the older girl said thinly. "I'm working at my parents' gallery in Seattle. They got me an apartment, which I share with Tay'. She lost her mom in the storm, so she didn't really have anyone left." Max again noticed the new-found selflessness in the other girl.

"I'm glad you two have each other," the younger girl said gently. "I don't know how I would've survived without Chloe. How _did_ you make it out of the storm anyway?"

"I was alone in my room when it hit," Victoria said as she remembered the night. "The windows burst in, covering me in glass. That's when I realised how insane the wind was. I panicked and ran into the bathroom and hid in a stall. When it was over, half the dorm had collapsed, and my room was a pile of rubble. Another glamorous new instalment in the life of Victoria Chase, right?"

"Just be happy you're alive," Max confided sagely. "Use it to do some good in the world. To make art."

"I wish I could," Victoria said meekly. "I've always been told that to get ahead you have to cut throats and be ruthless. But after...after all those people died. I just can't do it. I don't think I can be like that. And when I found out about Mar...Jefferson, that _prick_...well, I don't really take many photos any more."

"You should. You have a real gift," Max said sincerely. "Here, look..." The younger girl opened a copy of her portfolio sitting on the coffee table and pointed to a picture of the Multnomah falls. "That waterfall is always there. You can take this same photo any time. None of it means that you have to manipulate people...or _beat_ anybody. You press a button and capture the beauty of the moment. It doesn't have to be for anybody else, or for any other reason. You have an eye that can see those moments."

"What happened to you, Max?" the older girl asked. "You were so shy at Blackwell. Now it's like I'm sitting next to fucking Yoda or something."

"Know you, I do," Max grinned before turning serious once more. "Look, we're not that different you and I. But I realised, life's not about fitting in, it's about being yourself. The people that only try to fit in, never stand out. Let yourself stand out, Victoria."

"Jesus, Max. I was so jealous of you at Blackwell...and I was so petty towards you. Now I'm sitting here getting life lessons," Victoria said, a faint smile crossing her face. "And I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just...be yourself and do _your_ thing," Max smiled, grabbing the older girl's hand. "One day I want to be catching up with you and comparing notes."

~oOo~

"So you draw then?" Chloe asked Daniel, noticing the notebook he carried tucked under his arm, much the way Max always carried her camera. He'd been fairly quiet since arriving and Chloe wanted to make sure he felt welcome.

"I take my notebook everywhere," he answered sheepishly. "I never know when I might see something I want to draw. I hope you don't think it's...weird. Do you?"

"Not at all," Chloe smiled genuinely. "Be right back." The blue-haired girl darted from the room, returning with her own leather notebook. "My faithful companion. Well, other than Max, of course," Chloe smiled, flicking through the pages and showing him some of her work."

"Wow. You're so good!" Daniel said appreciatively. "Such a good hand."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled. "I've drawn for as long as I can remember. Guess I'm more of an inker now though."

"Oh. You do tattoos?" the young man asked, not having seen her face adorning the cover of Inker's Art magazine.

"Oh Max," Chloe summoned, as her girlfriend stood re-filling drinks at the kitchen counter. Max had over-heard some of the conversation from behind her and knew exactly why Chloe wanted her. She took a few steps backwards to where they stood near the dining table, never once turning around. Chloe grinned and pulled on Max's sleeve.

"No way!" Daniel said as he looked at the tattoo. "Look at the detail!" He stood centimetres away, staring at the work. After a few moments, the blue-haired girl covered her partner's shoulder and patted her on the backside.

"Thank you, precious," she purred.

Max walked forward to the counter and picked up a bottle before replying, "Whenever you wish, my love." She flashed a cheeky grin over her shoulder, which was met by her lover's matching smirk.

"So, show me what you do," Chloe smiled, looking back at Daniel. He nervously flicked through his own notebook.

"Here's one I drew of Brooke," he said, handing her his work. "I think it's ok."

"Damn, son! It's more than ok," she responded, stunned at the quality of the drawing. "You're talented as shit, dude. You should be _hella_ proud of this." Daniel smiled at the glowing compliment, relaxing visibly.

"Thanks. I pretty much just do portraits," he told her. "Would you...like me to do one of you and Max? I'd only need you for like, five minutes. Just to get the outline. Then I could do the rest myself."

"That would be really cool, man," Chloe said appreciatively. "Oh, _darling_..."

"I heard," Max said over her shoulder. "In a little bit. I'm talking to Jules."

~oOo~

"It was so messed up," Juliet continued sombrely, "I can't believe Zach died. So many others too. Anyway, I went to live with my mom for a while, but I just felt...alone. If it wasn't for Dana, I don't know what I would have done. I lined myself up a job writing at the 'O.C. Tribune' and I moved down there about a month ago."

"That's me and Chloe," Max said, as she'd done many times. "I wouldn't...neither of us would be here without the other. I'm so glad that you've both got each other...and that you're writing too."

"I'm going to write a non-fiction book about the storm one day, when it's not quite so hard to do," she said thoughtfully. "And something sci-fi too. If there's one thing I won't stop doing, it's writing."

"I could tell that when you published your Vortex Club article," Max laughed. "That's journalistic integrity!" Juliet laughed too, her features lighter than they'd been all night.

"Especially when you faced the wrath of the Queen Bitch," Victoria added, over-hearing the end of the conversation. "I'm so sorry, Jules. For everything." She walked over and gave her old friend a hug. "It was actually a really good article, by the way," she grinned.

~oOo~

The group all stood together later in the evening, saying eulogies for their dead friends. Each contributing their own little memories and anecdotes. For Courtney. For Kate. For Warren, Logan, Rachel and all of the others who'd lost their lives too soon. It was a heartfelt and moving tribute, bringing tears to most in the room. "Thanks for doing that, guys," Max smiled through misty eyes. "I'm Irish, so it's my job to remind you that our friends would want us to be happy...that we should celebrate their lives rather than grieve their deaths. Let's drink and be merry and never, ever forget them. To our lost friends!" They all had a drink in salute.

"Well said, love," Chloe whispered in her partner's ear as people started talking again. She'd stood the whole time with her arm around Max's waist as the younger girl steered the proceedings.

"Thanks hun," Max said quietly, turning and kissing her girlfriend. "Thanks for being here."

~oOo~

As the night grew late, Brooke and Daniel were the first to leave. Both Max and Chloe walked them out. "Thanks for having us," Brooke said as they stood on the front porch. "It was a really nice evening."

"We're just glad you both could come. It really was great to see you," Max said warmly, hugging them both.

"And I meant what I said to you earlier, Max," Brooke smiled sincerely. "Let's keep in touch."

"You guys can have this," Daniel said, handing a leaf from his notebook to Chloe. "It was quick, but it came out ok. I just...wanted to say thanks. For making me feel...welcome." Chloe and Max stood together, shoulders touching, looking at the portrait and they smiled. They saw themselves, shoulders touching and holding hands with fingers interwoven. Smiling warmly.

"Dude, you're amazing," Chloe said as she stared at the simple yet immaculate portrait.

"Seriously!" Max agreed. "That's twice you've drawn me perfectly now."

Daniel's cheeks went red, "You make a good muse. Both of you do."

"Nice to meet you, Rembrandt," Chloe smiled, giving him a hug. "You too, Brooke."

~oOo~

As the two drove away, Max turned to her partner. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this," she said, staring into her girlfriend's deep blue eyes, transfixed and smiling. "You're so damn...huggy!"

Chloe laughed out loud, "How much have you had to drink tonight, rock-star?"

"Maybe a little bit," Max grinned, "But that's not the point. You're so...warm. Even with these people that you don't know. You're...beautiful."

"Thanks, lover," Chloe smiled. "I'm just trying to make everything perfect for you, like always. They're your friends and it's a special night. And besides, they're pretty nice guys."

"I love you so much, angel," Max said, pulling her girlfriend close and kissing her passionately.

"And there's the pay-off," Chloe grinned as their lips came apart. "Now if you'll excuse me, my dear. We have guests to attend to."

"You're too much, Chloe Price," Max smiled.

"Not really. I just need another drink and a smoke," Chloe winked, opening the door for her partner.

~oOo~

Victoria and Taylor were the next to leave, later in the night. "Thank you guys so much for coming all this way," Max said when they were outside.

"I'm really glad we did now," Victoria smiled.

"Me too," Taylor said happily. "You guys are so awesome. And Chloe, I'm definitely coming back for that tattoo."

"I'll make sure it's perfect," the blue-haired girl smiled, giving out another hug.

Victoria took Max by both hands, "Thanks for everything you said. I didn't deserve any of it, but you've done more for me than you can even know." She smiled a warm smile, one the younger girl had never seen before. "You're something special, Max. I was right all along to be jealous of you." Victoria's warm smile became her more familiar smirk once again.

Max laughed and hugged the taller girl who readily reciprocated, "Just make sure you pick up your camera. Start making _me_ jealous again. And keep in touch, really."

"Oh I sure will," Victoria smiled. "We'll be swapping notes...whenever I can tear you away from your gorgeous girlfriend."

"I think I like this one, Max," Chloe grinned.

~oOo~

"Things just keep getting weirder," Max smiled as Victoria's car pulled away.

"I never thought I'd say it," Chloe agreed. "But Victoria's ok. Especially when you've got her wrapped around your cute little finger."

"You were the ' _gorgeous_ ' one, remember," the younger girl grinned.

Chloe laughed, "And _you_ were the one she was smitten with."

~oOo~

It was early morning by the time the rest of the party-goers went to bed. Frank slept in his RV. Dana and Trevor took the spare room. Juliet was on a fold-out bed, while Justin was happy to crash on the couch. Max and Chloe lay curled up in bed together. "Everything good, my love?" the older girl asked.

"Perfect, lying her with you," Max smiled. "You were amazing tonight. I can't say it enough. Everybody loves you!"

"I could say the same thing, babe," the blue-haired girl said with admiration. "I was watching you all night, rocking people's shit."

"Guess we make a pretty good team then," Max grinned.

"Yeah...you think?" Chloe smirked before kissing her lover amorously.

~oOo~

It was early in the afternoon when the four friends from California packed their things into the rental car and said goodbye.

"Guys. You are the bomb," Dana smiled widely. "Thanks for this weekend."

"Totally," Juliet agreed. "We've got to catch up more than just once a year."

"Dudes, you've totally got to get down to SoCal," Justin urged. "We can rip it up!"

"Yeah, Max. I'll have you bustin' tre flips in no time." Trevor added.

~oOo~

The car drove away and Frank decided it was time to leave the girls to themselves. "Thanks for everything, guys. It was good to hang out and just talk shit."

"Glad you came, guy," Chloe smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah, Frank. You're always welcome here. Especially if you bring Pompidou," Max grinned as she scratched the dog behind his ear, his tail wagging happily.

"So there's a cover charge now?" Frank laughed. "I'll make sure I don't forget him then."

~oOo~

The girls went inside, finally alone. They surveyed the messy house. Plates and glasses were strewn around the place. Empty cans and bottles littered many of the spare surfaces. "I don't think I want to deal with this today," Chloe said as she looked around the room.

"I think we can leave it for tomorrow," Max concurred. "We've earned it."

"Besides," Chloe said with a grin. "I'm like... _so_ tired. I really think we need to go to bed, my sweet."

Max opened her mouth wide, giving a fake yawn, "You know...I think you're right." She winked at her partner, before running to the bedroom. Chloe could only laugh as she followed.


	50. Chapter 50 - MC

The week following the party was another busy one for Chloe. She and Hoss had signed the lease on the new premises and they'd booked a moving company to come the weekend after next. "We've got to do this right, big guy," Chloe said as they were discussing the fit-out for the new shop. "I reckon we get a couple of nice chairs and a lounge for the waiting area. We should get a vending machine and give free tea and coffee as well. We can stick a flat-screen on the left wall and get a couple of magazine racks."

"I like it," Hoss smiled. "We've sure as shit got enough customers."

"Also the piercing section on the right," Chloe said, pointing to the floor plan. "It's such a fucking pain in the ass having to do a couple of ears when we're trying to ink. Why don't we go all out instead? If we bring it out to...here, we can have a curtain set up and do the whole piercing/body mod thing for real. Get some really nice jewellery and shit."

"You've got the whole thing planned already," Hoss said, watching the animated girl describe her vision.

"Hey, I'm still only forty-nine percent, remember?" Chloe grinned. "You can tell me to fuck off if you want."

"I totally forgot that! In that case..." Hoss laughed. "Honestly, C? I'm gonna call my accountant and transfer you that one percent. Think of it as a birthday present...or Christmas or some shit."

"Hoss, man. You can't do that!" Chloe said, shocked. "Let me give you some money at least."

"Ha!" the big man bellowed. "You think after what you've done to this place...I'm gonna hit you up for a grand or two? Fuck that! We're partners, man. Fifty-fifty."

"You're a fuckin' saint dude. Thanks," Chloe smiled warmly.

~oOo~

Max and Chloe got home from work on Thursday afternoon, the younger girl checking her email as soon as she walked in the door. "I came second!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"About time, Bat-Max." Chloe joked, "I mean, it's been _months_ now!" She grabbed her lover from behind, startling the smaller girl. "Superstar!"

"Thanks, hun." Max smiled. "Another thousand dollars for a rainy day...or you."

"Actually, I think it's going to come in handy, babe," the blue-haired girl grinned.

"Which means?" Max asked curiously.

"Which means you'll find out...soon enough," Chloe said elusively.

~oOo~

It was early on Saturday morning when Chloe grabbed her partner's hand. "Come on, babe. We're going out."

"I guess there's no point asking where," Max said, familiar with her partner's schemes.

"Exactly! Let's go," Chloe laughed.

~oOo~

When Chloe parked the truck they were sitting outside of a used car lot. Max across looked at her girlfriend, "No way," she said. "We can't do this."

"Yes way, love," Chloe mocked. "And we are. I had a look online to see what was for sale. There's something here I think you'll like. But let's go have a look around."

"Can we, like...afford it?" the younger girl asked.

"Of course, babe. Otherwise we wouldn't be here," Chloe assured her. "Besides, we're not going to be within walking distance any more...and I can't have you waiting around for me after work. Or worse yet, catching the bus!"

"We're a public transport snob now, are we?" Max teased.

"Not at all," Chloe laughed. "I just want to be able to get you home to me as soon as possible."

~oOo~

The girls walked in to the auto dealership and Max looked around to see which one Chloe might have found for her. It didn't take long for her eye to be caught by a bright yellow Mini Cooper with two black racing stripes. "Oh my God, it's so cute!" Max smiled as she hurried over to look at the car, her partner following a little way behind.

"Need any help, ladies?" a tall man with a large, bushy beard asked.

"We're looking for a first car for that one," Chloe answered, pointing to her girlfriend.

"Bill Benson," the man in his late fifties smiled, extending his hand. "Good choice, that little thing." Chloe shook the man's hand with a smile. She knew he was referring to the Mini, but she laughed at the thought that he was referring to her girlfriend.

"She's very cute," the blue-haired girl said, pleased with her choice of words. "I'm Chloe. This is Max."

"Nice to meet you both," the older man smiled, missing Chloe's ambiguity completely. "Ninety thousand on the clock and she runs like a dream. Always serviced on time."

~oOo~

The auto dealer took a copy of Max's licence and the two girls drove the short distance to meet Frank at his workshop. Chloe had already planned ahead and called the day before to ask if he could do a quick inspection. He was of course, happy to help. After giving the car his seal of approval, he mentioned a couple of small problems that they could use to haggle the price down. They thanked him with a hug and Max drove back to the dealership. Around half an hour and some bargaining later, Max hopped into the driver's seat of her new car. "See you at home my love," Chloe smiled through the open window, leaning in and kissing her excited young friend.

~oOo~

Chloe followed Max into the driveway, parking the truck and hurrying over to her. "So...what do you think?"

"Fucking horrible," Max said with a look of distaste.

"Shit, babe. What's wrong?" her partner asked, concerned.

"I'm not sitting next to you," she said, breaking into a grin. "I suppose apart from that...it's totally awesome! Thank you, angel." Max couldn't contain her enthusiasm any longer, smiling widely and hugging her girlfriend.

"Guess I should move the truck," Chloe smirked, "Since you're taking me to dinner."

~oOo~

Chloe spent the next week back and forth between the old shop and the new one. She and Hoss would meet the various painters, shop-fitters and deliverers between appointments. It was late on Saturday evening as Chloe, Max, Hoss and Kim stood back and inspected the new store, now bedecked in all it's furnishings. "This place looks awesome," Kim said excitedly as she stared at the striking, azure blue back wall, painted with a large silver 'InkedIn' logo.

"It sure does," Max agreed, placing her arm around her partner's waist.

"Thanks for all the help, guys," Chloe said, addressing both Max and Kim. She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "It does look pretty sweet, hey big man?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Hoss smiled. He was still amazed at the transformation he'd seen in the business. Things had been going well, but only steadily, for many years prior. Now, in just a number of months 'InkedIn' was becoming a hive of activity, fast becoming the place to go for local tattoo enthusiasts.


	51. Chapter 51 - Ruby Tuesday

Watching her partner's success only served to inspire Max over the weeks to come. She found herself returning home of an afternoon and updating her portfolio and online presence with some of the numerous photos she'd been taking. Each time Max earned a placing in a contest, she'd see a see a small jump in sales, earn more 'Likes' and 'Follows'. Sometimes people would order prints rather than digital images, which Max always found flattering. She had some of her favourite shots printed out in various sizes and she always smiled at the thought that someone was ordering her picture to place on a wall in their home. A few of her works were on display in some local businesses. Cafes, a restaurant, a trendy, up-market beauty salon...a tattoo studio. Whilst she certainly wasn't earning the money her partner did, it was a nice supplement to her income and the two girls were living quite comfortably. It was never about the money for either of them, but if earning some was a perk then they wouldn't argue.

Max had Chloe design her logo and business cards. She used the image of her blue butterfly tattoo on stark white stock. Her name was written in the same cursive hand as Chloe used for her own cards. _Max Caulfield – Photographer._ She wanted them to match those of her lover, without being so similar that they'd hand out the wrong ones. Also, she wasn't the 'skull' type, so there was that difference too. The logo that was splashed across the top of her website had the blue butterfly with her large, cursive name coming from the right wing in sparkling silver. It was set on a jet black background which gave the page a beautiful yet haunting look. Max loved the contrast between it's darkness and her own more optimistic imagery.

She was sitting in front of the computer on a cool Thursday afternoon, waiting for her partner to arrive home. As she checked her email, she saw one from somebody she didn't recognise, but which seemed far too grammatically correct for spam. Opening it and reading the contents, an excited smile broke across her face. It was from the owner of a local gallery who saw her work in one of the cafes. After looking at her profile online, seeing Max's other pictures and the awards she'd won, the lady offered to host a display of her work running through the month of December. Max excitedly typed a reply, making sure her words didn't expose her over-enthusiasm. It was hard to maintain composure though. Displayed for the very first time in a gallery...here in _this_ time-line. Reality. Her only regret was that her partner wasn't here to share the moment.

~oOo~

As Chloe's blue-nailed hand reached out for the handle of the front door, she found it violently yanked away from her, the door flying open in the process. "Shit!" she exclaimed, her heart skipping a beat.

"Baby!" Max beamed, throwing herself at the taller girl.

"Jesus, Max!" Chloe said, her pulse still slowing, "If you rewind time, will that make up for some of the life you scared out of me?" Max laughed as she held her. "But it's...good to see you too?" Chloe said with a smile. Max pulled her head back and looked at her girlfriend with a broad grin.

"I'm gonna be displayed in a local gallery," the younger girl said eagerly. "They saw my stuff and wanted to give me an exhibition!"

"No fucking way, Super Max!" Chloe said proudly. "My little starlet's getting noticed."

"You know what this means?" Max grinned.

"Of course, baby." Chloe smiled, knowing what her partner was intimating. " _You_ pour. _I_ roll. _We_ celebrate. _I..._ do a whole lot of unspeakable things to your body."

Max's cheeks reddened, "Glad we've got a plan then."

~oOo~

In her lunch break the following day, Max met with Ruby Wainwright, the owner of 'Ruby Tuesday Gallery' in the centre of Portland. "Lovely to meet you, darling," the animated middle-aged woman said, greeting Max with a hug. She wore a loud, colourful and flowing dress, large red glasses resting on the bridge of her nose beneath jet black hair. "Your photos are absolutely wonderful."

"Thanks a lot," Max smiled, again trying to keep her emotions from becoming too apparent. "I really appreciate the opportunity."

"Oh, don't mention it," the older lady said. "I spend as much time as I can around the art community here in Portland. I know pretty much everybody, just ask. But ignore what they say about me!" she laughed. "I'm always looking for interesting and unique things. I try to display them to raise people's appreciation a little, or just to brighten their day."

"That's really sweet," Max said, feeling inspiration just being in the presence obviously very creative and artistic lady. "So is there anything you saw that you wanted me to show?"

"Whatever you like, dear," Ruby smiled. "You have a lot of nice photos to choose from. Just pick a theme to follow."

"I was thinking something simple like 'Oregon', maybe," Max said, having considered a few options the night before.

"That would be perfect. Especially with that lovely traditional feel you have," the older lady complimented. "The locals in particular will love it."

"I hope so," Max said with trepidation creeping into her voice. "So, how many photos should I display?"

"Well you can have those three walls," the owner said, pointing to a section of the gallery. "Basically that area over there. So however many and whatever size and layout you think will look best. You choose how best to frame them. If you want to write something about yourself too, go right ahead."

"Ok, that's a lot of free rein. I mean, it is _your_ gallery," Max smiled.

"But it's _your_ art. It was your vision that created the photos, so it should be yours who decides how to display them," Ruby said with a Zen-like tranquillity in her voice. "You've seen the space. What you do with it is up to you."

~oOo~

The two stood and chatted for a little while before Max left the gallery, hopping into her Mini and driving the couple of blocks to 'InkedIn'. "Hey, how can I help you today?" A strawberry blonde girl in her early twenties asked as she entered the shop.

"Hey. I'm Max," she smiled, "I-"

"She's with me," Chloe interrupted when she heard her partner's voice. She walked over and gave Max a hug. "This is Max. Our V.I.P." she grinned. "Max, this is Michelle. She just started this week."

"Nice to meet you," the younger girl smiled.

"I didn't know we were on for lunch today, sweets." Chloe said. "I'm actually booked through."

"We weren't, babe. It's all good." Max said, holding her girlfriend's hand. "I was around the corner at the gallery so I wanted to come past and say hello. The shop looks awesome, by the way."

"Thanks, hun, "Chloe grinned, proud of the busy new store. "How did you go? Is the gallery cool?

"Totally," the younger girl said excitedly. "The owner is like, so into art. Apparently she knows everyone in Portland too, so hopefully at least a few people will come. I can't wait!"

"That's so cool, babe." Chloe smiled. "Tell you what. We'll get some flyers made up and put one on the wall near your print. I'll make sure Michelle knows to 'mention it' to the customers."

"You're an angel, angel." Max grinned. "I love you so much! Better let you get back to work though, I guess."

"Learn to ink and come work with me," Chloe joked, but wished it could be the case. "Oh yeah, that's right...you're far too famous now."

"Maybe not quite yet," Max laughed. "Give me a few weeks."


	52. Chapter 52 - Exhibitionist

It was the 15th of November and Chloe checked the mail as soon as she pulled into the driveway. She was disappointed when she looked into the empty mailbox. As she walked inside the house, she was immediately met with a smile from her girlfriend. "Looking for something?" Max asked, handing a the plastic-wrapped magazine to her girlfriend.

"Hello, love," Chloe smiled, kissing her partner and grabbing the magazine, which she swiftly unwrapped. Thumbing through the pages, she stopped abruptly as a full-page, high-resolution image of the tiger caught her eye. ' _She's Back!_ ' read the title on the adjacent page.

' _It was only a matter of time before Oregon 'Fresh Ink' winner Chloe Price graced our pages again. With her multiple award-winning back piece [adjacent], she proved that time was now. Still just twenty years of age, Chloe's stunning work is already earning her acclaim throughout the industry_...'

The girls stood together, reading the article with equal amounts of wonder. Max would stroke her partner's back absent-mindedly, smiling as she read the flattering words. Beyond that, neither moved but to turn the pages.

' _Well done if you took our advice back in June and booked an appointment early. If not, at least know that your new tattoo from this highly desired artist, will be well worth the wait. You can find Chloe at her immaculate new 'InkedIn' studio in the heart of Portland_.'

"Holy fuck, Max," Chloe said in astonishment as she finished the article. "Lita just went ballistic!"

"You deserve every word, my sweet," Max smiled proudly. "That was pretty amazing though, I have to say."

"People are, like...gonna read that shit...about _me_ ," Chloe went on, still in disbelief.

Max laughed at her confounded partner, "Well if not, a few people we know are going to be out of work." The younger girl took the magazine from her unmoving lover's hands, placing it on the dining table. "Roll 'em up, sister," she grinned, smacking Chloe roughly on the backside.

The older girl snapped from her reverie with a laugh, "Pour 'em, sister!"

~oOo~

A couple of weeks had passed and the two girls were getting ready for the opening of Max's exhibition at 'Ruby Tuesday Gallery'. Max was feeling more nervous than she could ever remember. She thought back to that other time-line in which she was again consoling herself. ' _With everything you've been through, this should be one of the least scary things_...' she thought as she dressed into a nice new pair of blue jeans and brown faux-suede jacket, bought specifically for the occasion. Looking at herself in the mirror, face made-up and hair done earlier in the day, Max couldn't help but smile. She was happy with her new look and it gave her a little extra confidence. "Are you nearly ready, babe?" the brown-haired girl called out.

"Just a second," Chloe yelled back from the spare room. Max was looking forward to seeing what her partner had in store, ever since she said she was getting changed in the other room. Unbeknownst to Max, the older girl had gone shopping for a new outfit herself. Chloe had wanted something a little more sophisticated for her girlfriend's big night. She looked in the mirror and felt a flutter of apprehension, putting it aside and walking out into the lounge room.

Max stared at her girlfriend, mouth agape. She'd never seen anything quite so breathtaking before and it rendered her completely speechless. "I don't think I've worn a dress for nearly ten years," Chloe said. "Does it look ok?" The dress was of the little and black variety, figure hugging and sleek and stopping at the middle of her pale thighs. She wore a stylish black leather jacket and a pair of tall, black, high-heeled boots with silver buckles which extended up to her knees. A lock of her blue hair fell across her fair, lightly made-up face. Dark red pouting lips pursed in a tight grin.

"Ok?" Max gulped. "Chloe, my God! I...we need to fuck...for _years_."

Chloe burst into laughter, "Oh shit, Max! That's absolutely beautiful."

"Sorry, babe," Max smiled. "Seriously though...I don't think I've seen anything so stunning in my whole life. No waterfalls. No sunsets."

"Flattery will get you absolutely everywhere, my love," Chloe grinned. "Starting as soon as we get home."

"One second, babe." Max said, running to the bedroom. "I need a photo of this, so bad."

"Porn for Max," Chloe said cheekily.

"I can't argue," Max smirked as she returned.

~oOo~

The two girls walked into the gallery hand-in hand. Max was nervous, but the presence of her stunning, rock-star girlfriend gave her renewed confidence. "Hello darling," the gallery owner greeted, giving her a warm hug. "And your gorgeous plus one?"

"This is Chloe. My partner," the younger girl smiled.

"Adorable. Lovely to meet you, my dear," Ruby said, hugging the blue-haired girl.

"You too," Chloe smiled at the lady's easy-going nature.

"Help yourself to some refreshments if you like. There are canapés and champagne over there," the older lady said, pointing to a large table that was set up against a wall. "I've invited some lovely people. I think you'll really like them, and they're looking forward to meeting you."

"Thank you so much, Mrs Wa-" Max began.

"Ruby, please. Mrs. Wainwright was my mother." the woman smiled.

"Thank you, Ruby," Max said again.

~oOo~

Throughout the night, Max was introduced to many members of the local art community. From fellow photographers, writers and painters to collectors, dealers and gallery owners. She was speaking with one of the collectors, Philippe Lapierre. A tall, slim and debonair man in his early fifties wearing an Armani suit, he spoke with a distinctive French accent and exuded affluence. He'd come at the request of his close friend, Ruby, and was interested to see the potential in the young photographer. "A very impressive eye for someone so young," he said looking over the prints. "I'll take these five for five hundred," he smiled, pointing out some of the works.

"Um...I really appreciate it, thank you," Max said, unsure of the man's offer. "But I'm selling them for half that."

The older man laughed, "A few hundred here or there is fine, really. Besides, if I'm right I'll get to have bragging rights about the day I bought some of your early works for a mere hundred dollars."

"You really think my pictures will be that valuable one day?" Max asked, never thinking much about finances beside selling a few pieces online. It had been enough of a shock to her to have prints for sale at all.

"I'm not saying you're the next Leibovitz, necessarily," Philippe smiled, "But who can say? Whatever the case, you have talent and I'll be surprised if you don't make a name for yourself in the photography circle. This is how it all begins. You sell five pieces to me for five hundred. People know me, so it already values your work higher than it was ten minutes ago. If I'd invested my last five hundred dollars right now, I'd tell you to start slowly raising your prices right away. But thankfully I'm not, so this isn't about money," he laughed. "Every time you meet someone like me and you sell more of your work, make sure you set your prices to match. One day you'll deal in thousands rather than tens or hundreds."

"I really appreciate the advice, thank you," Max smiled gratefully. "And the money," she added jokingly.

"My pleasure," the wealthy man smiled easily. "Always happy to share the few things that I've learned in this life. Now, I must bid you and the lovely miss Chloe, adieu." Philippe kissed each of the girls' hands with an abundance of charm. "And my dearest, sparkling Ruby," he said, turning to the older lady, "An honour and a privilege as always, to be around someone so beautiful." He kissed her on both cheeks and hugged her before turning to walk out. "Ladies," he said with a bow and a smile.

"A bit of a charmer," Max smiled as the man left.

"Been charming me for nearly thirty years," Ruby said wistfully.

~oOo~

The night had finished and Max was both disappointed and slightly relieved. She'd never shaken so many hands and spoken so much about herself before. It was a little overwhelming and quite exhaustive. The girls thanked Ruby for the evening and were sitting outside in Max's Mini. "Happy, angel?" Chloe asked, grabbing her partner's hand.

"Couldn't be happier, my love," Max smiled back. "Tired...and very sick of talking about myself all the time. It's so _awkward_! But yes... _very_ happy."

"Philippe was sure impressed," Chloe said with a grin.

"I think he'd be impressed with anything that has breasts," the younger girl joked and Chloe laughed out loud. "But yeah, he was a cool guy. I can't believe he bought five prints."

"You sold a fair few, babe," Chloe said, having watched people's reaction to her girlfriend's work all night. Noticing which people wanted a print here or there. Max was surprised by the number of sales too. Probably only around twenty-five or so including Philippe's, but exhibition openings aren't necessarily where most sales are made. They're building blocks for the show ahead, and the career ahead.

"I'm kind of shocked, to be honest," Max said, her mind still buzzing. "There were so many amazing people from the art scene. Ruby meant it when she said she knew everyone. I had to laugh when a couple of them recognised you, too. My celebrity girlfriend."

"After the night you had, sweets, I think there's plenty of celebrity for both of us," Chloe smiled. Max stared at her blue-haired lover sitting across from her in that tight black dress. She'd done so many times throughout the evening. Her eyes drifted up and down her partner's body, undressing her, but at the same time not wanting to change a thing about the sight she was seeing. Unable to control herself any longer, Max threw herself awkwardly over the parking brake and kissed Chloe's crimson lips ardently.

~oOo~

"Enough!" a flustered Max exclaimed a little while later, climbing back over to her side of the car and starting the engine. "Must have you now!"

"Step on it, Metal Max," Chloe laughed. "Get me home and have your damn way with me!" She was enjoying Max's reaction to her look, but it was slowly becoming lost to the anticipation that was ever growing. Max drove faster than she'd driven before, though to be fair, it was still pretty close to the speed limit.


	53. Chapter 53 - 21

As the months progressed, Max noticed more of her prints selling. She'd raised the price a couple of times, though only by a small amount. It had never seemed to have any adverse effects. Ruby was impressed with the response to her show throughout December, the local feel of the photos being a popular draw-card for many residents. She'd offered to display a couple of Max's pieces in the gallery permanently, which the young girl was particularly flattered by. Max was taking as many photos as she felt were worthy of capturing. As March came around though, she found herself once again focused wholly on her lover, but struggling to know exactly what to do for her. Chloe was turning twenty-one at last. The drinking, smoking, punk rock girl was finally able to drink. Max however, was not. She thought about hosting a party with the people they knew, but their friends from California probably wouldn't be able to come back again so soon. She wasn't sure if Chloe would be hoping for an event with her mother and David in attendance anyway. It was plaguing her more and more as time wore on. She wanted to do something memorable for the girl who, through all the turmoil...and now the success...was the one constant in her life. The one unwavering goal and wish. Now the one need and want.

~oOo~

Max woke up first on Saturday morning. It was Chloe's birthday and her body clock was understanding of the importance to her, waking her before the blue-haired girl had stirred. Max wiped her bleary eyes and smiled at the thought of the night ahead. She gently rained soft kisses over her partner's cheeks, causing the older girl to rouse from her slumber. "Happy birthday, my love," Max whispered when she noticed the moment of wakefulness.

"Mmm...happy birthday, baby," Chloe answered groggily. Max broke into a fit of laughter while sitting astride the older girl, causing Chloe to wake faster than anticipated. "Fuck," she fumbled. "Like...happy birthday for last September...or the next one. Something..." Chloe couldn't help but join in with Max's uninhibited laughter at her expense.

Max put her unexpected giggling fit aside and went about kissing her again. Back to the plan.

~oOo~

The girls got up and showered together before heading back to the bedroom, all at Max's behest. "So," the younger girl smiled, "Pack for a weekend away. But you have to take your 'opening night' outfit." She winked, referring to what Chloe had worn back when her exhibition opened. Chloe knew. She packed the clothes with a grin, not sure what it was exactly that her lover had planned, but excited at the prospect. Max packed her Rachel Amber outfit, swapping out the flannel shirt for a new black jacket.

Chloe walked over to pick up her keys from the dining room table. When she saw them she noticed they were sitting on a small black, velvet-lined box. "Oh Max, dearest," she called out to her girlfriend as the younger girl emerged from the bedroom, "Would you happen to know anything about this?"

"No idea," Max grinned, both girls knowing the question was redundant. Chloe opened the box and saw two stunning blue topaz earrings, the colour matching her hair perfectly.

"Holy shit, Max," Chloe said, pulling one of the studs out and looking at it closely, "They're gorgeous!"

"Now I wish I had something to do with it," the younger girl joked. "Happy birthday, hun." Chloe placed the box on the table, turning and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"Happy birthday, baby," she grinned, before kissing her girlfriend.

~oOo~

As Max led her to the check-in for a flight to Los Angeles, Chloe had a much clearer idea of what was happening. "So, either Lita's involved...or you and I are gonna be in a lot of shit when we see her again," Chloe said, grinning.

"Yeah, I wouldn't dare risk her wrath," Max laughed.

"So what are we doing?" the birthday girl asked. She imagined Max organising for Lita to take her out some nice clubs. Immediately she thought of her partner being unable to join them however. "If you've...If you're not part of the plan tonight Max, I swear to shit..."

The younger girl knew what Chloe was thinking. "I told you Chloe, you're my number one priority," she said, echoing her words of over a year ago, and many times since. "But I'm not _that_ selfless...or _stupid_!" Chloe laughed out loud. "No," Max continued, "But Lita did say we were going to party like rock-stars!"

~oOo~

The girls disembarked and went to collect their luggage. They were met there by a gorgeous girl with bright-red hair, leaning coolly against the wall. Pushing off the wall with her booted right foot, Lita sauntered over to the two girls. "Ladies," she said with a slight bow.

"Hey Lita," Max smiled, before meeting the older girl's kiss and hug.

"Hey, babe. Congrats on the show," Lita said warmly, turning to the blue-haired girl. "And happy birthday, gorgeous." She kissed Chloe's pale lips. "My young starlet's become a _woman_."

Chloe laughed as she hugged her. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, I'm throwing you a party," Lita said simply. "I've invited some pretty cool people. I think you'll like them."

"Fuck, Lita...for me?" the blue-haired girl smiled.

"Well, mostly," the older girl grinned. "Some of them are just coming because I'm hosting a party. Might have been a tougher sell if I told them it was a twenty-first birthday! But there's a bunch of dudes who know your work and really want to meet you too."

"I seriously don't know what to say," Chloe said honestly.

"Thank you, Lita," the red-haired girl smirked.

"Thank you, Lita," Chloe followed.

Lita laughed, giving Chloe another hug, "I'm just happy to hang out with my favourite girls again."

~oOo~

"So much for humble abodes," Max mused as Lita's black B.M.W. pulled into the garage of her Santa Monica house.

"I told you, you have to enjoy them while you can," Lita grinned. "Welcome to my pad, girls." They got out of the car and followed the older girl inside the three bedroom house. Max's attention was immediately caught by the art that adorned the walls. In some ways it was reminiscent of Chloe's old bedroom. Now though, the old band posters, drawings and cut-outs were replaced by signed photos, or works by Leibovitz, Newton, Basquiat and Lichtenstein. The evolution from punk to punk-chic. She noticed the first-edition Newton Sumo, sitting on it's custom made stand.

"Oh shit! An original!" Max exclaimed. "But you said-"

"Modesty, babe," the red-haired girl smiled.

"This place is fucking amazing," Chloe marvelled.

"Thanks," Lita smiled. "Grab your things. Your room's this way." She led the two girls down a long hallway, lined on one side by tall glass windows, beyond which grew a garden with small ferns and flowers. A stream of water cascaded down a rocky waterfall and flowed into a pond inhabited by goldfish. "Bathroom's here," she said, pointing to the first door on the left. "And here's your room." Lita opened the door to a spacious and sunny room, in the middle of which sat a king-sized bed. Built-in robes with full-length mirrors lined one wall. A large, plush white rug lay in the centre of the room, contrasting the deep-red hardwood flooring that ran throughout the house. Max noticed a large print hanging on the wall. A blue-haired girl standing with her back to the camera, arms outstretched to the side, in front of a beautiful old domed building.

"What the fuck?" Max exclaimed when she saw her photo. "When-"

"I used a fake name," Lita interrupted, smiling. "When I found out you had prints for sale, I had to get myself an original Caulfield! Make yourselves at home, guys. Kick your shit out everywhere."

~oOo~

The three girls sat, drinking coffee and catching up for a while before Lita announced, "Time to get ready, ladies." Max and Chloe quickly showered together and freshened up before heading back to their bedroom.

"Fuck, Chloe! Lita. This place..." Max said in amazement to her girlfriend when they were alone.

"I know, right!" Chloe agreed with the sentence her partner hadn't managed to form. "She's a fucking piece of work." She let her towel drop to the floor, standing naked as she straightened her black dress on the bed. Max stopped what she was doing and stared. "Care to help me into this?" Chloe asked with a wink, noticing her partner's sudden immobility.

"Yes. But...no," Max grinned. They helped each other dress into their respective outfits, taking full advantage of every touch. When they were ready, the girls walked back out to join Lita in the kitchen.

"Well fuck me!" Lita said when she saw them "No, seriously...both of you, simultaneously." Max and Chloe laughed at the stunning girl, now dressed in tight leather pants with a high-cut and loose-fitting white crop top. "Let's get a few pizzas so we don't do this shit on an empty stomach, hey?" The girls helped Lita bring out a few snacks and finish preparing.

~oOo~

The pizza came, both Max and Chloe struggling to eat very much thanks to the growing sense of anticipation. A middle-aged woman in a conservative but casual dress arrived while they were eating, letting herself inside the house. "Hey, Annie," Lita greeted her. "This is Max and Chloe. Girls this is Annie. She normally cleans for me, but she's helping out tonight because she's a total darling." Lita smiled over at the woman.

"And because she's paying me," Annie grinned. "Nice to meet you both."


	54. Chapter 54 - Santa Monica Dream

The guests started arriving early in the evening. Lita introduced the girls to the array of people and Chloe was amazed at some of the names. There were a number of well-known local tattoo artists, whose names and faces Chloe knew well, but she'd never expected to meet. Most of the crowd was made up of a mix of musicians, artists, writers and of course, predominantly tattooists. Jimmy, Dan and most of the Inker's Art staff were there, looking forward to meeting the young artist whom their co-workers had spoken so much about and whose work they'd all observed. "So, did you like the article?" Dan the editor asked, knowing full-well that she would have.

"Dude, it was amazing," Chloe said above the music. "Thank you so much!"

"Just doing our job," the older man smiled. "That tiger was a real stand-out. There's probably more people talking about your work than you realise. We're enjoying it in the office at least. Nice to have a fresh face to write about!"

"Well I'm totally flattered," Chloe said honestly. "I feel like I should be tattooing 'brought to you by Inker's Art' on my shoulder."

"There'd be a lifetime subscription for you, I'm sure," Dan laughed.

Jimmy greeted Max with a hug, "I can say this now, because I already made a dick of myself before...but you look amazing!"

"Thanks," the brown-haired girl grinned with a flush of embarrassment. "Thought I should try and look the part."

"Well you rock it very well," the other photographer said honestly.

~oOo~

A little later on Lita came over to Chloe, leading a gorgeous brunette girl by the hand. "Last time I was partying at this chick's house, who's band do you think she's playing?" The red-haired girl asked her friend in a very deliberate manner.

"Not _my_ little old band?" the other girl grinned.

"Indeed, my love," Lita laughed and finally included Chloe in the conversation. "Chloe, sweets, this is Dominique, my Stolen Baby."

"No way! I rock your shit all the time," Chloe said enthusiastically. "It's really cool to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, birthday girl," Dominique smiled. "Leets has shown me some of your work. Might have to get a piece myself."

"I...fuck, I don't even know if you're serious, but of course I'd be happy to," Chloe said, a little unsure. "I'll give you the special 'rock-star' rate," she joked.

"What's that, double?" the older girl laughed.

~oOo~

The girls chatted for quite a while before Dominique excused herself, seeing someone else that she knew who'd just arrived. "We might have to tear up the town next time I'm in Portland," she grinned as she walked away.

"Mad cool chick," Lita said when her friend was out of earshot.

"Yeah, just a bit," Chloe smiled.

"Crazy smart...and funny. You can talk to her for hours and it feels like minutes," the red-haired girl said with a grin. "As you just found out."

Chloe hadn't realised, but almost an hour had passed in what seemed like no time at all. She turned to her lover who was standing quietly beside her, smiling contentedly and sipping on her drink. "How are you, my sweet? You were really quiet."

"Couldn't be happier, love," Max said, her voice slightly tipsy. "Just...between you two and Dominique, I couldn't get a word in! Three forces of nature." The girls all shared a laugh, Lita remembering her words to Chloe, the two younger girls remembering both her and Max saying it.

"I'm going to leave you cats to it for a bit and go do the rounds," Lita smiled, taking a swig of her drink and walking off into the crowd.

"You look fucking gorgeous, Metal Max," the blue-haired girl said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Thank you, sweets," Max smiled. She was constantly looking around the room at the sea of beautiful people, often wondering how she could possibly fit in here. Chloe's words were perfectly timed. "These people are all so damn stunning. But I look at you...and you look like you fit in so perfectly. Like you could have been part of this scene for years if you were older. Like you will be for years."

"Oh babe, that's so sweet," Chloe said, kissing her partner. "I heard Jimmy and his not-so-quiet, quiet voice earlier. He was totally right. You're fucking delicious, Max. Don't forget it." Max laughed and returned her kiss.

~oOo~

The girls continued to mingle for a while, Chloe finding that people would gravitate to her throughout the night, wanting to know more about the stunning young artist. She, Max and Lita were speaking with a couple of local tattooists when an eye-catching, heavily inked brunette made a grand entrance. She flitted through the room, greeting most of the people that she passed. When she spied her red-haired friend, she headed straight over to her. "Hey sweetheart," she said loudly, hugging Lita with a smile.

"Really glad you could stop by, babe" Lita smiled.

"Can't stay long. Celebrity lifestyle and all that shit," the brunette said. "I just had to come and meet the amazing Chloe Price." She turned and grinned at the blue-haired girl, extending her hand.

"You're fucking kidding? Kat Von D!" Chloe said in amazement, shaking her hand.

"The one and only," the older girl smiled. "Seriously though, you've done some nice work so far, kid. Lita told me she saw you and straight away knew you were gonna be hot shit. I've learnt over the years that she's a pretty good judge of people." She placed a tattooed arm around Lita's waist with a smile. "And _then_ you go and do that tiger piece. I stopped doubting Lita years ago," she laughed. "You're gonna do alright for yourself." Chloe's mind was racing hearing such praise coming from a person she'd admired for so long. Someone who the tattooist in her looked up to above almost all others. "And your lovely other half, Max, I presume?"

Max shook her hand and smiled, "It's amazing to meet you." She was shocked that the older girl even knew her name.

"Lita told me you were going to do some unspeakable acts to the photography world, like your girlfriend does to tats," Kat grinned. "You two are gonna have some fuckin' fun together."

~oOo~

They spoke for around half an hour before Kat bid them farewell. She quickly and gracefully passed around the room, saying goodbye to all the people she knew before sauntering away. "What the absolute _fuck_ , Lita?" an exasperated Chloe said, staring at her friend.

"You didn't like her?" the red-haired girl asked with a grin.

"I nearly fucking passed out," Chloe said, shoving the older girl playfully. "She's amazing!"

"Good, 'cause she really liked you," the older girl smiled.

"You think?" Chloe asked.

Lita laughed, "Wanna play some poker...kid?"

~oOo~

As the night bled into the early hours of the morning, and then the early hours into late, most of the guests were slowly filtering out. Dominique, Jimmy, another photographer from Inker's Art named Drew and the three girls remained, drinking and talking until the sun rose on the new day. Drew eventually drove his very drunk counterpart home. Jimmy said goodbye to everyone, lingering on Max last of all. "Did...did I ever tell you...tell you how...fucking hot you look? And...and your girlfriend. See? I remember..." he grinned, slurring his words horribly.

"Seriously, time to go, you fucking dick," Drew laughed. "Have you got a bottle of water for Captain Slow?"

Lita laughed back, happy her moniker had stuck. "Good call, man."

"I didn't...fucking... _Sat-Nav_ ," Jimmy tried his best to protest.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy," Lita grinned, shaking her head. "You're gonna be so sorry tomorrow, man. But the rest of us always appreciate the laughs, guy." She handed him a bottle of water and pushed him gently in Drew's direction. The older photographer put an arm around the unsteadily wobbling man coming towards him, laughing and saying goodbye to everyone as he wrestled the drunk man away.

~oOo~

"Mind if I crash for a few before I head home, darl'?" Dominique asked a little while later.

"Mi casa, su casa," Lita smiled.

"Thanksh babe...did I...did I ever tell you...how gorjuss you...you are?" the brunette said, playfully mimicking Jimmy's suave exit and causing the girls to burst out laughing.

"And look at you two rock-stars," Lita said to the girlfriends, still sitting on the couch. "Last ones left kickin' it." Both Chloe and Max had paced themselves throughout the night, Chloe being aware that she was somewhat the centre of attention, and Max trying desperately not be. "Might be an idea to get some sleep though," the older girl offered. "Don't forget you have to fly home a bit later." The girls had completely forgotten the fact, both so swept up by the party and the guests which had attended it.

"Oh shit!" Max exclaimed, looking at her phone. "In like...seven hours."

The two girls stood up unsteadily, said goodnight to Lita and hurried off to the bedroom.

"You know, you can always book another flight and stay here. Think about it," Lita offered as they walked away.

~oOo~

Max opened the door to their bedroom which was now awash with bright sunlight. Chloe pulled the curtains closed and got undressed, throwing her clothes roughly on the floor and collapsing onto the bed next to her partner who'd already done the same. The girls lay staring at each other, both still buzzing from the alcohol and the party.

"Thanks for all of this, angel," Chloe smiled.

"You can thank Lita for most of it," Max said humbly.

"No, hun, I can thank _you_ ," the older girl said. "You know me so perfectly. It must have been hard, trying to plan something but not being able to go out to a bar with me or some shit. So what do you do? Make sure I party with fucking celebrities. Max, I'm fucking living the dream right now...and I'm so in awe of you."

"Oh babe, I'm so glad you're happy," Max said, wrapping herself around her girlfriend. "You're worth it all." She kissed Chloe fervently.

~oOo~

"We're not flying home today, are we?" Chloe sighed a while later, a broad grin across her face.

"Hell no," Max smiled.

Lita received a text message on her phone and read it with a laugh. ' _Crashing here tonight, babe. See you in...hours_.'


	55. Chapter 55 - Rosetta Stoned

The two girls emerged groggily from their bedroom in the middle of the afternoon, having booked another flight for tomorrow and contacted their respective workplaces. The effects of the alcohol from the night before which had been consumed over many hours, combined with the truncated sleep, had left the girls feeling far more tired than when they first went to bed. "It's the walking dead!" Lita said in a panicked voice.

"Hey, Lita," Chloe said sleepily.

"What smells so good?" Max asked.

"Got some burritos in the oven for a bit later. Perfect for a recovery," the older girl smiled.

"Not too much later, I hope," Max grinned, the smell making her ravenous.

"Hey girls," Annie said from the far corner of the lounge room as she cleaned.

"Oh, hey there," Chloe said, turning in surprise.

"Told you she was a saint," Lita smiled. "Coffee?"

~oOo~

Annie left and the girls sat on the white leather lounge, hot drinks in hand. "Dom had to leave about an hour ago, but she wanted me to tell you she thought you were both great," Lita said. "Also, the tattoo is gonna happen...and next time she's in Portland, look out."

"She's so fucking cool, dude," Chloe smiled.

"Yep. Special chick," Lita agreed.

"So...have you even slept?" Max asked, staring at Lita, who seemed to function as though the night before hadn't even happened.

"Nah, no need," Lita smiled, sipping on her coffee.

"No need?" Max laughed. "It's sleep. I didn't think you had a choice."

"That perfect eight hours you try to get each night? Bigger myth than the moon landing," Lita said with a straight face.

"Um..." Chloe interjected.

"Fucking kidding," Lita laughed. "But I sleep when I'm tired. I wake up when I'm not. If you let yourself conform to your body, rather than try and conform your body to an arbitrary and bullshit number and time, it's much more productive."

"And you still function ok?" Max asked.

"I think I've done alright," Lita grinned. "I trade off the fact that sometimes I need to nap for an hour or two in the afternoon to get through, when it means I can be up doing shit all night. I'll trade one occasional inconvenient hour for eight useless ones any day."

"Yeah...you've done alright," Chloe agreed, smiling.

~oOo~

They sat and ate burritos a little while later, cooked with the same uncompromising skill that Lita applied to everything she did.

"They were fucking heavenly," Chloe said, enjoying the void in her stomach being deliciously filled. "Now I know why you're still single." Chloe worded the sentence in a deliberately cryptic way, testing the older girl's sleepless acuity. Max coughed as she chewed, missing the intent and wondering why her partner would say something so callous.

Lita understood both the obvious flippancy and the deeper intimation, perfectly, "Thanks, sweetness," she smiled. "It's not for a thousand fucking suitors, that's for sure. But no matter how amazing a few of them have been, they weren't a Sam...or a Max. I mean...they were. They _totally_ were. But, not for _me_." She grabbed the empty plates, taking them to the kitchen. "Another coffee? I'm going to need more wine if you guys intend to D.M. me tonight." Lita could see the direction of the conversation ahead before either other girl even knew themselves what they were going to ask.

~oOo~

The girls sat on the couch with their coffee, Lita with her wine, "So, are you girls going to ask, or should I just start answering away?"

"Um..." Max said as a place-holder while her mind struggled to catch up to a conversation that she felt she was already miles behind. "So...how did you get to...all this?" She waved her arm around the spectacular, art-filled room.

"Smart investments," Lita smiled. "When I meet people who are going places, who have ideas and the talent to follow them, I...invest. I might buy cheap prints from young artists," she said with a grin, "Or I might throw money into a start-up...or maybe just help someone reach what they're aspiring to. It's not always about money. It all depends on the person and the situation. Upward trends, if you want to be clinical." Max knew that the older girl's answer was somewhat of an onion skin to her complex and multi-layered personality. It wasn't exactly what the younger girl was after, so she decided to to be more direct.

"I sort of get the whole trend thing, but that doesn't mean I could actually do it," she probed. "How do you, like...understand people so well in the first place? It's like we're photos and all you need to do is look, and you know who we are."

"I couldn't have said it any better," Lita said, impressed with the analogy. "That's how I see. Now you know my _super-power_." The red-haired girl smiled, knowing her comment was abstruse enough to sound humorous, at the same time being completely overt. Having more experience with 'super-powers' than most, Max and Chloe picked up on her wording, casting an almost imperceptible glance at one another. Lita saw the look like she saw everything else. She'd fished for it deliberately. "I fucking _knew_ it. Max, right?" Max couldn't help but nod her head. Chloe watched her do it. Such a subtle motion, telling of so much. "I could never quite finish my image of you. That's why I knew there was something special there. Normally the pictures complete themselves, but with you it was like some pieces didn't fit how they should."

"How did you learn to...'paint'...or 'jigsaw', or whatever?" Max asked her, stunned at the candour and hoping to find out more about her own powers somehow.

"If you're going to sound crazy, might as well push all-in," Lita smiled, taking a drink of wine. "Chloe, roll one up. I'm going to the ladies'."

~oOo~

"Shit! Should I have said anything?" Max asked in a whisper.

"Do you trust her?" Chloe answered with a question.

"Of course! But-" Max said quickly.

"But, nothing," Chloe interrupted. "What's she going to do, call us crazy? And if she does, I'll probably believe her."

~oOo~

Lita returned a few moments later and sat on the arm of the couch as Chloe sealed and lit the joint. "Hope you girls appreciate this. I decided a long time ago not to talk about all this shit since people would just end up telling me I was crazy. But here goes," the red-haired girl began. "When I was seventeen, I'd pretty much hit rock bottom. Life was fucked and I was angry, but I was just...over it. I came home one day and my uncle gets up in my shit, drunk as all fuck. Anyway he punches me and I saw red. Literally...like, blazing colour...energy. I was so close to swinging back and levelling him, but instead I ran to my room and cried. The rage died away, but...it left the colour behind. I couldn't shake it, no matter what. A couple of hours later I decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air. When I walk through the living room to the front door my uncle yells at me, 'Where the fuck are you going?' I heard him, but I heard like...other voices too. All of them his, all simultaneous. Saying things like ' _I'm so sorry, Lita_ ' and ' _I'm worthless, I need to die_ '. I turned around and looked at him, not sure what the fuck was going on. He's sitting there same as ever. 'The fuck are you looking at?' he yells, but when he does, all these other quieter voices talk at the same time. ' _Leave me before I make things worse_ '. ' _You deserve so much better_ '. ' _I'm sorry your mom died. She loved you so much_.' I was fucking messed up. I felt like I wanted to hug him, but the drunk fuck would have beaten the shit out of me...and regretted it the whole time. I went out for some air and everyone I walked past, whether they said 'hello' or not...I thought they were all speaking to me. But they were saying stupid things like ' _Finally, things are working out_ ,' or ' _Is she staring at me? Do I look weird?_ ' I thought I was concussed for a while, but when it didn't go away I worried that maybe I was going nuts. That I had some sort of brain damage."

Max and Chloe were both transfixed by what the red-haired girl was saying and only noticed they were when Lita broke the spell to pause and take a drink. "Anyway, I went to a couple of shrinks, but I think that only made it worse. I'd hear them rattling through these mundane check-lists of questions in their heads, trying to compartmentalise what I was saying. I could hear them tell me they had no fucking clue, even though they never once used the words...verbally at least. It was like they painted by numbers and had no idea how to create a picture of their own. As the days went on, I slowly felt like my brain was being shaken apart by the constant flood of information. Like it was going to drive me insane. Then, one night...it was the weirdest thing."

"What happened?" Max urged.

"I just...had this fucking strange dream," Lita continued, thinking about how best to describe it. "Basically, this homeless woman tells me that I'm _special_...that I have a gift. All I need to do is focus and everything will make sense. I had no fucking clue what it all meant though, or what I was supposed to do."

"Did she...look like you?" Max asked and Lita fidgeted slightly.

"Fuck...I forgot about that," the older girl said, a little shaken. "Just for an instant...the very first time I saw her. I just got chills, dude," she said at the very moment that Max shivered. All three noticed the synergy. "So you've seen-"

"Yeah," Max answered the unfinished question. "But please, go on. I need to know what happened."

Lita had another drink of wine and resumed her story. "So anyway, I tried for ages to work out what it all meant and how I was supposed to concentrate. Nothing worked. Finally I had another dream. I pushed the old lady directly for answers, but every time she'd just say, ' _Watch people when they speak. But never the mouth_.' Nothing else. It took me weeks before things finally clicked. I basically learned to meditate...filter, but to do it constantly. In the background. All of a sudden, I found I could almost physically see the words flowing from people. Not the everyday vocal ones, all the quieter supporting ones. The subtext. But now, instead of all the words pouring from their mouths in a mangled blur, they came with clarity, out of every single little nuance. From slumped shoulders or a confident stance. Fuck, I really do sound like a lunatic when I try to describe it!" Lita laughed, but the two younger girls were too enthralled to join her.

"You sound like a genius," Chloe said, wanting nothing more than for Lita to continue talking.

"The fine line, huh?" Lita smiled. "So yeah, basically every time you have an itch, every time a piece of music starts playing, whether good or bad, when you hear a dog bark or when you step out into sunlight from a darkened room...every piece of stimulus, no matter how minuscule, creates a reaction. Every reaction tells a story about a person, both deep and shallow. Apparently I see them all, but most people don't. I start by using generalisations like everybody else does, which I fucking hate...to work out some of the obvious pieces. But as you get more information, the building blocks get much finer and you can start to create the detail. Being able to judge how much pain someone has been through, and in what way, based on the pleasure they derive, and what from. Things like that. It's a toolkit with a million different little tools all working at once."

"So, you're doing this all the time?" Max asked. "How do you cope with crowds?"

"Experience," Lita replied. "Sadly, a lot of people out there give off some kind of tell almost immediately that says ' _I just need to belong_.' Hardly any of them will go out and do something amazing with their lives. As soon as I get the tell, I sort of paint them with a brown smudge, and if they have a smudge I kind of shut them out. Crowds very quickly become unimportant masses which are dotted by vibrantly coloured souls. Occasionally people do something surprising and I might have to change the image a bit, but the beauty of dealing with tacit conversations rather than verbal ones, is that the silent ones never lie."

~oOo~

Lita walked over to the kitchen and poured herself another glass of wine. It had felt good to unburden herself in a way she'd never been able to do before, in the company of two very special people. People who could actually understand her. She also knew she had to be this forthcoming if she was to hope to get answers to the questions that she wanted to ask in return. "Sure you don't want some?" the red-haired girl offered.

"Actually, I think I might join you," Chloe said, needing a drink to slow her mind.

"Same," Max agreed, getting up and collecting the glasses for herself and her partner.

~oOo~

"So, Max," Lita said as she walked back to the couch, "What do you do?" She asked directly, her intent eyes studying the young enigma closely. Max reached over and clasped Chloe's hand, which the older girl squeezed reassuringly. "It's _that_ big? Spit it, sister," the older girl pushed.

"I can...rewind time," Max admitted, saying words which, in this time-line had never been spoken to anyone but her lover.

"Whoa...Jesus, Max! That's...something," Lita said, surprised. Having read so many things in so many people, it was rare that anybody could rattle her understanding. For all the perception she had, what Max had just told her existed in another realm entirely. "So it's not just a latent thing then."

"Sorry?" Max asked, unsure what she meant.

"Well what I do is perceive, not affect," Lita said, thinking aloud as much as answering the question. "Most people I've noticed that operate on a higher plane, they have a heightened awareness in some small way. They grasp a few of the threads that I see. I've never met someone who can project though...alter things. It makes sense now, why your pieces were kind of messed up. Your 'time' is slightly different, for want of a better word."

"I've never told anybody, obviously," Max said, "And yet you're so...calm about it!"

"That's because I can see it's true," Lita smiled. "No need for hysterics, just processing. So, how do you do it?"

"I just...hold out my hand," Max said, going through the motion which she'd not even mimicked since the storm. "And I...focus. I can only go back a few minutes or so. I held time in place once, but it nearly killed me."

"How did you first realise? Trauma?" the older girl asked.

"I guess so," Max said, thinking back to the day which started it all. "Not physical, but emotional. I heard someone get shot in the bathroom at school and some instinct just made me hold out my hand. I was back in class and back in time, so I went to the bathroom and triggered a fire alarm. I didn't even know it was Chloe at the time, but it was."

"Yes you did," Lita smiled.

"No, really. I had no idea-" Max said, before Lita cut her off.

"I'm _reading_ here, Max. Please don't argue," the red-haired girl said, flashing her a grin. "You want to tell me that even after five years apart, you didn't know Chloe's voice? You'd know her anywhere, at any time. If it had been anyone _but_ Chloe, you wouldn't even know about your power. You'd be a traumatised girl who was witness to a school shooting. You'd always be special, but you might never have realised how special you really are."

"Fucking hell. I've never felt more like a side-kick in my entire life," Chloe said with a smile. "Why don't I get a super-power?"

"Says the twenty-one year old star," Lita laughed. "They're not super-powers, they're skills that everybody's capable of. There are probably millions of machinations and Max and I have seen two."

"Yeah, but I want to shoot _mind-bullets_ ," Chloe joked. "Seriously though, I wish I could see things the way you guys do."

"It's just about functioning on a higher level, and you my darling, certainly do that," Lita said, squeezing Chloe's hand. "I've told you before that I see you like a younger me, right?"

"Yeah," the blue-haired girl answered. Lita paused for an almost indiscernible moment, but in that instant Chloe realised what the older girl was saying. Her eyes opened wider and she went to speak, but Lita continued instead.

"Exactly," she smiled. "It's not something I said lightly...or that I've ever said before. Trust me, I see the pieces. Everything about you is _so_ similar, I half expected you to tell me that you read people the same way too." Lita thought for a moment, studying Chloe and smiling when she came to a realisation. "Ok, think about this. Since Max came back to you and saved your life with her rewind, look at how differently you've approached things. I didn't know you back then, but Max, I'm sure you've noticed. You don't go from de-railed punk, to someone who produces that butterfly...or the tiger, without some kind of awakening. Just sit back and actually consider for a minute how surgical and precise your thoughts have become lately." Max sat there thinking about her lover and the things she'd done since they'd been re-united.

"It's true babe," the younger girl said, staring at her partner admiringly. "I've told you so many times now that I don't know how you could be so perfect, and I've meant it literally. You've been everything I need, every time I've needed anything. You saved me when I blamed myself for the storm, while your whole life was in ruins. You cleared away bodies to get me to my parents' house...and even then, you knew the route in your head. Nothing could stop you. Remember when you took me for that drive along the Columbia River? I got a portfolio worth of photos that day and they're still some of my favourite pieces. They re-started my career. But that wasn't enough for you. You took me to the very spot that Lily White had taken her photo from, so that I could catch that perfect image. Look at how you were when we held the wake. Aside from being the perfect host, some of those things you said to people were so beautiful that it'll change their lives. And Hoss. InkedIn..."

"Ok, I get it," Chloe smiled slightly uncomfortably.

"Uncompromising functionality. There's your super-power," Lita laughed, joined by the two younger girls. "Or we're all just fucking crazy."

"Here's to the crazy ones," Max smiled, raising her wine glass.


	56. Chapter 56 - A New Level

Lita drove the girls to the airport the next day, all three operating on minimal sleep after talking long into the morning. They'd found it impossible to stop such a fascinating and unique conversation, the older girl particularly since she'd been unable to share her insights with anybody for so long. "I can't possibly thank you enough for this weekend," Chloe said, disappointed at having to leave.

"No need," Lita smiled into the rear-view mirror. "I can't thank the two of you enough. You don't know how comforting it is to know you're both out there."

"I just wish we didn't have to go," Max said, echoing the sentiment her partner felt.

"Maybe L.A. just isn't big enough for the three of us," the older girl joked. "Kidding. It _totally_ fucking is. You guys might have to consider moving down and kicking some ass in the big smoke. You will if you choose to, trust me. You're both immensely talented and you're getting connected with some cool people. Just...give it some thought. You've got plenty of time," she smiled.

~oOo~

The girls flew back to Portland and resumed their normal lives, but neither would ever be quite the same again. Conversations late at night often became deeper and more philosophical. Little coincidences and idiosyncrasies of daily life were now things that they would tend to analyse, rather than ignore. Max was feeling strengthened by the affirmation of her encounter with the homeless woman. The seemingly nonsensical and cryptic words she'd heard in her dream had somehow been explained to her by the brilliant red-haired girl with whom she'd shared her experience. Her Rosetta Stone. Chloe was affected in a more indirect way, but even more profoundly. Without even noticing, she'd slowly started to adopt her own style of latent meditation. She began to analyse her decision making process in more detail, trying to hone or at least understand her own acuity. The more she did it, the more she was able to isolate all of the individual arguments both for and against. Each of the little strands, so to speak. She watched herself weigh them all, factors and percentages, before making her decision. All of it done within the blink of an eye. Surgical. As Chloe gained experience and familiarity with her own awareness, she found the effect to be, perhaps ironically, a slowing of time. Not the flow of time itself, but relative to her awareness within it. In each moment that passed, her mind had room to search and explore her surroundings. Life started to move in a more languid fashion, too slow of a pace for Chloe not to want to traverse the space within.

~oOo~

Around a month had passed, the two girls both existing on somewhat of a different plane than before. Chloe in particular carried a different air about her. Everyone at InkedIn had noticed the gradual change and Hoss asked Chloe about it one evening when they were alone. "I don't know what's happened to you, man," he said, having uttered the very same words to his previous business partner. This time there was no ill-intent however. "These last few weeks you've just been so, I don't know...focussed. I mean...shit, you've already done so much anyway, but now...now it's like another level." The big man wasn't sure how to describe what he saw in her. "I saw this show once about a guy who they flew over London in a chopper. They got him to draw the scene afterwards and it was like, perfect. Down to the last building."

"A savant," Chloe offered.

"Yeah, that's it," Hoss said, "Only you don't have any of the problems that come with it. You're like, completely normal...but with this extra talent."

"I'm no more or less normal than any savant, or anybody else," Chloe said thoughtfully, "But I get what you're saying. I appreciate it, man. I've just been like, studying a lot lately. Thinking about my work more." It was partially true, and enough for the situation.

"Just glad to be along for the ride," Hoss smiled.

~oOo~

When Chloe arrived home that afternoon, she entered the house to find her girlfriend sitting on the couch. In front of her were two Blacktooth Grins and one not so professionally rolled spliff. Her face wore an uncontainable grin. "Another win, my love?" Chloe asked, skipping over to join her partner.

"Not just any win," Max beamed, "The ProPic Photographer of the Year Award. It's kind of a big deal. They'll display my work online permanently with the other winners. Also, I'm going to be featured in the magazine, which is in most galleries. Plus there's a cheque for ten thousand dollars, and..." She paused and watched her partner's excited features.

"And?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"And I get my work displayed for a month in June...at the Zeitgeist Gallery," the younger girl grinned. "So, as long as you'd care to be my date...we're going to San Fran!"

"Living the dream, Max-a-roni," Chloe laughed. "Finally the pirates set sail for San Francisco Bay!" It was somewhere the girls had always wanted to go together, talking of driving down the coast when they were older many times before. "You're amazing, hun, even though it sounds almost redundant saying it any more. So, which photo?"

"The main one. Me...surrounded by you," Max smiled at the sound of the words.

"Just as you always should be," Chloe grinned, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and kissing her.

~oOo~

Max sat at the computer the following day, significantly raising the prices on her work and smiling at the confidence she now had when doing so. She thought back to the night of her first exhibition and the way Philippe had described the market to her. ' _I can't let the poor guy down after he spent all that money_ ,' she thought jokingly. As she did so, her phone rang. It was Ruby, calling to congratulate her and to ask if she wanted to raise the price on the works in her gallery. The older lady was genuinely thrilled for her and passed along Philippe's warmest regards and congratulations also. When Max hung up the phone a little while later, she smiled at the synergy, her growing awareness noticing synchronicity where before there was random.

~oOo~

It was a little over a month later when the magazine article came out and she'd cleverly increased her prices the day before. It brought with it a tide of interest, not just manifested through sales alone, but also gallery offers and agents availing their services. To be featured in the prestigious publication was noteworthy to say the least, and something far beyond what Max had anticipated when she entered the contest. Any recognition alone would have been more than enough. The new found attention that came with her win felt almost dizzying.

Her phone rang and she looked down at the screen. _Victoria_. "Victoria! Hey there!" she said, happy to hear from the older girl. They'd kept in touch via email since the reunion, Victoria ever thankful to Max for re-igniting her passion.

"Hey Max. Sorry I haven't called before," Victoria began apologetically. Again Max noticed the very different behaviour from her old Blackwell nemesis. "I've kind of been busy...and inspired, thanks to you. But I had to call when I saw your article. Max, it was _incredible_!"

"Thanks," Max said, humbled by the kind words. "I really appreciate it. I'm still kind of blown away. I feel like I'm going to wake up and find it was all a dream. But...it's been a long one." Her answer paralleled how she felt about her whole life lately.

"You deserve it," Victoria said warmly. "And if you _really_ want a compliment, even my parents like your work...and that's saying something. When they found out you went to Blackwell they said to call you and tell you they want to host a show. That's not why I called, of course. Hell, I'd tell you not to anyway. It's a nice gallery, but they're so...mercenary. You don't need that. _I_ don't need that."

"Thanks for having my back," Max smiled. "Guess you'll have to tell them I'm too famous!"

"Oh they'd fucking love that," Victoria laughed. The girls chatted for a while, Chloe arriving home during the conversation and not so subtly giving her partner a loud, wet kiss on the cheek. "Sounds like you're going to be pried away by your gorgeous lover," Victoria said with a smile, echoing her words from the party. "Say hi for me."

~oOo~

They hung up and Max turned to her animated blue sylph, "Someone's in a good mood."

"Yep!" Chloe chirped, kissing the younger girl playfully. "Back with you again, my love."

"That must be it," Max grinned. "I'm not Lita, but I'm not _that_ stupid!"

"Just...a really good day. Lots of them" Chloe smiled. "I've done a couple of pretty hot pieces lately. Business is killing and we're going to get another inker in. And yes, I get to come home to you, my darling angel who's going to whisk me away to San Francisco!" Chloe was grateful that Max wasn't Lita, or she may have noticed the slight imbalance between the blue-haired girls words and her mood. She didn't want to let Max know yet, but she'd also been spending her time planning the perfect trip for her lover. Finding a nice hotel. Searching the internet for the best photo-taking opportunities that the beautiful city provided and planning the best route between them. Chloe loved the way her meticulous and fastidious mind danced, particularly so when the focus was Max and it was seeking ways, either small or large, to make her partner's life better. She happily put the same attention to detail into every single day with Max, everything she did for her. She always had. But now Chloe was filled with a confidence...an understanding that she was doing it as well as it could be done.

~oOo~

When the girls arrived in San Francisco a little over a week later, they smiled at each other, looking forward to exploring the city they'd wanted to see for so long. Their only regret as they went to pick up their rental car, was that they weren't able to make the drive down the coast. Sadly, when that dream was born, they hadn't accounted for either of them being so busy. Being a bi-product of their success however, neither girl was too unhappy with the situation.


	57. Chapter 57 - One Perfect Day

The girls drove to the five-star Icon Hotel late on Friday morning and checked-in, a porter carrying their luggage up to the room. "This place is incredible!" Max said as her eyes surveyed the grand foyer with marble floors and columns. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"How often are we going to have our first holiday in San Fran'? How often are you going to win that competition?" Chloe grinned, "Ok, maybe you'll do the second one again...but there's only one first time for the first one! Or something like that. Besides, it's only two nights."

"I think I understand," Max laughed. "Thank you, sweets."

~oOo~

Chloe tipped the porter and he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. As it shut, Max let out an excited whoop, "Holy balls, Chloe! _This_ is our room?"

The older girl smiled as she looked around the spacious and opulently furnished room, "Yeah, I um...didn't realise it would be _this_ nice. Maybe we should have gone four star."

"Too late now," Max grinned, playfully jumping backwards onto the bed. "But you've set the bar a bit high." Chloe lay down on the bed beside her.

"Maybe I'll have to compensate by withholding sex..." the blue-haired girl smirked, earning her a smack on the thigh.

"Don't even think about it," Max warned.

"Couldn't, even if I wanted to," Chloe said with a smile and a kiss. After a few minutes, she leapt up from the bed, grabbing the smaller girl's hand and dragging her to her feet as well. "No time for love, Dr. Jones," she smiled. "Grab your cameras. We've got sights that need seeing." Max grabbed both her instant camera and her newly purchased digital SLR. She loved the high quality new camera and she'd bought it knowing that it would expand her photographic horizons. But no matter what other equipment she had with her, the old Polaroid would always come too.

"Dual wielding," Max grinned, eager to go.

~oOo~

The first port of call was Cupid's Span, a large statue of Cupid's bow and arrow, which was only a few blocks from the hotel. Max immediately went to work taking photos, loving the romanticism of the place. She took a mix of photos, some self-portraits and some not. Some with Chloe and some without. Both instant and digital. They walked up the Embarcadero to Fisherman's Wharf and caught the streetcar back again. When they returned to their car, they were forced to make a detour. Chloe drove back to the hotel, Max not having brought enough film with her for all the sights they were seeing throughout the afternoon and not wanting to relegate the Polaroid into disuse.

~oOo~

The next stop was the Palace of Fine Arts, the beautiful domed building providing another opportunity to use up a lot of film. They spent a while wandering around the grounds before Chloe grabbed her partner's hand and dragged her away. "Time to go, darling!" she chirped, keeping to her pre-determined schedule. Max had some sights that she particularly wanted to see while they were in San Francisco, but she knew Chloe was in charge. She'd always loved the way her partner would take over, giving her a special day or night. They always ended up being perfect, so Max was happy to go along for the ride.

~oOo~

It was late in the afternoon and the girls were back at the hotel, changed into their clothes and ready for the upcoming exhibition, which started in just over a couple of hours time. The afternoon had provided a much welcomed distraction, but finding herself back at the hotel, Max's feeling of anticipation was rising again. "How are you doing, babe?" Chloe asked, as Max continued to try and fix her hair.

"Nervous," she said directly, realising that she was going through the same motions over and over. She turned away from the mirror purposefully.

"You look stunning, babe. I think you're done," Chloe grinned. Max stared over at her girlfriend, looking like an L.A. rock-star once again, or as always. Knowing her stunning partner would be by her side gave Max the boost in confidence that she needed.

"I don't have to tell you how amazing you look, sweets," Max smiled. "I'm sure you notice how much of a blubbering mess I become when you wear that."

"Actually, I do," Chloe laughed. "Now come on, we have to go."

"Aren't we like, really early?" Max asked.

"We won't be. Another photo op' first my darling," Chloe smiled, leading her partner once again.

~oOo~

They pulled into a crowded parking lot just as another car was leaving. "That was lucky," Chloe smiled. "They said it was hard to find parking and it's fucking true!" The girls got out of the car, Max knowing exactly where they were. The north side of the Golden Gate Bridge, probably the most famous and beautiful location from which to shoot it. They walked up a small path, Max already taking photos of the long-abandoned military outpost of Battery Spencer.

"Chloe, you're absolutely perfect," Max smiled as she walked over to a chain fence and stood staring at the iconic and well-photographed view of the bridge. Finally she got to add the image to her own collection. "Such a perfect day. And now you bring me here for the perfect shot. Thank you," she turned and kissed her lover, caught in the romance of the place, totally disregarding the other sight-seers and almost forgetting about her camera. After a few moments she pulled herself away and began searching for the perfect angle to shoot from, looking at the direction of the sunlight and subsequent shadows. She quickly found the place she wanted, raised her camera and the photo was hers at last. Before she even waited for it to develop she wanted another picture, this one with her blue-haired lover, dressed in black. She took a few paces backwards and positioned Chloe a little way in front, looking to re-create her first photo, but with a Chloe twist. The background was washed with ocean blue and an azure sky. Vivid blue hair sparkled in the foreground, backed by the orange of the famous bridge. The camera clicked and whirred as it produced the picture.

"One more," Chloe said to Max whose eyes were downcast, watching the developing image. She looked back up into her viewfinder once again, staring at the image ahead. Chloe was before her on one knee, a wide smile on her face, blue-nailed hands holding an open ring box. Max held the camera for a moment, completely unable to move. Tears hurried their way into her eyes, blurring the scene. "Max Caulfield. Will you marry me?" Chloe asked loudly above the breeze. Again Max could only stand for a moment, completely dumbfounded and motionless. Her finger pressed down on the button, capturing what may well have been her personal favourite photo, without so much as noticing it. The camera absently lowered from her tear-stained face. Max was only vaguely aware of the silent faces around her, which had turned when they heard the question.

"I...love you...so much," Max forced out quietly, through joyous sobs. "Of _course_ I will." The crowd of people all cheered and applauded at once. Max felt dizzy and almost ready to faint, but she walked the few paces forward to her lover and extended her ring finger. Chloe saw the slight unsteadiness in her partner's walk, sliding the ring onto her finger quickly and standing up to kiss her and hold her close. The crowd renewed their applause.

"I love you Max. For all time," Chloe said quietly to her crying lover and now tearful herself.

"I love you for all time, Chloe. _In_ all time. However it is for us," Max said with a broad smile that contradicted her other features. "Never in my life would I have said no to you and if I said yes forever, it wouldn't be enough." They stood in each others arms, totally immersed but for the smiles and mouthed thank-you's they gave to the people around, as they offered their congratulations to the two girls.

~oOo~

After a little while just standing and absorbing the moment, Max pulled back from Chloe and looked down at her ring. It was a subtle yet striking Blue Topaz, set into a gold ring with two small diamonds inlaid on either side of the vivid blue gem. "Oh, baby. I can't say perfect often enough," Max said in adoration of her lover. "This is so stunning. _You're_ so stunning."

"I'm glad you're happy, my love," Chloe smiled. "Time to get going though. The icing on your cake awaits at the Zeitgeist, and we've got about half an hour." Max had completely forgotten about the show, something she would never have dreamed was possible. For all Chloe's new-found mental acumen, she herself was struggling to think of much beyond the here and now too.

They walked back to the car hand in hand, Max still reeling somewhat from what had just happened and needing to fix her streaking make-up. ' _I have a fiancée_ ' she thought, 'I _am_ a fiancée'. Her thumb flicked the back of the ring over and over again, and she loved every affirmation it gave.


	58. Chapter 58 - The New Zeitgeist

The betrothed girls drove to the Zeitgeist Gallery, Max spending most of the ride staring at her new ring, both for how it looked and what it meant. The vibrant Blue Topaz matched the shade of her lover's hair, of her blue butterfly and her logo. That blue was Max's whole life. "I love you so much," she repeated yet again, echoed by her girlfriend. The nervousness she'd felt building before the show was now replaced by happiness and anticipation. She felt like she could take on the world.

The girls entered the gallery arm in arm. Max couldn't help but notice all the parallels between this visit and her last, with one particularly glaring difference. Chloe's presence in place of Principal Wells was the most meaningful and important thing to her. Max looked around the foyer, turning and greeting the girl at the reception desk. It had been eighteen months, eventful ones at that, since Max had visited the gallery in her other time-line, but she was almost positive that it was the same brown-haired girl.

"This is really bizarre," Max whispered to her partner. "It's almost identical. Like deja vu all over again. I'm guessing they're serving caviar up there on that table too."

"You're on your own with that," Chloe said, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Eww."

Max laughed as she thought of Principal Wells' readiness to help her previously, "Not going near it either."

"Excuse me, Max?" a voice came from over her shoulder. She turned to greet the man, probably in his late thirties, clean shaven and carrying a notebook.

"Yeah. Hi," Max said, shaking his hand. She had to stop herself from grinning as she managed to put a name to the face. ' _This should be fun_ ,' she thought.

"Danny Lee," the older man smiled. "I write for the art section of the Berkeley People's Herald."

"Nice to meet you," Max smiled. ' _You told me that last year,_ ' is what she pictured herself saying.

"I really dig your work. It has such a...timeless quality. Anyway, I'm running a piece on you and I was wondering if you'd mind giving me a little time for an interview one day? if you aren't too busy, of course," the reporter asked.

' _I've even got a card now,_ ' Max thought. "I'd be happy to," she said, handing over a business card which she didn't possess in the other time-line.

"Thanks," he smiled, taking the card and handing over one of his own. "I'll be in touch soon. Great to meet you."

As the reporter walked away, the girls were greeted by Ruby and Philippe. "I didn't know you guys were coming," a surprised Max said when she saw them.

"Oh, Philippe and I have been coming to these 'ProPic' events for years," the older lady smiled. "With you being the star of the show, we certainly wouldn't miss it."

"I believe congratulations are in order, my dear" Philippe said smoothly.

"Thanks," Max said as he kissed her on each cheek. "I still can't quite believe I won a competition like this."

"Yes, yes. That too." The older man took her left hand and raised it in front of them, "But I was talking about the ring."

"Oh darling!" Ruby beamed. "It's beautiful. And congratulations, both of you! Such a gorgeous couple. How long have you two been engaged?" Max and Chloe couldn't help but both laugh.

"Well, we haven't quite had our one-hour anniversary yet," the blue-haired girl said with a grin, causing the older couple to laugh also.

"Oh, that's so precious. Aren't you sweet," Ruby said, thrilled for the young lovers. "Well you certainly must be having a wonderful day today, Max?"

"It couldn't be more perfect," the young girl said without hyperbole.

~oOo~

Max spent the whole night passing between different people, each of whom wanted some of her time. The experience of her Portland exhibition taught her how to more comfortably engage in conversations about herself, which was a good thing being in such high demand tonight. The calibre of guests, be they collectors, writers for various newspapers and magazines both national and international, even some of the other place-getting photographers themselves, was something that Max still struggled to come to terms with however. She realised now that her art was worthy of being discussed in this sort of company, but it didn't necessarily help her believe it could possibly be true.

As the night was drawing to a close, Ruby and Philippe came over to say goodbye. They stayed for the whole evening, checking in on Max every now and again or talking to Chloe when they could see Max was busy. Both girls appreciated their presence and experience. "Well done, Max," Philippe said, as many of the guests were making their way out. "You made a real impression tonight, and you handled it with such grace and poise. Truly a young wonder. It can't have been easy for you."

"Thanks, Philippe," Max smiled gratefully. "And thanks for coming...and staying. You don't know how much more...comfortable, it was to have you and Ruby here."

"My pleasure," the older man said, offering his worldly smile. "Don't ever think that you don't belong in this world now, because you do. You remember when we talked about setting your prices, no?"

"Of course," Max said quickly.

"Well, you've already seen the progression," the older man said in a low, confiding tone. "The luminaries you admire, they all went through the same stages. What they each realised though, is that when you reach a point like this...recognition...you _cannot_ , whatever you do, change yourself. Now more than ever, you need to be true to your art. You can enjoy the circle you reside in...you've earned that, but now is also the time when you can choose to define yourself. Don't adapt to the new surroundings, be yourself and continue to expand. That's what those people you look up to all did when in this very position. The rest...they're here, but you don't know their names."

"I though you were just going to tell me to put my prices up again," Max smiled. "I can't thank you enough though, seriously. I feel so clueless when it comes to this side of things, basically anything that's not from behind a viewfinder. But I've learned so much from you, and I've learned some things for myself thanks to what you've told me."

"Happy to oblige, my dear," Philippe smiled. "I always like to support people when I see they have passion, and a gift for what they do. When I see it in someone who is such a lovely young soul, ma bichette, well of course I am going to do whatever small things I can to help you along your way." Max wished that Lita was here right now. She'd love for her friend to 'read' the man in front of her. Without seeing things the same way, Max somehow knew that Philippe was a person who had a slightly more profound view of the world around. She thought back to her dream and how the homeless lady, or whomever she was or what she represented, had mentioned the gravitational attraction between like-minded people. The more she thought of that crazy dream, the less crazy it all became. She realised that 'crazy' was simply the term that she herself used to represent what was beyond her understanding at the time. So often the case with the frequently misused label.

"I really appreciate it," Max acknowledged. "And I'll keep being me. I think I get it now. Thanks to some special people." Max flashed a look at Chloe, who was engaged in a conversation with Ruby, then at the older lady herself. She made sure her look lingered for enough time on Philippe too though. Max didn't even realise the ever-present effect that the night with Lita had on her, but it had opened a small doorway into her own awareness.

"You certainly do understand, Max," Philippe smiled, knowingly. "She is an amazing person. You deserve each other. And thank you...for heeding the words of this crazy fool." Max sensed the older man's intimation and deliberate use of words.

"The crazy ones are often the most special," Max said, feeling like she was pushing more boundaries than she really understood.

Philippe merely smiled, "You have a wonderful road ahead my dear, sweet girl."

"Come on, Philippe," Ruby smiled, tugging on the man's tailored sleeve. "I'm sure the girls would like to celebrate their betrothal." Max and Chloe both exchanged a grin. "And Max, congratulations again. Your girlfriend's wonderful...and nothing less than you deserve."

"Thanks Ruby," Max said sincerely. "I really appreciate everything you and Philippe have done."

"Remember to put your prices up! Make me a rich man, Max Caulfield," Philippe laughed.

~oOo~

The girls returned to their hotel room a little while later, Chloe opening the door for her partner. "A celebratory drink for my fiancée, the star?" the older girl asked without even looking into the room. Max walked in and saw a tray with two glasses, a bottle of champagne on ice and two long-stemmed red roses. Chloe had organised it previously with the hotel, who were happy to oblige. The second of the two roses was a surprise though, thoughtfully added by the hotelier, causing Chloe to smile to herself. Max stood still as Chloe closed the door behind them. The events of the day were all sinking in at once. It was that one word ' _fiancée_ ', that painted the whole picture so starkly. Her thumb flicked across her ring once again.

"Chloe," she whispered as her partner walked over and placed her arms around her, "I couldn't picture a more perfect day, with a more perfect person. I love you so much, my fiancée."

~oOo~

The following day was spent seeing more of San Francisco, the girls having booked their flight home for Sunday. Although the proposal had been made and accepted, Chloe faced the new day with the same forethought as she'd used the day before. She left plenty of time for anything her lover suggested, but filled the time so perfectly that the younger girl could ask for nothing. It was another ideal day of sight-seeing and photo opportunities in the city by the bay. The girls wandered through Chinatown and spent a few hours in Golden Gate Park and the Shakespeare Garden. As the golden hour approached, they drove to Fort Point for the 'other' iconic shot of the Golden Gate bridge. Max marvelled at the majestic, sweeping look it had as the sun set over her shoulder. As night fell they returned to the Palace of Fine Arts, just down the road, for some shots of the beautiful old building bathed in lights. "Chloe, you're going to have to stop," Max said, breathless.

"You ok, my love?" Chloe asked.

"All this...it's too good," Max smiled, feeling in awe of her partner. "We can't be getting engaged _again_ , unfortunately...can we? But today, the day after...Chloe, even as a photographer and nothing else, I couldn't have planned a more perfect day. I wish there were words that meant more than just 'I love you' because that doesn't even come close. You're my _everything_." Chloe had planned the entire holiday selflessly, with nothing but Max as her concern. That didn't detract from it also being her own perfect weekend. And it was. Max's happiness alone could ensure that.


	59. Chapter 59 - Mixed Nuts

When they arrived home in Portland, both girls went about spreading the news to their family and friends, and arranging the subsequent engagement party. "We're gonna need a bigger house," Max said, wondering where the twenty or so guests were going to fit.

"Yeah, we have to do something," Chloe agreed. Their humble abode was now just a bit too humble for the pair.

"Even though it sucks, Dana and the guys not being able to make it at least gives us some room," Max said as she went over the guest list in her head. "My folks can stay in a motel. Victoria will have booked something five-star for her and Taylor, no doubt. Frank's fine. Everyone from Portland will be ok. Lita's staying here. I guess we can make it work...barely."

"It's not exactly ideal any more though, is it?" Chloe said, thinking back to Lita's house and to some of the company they were now keeping. "We're going to need to think about what we're doing."

"Have we just decided to move?" Max asked, knowing that they had to.

"I think so," Chloe smiled. "But where?" Max knew that her girlfriend wasn't merely referring to Oregon.

"So you want to leave Portland?" the younger girl asked, sensing the intimation.

"Not at all," Chloe replied, not wanting to rattle the foundations of their perfect world together. "But...well, I don't know. Living here with you is perfect. But living with you _anywhere_ is going to be perfect. Mom and David are moving back to Arcadia Bay soon and most of our friends live in California. Even Frank's going to move down at some stage."

"Yeah, but 'InkedIn'," Max said, thinking of the thriving store.

"It's roaring. It'll survive without me. Besides, I was thinking wherever we go I could set up another 'InkedIn'. You know, stay in business with Hoss and spread the brand." Chloe had already given a lot of thought to the plan, knowing that they'd eventually end up moving.

"Kind of hard not to go to L.A. then, isn't it?" Max said by way of a question. Her partner had been thinking the very same thing.

"Yeah," the older girl agreed. "But we're going to do this right, so we need to save up some hella cash first."

"There is _one_ thing we have to do before we start saving," Max smiled and grabbed her lover's left hand. "We've gotta put a ring on that." The girls went back to the jewellery store the following afternoon, buying Chloe a matching blue topaz ring. Max placed it on her girlfriend's finger from upon a bended knee.

~oOo~

Max, acting on Philippe's advice, made a limited edition run of signed prints in a series named 'San Francisco'. She selected five of her photos that stood out from the weekend away and decided to release one hundred large copies of each on Fine Art paper. The five photos were also available as a set on smaller stock, again limited to one hundred. It felt strange and somewhat egotistical to her, but the older man had an understanding of the art world that came from wealth of experience. If that's what he suggested, that's what she'd do. It helped that he'd offered to buy each of the first editions for himself.

~oOo~

The engagement party a few weeks later featured an eclectic mix of guests. Philippe's Ferrari was parked behind Frank's RV. The ink-laden staff from the tattoo shop mingled alongside Victoria and Taylor, dressed in their expensive labels. The girls' parents pulled them aside part way through the evening after they'd had a chance to chat to each other. "The four of us have been talking," Vanessa said, "And we wanted to let you know that when you find yourselves a house, we're going to give you money for the deposit."

"There's no rush, of course," Joyce added. "We just wanted to let you know now, so that whenever you think you're ready, we'll help out."

"Are you... _sure?_ " Max asked, surprised at the generous offer.

"Of course, angel. It's our wedding present and it's the least we could do," Ryan smiled. "You girls are doing really well for yourselves, so owning your own house makes sense. There's no point renting for years to come." The two girls hugged each of the four parents, thanking them with beaming smiles which echoed their boundless gratitude.

~oOo~

Victoria and Max spent a while sitting at the computer exchanging notes. Each girl showed the other their website, Victoria now with a portfolio of her own once again. She was following her love of fashion and portraiture in particular and had some striking model shots. "Your photos look amazing." Max said as she scrolled through the images. "Channelling your inner Avedon again," she grinned.

"Thanks, Max. I really appreciate it" Victoria smiled. "I don't think I'm ready to start signing limited editions though."

Max felt a flush of embarrassment, "I know. I really didn't want-"

"Don't be embarrassed. It's totally awesome," the older girl cut her off when she noticed Max's discomfort. "How many have you sold?"

"Only nine so far. And Philippe took five of those," Max replied.

"Which means four other people have already bought one each...or someone wanted four of them," Victoria said encouragingly. "You don't sell those sort of prints straight away. They take time. But if they weren't worth it, you wouldn't have sold any at all."

"Look at us," Max grinned. "Max and Victoria, exchanging life lessons."

"Hell froze over long ago," the older girl laughed.

~oOo~

"You put up my drawing," Daniel smiled, looking at his portrait of the two girls, framed and hanging on the wall. "See that, Brooke?" She put an arm around her boyfriend with a smile, the two becoming a couple a few months earlier.

"Of course, dude," Chloe said. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," the young man said humbly. "I've been drawing a lot. I'd like to do a proper one for your wedding, if you guys wouldn't mind sitting for me for a little bit."

"That would be awesome," the blue-haired girl said appreciatively. The wedding photos would be beautiful, but there's something very special and very personal about a hand-drawn portrait.

~oOo~

When the party was over and all the other guests had left, Max, Chloe and Lita sat together on the couch. "For fuck's sake, girls," Lita said with a grin. "I leave you two alone for five minutes and already you've got engagement rings and a bunch of signed prints!"

"Sorry. We were bored," Max joked, almost causing the older girl to spit out her drink.

"I fucking love you two so much," she laughed. "So tell me, have you thought about our last conversation at all?" Max took a moment trying to remember what their last conversation had been about. Chloe remembered immediately.

"A little bit, yeah," the blue-haired girl said, deliberately impassive and wanting to subtly play with Lita's intuition. In the split-second it took for Chloe to decide to play her little game, Lita had her question answered. Long before any words were spoken she'd in fact learned the whole story.

"Ooh, where do I start? " the red-haired girl grinned, obviously excited. "I guess first of all...mother-fucking _hell yeah_! My babies are coming to L.A.!" Her face bore a huge smile and she sprung from the arm of the couch to kiss both Chloe and Max.

As she sat herself down roughly between the two, stretching an arm around each of them, Chloe could only shake her head, "What the hell?"

"But also, sweetness," Lita said, smiling mischievously at the blue-haired girl, "How the fuck is that little mind of yours doing? You must be having so much fun. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Wait, how-" Chloe began.

"Thirdly...don't even _think_ you can mess with me," the red-haired girl grinned. "You may be fast, but I only need an instant."

"Ok. What the absolute fuck," Max said, feeling befuddled. "For a while I thought I knew what was going on. Now I'm lost."

"Seriously, Lita," Chloe said in disbelief. "I know how you do what you do, but that was total bullshit. 'A little bit' was all I said, but I figure you didn't even need that either."

Lita laughed, "Nope. Just the pause. Of course you two would have discussed moving. And if your plans were anything _less_ than coming to L.A. you wouldn't have even thought to try and hide your enthusiasm from me. And as for your glorious little mind...well, I saw how quickly you'd decided to try and fool me and I've been watching you all night. Seriously babe, you're fucking sharp. I can only assume you've learned to focus yourself somehow."

"Not half as well as you," Chloe smiled.

"How?" the older girl asked, once again having an answer, but wanting details.

"I can't even explain it really," Chloe said, wishing she could put her thoughts into words as eloquently as Lita had done previously. "It's like my decision making process...slows down time. Or sort of exists outside it. And when you asked me once, 'science or math', I think was wrong. I think it's actually math."

"I thought so too," Lita smiled. "The analytical mind."

"Something like that," Chloe said, speaking and self-analysing in equal amounts. "It's like every decision turns into an equation, balanced by percentages. I can see it and weigh it up before I have to decide. Honestly, I really _was_ 'science', not 'math'...and that's why I can't explain myself for shit right now."

"You're spectacular," Lita grinned, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I got it." She stood and stretched before walking over to the arm of the couch and assuming her seat there once again. Max and Chloe shuffled themselves together almost instinctively, more magnetism than conscious decision. "Fuck, you girls are too much," the older girl laughed as she watched them, finding the pair utterly adorable.

"Sorry," Max grinned.

"Seriously though, when you move to L.A. you have to do that shit right," Lita said, wanting to make sure the girls didn't rush into anything. "Obviously you want to work as close to where you live as possible. But also, try to stay as close to each other as possible. It's an incredible city, but she can be a cruel mistress...and that's just the traffic. Plus, you two are too damn good together."

"Thanks, hun," Chloe said. "We're saving up first. Not sure how long it's going to take, but we won't move until we're ready."

"Perfect. Whenever it happens, you girls are going to love it," Lita smiled. "I'll make sure of that."


	60. Chapter 60 - Grand Designs

As time went by, the girls found themselves talking about the move to Los Angeles more and more often. "How about this," Chloe said, mulling through the options in her mind. "We get somewhere that's got a lot of room and set up like, some sort of art space that we could sub-let to other artists. We'd have to find somewhere that has a pretty good layout and we might need too put up a few walls and shit, but I could set up my new shop there and you could have a studio. That way we could kinda be working together."

"That sounds cool," Max said, immediately liking the idea of being near her partner.

"What if we leased out areas to different artists, like painters and jewellery makers and shit...and then had some sort of showroom or gallery type area where people could browse their work and meet the artists themselves. You could even host exhibitions there, or run workshops. Both. And you'd be with me, so I could get you to take shots of my work, which would help me out a lot." Max was sitting with a grin on her face. She wished she could watch Chloe's mind at work, but she was happy enough just to see the process from the outside. And listen to the results that it produced.

"You're beautiful," the younger girl smiled. Few enough words to all allow Chloe's train of thought to proceed, but enough to convey what she felt.

"Thanks, angel," Chloe smiled, feeling the weight of the sentiment behind those two simple words. "I mean, the new 'Inked' is going to end up raking when we set up in L.A. and even that alone should cover the rent on the whole space and then some. I'll be pulling two-fifty an hour from the start. I don't even have to ask her, but Lita will know plenty of inkers that could come and work there straight away." Again Max could only smile as her lover's thought process was skipping in front of her. "Fuck, I sound so over-confident, don't I?" Chloe laughed as she realised how effortlessly she was planning their future. The analyst in her though, knew it was the most likely outcome and she continued. "Anyway, 'Inked' will make sure that we're fine. Then we get to you and your hundred-grand-plus worth of signed prints that are for sale, plus all of the microstock and every other piece in-between. I can't calculate your stuff as well as mine. You could end up in the stratosphere in that regard. Add the rent from the other artists...and we can definitely do this. And it'll work." Chloe paused for a moment, processing all the information as she'd done before in her head, but now re-tracing the conversation too. "Fuck, sorry babe," she laughed. "I got a bit distracted there, didn't I?" Max sat in awe of her lover, loving the show and wishing she could watch it forever.

"Shit, Chloe. Can we just go and shoot some bottles in a junkyard or something?" the younger girl asked, knowing that her partner would understand what she meant. Chloe took a split-second wondering what Max was talking about before she realised and smiled. Max saw the smile and went on, "The whole thing sounds amazing. Just, look at yourself now...what you've become. When most people get distracted they think of clouds or something. You get distracted and plan out our future. You're incredible."

"Couldn't have done it without you, my love" Chloe smiled, both girls knowing it was true. The two girls were each other's catalysts in so many ways.

~oOo~

When Chloe and Hoss were alone one afternoon, closing the shop for the day, she broached the subject with her business partner. "This isn't easy to say, big guy," Chloe began, wishing that she didn't have to have the conversation. Things were going so well at the store. The staff were all friendly and talented and Hoss himself was so instrumental in Chloe's success, giving her the opportunity in the first place and supporting her as she learned the trade. "Max and I are going to move to L.A. at some stage." Whether it was some side-effect of her time spent with Lita, or whether it was simply obvious, the big man's disappointment was readily apparent to her. As was his congratulatory smile too, however.

"I'm really happy for you girls," he said genuinely. As disappointed as he was, Hoss tried to keep it to himself since all he really wanted was to see her succeed and be happy doing it. The fact that the young star was moving on was something he'd jut have to deal with.

"I was thinking 'InkedIn L.A.' has a pretty cool ring to it," Chloe added, wanting her partner to know that her plans still included him.

"Oh...you want to stay in business then?" Hoss said, unable to hide his happiness.

"For fuck's sake, man," Chloe grinned, "After all the shit you've done for me? You're such a stand-up guy and I couldn't be happier here, seriously. You really are a saint, big man. It's just that the future for Max and me is in California."

"I totally get it, C." Hoss smiled. "Thanks for thinking of me too. I'll make sure 'InkedIn Portland' gives your L.A. ass a run for it's money."

"We'll be visiting each other in our private jets," Chloe laughed.

~oOo~

As the months went by, the girls found themselves busier than ever, motivated by the new life awaiting them. Chloe was working six days a week, with more than enough bookings to fill her schedule. Max was entering every competition that was applicable and adding more work to her online store. Every placing she earned gave her another cheque to bank. In the process she'd also managed to win some nice equipment, which would come in handy in her new studio.

October arrived and Chloe had a stall at the Portland Tattoo Expo once again. It also meant that the girls had their semi-regular guest come to stay. "They're gonna have to rename 'Best Colour' to 'That Chloe Price Bit' soon," Lita grinned as they sat around having drinks later in the night, Chloe winning the award for the second consecutive year. "To you!" The girls charged their glasses. "So...how are you both doing with the whole L.A. thing?" Chloe described their idea to Lita with the same alacrity and detail as she had with her girlfriend. "Is she always like this?" the older girl asked when she finished, looking across at Max.

"Mostly," Max grinned.

Chloe smiled as she realised, "Sorry, I get a bit carried away."

"Don't apologise," the red-haired girl laughed. "That beautiful mind of yours has come up with a pretty sweet plan. I'll find you some inkers when you're ready. Good ones. Nice commission," she grinned. "And I'm sure I'll know some other artists who'd be interested in somewhere they can have a workspace and display area."

"So do we go large and get somewhere in a good location? Or would it be better to get somewhere that's further out and cheaper?" Chloe asked.

"With the reputation the two of you are getting, you want to go central. Get amongst it. No compromise," Lita advised. "You'll be staffed up pretty quick and you won't be waiting for bookings. Especially when we run a spanky little article on your new store," Lita winked.

"Fuck, you're too sweet. Thanks, babe," Chloe smiled. "I was hoping you were going to say central. I was looking at places online and there were a few that I saw in West Hollywood. Not cheap, but a couple were affordable and looked pretty good for what we need. If we set up there, then we can get a house somewhere in the San Fernando Valley..."

"Which is about as close to my place as you'll be able to afford right away," the red-haired girl grinned. "That's too cool!"

"We've got to be close to all those A-list parties," Max joked.

"Well, just make sure you bring me," Lita laughed.


	61. Chapter 61 - InkedIn LA

The girls worked hard all through the following Winter, spending as little as possible and saving for the move ahead. They decided not to get married until they'd moved and were settled into their new life, which only added to their motivation to save. It was April when they finally decided that they were ready. They'd found a few potential locations for their new business, printing out copies of the floor plans for each so that they could work out where things would best fit. With their short-list made, they contacted the agents and booked a weekend trip.

~oOo~

Chloe drove the rental car to their first appointment. "I can't believe this is happening," Max said with excitement as they arrived. "I mean, this place could be the new 'InkedIn', and my own studio. Our new future!"

"I know, right! Surreal as fuck," Chloe said, feeling the same anticipation. She grabbed her partner's hand. "I'm so glad we're going to be working together. Or...next to each other. Whatever."

"Totally," Max smiled. "The idea of heading out on my own each day in L.A. would be terrifying."

"Don't think we're not going to share the driving," Chloe teased.

"I seem to recall someone saying they were my faithful chauffeur," Max grinned. Chloe remembered that day they spent in the junkyard. It was the first time since she'd seen Max again that they could just hang out and talk like they did when they were younger. ' _Until I almost got hit by a train,_ ' Chloe thought as she remembered more of the afternoon. She could only laugh, "Shit! Guess I'm driving after all."

~oOo~

When they walked inside the third of the four places they were due to visit, Chloe's eyes lit up. Everything about the layout seemed to fit with her vision for the new place. There was a large, already walled off area on the right with it's own street-front entrance, perfect for her tattoo store. The rest of the building had a fairly spacious showroom area with a few small partitioned offices. The agent said that that the owner was prepared to cover the costs of some renovations, adding internal walls and relocating power and telephone sockets to suit, since they would be committing themselves to a five year lease. Max loved the look of the place too, but she found herself distracted by her blue-haired lover, whom she could see was absorbed in calculation. It looked to the agent and the rest of the outside world as though the blue-haired girl was merely wistfully gazing over her surroundings. Only Max knew how Chloe's mind was working. She could see the positivity her lover felt towards the place, simply from the keenness with which her mind was processing.

"So if we were to take down these two walls, and add a wall along here to make this into a room, plus some partitions here, here and here," Chloe said, pointing around the room, "The owner would be happy to do that?"

The agent smiled, surprised at the rather specific request from the young girl, "I'm sure they'd be fine with that, but I'll have to make sure. It doesn't seem like too much work and they said that for a five year lease, they'd be happy to make some changes."

"What do you think, hun?" Chloe asked.

"It looks pretty good," Max said, deliberately not wanting to sound too enthusiastic. She knew that Chloe would easily notice her mood however.

"Let them know, if they're prepared to make those changes, then we'll take it," Chloe said in a measured tone. "But before you do, let's check out the other place first." The same agent was responsible for the last two listings that they were due to visit and Chloe wanted to make sure that they weren't somehow missing an even better opportunity. As it turned out, the final property wasn't a better opportunity at all. She'd expected it to be the case. "Yeah, the first place is the one," Chloe confirmed to the agent. "If you could let them know, thanks."

"Let me give them a call now. Excuse me for a minute," he said, walking away and reaching for his phone.

~oOo~

"Are you cool with La Brea Ave. babe?" Chloe asked, allowing herself a more excited tone now that the agent was out of earshot.

"Totally!" Max said quietly, but eagerly.

"Fingers crossed, hey?" Chloe smiled, waiting for the agent's response, trying to remain calm and appear nonplussed.

~oOo~

The agent returned shortly after, an easy smile on his face. "They'd be happy to do it," he said, knowing that the deal was imminent. "It's going to take a few weeks to make the changes, so they said either the end of May or beginning of June would be when they'd want you to move in." Chloe looked at Max with a smile, both an expression of happiness and a question.

"We'll take it," the younger girl said in answer to her partner's look. They shook hands and the girls drove back to Lita's house, both brimming with enthusiasm.

~oOo~

"Holy shit, Chloe," Max bubbled. "We're actually moving to L.A."

"We totally are," her partner grinned back. "And we're gonna take this town by storm! And that was about the _worst_ choice of words I could have picked."

Max laughed, "Yeah, let's try and leave this place alone."

~oOo~

"How did it go?" Lita asked keenly, as soon as the girls arrived. "And welcome, of course."

"The start of June," Chloe grinned, knowing there was no point being anything other than direct. "And we're going to need bodies."

"Congratulations ladies!" the red-haired girl said with a boundless smile, hugging them both. "You're going to love it down here. Get inside." She danced over to the kitchen, opening a cupboard and reaching for some glasses. "A celebratory beverage?"

"Of course," Chloe replied.

Max nodded her head, smiling a smile which she'd been wearing for the last half-an-hour or more, "For sure! And good to see you again too, by the way."

~oOo~

"So, you need people. Obviously you'll need to run a few classified ads," Lita said, replying to Chloe's earlier statement as the girls sat down on the couch. "That's the beauty of L.A. though, there's always dudes looking for opportunities. There's a graphic artist I spoke to who'd be keen to rent a space. He works from home at the moment and he loved the idea of having a studio and display area. I'm sure he'll still be on board. Plus, Chloe, I've got a guy who'd be perfect at your store. He's still young," she said, laughing when she remembered how young the blue-haired girl herself was. "Well, comparatively at least. I think he's like, twenty-six. Really talented but under-utilised where he's at. Probably another girl too. I'll have to speak to her again though." Ever since they'd told her that they were getting closer to moving a few months earlier, Lita had been mentioning the business to anyone she thought might be suitable. Her vast array of contacts within the tattoo industry made that side of the business relatively easy to find people for.

"Thank you again, babe. For everything," Chloe said appreciatively. "You've done so much for us already. You still do. Fuck, I don't know that we could ever do enough to repay you."

"Good thing you don't have to," Lita smiled assuringly. "You can't put a price on friendship, or happiness. Or a friend's happiness! You know how awesome I think you both are, so don't even mention it." A smirk crossed her painted lips. "Plus...you just wait 'til I tell you that you can both crash here until you find the right place to live too. If you need it." The girls had prioritised finding a place for the business, though buying a house was perhaps even more special to them. The last thing they wanted was to move down and not be able to work straight away. The house, whilst important, was secondary and they were prepared to rent on a short-term lease for as long as they needed until they found the right place. Knowing that the deposit was going to be paid by the parents alleviated the financial burden, allowing them to spend a fair portion of what they'd saved on preparing the business. 'InkedIn' as an entity would be paying for the L.A. chapter's fit-out, leaving the rest of the space as the girls' responsibility. They'd budgeted for a rental property too, but now they wouldn't have the hassle of trying to find somewhere. Not to mention the money they'd be saving.

"Lita, you're the absolute _bomb_ ," Max said, hopping up from the couch and hurrying over to hug the older girl. Chloe followed a second later.

"Anything for my girls," Lita smiled, saying the words genuinely. The red-haired girl was often described as selfless. It was something almost inherent to her. She felt she could see a person's needs so well, that it was almost inconceivable that she wouldn't at least try and help somehow. For Max and Chloe however, she'd always make a particular effort. Her unrequited lovers, as she'd joked to herself. For as much as she loved each of them though, she loved the couple that they were equally so. Lita saw the way the pieces fit so perfectly, like nothing in the world could be more right. They were meant to be together and anything else would be a travesty. She'd look out the young couple like a mother would her child and the girls need never even know.


	62. Chapter 62 - Decisions Made

When the girls were back in Portland they began their preparations for the move ahead. Chloe was no longer taking any appointments, her next three weeks already being fully booked. It felt strange to be turning away disappointed would-be customers. Most of them booked in with one of the other artists instead, but there were a few who had come specifically for Chloe. There were a few who said they'd be happy to travel to Los Angeles too. Max gave a month's notice to the two slightly disappointed owners of the camera store. They'd both known that bigger things were in store for the young girl, but they were sad to see her go.

As the girls sat at the computer together, looking over the houses for sale in Los Angeles, Max turned to her partner, "I'm going to miss this place." Chloe saw the younger girl's misty eyes.

"Are you ok, my love?" she asked.

"Just...nostalgic," Max said softly. "We've had so many good times here. Remember hosting the party with our parents? Our little nook in the corner of the kitchen." She grinned at the memory. Chloe too, and the older girl grabbed her hand. "Our parties, with all our friends here. We found our jobs on that couch, or at least I did...which led to yours. We became a couple here, if we weren't already...which we always were. We made love here for the first time..." Chloe leant forward and kissed her gently, placing her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"It's been beautiful, Max," she said honestly, also feeling emotional. "And look at where it's brought us. One day we're going to be hosting another party. All our friends and family are going to be there. In a house all of our own...and we'll be married."

"That's so true," Max smiled. "I keep thinking, what if I could just pause time somehow on this one beautiful day? Keep it just like this. But if I did, I'd miss an even more amazing day that followed." She paused for a moment, just to stare at Chloe. "Let's go and be the queen and queen of L.A."

~oOo~

A few potential houses came on the market in the few weeks that followed and the girls went to inspect them on their next trip down, a week in which they met with painters, sign-writers and deliverers. The new 'Artists Direct' studio was being formed in front of them, 'InkedIn L.A.' simultaneously, both due to open their doors the following week. Both premises were stark white with varying hues of grey, blue being the feature colour that contrasted throughout. Chloe's store bore it's trademark azure blue wall with large silver logo. She and Hoss had agreed that any place in Los Angeles would have to be done with no compromise and it was apparent. Everything was new and pristine, the lines clinical throughout Chloe's well-planned design. The new store looked immaculate.

"This place is amazing," Wil said as he looked around. The young tattooist from a rival shop had come by to meet Chloe and check out the new premises. "So you'd take me at thirty percent?" he asked. Lita had shown him some of Chloe's work and, in her inimitable style, told him just how talented and savvy the blue-haired girl was. Someone he should follow for the betterment of his own career.

"That's the deal," Chloe smiled.

"See you in two weeks then," the younger man said, shaking her hand with zeal. The same deal was offered to Vince, a forty year old man with a shaved head and countless number of tattoos covering his whole body. It was accepted the same way. Once she'd found a young apprentice to handle bookings, piercings and some flash work, Chloe would have her new team.

Max met with the graphic artist whom Lita had previously recommended, a man in his late-thirties named John, as well as Chrissie, a punk girl in her late-twenties who designed alternative clothing and accessories. This ended up being the initial compliment for Max and Chloe's new venture. There was still room for another three artists, but Max had a few people to interview and filling the spaces wouldn't be a problem.

The house hunting turned out to be equally successful. They found a newly listed three bedroom house in Encino, as close to their new store as they could have hoped to be. The house itself was quite old, but it had a large, sunny living area and nice sized rooms. Chloe had suggested that they put a little of their savings aside for some renovations, preferring to have things the way they wanted them, as opposed to paying for someone else's design. Having negotiated the price down a little with the agent, who was in consultation with the owners, they confirmed the offer then and there. It would take at least another month or more for the settlement to go through and the renovations to be completed, but with Lita offering her spare room, things were for the most part, organised.

~oOo~

"Holy shit, Chloe," Max said excitedly, as the girls drove to Lita's house. "We just bought a house. _That_ house. _Our_ house. In _Los Angeles_. Did we, really?"

Chloe laughed out loud, "I think we did."

"I love it," the younger girl beamed. "It's going to look so nice with a new kitchen and some paint."

"Yeah, I can see it already," Chloe said, sharing her partner's enthusiasm. She leant over and gave her a peck on the cheek before the lights turned green and she drove on. "I was thinking we cou-"

"Chloe, look out!" Max screamed urgently. Chloe followed her partner's stare out the window to her left, the sound of squealing tyres alerting her ears before her eyes had focussed on the scene. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she stared in horror at the large SUV, bearing down imminently outside her door. She could see the terrified look of the middle-aged woman driving the other car, bracing herself against the steering wheel. Chloe's booted foot slammed on the brake pedal instinctively, but far too late, as the SUV impacted at high speed a moment later.

Max barely had time to utter the words, not having seen the other car which had tried to run the red light, until far too late. She felt the same slowing of time as she too saw the large red SUV merely yards away. Without even giving it a conscious thought, her arm raised instinctively and her her mind focussed. When her awareness caught up a millisecond later, she saw herself in the process of holding, and then slowly reversing time. Glass shards which had begun to fly into the cabin re-made themselves into a window. A slightly encroaching dent began instead to retreat. The noise of the impact was deafening. What was usually a loud bang, over in almost no time, was now reversing slowly in a cacophonous roar. In an instant, the noise was replaced by silence as the two cars separated and the SUV began to back away. The suddenness of it all startled Max and in the moment that her conscious mind took over, she wasn't able to hold her grip on her rewind power. The SUV, now a yard or two away crashed into the car once again, sending glass flying into the cabin

Being more aware the second time however, Max rewound with purpose. As time began it's slow but ever quickening regression, she saw shards of glass extract themselves from her lover's skin before again becoming a window. The heavily crushed left side of the car which was pressed ominously against her partner's slender body, begrudgingly warped back into shape like a predator narrowly missing it's prey. The SUV reversed into the distance and Chloe backed their car towards the intersection, coming to a stop and placing a kiss on the younger girl's cheek. Max felt the familiar burning inside her head, growing with the fury of a forest fire and matched by a howling roar that no earthly sound could match. What added to her sense of confusion now though, was the paradox of the vehicle she was in. She'd only ever been stationary when moving time, whilst people and objects moved around her. Being inside a vehicle which was moving backwards at the time felt extremely unsettling. Like it was in violation of the laws of physics somehow. Perhaps it shouldn't feel that way though, she reasoned in that instant. ' _What I do is already too hard to explain. Maybe that's just how it's supposed to work_.' As she watched the scene become safe once more, she let time go, overcome by the effort and thankful to be be able to stop the burning feeling which felt like it was searing every molecule inside her.

"Chloe, don't drive when the light turns!" Max yelled before sighing and slumping her head into her hands. Chloe, who was in mid-sentence, talking about her idea for the house, saw Max appear to flicker into a different position. It stopped her in her tracks before the younger girl had even started to scream her warning. She also noticed the cascading rivers of blood which had immediately appeared from her nostrils after she'd moved. Chloe's mind was already adroitly processing, so by the time her partner had spoken she was awaiting whatever directive she was given. She reached out and opened the glove compartment, pulling out the courtesy pack of tissues and handing one to Max, her foot firmly anchored on the brake pedal.

"Thank you, angel," she said softly, waiting for a moment as the lights turned green. It was only three or four seconds later when a red SUV went barrelling through the intersection ahead of them. "Fucking hell," Chloe sighed, knowing the sort of impact a crash at that speed would have caused. "Stupid fucking idiot. They just missed vehicular homicide or _death_. All because someone rewound time. Stupid, lucky fucking idiot." She drove off, shaken and far more reservedly than Chloe normally liked to drive. "Thank you again, my love."

"I didn't even realise," Max said as she wiped the last of the blood away, the pain starting to recede. "It was all instinct. It happened so fast that all I remember was yelling at you...then it was like I was in the middle of an explosion. My body was slowly trying to force everything away while my mind caught up to what it was doing. I almost...dropped it."

Chloe chuckled at the words, "Way back when I said 'maybe you aren't the Time-Master'...I was wrong. You _totally_ are. Who the fuck else almost ' _drops time_ '?" Max laughed aloud.

"Maybe I am," the younger girl said before turning serious again. "But if I was like, one second later...like I was looking the other way or my subconscious didn't take over..." she shivered at the thought, "If I got knocked out or something, I wouldn't have been able to save you. Or us." Max didn't care about the 'us' so much as Chloe herself. The older girl recognised the gravity.

"One thing we never talked about was, even if you could still do it, should you," Chloe said as she realised what the result of that conversation would have been. It brought a tearfulness to her eyes. No matter what they would have decided had they spoken of it, what saved her happened beyond her lover's own awareness. Max had bent time to save her, purely on instinct, and that felt almost even more special. "I wasn't even sure it was the right thing to do. But thank you...for always having my back." Max reached over and stroked her denim-clad thigh.

"Well, you've always got mine...so I'm always going to have yours," the younger girl smiled gently. "You're worth it. I don't give a fuck. I'm never going to use it for any reason but you...for nothing but the worst of situations. And I hope I never have to rewind again. But my subconscious spoke and it's totally right. You mean too much to me."

A couple of the tears that wet her blue eyes, now rolled down Chloe's cheeks as she spoke, "I can't rewind time for you, Max. But I'll make it all worth it."

"You always do," Max said honestly.


	63. Chapter 63 - The Christening

The following weekend was the last that the girls would spend in Portland. Their house was now very sparsely furnished, most things being already sold or given away. Only the few pieces which they were taking with them remained, awaiting the moving company on Monday morning. Even Chloe's faithful truck was gone, now at Frank's workshop and on sale. He'd offered to try and sell it, or if not, buy it off her for parts if he needed them. They held a small get-together at the freshly re-branded 'InkedIn Portland' on the Saturday night, inviting the staff, along with Max's old employers from the camera store as well as Frank, Brooke and Daniel.

~oOo~

As the girls lay in bed on the Sunday night in their virtually empty room, they felt the excitement of the impending move, though the anticipation was tinged with melancholy for both. "This is it," Max said, her arms wrapped around her naked lover on the warm Summer's night. "Our last night. I'm going to miss this place so much."

"I know. We've had so many amazing times here," Chloe agreed. "Even the little things like our bench in the park." The mostly pragmatic girl was also allowing herself time to appreciate the nostalgia. "Or the cool guys down at 'Mama's' who treat us like V.I.P's now." She paused for a moment, thinking of all the wonderful things they'd done over the last couple of years. Max's first mosh pit. The drive along the Columbia River. The first time her lover cast her inhibitions aside, telling her without words how much she wanted her. The night that followed. The life that followed. It was the thought of her partner though, which also put the nostalgic reverie in perspective. "Wherever we go, babe...as long as we have each other, the rest is window-dressing. You're my whole world," she said, also remembering the accident which had recently threatened to break apart their happy life. "As long as I've got you, it doesn't matter where we are or what we do. I mean...well, we're going to kill it in L.A. anyway... but wherever we are, any time we go to a restaurant, or a park or whatever...we'll have each other. So it's always going to be special."

"I couldn't agree more, my fiancée," Max said lovingly, emphasising the last word particularly. "You're all that matters."

~oOo~

On Monday morning the removal company packed up the girls' few remaining belongings, an auto transporter collecting Max's Mini at the same time. They took a flight down to Los Angeles, arriving in the early afternoon and taking their rental car straight over to 'Artists Direct'. They met Lita, who'd taken the day off from her own job to oversee the premises until they arrived. Since she already knew the other employees, being partly responsible for their new jobs, she'd found it easy to organise the new workplace for the girls in their absence. "Welcome, ladies, to the fabulous new 'Artists Direct' studio," the red-haired girl announced grandly when they entered. Both girls were taken aback for a moment as they walked into the beautiful new showroom. A fleeting sense of disbelief washed over them as they stood and looked around at the place. Neither of them could have dreamed, especially still at such a young age, that they'd walk into a place like this as anything other than a patron. "Yes, it's all real," Lita grinned. "And I hope you don't mind, Chloe, but you've got an appointment booked in about an hour."

"Of course," the blue-haired girl smiled. "Why would I expect anything less?"

~oOo~

Jimmy from 'Inker's Art' turned up later in the afternoon to take some photos of the new tattoo store and it's owner. "This place is fantastic," he said to Max after finishing his work and walking into the adjacent showroom.

"Thanks," the brown-haired girl smiled humbly, surrounded by walls adorned in her art. "I still can't believe it really. Working in a camera store one day and having my own place in L.A. the next...it's pretty full-on."

"Nah, dude," Jimmy said as he looked around, "This is such an awesome idea, and this place totally looks like it fits in here. You're totally gonna rock it."

"Thanks. We just need a few more people and it'll be good," Max said, still a little apprehensive about the whole venture.

"I might be able to help you there," the photographer offered. "I know a girl who makes jewellery. A lot of sweet leather stuff and it's really unique."

"That sounds cool, thanks." Max said appreciatively. "Give her one of my cards and tell her to call me."

"I'm sure she'll be in touch really soon," Jimmy smiled. "Her name's Zoe, by the way."

~oOo~

When the afternoon was over and everybody else had left, Max and Chloe stayed to close up. The older girl bounded in from her tattoo store exuberantly.

"Hello lover,"Max smiled. "Good day then?"

"It was awesome," Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around her partner. "I inked my first Los Angelean! Well, I probably did some back in Portland, but still...now it's local!"

Max couldn't help but laugh at the older girl's playfulness, "You're so gorgeous." She leaned forward and kissed her, feeling an even more amorous kiss returned to her as Chloe pulled her close. "Let me just...get my stuff," a flustered Max said as she stepped back a while later. Chloe followed her into her office, closing the door behind them.

"Maybe we should christen this place," she said alluringly, removing her tank top.

"I...Chloe! _Shit_ no!" Max protested, shocked at what she was seeing. Chloe continued, unperturbed. "Seriously Chloe...we can't," the younger girl went on, her motivation being sapped with each garment that came off. "Shit! Fine then," she eventually conceded, unable to deny herself any longer.

~oOo~

The girls arrived back at Lita's a while later, both grinning as they walked through the door. "Thought I was gonna have to send out a search party," Lita joked, having expected the girls over an hour ago. She looked at them and burst out laughing, "You _didn't_! You dirty little buggers!" The girls knew that there would be know way of hiding what they'd done from her, having discussed the fact on the drive home.

"We knew you'd know straight away," Max said, smirking at her partner.

"Oh yeah. Lita the genius," the red-haired girl mocked. "Max. If you've never heard of sex hair, you might want to check out a mirror." The girls laughed and Max felt a flush through her cheeks. She hadn't given a thought to her appearance and Chloe herself had spent the drive home distracted by the fluttering feeling she still had inside her. Her right leg would tremble awkwardly on the gas pedal occasionally as she tried to drive. "FuckedIn L.A." Lita grinned.

~oOo~

As the rest of the week went by, Chloe found herself becoming more busy and, perhaps more importantly, starting to fill her future appointments. She could already see the marked difference between the frequency of the bookings being made compared to the first time she'd had a schedule to fill. Max noticed more people coming in to browse the work already on display, even though there were still only three of the six potential places filled. A couple of her prints had already sold and she'd spoken to a few lovely people who'd commended her on setting up such an interesting and beautiful place, appreciating an opportunity to meet the people whose work they enjoyed. She met with Zoe, a gorgeous, free-spirited soul whom Max had found utterly adorable, and who had agreed to start leasing a space starting next week.

After deciding that it couldn't hurt to offer, she let both Victoria and Daniel know that they were welcome to a space if either was considering moving to Los Angeles in the near future. Daniel gratefully declined, enjoying being in Portland with Brooke, but appreciating of the thought all the same. Victoria, somewhat surprisingly though, had said she was interested. She was pursuing her photography fervidly once again and L.A. had a lot of appeal to her, particularly with her focus on fashion and celebrity. To move further from her parents was an added incentive. She was tired of their constantly ruthless attitude towards an art form which she was only now starting to truly appreciate the beauty of. After being told of the opening night party that was happening on Saturday, she told Max that she would see her there, despite the fact that it was only two days away.

When she hung up from her call to Victoria she had to wonder once again at just how different things had become between them now. She smiled to herself at how eager the older girl had sounded and at how strange it was to think that they might soon be working side-by-side. A slightly darker and more macabre side of her, one whose voice was mostly meek and unheard, pictured her taking a 'selfie', flanked by a smiling Chloe and Victoria. They were outside of her new studio, standing in the warm sunshine. All three girls were flashing a middle finger and she was mailing it to Mark Jefferson, perhaps writing something like '...back to the prison sex, shithead' on the back. Sweet young Max was back a moment later, simply looking forward to her friend potentially moving down to join them in Los Angeles.


	64. Chapter 64 - Opening Night

It was Saturday night and the two stores had been closed for an hour or so before re-opening to admit the invited guests. They were hosting a joint opening for what was, to Max and Chloe at least, the same business merely operating under two brands. The staff from 'Inker's Art' were their ever-present selves once again, seeming to collectively never miss a party where there was a hint of a tattoo involved. Lita had also arranged for some other prominent people in the industry to attend, a couple of whom Chloe had already been introduced previously. Hoss and Kim both flew down from Portland to see the new store and of course, Chloe herself. "This place is totally awesome," Kim said excitedly. "It's just like Portland, but with a kind of L.A. edge."

"Yeah, this looks fantastic," Hoss said in agreement, having already discussed the fit-out with Chloe and looked at pictures of the work in progress, but seeing the place first-hand for the first time. "And those two seem like really good guys." He nodded in the direction of the two new inkers.

"Yeah, they're gold. We can thank Lita yet again," Chloe smiled.

"I don't know what evidence you've got on her, but she sure seems to help you out a lot," the older man grinned.

"It's some serious dirt," Chloe laughed.

~oOo~

What came as the biggest surprise though, was the appearance of Hannah Aitchison, also piquing the interest of many of the other guests. "It's so good to see you. I had no idea you were in town," Chloe smiled broadly as she greeted her.

"Not inviting me to the grand opening, huh?" the older girl teased. "Guess I'm not important enough."

"Far _too_ important more like it," Chloe laughed. "I'll make sure you're on every guest list I make from now on, even if you never come to another event."

"I might end up having to block your emails, but sure," Hannah joked. "Seriously though, Lita knew I was coming to L.A. and she asked if I'd like to come. I couldn't make to the last Portland Expo and I was really interested to see what you'd been up to, so here I am. Your work looks fantastic," she said, having already looked over some of Chloe's pieces. "Really meticulous attention to detail and such a poised hand. It's hard to believe you're still so young and now you have a place like this. You deserve it though."

"Wow. Thank you so much," Chloe said, the praise somewhat overwhelming and finding herself at a loss for words.

Hannah smiled a comforting smile, "You fit in. Don't be awestruck. You've got talent equal to any of your peers, and this new place is beautiful. You're going to do so well and make quite the name for yourself. Enjoy it."

~oOo~

Max was still finishing preparations when Victoria turned up, this time sans Taylor, who was staying in Seattle with her new boyfriend. She'd come twenty minutes before the other guests were due to start arriving, Max letting her in as she knocked on the front door. "Sorry I'm a bit early, I wasn't sure about the traffic," she said, greeting the younger girl with a hug. "Plus I wanted to get here a bit early to see you and have a look around."

"Come on in," Max smiled. "It's so awesome that you could come down."

"This place is immaculate," she said, staring around the beautiful new showroom. The sleek lines and subtle, yet stunning palette made the place far more eye-catching than she'd ever imagined. "I'm sorry I ever gave you shit for your lack of style," she laughed. "I couldn't have been more wrong."

Max chuckled, "I'm still not sure if you'd call what I have 'style', but thanks." She showed the older girl around the gallery and introduced her to the other artists and their respective partners. "So, what do you think? There's a place for you if you're seriously considering moving down."

"What do I think?" Victoria smirked, "I think you're going to have to get used to working with me."

"Seriously?" Max asked, smiling.

"Totally," Victoria answered emphatically. "I was pretty much sold before I came down. I need to get away from Seattle and L.A. is _so_ my kind of town. And to be honest, I guess I sort of expected this place to be awesome. I never thought I'd say this...although now I'm more than happy to, but I really admire you. Both as a an artist and a person. You're brilliant, Max. You've changed the way I look at everything, in such a positive way. I hate who I used to be and I love the side of me that you've brought out. Things are so much more beautiful when they're not clouded by petty judgement. You're such an inspiration and I'm kind of happy just having the chance to be around you more."

"Wow. Shit," Max said, taken aback by the words. She grinned cheekily. "Can you imagine if we could rewind time and play a tape of that to ourselves a couple of years ago?"

"My head would have probably exploded like something from 'Scanners'," the older girl laughed. Max giggled, appreciating Victoria's sci-fi reference.

"Seriously though, I'm really flattered," the younger girl said sincerely. "I used to think that you were a beautiful person who hid behind that because there was nothing more to you. I was totally wrong. You only hid behind it because you were insecure...just like me. But you're gorgeous when you put that facade away." Max smiled warmly, "I'll be more than happy to be working with you."

"You're amazing," Victoria grinned, giving her a hug as she noticed Chloe walking over to join them. "No wonder you scored such a hot fiancée."

"'Sup y'all," the blue-haired girl smiled as she approached, once again clad in a now more familiar little black dress and looking the part as much as anyone could.

"Looks like we've got someone joining us down here," Max told her.

"Awesome," Chloe smiled, "When are you looking at moving?"

"I don't know," Victoria said, still bathing in Max's kind words and not having thought of any details. "I'd like to do it soon. In the next two or three weeks if I can find somewhere to live."

"Sorry we can't put you up," Chloe said. "We're crashing at a friend's place ourselves for the next month or so until our house is ready."

"Thanks for the offer," Victoria said appreciatively. "I'm sure I'll find an apartment somewhere easily enough." As much as she was trying to separate herself from her parents, having their financial support would make finding a house much easier for her than otherwise so.

~oOo~

Dana and the crew from Orange County had made the drive up to see their friends again, and the new showroom as well. Seeing Victoria was a surprise to all of them. Even more so when Max had told them that she was soon going to be working there too. "I'm so sorry we couldn't make the engagement party, hun," Dana said apologetically. "We couldn't get the time off to make another trip back up to Portland. Congrats again though. It's so totally awesome! Like I said on the phone, you guys are like the best couple I've ever seen."

"It's cool," Max smiled. "It was a bit of a sardine can anyway. But yeah, I can't believe I'm getting married. And I'm so glad all you guys could make it tonight." The presence of her old friends from before the storm, before everything turned to chaos, was more comforting to Max than she could express. She was living in a far different world now but the company of old companions, free of any pretension, was grounding and reassuring.

"Well now that you two are just up the road, we're never going to miss any more parties," Dana smiled. "And we can catch up more. Lots more! I've missed you so much, Max. Email's cool and all, but nothing beats hanging with your besties."

"I couldn't agree more," the younger girl said truthfully.

~oOo~

Philippe and Ruby had flown down from Portland especially for the occasion, but had also brought some local people that they new, significantly adding to the expected guest list. There were local art dealers, connoisseurs and gallery owners and also some artists themselves. Max realised the status of a few as she was introduced to them, surprised at the calibre of guests that the older couple had invited on her behalf. "I can't thank you guys enough for all this," Max said, motioning to the guests as she spoke to the older pair once she had them alone.

"Our pleasure," Ruby smiled. "I absolutely love this place. Such an organic way to share art."

"Indeed," Philippe agreed. "I'm glad to see you pursuing your dreams with such verve. If I may be so bold, I know a number of artists who would love to have an exhibition here. I'll give them your card and perhaps if you're not already booked, you may be able to fit them in some time." Max hadn't really spent much time thinking of running the store as a gallery. She knew it was something she wanted to do at some stage now that she had the space for it, but for the moment she'd only concerned herself with displaying the works of the resident artists. The idea that there would already be people out there eager to display their art with her was extremely flattering and almost mind-boggling.

"That would be amazing," she said keenly. "Of course I'd love to host them."

"Any advice you need, sweetie, just ask me, ok?" Ruby smiled. "I've got enough years of experience under my belt. You'll find that's it's great for drawing more people and more interest to your store when you run an exhibition for someone with real talent. A lot of the guests we've brought tonight will happily return when you host your own evenings. Make sure you have time to meet them all. They'll help introduce you to a wonderful new network down here."

"Just remember not to neglect your own art while you're doing all this," the older man grinned.

"I don't think I've got time any more," Max said jokingly. "Hopefully the odd self-portrait will do."

"I'm sure they'd be lovely, ma bichette," Philippe said with a smile before pretending to look stern, "But don't you dare!"

~oOo~

Simon from Iris-In magazine was in attendance, as was Danny Lee. Max felt a slightly humorous synergy between herself and the two journalists whom she'd each met more times than they'd had met her. She appreciated the fact that no matter what she did, or in which time-line, they would both always be following her work. The exposure that they brought certainly didn't hurt matters either. Both were highly complimentary and wrote glowing articles on the new art space.

~oOo~

The opening night party had been a great success, both girls having met some new contacts and been able to reacquaint with old friends. The guests had all gone home and Max was turning off the lights as Lita too was heading out. "See you girls at home soon," she smirked, "Unless you decide to 'hang around' for a while." She winked and walked out the door before she'd even elicited a response. The response came in the form of laughter, shared between the two younger girls as the door drew closed. Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow, causing Max to laugh harder still.


	65. Chapter 65 - No Emoji

The weeks following the party were busy for the two girls. They were both starting to realise that busy was becoming the new normal and it probably wasn't ever going to relent. Victoria had kept to her schedule, finding an apartment and moving down two weeks later. Chloe had bought herself a new black Ram pickup with large rims. It was more than a slight upgrade over her previous vehicle, as reliable as the old truck had at least been. Lita had introduced her to yet another tattooist, a bright young girl named Jess with a green streak running through her blonde hair. "We've almost got all the colours covered," Chloe joked, offering her a position which she readily accepted. She hired a young piercer named Danielle a little while later, and InkedIn L.A. found itself fully staffed and quickly gaining more customers.

One of the young artists whom Max had met on opening night, a painter named Carlos, with dishevelled brown hair and a charming grin, had contacted her to run an exhibition as he'd asked of her when they met. He also added that he'd like the opportunity to fill the remaining space at the gallery, if Max hadn't made any other plans. She hadn't, and more than happily took him on board. Artists Direct had a full complement of it's own, with an interesting array of fashion, photography, prints and paintings. Max was noticing the growing interest as people discovered the new gallery and it's mix of wares. She was selling more of her prints, both online and in-store and even found more of her signature series being purchased. It was a telling reminder to her of the joking words which she'd shared with Philippe, about how she must never lose sight of her photography. It prompted her to add another staff member, a smartly presented young man named James, who handled the sales and reception duties, greeting guests and attending them if they needed anything. Most importantly, he afforded Max the time to leave the gallery without having to rely on the other artists. She took full advantage of the opportunity, hopping in her mini and driving herself all over Los Angeles. The dual-wielding photographic paladin was back and she was loving every minute of it. The greater L.A. area was all brand new to Max and it was a fresh and diverse canvas to explore. She spent hundreds of dollars on instant film and collected countless gigabytes of digital images, without feeling as though she'd so much as scratched the surface of what the city had to offer. Considering the main focus of her work was more concerned with catching moments rather than scenery alone, she felt like there was virtually a lifetime worth of potential here.

~oOo~

As the girls lay in bed, wrapped in each others arms, Max brought up a subject which both of them had been thinking of lately. "I don't want to sound desperate or anything," she said with a grin, "But are we going to start planning our wedding soon?"

"Afraid I'll get away?" Chloe joked.

"Not a chance," Max laughed, forcefully clenching the older girl in her arms and wrapping one of Chloe's legs between her own. "Even if you tried, I'd just rewind you back again. Or I'd jump back into one of my many photos...maybe even a naked one. You're mine, Chloe Price!"

"Glad to hear it!" the blue-haired girl grinned at her ardent young lover, giving her a peck on the lips. "Let's get married, Max Caulfield." Max beamed at the words, never tiring of how they sounded.

"So when should we do it?" the younger girl asked. "It's the start of July now and we should be moved in to our new place in the next few weeks, so I guess any time after that is fine. But I'd like to do it before Winter so the weather's still nice."

"I guess maybe September-ish, or October then? If we can find somewhere," Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good," Max agreed. "And...where?"

"We haven't exactly planned the whole thing out, have we?" the older girl chuckled. "We haven't even discussed _this_ dilemma either." Chloe grabbed the younger girl gently by the right wrist, stroking her tattoo with a blue-nailed thumb. "When Hoss said that people regret getting initials, he was right, but not in the way he thought he meant. Most dudes want a cover-up, we need a hyphen."

Max laughed out loud. " _Do_ we need a hyphen?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean one of us could dump our surname. Or we could both keep using our own. Or we hyphenate," Chloe said, picturing the various machinations.

"We could be _Pricefield_!" Max said with a wide smile across her face.

"Ugh," Chloe shuddered. "You know how much I hate it when people do that shit. It's right up there with fucking emojis."

"I know babe," the younger girl laughed, always enjoying her partner's passionate disdain for the trends. Occasionally she'd add a little smiley face to the end of her messages, simply to see the response. It usually meant putting up with being called 'Maxine' in return. "I guess there's only one way it's going to work. Does Chloe Caulfield-Price work for you? Because I don't think I'm too keen on being Max Price-Caulfield."

"The dearest Caulfield there is," Chloe joked.

"The puns are real," Max said, rolling her eyes. "But yeah, I think Max Caulfield-Price works better."

"Chloe Caulfield-Price," the older girl said, rolling the words across her tongue. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Max grinned.

~oOo~

Lita returned home from work one Monday afternoon, carrying with her the latest issue of 'Inker's Art' magazine and handing it to the girls with a smile, "I don't want to plug my work or anything, but there's an article in here that I think you might enjoy." Max and Chloe sat on the couch and flipped through the magazine until their eyes were caught by vivid blue, stopping at the page and reading the article together. When they'd finished, they both looked over at the older girl in amazement. "How do you get away with writing this shit?" Chloe grinned.

"Hey! Every word in that article is completely true," Lita protested.

"You make me sound like the second coming of Tattoo-Jesus," the blue-haired girl said, still reeling from the extremely flattering piece. "I'm such a small fish...in like, the biggest fucking ocean."

"Stack your years of experience up against most of the other tattooists around and yeah, you're freaking plankton, dude. I can't fix that. If anybody could, it would be the human time-machine here." the older girl said, smiling at Max. "If you want to talk about skills, babe, then you're a whale. Does it make you the most amazing person to ever hold a gun? No. It makes you as worthy as anybody to hold the claim though. There's no 'best band', 'best movie' or whatever, but there's 'as good as it gets'. And that's what you are. Don't confuse your age or your experience level with your talent. Ask yourself, if someone offered you either a premium quality tattoo or a plain tattoo done by someone older, which would you choose to wear forever?" Lita knew the words that Chloe needed and made a point to say them to her directly. The blue-haired girl was doing perfectly well for herself, usually showing off her brash confidence and impressing those she met with her meticulous consideration and thoughtfulness. All she really may have lacked in any small way, especially now that she was tied to Max, was some belief that her work truly belonged along side that of her peers. It too would come in abundance as she gained experience, but Lita was happy to help expedite the process for the girl she cared so deeply for.

"I can't believe you managed to add a little section about 'Artist's Direct' too," Max said, amazed and humbled to see her gallery mentioned in the tattoo magazine. Lita was happy to help Max out as much as her partner. For as much like herself as Chloe was, Max was equally similar to her old best-friend Sam. She saw the girls as equal parts of a beautiful force, the way she'd wished it could have been for Sam and her. The love she felt for them transcended the painful reminders that they brought her, especially painful now, nineteen years to the day since her friend was taken away. The ever-selfless punk rocker knew that the happiness of her two friends, living in the present, would always be more important than old memories. The hug from Max that followed though, was something which touched Lita deeply. Far more than she would convey to the pair. "Thank you so much," the brown-haired girl said warmly as they embraced.

"Anything for you...two," the older girl said, almost forgetting herself for a moment. She'd nearly called the younger girl Sam. She was again touched by the way both girls, whilst not having the ability to read people the same way, had noticed the faintest flicker of sadness. Max, where one would usually end the embrace, only grabbed her tighter. Chloe stood up from the couch and walked over to the pair at the same time, placing her left arm around Lita's shoulder and kissing her cheek. "You're so beautiful. Thank you." She wrapped her right arm around her partner's waist and the three girls stood and hugged, happily allowing time to pass. It was rare that Lita would feel caught up by emotions. Her vast understanding of people, vicariously learned through the inadvertent teachings of everybody that she encountered, normally enough to temper her feelings.

"If you were one person, this is probably where I'd say that I love you," the older girl said, using levity to belie her feelings. "I guess it's only fair that I still do. I love you...both. You're so totally amazing. Girls I could fall in love with, or girls I could be. Probably more so than anybody I've ever met...except for one." Max and Chloe were both thinking and feeling in complete unison with each other and Max tacitly let the older girl be the one who spoke for both of them.

"Lita. You're the sort of person who walks into a room and leaves people speechless. You're gorgeous and vibrant and so...fucking, on it," Chloe said, wanting to properly express how much the older girl meant to them both, for Lita more than anyone else. "You were there the first time I ever had my work judged and even way back then you already seemed to know what you know now. I'm awestruck by you...and I can tell that most people are when they're around you. But I never would have thought that I...or _we_ ," she added, squeezing Max's back gently, "Would ever be...I don't know, in your 'circle' or whatever. That we'd be this close to you. I think we both appreciate how special you are. Fuck, I don't think we're ever going to tell another living being that Max can rewind time! But we told you. I think I can speak for Max when I say that I love you too."

"She can," Max added. "I'm so sorry that Sam can't be here. But you'll always have us, as small a consolation as that may be. Chloe said it best. I don't think I'll ever tell anybody about my rewind, but I couldn't have been happier to share it with you."

"Fuck, girls," Lita said, her eyes misty from the tears that she held back, "Thank you. I've pretty much done this whole journey alone. I'll probably never tell anybody else about how I read people either. I think I'm cool with it now though. I know whatever comes will come. But being around you two...I don't know...it's something I've learned to live without, but it's just nice to be _appreciated_ , you know, for who I really am. It's like you've helped me share a load without even realising. I can carry it, but it's not to say that it doesn't feel tiring sometimes. I just...don't want to feel like a third wheel for you two."

"Share anything you want to, any time," Chloe said sincerely. "We'll always be here for you. Literally. Like, we're moving closer and closer. We'll probably be in Santa Monica once we can afford it," she said with a grin, "Does that give you any indication?"

"My beautiful super-heroes," Lita laughed, kissing both of them and finally breaking the group hug. "Let us drink wine!"


	66. Chapter 66 - Living the Dream

With the transfer complete, the two girls were now in possession of keys to their own house in Encino, having collected them from the agent after work late on a Thursday afternoon. They drove eagerly to their new place, knowing that it would still be a couple of weeks before they were able to move in, but wanting to have another closer look at the new house. Chloe parked her truck in the drive and turned to her partner, grabbing her by the hand. "Welcome home, my love," she smiled. Max was awash with emotions, so excited to finally arrive at their new house. She knew they would pull into the driveway in Chloe's truck in exactly the same way countless times in the future, but she wondered if there'd ever come a single day when she wouldn't appreciate how wonderful the experience was. She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend in lieu of words, knowing such a day would never come.

The girls walked inside, closing the door behind them and looking around the room, smiling. It was an empty hall, off of which lay more empty rooms. What it meant to the two though was more profound than vacant halls. This was their blank canvas upon which they could paint their future. They were awaiting installation of the new kitchen and bathroom, after which the painters would come to add the final touch before they moved in.

As they were looking over the place, working out where things would go and what new furniture they needed, Chloe noticed a lifted corner of carpet. She bent down and saw the beautiful dark timber beneath. Deciding to take a chance, or rather an educated guess on what was below, she gripped the carpet tightly and pulled it up towards her. Max looked over in shock.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed as Chloe pulled more and more of the carpet from the floor. The older girl stopped and inspected what lay below. Sure enough, what was hidden beneath was more charming redwood timber, all in quite good condition. She ran her hand further along the edge of the carpet, careful not to prick herself on one of the many tacks that protruded, before grasping it tightly and pulling another large section away, leaving almost a quarter of the room bare. Max had realised when Chloe continued to pull up more of the carpet that she obviously had good reason to.

Walking over and examining the timber floor she smiled at her partner, "Oh wow. It's gorgeous."

"Totally," Chloe grinned. "Looks like we need to book a floor polisher too."

~oOo~

The girls spent the next hour or so pulling up all of the carpet, each room being left with nothing but a pile in the middle. They rented a dumpster the following day and once it was filled and the rooms clear, went about laboriously pulling the remaining tacks from the flooring. It was a process which ended up taking two days, both spent on their knees extracting a few tacks and moving a foot further along before repeating the motion. It was back-breaking work but finally by the time Saturday afternoon came around, they stood together and admired the look of the place. It already looked so much better without the old carpet and once it had been polished, would be quite stunning. "That was such a good find, babe," Max said in appreciation.

"It's going to look hot," the older girl agreed, placing her arm around her partner's sweat-soaked t-shirt. "Not as hot as you though," she said with a smirk. Max laughed, knowing that Chloe was referring to the wet hair that clung to her face as much as her face itself.

"I need some water," the younger girl grinned in a pool of sweat, "And a gratuitous amount of nudity."

"Not around me. Not if you want to cool down," Chloe winked.

~oOo~

The fruits of their labour paid off a little over two weeks later and the girls were finally able to move in to their new home. The furnishings were still sparse, comprised of only the few essential pieces that they'd brought from Portland. The rest they'd have to shop for. It was something they were both looking forward to, finally being able to do it for themselves with the freedom of not having to worry about spending someone else's money. "So what do you think?" Max asked as they showed Lita around.

"I think it's almost as stunning as you two," the older girl grinned. "I love it. The timber floor looks so good too. Nice catch," she said admiring the contrast of the dark-red timber against the mostly white and pastel grey walls. There was a large and striking blue feature wall in the lounge room which the girls had already designated for a couple of Max's prints. The new kitchen was fitted and featured granite bench tops and stainless steel appliances, another of the significant changes from the previous, decades-old and worn cabinets. "Look at the two of you, living the dream. Your new house is gorgeous. Your new workplace is gorgeous. You're each getting married to somebody _totally_ gorgeous...I believe my work here is done," she added in a strange and very nasal tone, closing her eyes and tilting her head back before vanishing from sight. Or at least that's what Lita was imagining. When she added a sort of shimmying motion and some whooshing sounds, the younger girls both erupted with laughter.

"Holy shit. The dork is strong in this one," Max said laughing heartily. "I had no idea."

"Anyone who doesn't have an inner-dork is just a gormless ass," Lita grinned. "Live long and prosper, my darlings." She held up her right hand, separating her middle and ring-fingers into a V-shape.

Max couldn't help herself. "Peace and Goodwill," she replied, echoing the salute.

"Well before you go and beam away, there is still something else," Chloe said slightly more seriously and turning to face the red-haired girl. She held the older girl's hands in her own as she continued. "I'd like you to be my Maid of Honour."

"Holy shit. Me?" Lita asked, literally feeling honoured.

"Who else?" Chloe replied sincerely.

The importance and meaning of the offer weren't lost on the older girl, "Fuck, that's so sweet. Thank you." She hugged Chloe tightly and smiled.

"A celebratory beverage?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Tea? Earl Grey? Hot?" Max grinned.

"Damn it Lita. Now look what you've done," Chloe smirked.

~oOo~

The girls hosted a relatively small house warming party the following weekend with a few of the usual suspects. Lita was there of course, bringing Dominique along. Victoria, as well as the staff of the two new premises, along with some of the Inker's Art crew were also there. Their friends from Orange County were back, keeping Dana's promise to not miss another party. It also gave Max the chance to ask Dana to be her Maid of Honour in person, an offer which was humbly and gratefully accepted. "Thank you _so_ much," Dana said, completely flattered by the offer and giving Max a warm hug. "Just point and shoot. Tell me when and where, and anything at all that I need to do and consider it done."

"You're the best, D," Max smiled.

"This is so cool." Dana said radiantly. "You and Chloe are too good together. Look at everything you've done. We were in school together just a few years back and we were so young. Now it feels like a celebrity wedding or something."

"Total beast mode," Trevor agreed.

"Thanks guys. I don't think we're exactly A-list yet," the younger girl smiled humbly. "I don't think either of us would ever want to be, even if we could."

"This place is gorgeous, Max," Juliet said, admiring the freshly renovated home.

"Totally," Justin agreed. "Don't suppose I could...like, move in?"

"Put your tongue away," Max chided with a grin, noticing where the young skater's attention was focussed. "That's Lita and Dominique. Lita's going to be Chloe's Maid of Honour. She's totally amazing. They both are. I'll introduce you guys."

"Thank you, Max. I love you," Justin said with a bent smile.

"Good luck," Max said cheekily, knowing that the older girl's acumen would likely eat him alive.

~oOo~

Frank's RV was parked in the drive as it had been many times before, but for the first time here in Los Angeles. He'd moved down to San Bernardino just a couple of days before, finally making good on his long-standing plan. "I managed to get five-hundred for the truck before I came down," he said, counting the money in his wallet. Chloe reached out and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Dude, it's totally cool. Keep the money," she said easily. "Thanks for being able to move it for me."

"You sure?" Frank asked.

"Of course, guy," Chloe smiled. "I'm just glad you made it down to California."

"That's really cool of you," the older man smiled gratefully. "Guess we'll be hanging out more again now. Not something I usually say to people who've pulled guns on me," he laughed. "But I've missed seeing you guys."

"Shit dude," Chloe said, laughing along with him, "We've come a long way, huh?" They had indeed. Chloe and Max more so than anyone else in the room.


	67. Chapter 67 - Betrothed

Max stood in a small foyer of the opulent Oviatt Penthouse, dressed in her mother's white wedding dress and awash with nervous expectation. "I'm so proud of you, my angel," Ryan said, barely able to contain the tears which threatened to break from their moorings at the sight of his radiant young daughter, dressed as his own darling wife was when he married her nearly twenty-five years earlier. He smiled warmly, noticing the similarity she bore to her mother and bathing in the memory of his own betrothal and the wonderful young daughter that the union had produced.

"I love you, dad," Max said tearfully and filled with emotion. "Thank you for everything." Ryan grabbed her emphatically, drawing her close and holding her tightly.

"We thought we'd lost everything that mattered when we heard about the storm," her father said earnestly. "Then you turned up with Chloe and it was like the most perfect news that your mother and I could have ever wished for." His grasp tightened ever so slightly. "For as long as you two have known each other you've been such good friends and more to the point, so good for each other. When we took you away we felt more guilty than you could ever imagine and when we learned that you weren't even keeping in touch...well, your mother and I started to regret ever moving." Max was struggling to withhold her own tears as her mind recounted the terrible journey which she'd endured, both the years spent without her partner and the chaos of the events that came after they'd reunited. "To be here with you today, giving you away to Chloe...there's nothing in the world that could make me happier than I am now."

"Oh dad," Max said, unable to restrain her tears any longer, "I'm happier than I can possibly describe, even though my face might not look that way any more." She grinned and sniffled before going on. "Thank you for everything that you and mom have done for us...and thanks for understanding how much Chloe means to me. We love each other so much and she's always going to be there, watching out for me. And I will be for her too."

As the embrace between father and daughter broke apart, Dana stepped in readily with a tissue, drying the young bride's eyes and struggling to contain tears of her own at the beautiful scene she'd witnessed. "Don't want your make-up to to run," she said as she dabbed Max's cheeks.

"You're so sweet, D," Max said, cloudy-eyed but flashing her wide and sincere smile. She interrupted her Maid of Honour to hug her tightly.

"You're worth it, Max," Dana answered sincerely. "You've always been so selfless and thoughtful, for as long as I've known you. If anybody deserves all this, it's you."

~oOo~

A few minutes later Dana followed Max, the younger girl's arm entwined with her father, down the aisle between rows of friends and family. Max looked around the room, the sheer excitement making it difficult to focus. She noticed the two mothers, Joyce and Vanessa, sitting together in the front row. Both had turned themselves to watch Max walk down the aisle and each were patting their eyes dry with a tissue, smiling at her glowingly. The young girl was absently placing one foot in front of the other, the scene in front of her blurred and surreal. When her eyes looked ahead to where her partner awaited, they found their focus with unbridled clarity. Her stunning, blue-haired sylph stood gazing back, dressed all in black and wearing a smile of pure contentment on her face. The dress was a seemingly perfect blend of sophistication and punk, designed especially for her by Chrissie who'd got to work on a few designs when she first heard the two were getting married. David stood beside her in his usual upright and authoritative manner, almost like a nightclub doorman, a broad smile however displaying his true feelings. He was equally flattered and surprised when Chloe had asked him to escort her down the aisle. It was one of very few occasions in his life which had brought a hint of tears to the stoic man's eyes. As close as Chloe was to her mother, she wanted to make the gesture to her step-father as a way of showing her acceptance and even love, after all that he'd done for them. Joyce was touched at the sight of the two happily standing together on this special day.

Lita was standing perched behind Chloe's shoulder, fiery red hair contrasted against her elegant azure bridesmaid's dress which was another of Chrissie's designs. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat at the sight of the two young girls whom she loved so dearly, finally and nervously tying the knot. More than anybody else, she knew what the girls had gone through to be where they were today. She was the only one to learn the whole story and it wasn't lost on her. They'd literally bent space and time to be together. But no matter how fantastical the story, every time they spoke to anyone but her there was always a careful reservation when discussing Arcadia Bay or their past. It had been an incredible journey, and the fact that they'd shared it with her made Lita feel more loved and accepted than she could ever hope to convey to them. She placed her hand on the small of Chloe's back, the blue-haired girl smiling at the touch, knowing the feelings it conveyed.

~oOo~

Chloe watched as her partner climbed the couple of steps in front of her on slightly unsteady legs. It was the most adorable sight that she could imagine and it was reflected in the smile on her face. She reached out and grabbed the smaller girl's hand, their eyes locked together. ' _I love you so much_ ,' she said with a look which Max understood straight away. The brown-haired girl's smile widened even more and she returned the sentiment with one pronounced, languid blink.

The celebrant spoke for a few minutes, the two girls hardly listening to the words. When he asked them to speak their vows, Max went first. "Chloe. The closest thing I have to a regret in my life is the time that we were apart. The first time I had any dreams of the future was back when we planned it together as kids. It was just fantasies about pirates and super-heroes at the time, but the important thing was you. Us. No matter what the story was, it was always the tale of Chloe and Max." She smiled at Chloe adoringly, as her eyes welled up. "I used to tell you I how sorry I was for leaving and I meant it, but looking at you here today, you're so...perfect. Even after everything we've been through, I wouldn't change a thing. I couldn't. Because nothing could ever bring me here, to such a perfect place, with you. You're everything I could ever need or want. I love you completely, Chloe Price, and I always will. You'll always be my partner in crime." Chloe took a moment, allowing the words to caress her as she stared into her lover's wide eyes. She took a breath and composed her thoughts, flashing a loving smile at the younger girl before uttering her own carefully and purposefully worded vows.

"Max. Where do I start? And what words could ever be enough to tell you how much I love you?" the blue-haired girl began sincerely. "I owe you everything. I was lost without you. But I never realised how much you truly meant to me until you came back. How much I need you. You saved my life, and not just when the storm hit." Chloe blinked back the tears which were trying to run down her cheeks. She was cryptic enough that nobody besides Max and Lita knew what she meant, but she was still able to convey the gravity of her feelings to her partner. Not that she needed to. The wedding was as much for everyone else as it was for the two girls. They both knew, far beyond words, what they meant to each other. "You're my whole life, Max. Everything I have, I owe to you...but you love me so much that I know I owe you nothing. Thank you, angel," she said as a tear eluded her and managed to escape down her pale cheek. "Thank you for coming back. For making all of this possible. For the life we have now. It's perfect. You're everything I could ever need or want. I love you completely, Max Caulfield, and I always will. You'll always be my partner in time." The sight of her young lover's crying eyes and loving smile made Chloe wish she could ignore protocol and hug her right then and there. In the moment the celebrant took to inhale before proceeding, she threw protocol aside as she regularly did, stepping forward and embracing her partner. She felt Max's trembling body against her own. "I love you so much," she whispered in the smaller girl's ear, feeling her lover's hands squeezing her back gently as she did so.

~oOo~

The celebrant held his words until the girls had separated, both looking at him with an apologetic smile. He grinned, happy to allow them the time that they needed. The middle-aged man was accustomed to various interruptions or times when a wedding might go slightly off script for one reason or another. It was obvious how much the two young girls loved each other and it was something that he appreciated after observing countless marriages before this one. He found that there were some couples who's wedding seemed like a perfect accompaniment to their relationship. Others however, tried to use marriage as a tool to try and reinforce a relationship that was quite obviously doomed to fail. It was always gratifying to perform weddings for the former group, rather than the latter. With an appreciative smile, he continued, "Would the Maids of Honour care to present the rings?" Lita and Dana both produced ring-boxes containing the girls' Topaz rings. Lita grinned as Chloe plucked the ring from the box, the blue-haired girl pausing and returning the knowing look. Both girls conveyed more than words ever could in such a brief instant and smiled at each other. She'd never seen a tear in the eye of the brazen red-haired girl before, but Chloe saw them there now. ' _Thank you, for everything_ ,' Chloe said tacitly. ' _We both love you so much_.'

' _I know. And it means more to me than you'll ever understand_ ,' the older girl replied with a wink.

Chloe slid the sparkling blue ring onto her lover's delicate finger, just as she'd done in San Francisco many months before. Max struggled to contain the shakes that coursed through her as she echoed the gesture, savouring the contact between her hands and those of her girlfriend. The ring found it's familiar resting place upon the blue-haired girl's finger as Max smiled lovingly at her, a smile returned uninhibitedly. The celebrant read out the declaration as the girls stared into each other's eyes. "Unless there are any objections," he continued, pausing for a moment even though he was confident that there would be none, "Max Caulfield and Chloe Price, by the powers vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you wife and wife." He smiled as he uttered the words, as requested, to the two young girls. "You may now kiss the bride." Max and Chloe gazed at each other, living in a moment which to them lasted an eternity. ' _Thank you, my love,_ ' Chloe said with her eyes. ' _You know that I love you more than I could ever put into words. You're everything to me.'_

Max read every unspoken word that her lover had said with crystal clarity. ' _I'd sacrifice everything for you_ ,' she replied in kind. ' _Nothing...not time and space itself, could stop me from being with you. I'll be here through everything that comes, because life without you isn't a life at all.'_

Chloe saw the words as clearly as Lita did beside her, not needing any special insight however when it came to empathising with her partner. She knew Max as well as she knew herself. As the tears rolled unabated down her cheeks, she grinned at the brown-haired girl. Her wife. "I love you so much," Chloe said, completely overcome with emotion, as so rarely was the case. Max smiled back euphorically as tears of her own cascaded over her cheeks.

"Oh, Chloe," the younger girl began earnestly before finding the words insufficient, instead almost throwing herself towards her lover. Chloe caught her on cue and kissed Max deeply, an overwhelming happiness wrapping around every fibre of her being. They barely noticed the cheers and applause which swelled around the crowded room. The two pirates had sailed the stormiest of seas to get where they were today, but somehow they'd made it. And it was a place far more wonderful than they'd ever dreamed. They looked forward to the adventures that lay ahead too, knowing the fact that they were sharing the journey together was all that really mattered.


End file.
